La leyenda del ahorcado
by Erised Black
Summary: Como si a los 17 años no se tuvieran suficientes problemas con los estudios y el amor para sumarle una rara leyenda ¿Podrán los Merodeadores descubrir que es esa extraña maldición que invade Hogwarts o morirán en el intento?
1. Extrema puntualidad

**Chapter 1: Extrema puntualidad**

-¡Mama!- se quejó una chica de 17 años- ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?! ¡Falta mas de una hora!- la madre miró al reloj, luego a su hija, luego al baúl de su hija, al reloj de nuevo, y finalmente a su hija.

-Lo se. Pero tengo trabajo- concluyó- La vida de una diseñadora es… Estresante.

-¡Vale! Pero porque tu vida sea estresante mi vida no tiene porque ser tan aburrida… ¡Que me voy a pasar aquí hora y media sola!

-Lo siento Hanna- dijo la madre, dijo la madre alejándose de su hija con paso rápido.

-¡Encima! ¡Cámbiame el nombre! Si me pusiste Johanna ahora no me digas Hanna, ¡Odio los motes!

-Que si, que si- dijo su madre, volteándose animadamente y lanzándole un beso- ¡Mándame una carta cuando llegues! ¡Yo ya te mandaré mis nuevos diseños! ¡Te quiero!

-¡Mama!- chilló la chica- ¡Me iré de casa! ¡Me haré actriz porno! ¡Te meteré en una residencia de abuelos! ¡No me dejes aquí!- pero la mujer ya se había ido. La chica decidió que antes de coger el tren lo mejor era saborear un poco el aire veraniego que se podía respirar a fuera, para así intentar calmarse, ya que cuando llegaran al colegio, que estaba muy al Norte, seguramente encontrarían un clima bastante invernal.

La chica cruzó el andén 9 y ¾, media hora mas tarde, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja. ¡Genial! Había llegado tan temprano que no estaba ni el tren, ¡No se podía ser más puntual! Aún así, vio que no era la única que estaba allí esperando. Sentados en el suelo había dos chicos de su mismo curso que conocía demasiado bien. El que le quedaba mas cerca llevaba gafas y el pelo todo alborotado, no porque estuviera durmiendo encima del baúl, sino porque siempre lo llevaba así. El otro, que estaba a su lado miraba una revista _muggle_ con sumo interés, era un chico muy guapo, de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Hola Black, hola Potter- saludó Johanna Rhodes, sentándose a su lado. Johanna era de pelo y ojos castaños, labios rojos y mejillas sonrojadas cuando estaba enfadada, como en ese momento.

-¡Nanny!- gritó Sirius, lanzándole la revista, que la chica esquivó con facilidad- Veo que aún sigues con tus buenos reflejos… ¡Pero nunca conseguirás quitarle a James su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch!

-Ni ganas. Y no me pongas motes- murmuró ella, aún enfadada con su madre- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? De normal siempre llegáis los últimos.

-Los padres de este- dijo quitándole las gafas a James, aún dormido, que se removió en sueños- Que tenían trabajo en el Ministerio y nos han abandonado aquí a las ocho y media. ¿Y tú? ¿A que se debe este exceso de puntualidad?

-Mi madre. Tenía una reunión- La madre de Johanna era una famosa diseñadora maga y siempre andaba muy atareada, eso sacaba de quicio a Johanna, pero a la madre no parecía importarle mucho y, para demostrarle su cariño y amor maternal, cada mes le mandaba una caja llena con sus últimos diseños en ropa para brujas y brujos.

-¿Y tu novio?- preguntó el chico- Le podrías haber dicho que viniera, para aprovechar el tiempo con él. Aunque mi simple compañía ya es tremendamente provechosa.

-Se fue con su tío a medianos de Julio a Finlandia a buscar no-se-cual bicho raro que tienen por ahí, por lo que está medio incomunicado- comentó ella, algo mosqueada por esto- También podrías haberle dicho tú a Kathy que viniera, así yo estaría entretenida mientras tú sigues leyendo la revista- La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció.

-Cortamos hace un par de semanas- explicó el chico, algo cabizbajo. Kathy era una de las mejores amigas de Johanna, y también de Sirius, ya que se conocían desde muy pequeños, en Enero de ese año empezaron a salir juntos, y por lo visto, lo habían dejado. Johanna iba a investigar más sobre el tema, ya que Kathy no le había comentado nada, cuando unas risas llamaron su atención.

Tres chicas acababan de entrar hablando de algo gracioso. Una de ellas, Katherin Holmes, conocida por todo el mundo como Kathy, se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con Sirius, que tenía la misma expresión en la cara que ella. Era una chica de tez un poco morena, ojos miel y pelo castaño un tanto rojizo hasta los hombros, bastante alta y con buen tipo, era muy alegre y simpática con todo el mundo y le costaba bastante enfadarse.

A su lado estaba Caroline Ross una chica de pelo negro, ojos azules, muy delgada y de aspecto delicado, tenía un aire frío y distante pero en el fondo era muy cariñosa con sus amigos, y, cerrando el grupo, se encontraba Lily Evans, que era la que menos reía ya que arrastraba como podía su baúl. Era una chica pelirroja, alta y esbelta, de ojos verdes bastante, protectora y muy lista, hacía unos meses que había empezado a salir con James Potter.

-Mira, James, Evans en bikini- bromeó Sirius, haciendo que su amigo despertara y buscara con desespero a la pelirroja.

-¡Lil!- gritó corriendo hacia la chica y dándole un abrazo.

-Sentimentalismos, abrazos, besos y demás en otro lugar- dijo Caroline, sentándose encima de su baúl- ¿Por qué demonios hemos llegado todos tan temprano?

-Lo que tú quieres saber es dónde está Remus- corrigió Kathy. La chica le sacó la lengua. Caroline y Remus tenían una relación un tanto peculiar: los dos se gustaban, y se habían prometido fidelidad, pero ninguno de los dos consideraban al otro como su novio o novia. Todos empezaron ha hablar sobre las vacaciones de verano hasta que llegó el Hogwarts Express, momento que aprovecharon para subir al tren con los baúles y conseguir un compartimiento decente.

-Bueno, aquí nos quedamos las chicas- dijo Lily, y sin esperar respuesta de James o de Sirius, les cerró la puerta en las narices- Sino estaremos apretujadísimos- explicó a sus amigas y se sentó tranquilamente.

-Kathy- la llamó Johanna- quiero que me cuentes una cosa- la chica se la miró con curiosidad- ¿Por qué lo habéis dejado con Black?- Kathy bajó la mirada.

-Espera, espera- interrumpió Lily- ¿Habéis cortado?- Kathy asintió.

-Es que en todo el verano no parábamos de discutir por las cosas más estúpidas que puedan existir… y bueno… Ya sabéis que somos amigos desde pequeños, y llegamos a la conclusión de que… antes de que dejáramos de hablarnos o llegáramos a un punto irreversible, mejor volvíamos a ser amigos, por si aún lo podíamos arreglar- explicó la chica, visiblemente triste.

-Y por tu expresión, aún te gusta- dijo Caroline.

-¡No!... o si… pero decidimos ser amigos y…-dijo la chica, sin saber bien como terminar la frase- En fin, que es un tema que ya está cerrado y prefiero olvidar- Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas.

-Bueno- empezó Johanna- Pues si lo habéis dejado, dejado está. Ahora os tengo que contar un cotilleo de nuestra querida señorita Bontes- Las caras de les iluminaron a las cuatro, si había alguien mas detestable que todos los Slytherins juntos, era Margot Bontes, y si algo les gustaba a ellas, mas que los chicos, mas que el chocolate y mas que ir de compras, era hablar, cotillear y dejar verde a Margot.

-¡¿Por qué me hace esto?!- se quejó James, sacando la cabeza por la ventana por si veía a Peter o a Remus llegar, ya que la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts empezaban a llegar, con sus padres, sus baúles, sus animales y su ruido.

-Porque hace mucho que no ve a sus amigas y seguramente querrán cotillear un rato- contestó Sirius.

-¡También hace mucho que no me ve a mi!- James se sentó, enfadado, poniéndose la mano en el pecho en señal de ofensa.- Bueno, dejémoslo.

Alguien dio un golpe contra el cristal de la ventana y Sirius se asomó para ver quien era. Al comprobarlo no pudo dejar escapar una exclamación realmente grosera. James se sobresaltó y sacó la cabeza, su reacción fue similar, aunque mas suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a un chico de pelo cortito y puntiagudo, de un marrón muy oscuro, de tez morena, de complexión algo atlética y ojos muy expresivos, que les sonreía con alegría. El chico se llamaba Matt Kelly y ambos, al igual que las chicas y Remus, le conocieron el año anterior en un intercambio que hicieron. Tenía su misma edad y, hasta lo que sabían, estudiaba en la versión irlandesa de Hogwarts, llamada Rozenblade. El chico subió a toda prisa al vagón y entro al compartimiento donde le esperaban James y Sirius.

-Repito, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de nuevo James.

-Mis padres se han divorciado, mi padre se ha ido a América del Norte, y mi madre ha venido aquí ha trabajar para el Ministerio, por lo que le pedí si podía matricularme a Hogwarts… y aquí estoy.

-¡Por eso nos dijiste que nos veríamos pronto!- exclamó Sirius.- Voy a buscar a las chicas y se lo cuento.

Minutos después estaban todos siete apretujados en el mismo compartimiento y Matt les contaba lo mismo que acababa de explicar a Sirius y a James. Este último miraba mosqueado a Lily, porque enseguida que supo que estaba Matt les dejó entrar con ellas, mientras la pelirroja le hacía pucheritos para que se le pasara el mosqueo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Johanna mientras abría la ventana, ya que el sitio empezaba a parecer una sauna.

-Las once menos cinco- contestó un chico que acababa de entrar. No era muy alto, aunque si algo delgado, de pelo larguito de color paja y ojos miel.

-¡Moony!- exclamó Sirius, pegándole un golpe cariñoso, aunque se pasó con la fuerza e hizo que Remus se pegara un golpe monumental contra la pared- ¡Perdón!- exclamó ante la mirada reprobatoria de las chicas.

-¡Bruto!- dijo Caroline, mirándolo con rabia, y acercándose a ayudar al chico. El último en llegar fue Peter, que no encontró a sus amigos y tuvo que quedarse con otros compañeros de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Remus se mostró tan sorprendido como los otros al ver a Matt sentado entre Johanna y Kathy, que le tocaban el pelo (vicio que acababan de coger, y que relajaba al chico, por lo que mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad). El tren se puso en marcha, mientras todos le contaban maravillas y pesadillas de Hogwarts a Matt, que los escuchaba fascinado.

-Lily- dijo Remus mirando el reloj- deberíamos ir al vagón de los Prefectos, ¿No?

-¡Cierto!- exclamó la pelirroja, levantándose de golpe y haciendo que James, que segundos antes se apoyaba contra ella, se diera de cabeza contra la pared- ¡Nos vemos!- y los dos salieron apresurados.

-Me va a matar- murmuró James, mientras se frotaba la cabeza-Voy al servicio.

-¿Hay lavabo en este tren?- preguntó Matt, emocionado por conocer cosas nuevas.

-¡Si! Ven que te hago visita turística por el tren- dijo James, haciendo que Matt se levantara emocionado.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a mi novio- dijo Johanna, algo mosqueada- que hace mucho que no se nada de él y esto me cabrea- se levantó y desapareció detrás de James y Matt.

En el compartimiento solo quedaron Caroline, Kathy y Sirius, y el ambiente parecía haberse vuelto mas tenso.

-Me voy y habláis de algo, porque tanto silencio me mosquea y creo que tenéis que terminar de arreglar las cosas- dijo la chica, levantándose ante la mirada perpleja de Sirius y la mirada de susto de Kathy. La puerta del compartimiento se cerró, creando aún más tensión, ya que desde el día que habían cortado no habían vuelto ha hablar y hasta ese momento se habían evitado las miradas.

-Esto…- empezó Sirius.

-Bonito día- siguió ella.

-Si.

-Exacto.

-Perfecto.

-…

-Me siento estúpido.

-Ya… ¿No vamos a poder tener una conversación normal?

-No se…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró, cual huracán, una chica rubia despampanante, que se plantó delante de Sirius, sin decirle nada a Kathy, que la miró con rabia.

-¡Sirius Black!- dijo la chica, apartándose el pelo de la cara, teatralmente- ¡Al fin vuelves!- y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara- te recuerdo que TÚ y YO tenemos muchas cosas pendientes.

-Margot, me acuerdo perfectamente- dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa lasciva, que se le borró al ver como Kathy salía pitando del compartimiento- Pero ahora no es momento de centrarnos en ellas- intentó levantarse para ir ha hablar con la chica, pero Margot se puso entre él y la puerta.

-No poco- Margot cerró la puerta y la hechizó para que no pudiera volver ha abrirse hasta que ella quisiera, eso sacaba de quicio a Sirius, ya que ni en el tren ni en el colegio se podía aparecer por lo que estaba totalmente atrapado.

-Y aquí es donde está la locomotora- explicó James- Esto es todo.

-Escucha- preguntó Matt- ¿Quién es esa chica que nos viene siguiendo desde hace un rato?- preguntó, señalando descaradamente a una chica que se escondió en un pequeño armario que había para guardar los objetos de limpieza.

-Lisa Bosworth- explicó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio- una ex… Lo dejamos hace mucho, pero es muy posesiva y no me la puedo quitar de encima- la chica salió del armario llena de polvo pero muy altiva, y se acercó a James con paso provocativo. Era una chica de su mismo curso, de pelo negro, largo y ondulado, con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Sirius.

-Hola, Potter- dijo, con un tono interesante- ¡Al fin te dignas ha aparecer! ¿Y este amigo tuyo quien es?- preguntó señalando a Matt- nunca lo había visto.

-Es nuevo… ¡Y perdóname pero no voy a dejar que caiga en tus redes, arañita!- dijo poniéndose detrás de Matt y empujándolo para que se largarán del radio de captura de Lisa.

-Perdonado, ya que tu amigo no me interesa- Lisa se hizo sitio entre Matt y James, y hizo que este fuera retrocediendo hasta la pared- Me debes un beso- le soltó.

-Yo no lo recuerdo- se defendió el chico.

-Me da igual.

-Estoy saliendo con Evans.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué bien, no? Tampoco me importa.

-Resulta que a mí si- contestó James, con una sonrisa inocente- O sea, que…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que Lisa le besó.

-Deuda saldada…- dijo ella y se largó con el mismo paso con el que había llegado-…De momento.

-Me da miedo- murmuró James, sentándose en el suelo, con aire desquiciado.

-No está mal- comentó Matt, inclinando un poco la cabeza para tener mejor perspectiva de Lisa yéndose vagón abajo.

-No le digas nada de esto a Lily- pidió James- Has visto claramente como me he resistido, pero ella no me creería- Matt asintió.

-¿Kathy?- preguntó Johanna, cuando se encontró con la chica acurrucada en un rincón de uno de los vagones, con la cara entre las manos. Johanna iba acompañada de su novio, un chico alto, moreno, de ojos verdes, de pelo marrón oscuro algo larguito y de aspecto amable y simpático, llamado Erik Bonner. Kathy no contestó a la llamada de Johanna, por lo que la parejita se miró preocupa y se sentaron uno a cada lado de la chica.

-¿Sabes, Erik? Hoy me he encontrado una chica triste sentada en el suelo- comentó Johanna mirando hacia el chico.

-¿Y que has hecho?- preguntó él, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Un ataque de cosquillas!- gritó Johanna, haciéndole cosquillas a Kathy, que estalló en carcajadas.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!- gritaba la chica, que se levantó de golpe para salir del alcance de las manos de sus amigos y, sin querer, le dio un golpe a una chica de Slytherin que pasaba por ahí. Se llamaba Crystal Sparks, y era algo rarita, ya que iba toda pintada de negro (los labios y el contorno de los ojos), estaba blanca como el papel y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño extraño. Todo esto, sumándole que era extremadamente bajita y no muy delgada la daba un aire raro, parecía como un bicho aplastado al lado de Kathy, que se disculpaba como podía. Crystal la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin decir nada.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo la chica- no quería darte un golpe, ha sido sin querer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó una voz grabe apareciendo detrás de Kathy. La cara de Crystal se iluminó en una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Johanna y Erik se levantaban a toda prisa. Habían aparecido ni mas ni menos que todos los chicos de Slytherin de último curso, encabezados por Severus Snape, que los miraba a todos tres con una mueca de asco, y un chico alto y delgado, de pelo negro un poco peinado hacía atrás, y maquillado igual que Crystal (ha excepción de los labios). Este chico se llamaba Ian Sniders y era el novio de Crystal.

-Me ha empujado- declaró Crystal, con una voz de pito muy aguda. Kathy la miró sorprendida.

-¡Ha sido sin querer! ¡Y te he pedido perdón!

-¡No toques mas a Crystal con tus sucias manos!- gritó Ian, empujando a Kathy, que cayó al suelo. Erik dio un paso hacía adelante- Vosotros- señaló a los tres Gryffindor- preparaos este año. Este año ganarán las serpientes… ÉL nos ayudará- dijo, mirando al cielo. Johanna, Kathy y Erik miraron también, pero solo vieron una lámpara que se movía con el movimiento del tren al avanzar por la vía. Miraron de nuevo a Ian, que reía como un loco y se largaba junto a sus amigos de Slytherin.- ¡La maldición del ahorcado!

-Les habrá tocado el sol este verano- comentó Erik, mientras los tres volvían al compartimiento- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó a Kathy, que asintió. Los tres estaba ya delante de la puerta, y Kathy la miraba con temor, ¿Estaría aún Margot? ¿Qué descubrirían cuando abrieran la puerta? Johanna probó de abrirla pero no pudo. Los tres se miraron intrigados.

-¡Ya va!- gritó una voz aguda desde dentro. Oyeron un "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Margot Bontes salió airosa de dentro, un poco mas despeinada que cuando entró, pasándose la mano por el pelo al pasar por al lado de Erik, que quedó embelesado mirándola hasta que Johanna le arreó un golpe en las costillas. En el suelo del compartimiento estaba Sirius, en un principio muy pálido, hasta que vio que Kathy lo observaba con un aire triste y se sonrojó un poco. Llevaba la camiseta muy mal puesta, estaba aún más despeinado que James y el cinturón de sus tejanos estaba desabrochado.

-Esto, parezca lo que parezca, no es nada- dijo él mas que nada mirando a Kathy, defendiéndose, aunque no parecía muy convincente.

-Voy a buscar a Remus y a Lily para contarles lo de las serpientes- dijo Kathy, refiriéndose a lo que acababa de ocurrir con los Slytherin, saliendo del campo de visión de Sirius. Johanna y Erik entraron al compartimiento cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Seré breve y directa- avisó Johanna- ¿Aún sientes algo por Kathy o actúas así porque no quieres hacerle daño?

Sirius meditó un rato la respuesta; para luego mentir diciendo que era porque no quería hacerle daño, cuando en realidad aún sentía algo por la chica, pero… No quería volver a pelearse con ella y sobretodo no quería estropear más su amistad. Luego cambió de tema pidiendo que le contaran a él también lo de las serpientes.

-¡Ooooh!- exclamó Matt, mirando a todos los sitios habidos y por haber del vestíbulo del castillo. Todos se reían de lo lindo ante su reacción con todo, y le contaban todo de curiosidades sobre los sitios. Entraron al Gran Salón y Erik se despidió de Johanna con un beso para ir hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Ha que mesa tienes que ir Matt?- preguntó Remus, mientras el chico hacía una competición con Sirius y Caroline para ver quien contaba mas cirios. El chico se lo miró sin entender nada.

-No se- dijo, con una sonrisa de felicidad ya que Kathy y Johanna volvían a estar tocándole el pelo. Remus fue hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Profesora!- gritó el chico, dando saltitos ya que la mesa de los profesores estaba más elevada, para llamar su atención. La mujer se lo miró levantando las cejas de la sorpresa, y con la mano le indicó que hablara- Esto… Hay un alumno de séptimo nuevo… ¿En que mesa tiene que ir?- La profesora no supo que contestar así que se lo pidió a Dumbledore.

-De momento que esté con ustedes- dijo él- después del banquete ya le haremos la selección, aunque con menos ceremonias- dijo el vejete con una sonrisa. Remus se la devolvió y se fue hasta los otros.

-Mira como nos miran- comentó James con malicia, apuntando una cuchara llena de sopa hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos los alumnos de séptimo los miraban con una media sonrisa. Sirius sacó la varita y apuntó a la cuchara de James, que salió volando hasta Snape, que la esquivó por los pelos.

-¿No os lleváis bien?- preguntó Matt, llenándose la boca de comida, todos los Gryffindor negaron con la cabeza.

-Hay mucho pique- explicó Remus- Desde siempre… Nunca se han llevado bien los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor.

-Espero que no me toque ir allí- comentó Matt tragando saliva.

-No te preocupes… Para ir allí tienes que ser un guarro como Snivellus y tú te ves limpio- comentó despectivamente Sirius, señalando a Snape, que los fulminaba a distancia con la mirada

-¿Y la tonta ha venido al compartimiento estando tú?- preguntó Lily en voz baja. Johanna y Kathy les estaban contando lo que habían visto cuando Margot se fue del compartimiento.

-Esa tía es una puta- comentó Caroline, mientras pinchaba distraídamente una patata que tenía en el plato- Y siempre ha sido enseñando cosas delante de Sirius, digo, que es normal que después de seis meses sin "disfrutar" de su presencia haya echo esto- Kathy pareció deprimirse y las otras dos chicas la miraron con reprobación- Pero no te preocupes, vamos a encontrarte un chico mucho mejor que Black- intento arreglar, aunque no pareció que la otra se animara mucho.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, mientras los chicos acompañaban a Matt para que lo seleccionaran. Lily tubo que acompañar a los de primero por su papel como delegada por lo que entró la última en la habitación, esperando encontrar una habitación mas o menos como las de cada año.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó al verla.

Al parecer había olvidado que las habitaciones de séptimo eran diferentes; al ser el último año eran mucho mejores. Las camas eran algo más grandes y se veían mucho mas cómodas, una gran y peluda alfombra roja cubría el suelo de la habitación, había cuatro grandes armarios para cada una, también había una gran estufa que producía calor y… lo mejor de todo, aparte de que era el doble de grande que las demás, era que tenían baño propio. Johanna estaba tumbada encima de su nueva cama, dando vueltas emocionada, Caroline estaba tirada por el suelo acariciando la alfombra y Kathy salió del baño gritando de emoción.

-¡Es enorme! ¡Hay una bañera gigante!- exclamó alegre- ¡Me la pido primera!- y cerró la puerta.

Las tres chicas se pusieron el pijama mientras Kathy seguía en la bañera. Lily ya llevaba su camisón favorito cuando se oyeron ruidos abajo.

-¿Quién será? ¿James o Sirius? ¡Se aceptan apuestas!- exclamó Johanna mientras Lily bajaba dispuesta ha hacerles callar. Johanna y Caroline se quedaron expectantes de la bronca que les echaría Lily, cuando la pelirroja subió corriendo.

-¡Rápido bajad!- dijo y volvió a irse. Las dos chicas se miraron un momento y luego salieron por patas de la habitación.

Abajo había un lío de gente impresionante que observaban, preocupados, una soga que colgaba del techo en el punto más alto de la sala común.

-¿Quién lo ha colgado?- preguntó severamente Lily. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacía ella para encogerse de hombros.

-Ha aparecido de golpe- explicó una niña de primero muy asustada- También ha aparecido esto- y le entregó un sobre sin destinatario ni nada escrito. Lily lo cogió y, sin más, lo abrió. Dentro había una tarjeta que ponía "El ahorcado". Le pareció una broma de mal gusto, así que la lanzo al fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Qué ocurre Lil?- preguntó Johanna, observando a la pelirroja.

-Algún bromista… ¿No andarán por ahí James y los demás, verdad?- Caroline negó con la cabeza.- ¡_Accio_ cuerda!- dijo la pelirroja apuntando la soga, que se soltó del techo donde estaba pegada. Lily la arrojó al fuego también, y luego miró a todos los alumnos que la observaban.

-¡Venga! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo! ¡Todos a dormir!- ordenó a caras que pedían mas información de lo ocurrido.

-¿Ya has acabado el espectáculo?- preguntó James, que había entrado seguido de sus amigos y Matt.

-Yo no he montado ningún espectáculo, Jimmy- dijo ella, poniendo un énfasis malicioso en el "Jimmy"- Creo que os ha salido algún competidor con las bromas de mal gusto.

-¿Competidor?- preguntó Sirius, asombrado- dirás… aprendiz de pacotilla.

-Si, Sirius, si- contestó la pelirroja- Ahora todos a dormir- Y tras Caroline despedirse de Remus volvieron a sus habitaciones.

-¿Lo ves?- se quejó James- ¡Mira como me trata!- Sirius le dio un empujón.

-No seas crío- dijo el moreno.- ¿Vamos a dormir? Estoy reventado- pero Remus, Peter y Matt estaban mirando otra cosa. Del mismo sitio de donde hacía un par de minutos Lily había despegado una soga, bajaba otra, lentamente, como si el nudo fuera una araña y la cuerda su hilo.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- preguntó preocupado James, con una mueca de susto.

-¿La maldición del ahoraco?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus, ya que esto les hizo recordar lo que Ian Sniders les había dicho a Johanna, Kathy y Erik.

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

Tachan! Aquí la continuación de High School :D Solo espero que los que leíais el otro fic leáis este porque va ha estar aún mejor :D y esperar que otras personas empiecen a leerlo… después de eso nada… :D muchísimas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí!

Eri


	2. La maldición del ahorcado

**Disclaimer:** (olvidé ponerlo en el primer capítulo) Los personajes son d JK blablabla menos los poco conocidos k son míos (no me gustaría que me los copiaran aunque no creo que haya nadie interesado en ello xD), menos Johanna (k es de Nanny xd) y menos los dos de Slytherin (Crystal y Ian) que son de la peli "la maldición del ahorcado" que es la que me ha inspirado a escribir esta cosa que vais a leer en breve (aunque no se va a parecer mucho a la peli xD). Pues ala :P ya dejo de molestar!

**Chapter 2: La maldición del ahorcado**

-¿ha vuelto ha aparecer?- preguntó Lily, con curiosidad, examinando detenidamente la soga. Habían empezado el curso con un día gris que amenazaba lluvia y por lo visto un viento infernal agitaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir del colegio. Las cuatro chicas se vistieron, perezosas, para afrontar la primera jordana del séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, aunque eso le daba algo de emoción al asunto.

Al bajar del dormitorio para ir a desayunar se encontraron, ni más ni menos, que la misma soga de ayer, en el mismo sitio, y montones de chicos y chicas observándola y murmurando.

Eso cabreó a Lily ("Que manía tienen todos en quedarse mirando las cosas, ni que estuviéramos al zoo"), tras gritos y amenazas consiguió hacer circular a todos los alumnos que contemplaban la cuerda ("¡Podríais ayudar!" les gritó a sus amigas, que la miraban divertidas bien acomodadas en los sillones desgastados de la sala). Lily se encontraba furiosa, mirando a la maldita cuerda, ("¿Por qué demonios esta ahí colgada?" pidió sin mirar a nadie y sin esperar respuesta) cuando James se le acercó por detrás y la cogió por la cintura:

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La chica, que estaba de muy mal humor, se giró y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Buenos días- dijo ella, cortante, y se largó sin decir nada mas tras coger su maleta del suelo. James se giró hacia las otras chicas.

-¿Qué le he hecho?- preguntó desesperado- ¡Está peor que cuando no salíamos!

-No te culpes- dijo Kathy, con una sonrisa afable- Se ha mosqueado por lo de la cuerda… ya sabes como es, no le gusta que las cosas se tuerzan… además está nerviosa, empezamos el último curso. Ya se le pasará- James deseó que fuera así.

-¿Vamos?- pidió Remus, mientras Caroline le cogía de la mano. Y así bajaron: Remus y Caroline cogidos de la manita con una sonrisa de felicidad, James quejándose desesperado de todo a Sirius, que no paraba de saludar a todo de chicas que se encontraba por los pasillos, y cerrando la comitiva Kathy, Johanna y Peter que le contaban a Matt todo de cosas del colegio.

-¡Sirius has vuelto!- gritó desesperada una chica de quinto de Ravenclaw, corriendo hasta el chico cuando este entraba al comedor- ¡No sabes como te he echado de menos!- dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué te parece si le ponemos remedio?- el chico cambio la dirección y volvió a salir del comedor, dejando a James con sus quejas. Se sentaron en la mesa de Hogwarts, buscando a Lily con la mirada, que estaba hablando con McGongall en la mesa de los profesores y, cuando volvió hacia ellos el enfado le había desaparecido y se había convertido en desconcierto.

-Creo que ya se porque McGonagall siempre esta enfadada- comentó Johanna- ¿Sabéis los dementores, que chupan la alegría? Pues creo que McGonagall se alimenta de la rabia de la gente, por eso siempre esta cabreada- Kathy empezó a reírse y Remus se atragantó con lo que fuera que estaba bebiendo.

-James- dijo Lily sentándose a su lado- siento lo de antes- y le dio un besito en la mejilla, que también cambió su expresión por una de absoluta felicidad- Le he contado a McGonagall lo de la soga.

-¿Y que dice?- preguntó James, pinchando una salchicha con ganas y alegría renovada.

-Que en las otras casas ha pasado lo mismo y que ya están pensando que hacer- todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, y James se quedó con la mano levantada y la salchicha pinchada en el tenedor en equilibrio precario.

-¿En todas las casas?- preguntó Caroline, suspicaz, mientras James se agachaba a recoger la salchicha que le había caído al suelo.

-Bueno, menos en Slytherin- dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces es obvio que es culpa de ellos- contestó James, levantándose con la salchicha en la mano, y mirando a Snape con malicia, que pareció captar las malas ondas que le mandaba James, ya que lo miró y le devolvió la mirada.

-James, no puedes culparlos a ellos- recordó Remus, poniéndose entre James y Snape para que el primero le hiciera mas caso- es una estupidez decir eso.

-¿Por qué? En el tren dijeron lo de "la maldición del ahorcado" y ahora resulta que nos aparecen sogas y tarjetitas donde pone ahorcado, eso si, a todas las casas menos en la suya- por sorpresa de todos fue Kathy, no James, la que habló.

-Bueno, da igual, sea quien sea el culpable no es mas que una broma- concluyó Johanna, a lo que Lily miró con un reproche- una broma estúpida y de mal gusto que molesta y muestra la inmadurez de los autores- la pelirroja asintió, satisfecha.

-Eso espero- murmuró para si Kathy, observando a Ian Sniders, que comentaba algo con uno de sus compañeros con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sirius llegó cuando ya casi todos se habían terminado de desayunar.

-Me voy- dijo Kathy, con una sonrisa forzada- Tengo clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no se cuanto tardaré en llegar con tanto viento, y a Kettleburn no le gusta que lleguemos tarde- Explicó Kathy. Del grupo Kathy era la única que quería ser sanadora y McGonagall le recomendó que coger esa asignatura optativa la ayudaría mucho en el trabajo.

-¡Espera!- dijo Matt, metiéndose lo que le quedaba de una tostada en la boca y terminándose la bebida- Voy contigo- dijo como pudo, cogiendo sus cosas. Así fue como los dos chicos se largaron.

-Nosotros también deberíamos empezar a ir…-dijo Remus, mirando el reloj.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? No tenemos clase hasta las nueve, ¿Recuerdas?- recordó Sirius, mientras empezaba a comer. Así se quedaron todos charlando animadamente en el Salón hasta que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las nueve, momento en que decidieron ir hasta el aula de Transformaciones. Allí se encontraron con los Slytherin.

-Vaya- dijo Ian Sniders, aumentando el volumen de su voz- llegaron los leones…

-… Para comerse a las serpientes- terminó James, haciendo que los que le acompañaban, y varios alumnos y alumnas de Ravenclaw que estaban allí se rieran.

-Ya veremos quien se come a quien este año, Potter- dijo otro chico de Slytherin.

-Uy, parece que enseñan los colmillos, cuidado James, son peligrosos- exclamó Sirius, con miedo exagerado y provocó mas risas.

-¿Sabes que es la maldición del ahorcado, Potter?- preguntó Crystal Sparks, con una sonrisita.

-No, pero ya que sabéis tanto del tema- dijo mientras miraba a Remus diciéndole "Lo ves"- me gustaría saberlo.

Los Slytherin se miraron con malicia y emoción los unos a los otros, hasta que Sniders empezó:

-Hace muchos años, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se metían con un alumno de Slytherin, que se lo soportaba todo sin quejarse a nadie, hasta que un día pegaron a su novia por culpa de él, y ella de dejó. El chico, con el corazón roto, se ahorcó, no antes sin jurar que… se vengaría de todos los Gryffindor que volvieran a meterse con un Slytherin.- terminó, orgulloso del a historia. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí y no eran de Slytherin se miraron, realmente decepcionados.

-Dices que un tío que se suicidó hace años… ¿nos va ha hacer pupita?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius, y no pudo evitar echarse reír a carcajadas sonoras, que quedaron ahogadas por el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase. La mayoría de alumnos estallaron en risas después de Sirius, menos los Slytherin que los miraban maliciosamente y Lily, que observaba a los Slytherin preocupada por tanta convicción en sus palabras. La puerta de la clase de Transformaciones se abrió y, cuando dejaron de salir alumnos de segundo, entraron todos los Slytherins, hablando entre susurros. Matt y Kathy llegaron realmente mojados.

-Empezó a llover- anunció Matt, aunque no era necesario con el estado en que se encontraban su túnica. Entraron en el aula, donde les esperaba McGonagall con expresión severa. Cuando el último alumno entró, la mujer les soltó un discursillo de más de media hora sobre los EXTASIS:

-Este es su último año aquí- concluía la mujer- Y terminará con los EXTASIS, y espero que su resultado demuestre el alto nivel de enseñanza del que goza esta escuela- miró severamente a sus alumnos, intentando grabarles su mensaje en la mente "POBRE DEL QUE SUSPENDA MI ASIGNATURA"

Sirius y James se miraron aburridos, esperando que la hora y media restante de Transfiguración fueran menos pesadas que el discurso de McGonagall, mientras Peter se buscaba petróleo en la nariz y Remus escuchaba atentamente a la mujer. Unas mesas mas delante de ellos (que se encontraban en las últimas) se encontraban Lily y sus amigas. La pelirroja se encontraba en el mismo estado que Remus, atención absoluta, Johanna y Caroline jugaban al ahorcado (con tanto oír ha hablar de eso les entró ganas) y Kathy se comía el coco pensando en Sirius.

-Para empezar, desde hoy hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, vamos a hacer un repaso de los hechizos que seguramente saldrán en el EXTASIS de Transfiguración. Vamos ha empezar con lo mas fácil, convertir animales en objetos; señorita Evans, haga el favor de acercarnos los caracoles que están en esa caja- señaló una caja de cartón que había encima de su mesa- Y quiero que practiquen estos hechizos- con un movimiento de varita apareció en la pizarra una larga lista de hechizos… ¡Por lo menos tardarían tres años en hacerlos todos!

-¡Estoy molido!- exclamó James cuando, a las ocho y media de la noche, volvieron de cenar, tumbándose encima de uno de los sillones de la sala, contemplando la soga- como tengamos mas días como hoy, creo que mas de uno se sentirá tentado por eso- señaló la cuerda, haciendo que Sirius soltara una risita y Lily le mirara con desaprobación.

-No seas bruto- le dijo la chica, sentándose encima de él, cosa que alegró al chico. Johanna miró el reloj.

-¡Me voy! He quedado un rato con Erik- dijo, con una sonrisilla y dando unos saltitos de alegría.

-Claro, como ahora los de séptimo podemos salir hasta las diez, te aprovechas- dijo Caroline, con picardía. Johanna le sacó la lengua (un gesto típico de ella) y se fue por el agujero del retrato.

-¡No hagáis muchas guarradas!- gritó Sirius, sobresaltando a todo el mundo que se encontraba en la sala, cuando el retrato se cerraba de nuevo, todos empezaron a reírse, y cuando el chico miró en dirección a ellos no pudo evitar cruzarse con la mirada de Kathy, que se turbó y acto seguido echó a correr escaleras arriba hacía el dormitorio de chicas.

-¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó el moreno, realmente descolocado. Caroline y Lily lo fulminaban con la mirada, mientras James y Remus intentaban no mirarlo, ya que no sabían que decir- ¡En serio! ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-¡Pregúntaselo a ella!- contestó Caroline, cruzándose de brazos. Tras mirarlos a todos en busca de una opción mejor, el chico se dio por vencido y subió hasta la habitación de las chicas. Llamó a la puerta y, aunque nadie respondió, entró. La chica estaba sentada encima de su cama, mirándose los pies.

-Escucha- dijo él, yendo al grano mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él- Sabes mejor que yo como iba todo y como hubiera terminado, y los dos acordamos dejarlo para evitar que fuera a peor. ¿Por qué ahora te comportas así? ¿No he hecho lo que dijimos?

-¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó ella, sin mirarlo, con un hilo de voz. Sirius tardó en contestar, y mintió:

-Ya no, sigues siendo mi amiga, pero nada más. Todo entre nosotros terminó este verano, y no va ha haber nunca nada mas y lo sabes- y dicho esto se fue de la habitación, dejando a la chica con el corazón roto. Sabía perfectamente que cuando bajara se los encontraría a todos mirándolo, a la espera del relato de lo sucedido, así que se fue hasta su habitación, directamente y sin mirar a nadie ni contestar a las preguntas. Justo cuando terminaba de cerrar la puerta tras suyo entró James.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, intentando que Sirius le mirara a la cara.

-¡Que el mundo es una mierda!- contestó Sirius, dándole una patada al primer baúl que encontró en el suelo, y aún se enfadó mas cuando el pie empezó a dolerle- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado todo?- preguntó, desesperado, mientras se quitaba el zapato.

-No te entiendo, Padfoot- dijo James, preocupado- ¿Qué es complicado?

-Me escapé de casa para que mis padres me dejaran en paz. Ahora, resulta que aún así no dejan de putearme- James le miró sin terminar de entender las cosas- ¡Le comieron el coco a los padres de Kathy! ¡Le dijeron que se volvería como yo y deshonraría a la familia Holmes, que lo mejor era que se apartase de mi porque soy una mala influencia!- gritó muy enfadado.

-¿Y Kathy te dejó porque sus padres le comieron el coco?- preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

-¡No! Fui YO, yo la dejé a ella- James se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido un ojo en la frente- ¡No me mires así! ¡No quería que la tratasen como a mí! Me pareció lo más razonable en ese momento…

-Podíais haberles mentido…

-Oh claro, ¿Y cuando se hubieran enterado qué? ¡No lo podríamos haber escondido para siempre! ¡Parece que no sepas como son nuestras familias!

-Si pero…-empezó James, aunque el otro le cortó.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡No quiero que ella termine como yo, sin familia! ¡Los Holmes son iguales que los Black, la hubieran echado de la familia! ¡Y todo por mi culpa! ¡Y yo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca que le pasara algo así! ¡Yo me fui porque yo quería, no por nadie más!

-¡Tranquilo!- gritó James- te entiendo… Pero… Cuando ella sea mayor de edad sus padres ya no tendrán tanta influencia sobre ella… solo tienes que esperarte a que cumple los diecisiete, que si no recuerdo mal es pronto, y…

-Ya no hay nada que hacer- concluyó Sirius- Tendré suerte si me mira a la cara de nuevo.

-Creo que has sido demasiado fatalista…- empezó James- solo quiero preguntarte si estás seguro de lo que has hecho- Sirius asintió con firmeza- entonces no hay nada mas que decir… Aparte de que te busques otra chica cuanto antes.

-Por eso ya no hay problema- comentó Sirius, con una sonrisa triste y forzada, tumbándose en la cama.- ¿Y tu has hablado con Lily, para ver porque está "así" contigo?- preguntó Sirius, que tras no creer en lo que decía James sobre el comportamiento de la pelirroja la estuvo observando todo el día, y pudo ver claramente que a ratos volvía a tratarlo como si no estuvieran saliendo, menos algún que otro momento que le pillaba un ataque de cariño y se lanzaba sobre el chico. James negó con la cabeza- Que líos de chicas.

-No- dijo James con ironía alargando la O -Hey, pero mejor chicas que no eso de la maldición del colgado- continuó con más ironía.

-Es ahorcado- le corrigió Sirius.

-Ya lo se, dije colgado, porque como los que se lo inventan con unos colgados, queda mejor- Sirius asintió. Remus y Peter entraron en la habitación, el primer sonriendo el segundo algo mosqueado.

-¿Qué te pasa Wormtail?- preguntó James, examinando al chico.

-Es que… he perdido MI caramelo… ese de fresa que llevaba todo el verano guardándome para una ocasión especial o momento trágico…

-¿Y porque lo querías ahora?

-Para animarme en un momento trágico- continuó la rata, con aire triste.

-¿Qué momento?

-¡Me parece obvio! La pérdida de mi caramelo

James se lo quedó mirando sin entender nada. Eso que acababa de decir no tenía mucha lógica.

-Déjalo- le susurró Remus, cuando pasó por el lado de James.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Aquí el segundo capitulo :D me alegra mucho ver que os ha gustado!!! Pues bueno… ahora ya soy un año mas vieja (el sabado pasado fue mi cumple XD) mañana me ponen los brackets (o algo para ponerme los brackets) por lo que hoy vuelvo a llevar las malditas liguitas azules -.-U Pues nada, espero que este capitulo os haya gustado :D y si tengo muchos rr actualizare MUY pronto (digo MUY porque estcrito ya está el siguiente cap XD)

**Lord Irvine-** En esta va ha haber mas acción ¡Lo prometo! El otro fic en un principio solo lo escribí para pasar el ratito, este va ha estar mucho mejor (sino, voy a permitir que me peguéis :P) Muchas gracias por ser la primera :D Besos!

**Carla07-** muchas gracias por pasarte tu tambien :D Pues si que va ha haber una pareja nueva XD bueno en realidad mas de una, pero no acertaste con Matt y Johanna xD Besos!!

**Nanny-** Ya hice el disclaimer :D Besos bonita y muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic :D

**Pekelittrel-** Uis problemas… los que les esperan XD jajaja pero no tengo que decir nada :D Muchisimas gracias por pasarte por aquí!! Y muchos besos

**Koumal Lupin- **Espero que no tubieras pesadillas:O Muchas gracias por pasarte, y muchos besos

**Naufraga2003**- Jajaja pues que bien que quisieras una continuación :P ¡aquí está! Muchos besos y muchas gracias por dejarme rr :D

**Pixie Trinkerbell- **Si que quiero actualizar rapido :O pero seguro que si actualizo demasiado rapido a la gente no le va a dar tiempo de leerlo, así que esperare a actualizar entre 1 o 2 veces por semana :D Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, Besos!

**Victor Manuel- **si, ya sabes, estoy loca, loca de remate XD Original regalo de cumpleaños (y que conste que no me lo esperaba aunque te lo pedí yo misma xDDD) Besos:D

**Nohe- **¡Hola! Me alegra que te pasarás por aquí :D Y si chica, la vida no todo es rosa, la vida es multicolor :D (hoy estoy especialmente con la sangre alterada XD por culpa de haber pasado un invierno muuuy caluroso U.U que por cierto, termina pronto) Muchas gracias por el rr! Besitos!

**Nuriss- **Gracias por el rr:D Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste n.n

Y a todos/as los/as que me dejasteis rr en High School muchisimas gracias :D en serio, si queréis os contesto por aquí en el proximo capitulo n.n Muchisimos besos

Eri.


	3. Serpientes y leones

**Chapter 3: Serpientes y leones**

El Octubre llegó lluvioso a Hogwarts, dejando todo el terreno que parecía un pantano o en muchas partes un segundo lago. A los alumnos no les hizo mucha gracia eso, en especial cuando tenían que salir fuera ha hacer Herbologia o Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas. Aún así ningún alumno pareció molesto a tener que salir del colegio para jugar o ver el primer partido de Quidditch del año que, para más emoción era un Gryffindor Slytherin.

De normal entre Slytherin y las demás casas ya había muchísimo mal rollo, pero con la historia esa que se dedicaban a contar ("para asustar a los alumnos mas pequeños" como decían los profesores) de la maldición del ahorcado, había echo que les cogieran muchísima mas tirria de la que tenían, aunque no por miedo, sino por aburrimiento de oír siempre lo mismo cuando se cruzaban.

James corría por su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch y gritando, alegre, una larga oración sobre como quedarían las serpientes cuando terminara el partido.

-¡Amén!- bromeó Sirius, saliendo del baño- ¿Qué haces vestido?- James se encogió de hombros eufórico, ¡hacían tantísimo que no jugaba un partido de Quidditch! Remus terminó de vestirse, observando divertido lo animado y alegre que estaba James. Los tres chicos bajaron al Salón, donde les esperaban Matt y Peter, en compañía de las chicas. El antiguo portero de Gryffindor, un chico llamado Spencer Sharps, terminó sus estudios el año anterior y, tras pasar las pruebas de selección, Matt se quedó con el puesto de portero. Kathy estaba a su lado, intentando convencerlo de que comiera una tostada, ya que por culpa de los nervios no conseguía ni abrir la boca. La chica, cansada de no conseguir nada, lo dejó por inútil y se comió ella la tostada.

-¡Matt!- gritó James, animado- ¿Ya has comido?- este negó- ¡Bien!- siguió James, sin hacerle mucho caso- ¡Venga vamos!- y cogió por la túnica a Sirius, que se había sentado a desayunar. Remus y Peter se despidieron de los tres jugadores- ¡Lily!- gritó James desde la puerta de entrada- ¡La Snitch será para ti!- el salón entero estalló en risas, haciendo que la pelirroja se escondiera detrás del _profeta_.

-¿No le has dicho que no irás?- preguntó Johanna, preocupada, mirando a Lily. Esta negó con la cabeza.

-¿No irás a verlo?- preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

-No, quiero ir a buscar una cosa en la biblioteca… y no quiero que me vea nadie, por lo que nada mejor que un partido de Quidditch.

-James se va a cabrear- comentó Peter.

-Ya me contarán ellas que ha ocurrido- dijo la pelirroja, señalando sus amigas, que la miraron con preocupación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Kathy, que no quería ver ni oír a las "fans" de Sirius en el estadio.

-Mejor si somos dos- Lily se levantó, seguida de Kathy y las dos fueron a toda prisa hasta la biblioteca. Remus se las miró preocupado.

-Tú no le digas nada a Potter- dijo Caroline, amenazante. El chico asintió.

-¡Bueno!- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw, sentándose al lado de Johanna- Supongo que ganaréis a los Sltyherin, ¿No?

-Es obvio, Erik- dijo Johanna- y aún es más obvio teniéndome a mí como cazadora- terminó, con superioridad fingida, mientras miraba el reloj. Johanna jugaba de cazadora en el equipo desde el curso anterior- Que por cierto, ya debería ir tirando.

-¡Te acompaño!- dijo Erik, alegre, y los dos se fueron del Salón, seguidos de Peter, que hablaba animadamente sobre el futuro partido.

-¿Vamos ya nosotros también? Con toda esa agua tardaremos horas en llegar al estadio, y tengo que contarle a Lily todo lo que ha hecho James- explicó Caroline.

-Venga vamos- dijo Remus, levantándose. Los alumnos de Slytherin de séptimo aún estaban sentados en la mesa, y miraban hacía la de Gryffindor con malicia.

-¿Y donde crees que vamos a encontrar ese libro?- preguntó Kathy, extrañada, mirando con rapidez a todas las estanterías de la biblioteca.

-Allí- señaló una puerta que estaba detrás del escritorio de la señora Pince- Allí hay los libros de registros de Hogwarts, y seguro que sale algo de la maldición del ahorcado.

-Mmm… Pero, sinceramente Lily, me parece una estupidez esta historia… Y creo que deberías ir a ver a James…- contestó Kathy.

-A mi no me parece tan estúpido, si lo fuera ya habrían quitado la soga, y te recuerdo que hace un mes que está allí de decoración- contestó Lily, mosqueada- si no me quieres ayudar no me ayudes…

-No, no, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Distrae a Pince… ¿Sabrás hacerlo?- Kathy asintió y dejó a Lily sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca para ir hasta el fondo. De pronto se oyó muchísimo ruido y las estanterías fueron cayendo una a una, con un aire de domino gigantesco, y llenando la biblioteca y los pocos alumnos que había en ella del polvo que hacía años que se amontonaba entre los libros. La bibliotecaria soltó un grito de horror y fue corriendo para salvar a sus preciosos libros. Lily sonrió satisfecha y entró a la pequeña salita.

Era un lugar oscuro, lleno a rebosar de gruesos libros de piel negros con una fecha escrita en el lomo. Todos estaban organizados según la casa menos tres: el primero estaba abierto y una pluma apuntaba algo en él, el segundo contenía, como Lily leyó en el índice, cosas sobre los profesores que habían pasado por el colegio y el último trataba sobre los accidentes que había ocurrido en Hogwarts desde su inicio. Lily sonrió alegre y buscó en el índice el apartado de Slytherin e incidentes grabes…

-¡Black golpea la Bludger! que da un bonito golpe en la cabeza de uno de los cazadores de Slytherin… Creo que es Gamp, si si, es Gamp, que cae inconsciente al suelo, pobre chico- gritó el comentador por megafonía. Las tres cuartas partes del estadio (los que no eran los Slytherin) aplaudieron con ganas. Seguía lloviendo violentamente y apenas se veía nada, cosa que aprovechaban los Slytherin para hacer muchísimas trampas cuando nadie miraba.- ¡Oh! ¡Me parece que Potter ha cogido la Snitch! ¿Puede ser?- Y así era. Gryffindor, pese a todas las trampas de los Slytherin, habían conseguido ganar el partido. El estadio entero rugió de alegría y emoción.

-¿Aún no ha vuelto Lily?- preguntó Caroline, muy preocupada buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada- ¿Qué le digo a James?

-Ve a buscar a Lily- contestó Remus- vete a buscarla a la biblioteca y yo le diré a James que Lily se ha ido porque estaba mareada… Puestos a mentir…- contestó el chico con resignación.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Caroline por la idea de Remus, le dio un besito y salió corriendo del estadio de Quidditch, del cual empezaban a salir algunos alumnos, en especial de Slytherin, con el sabor de la derrota en la boca todavía.

Caroline corrió como pudo por la gran cantidad de agua y barro que se había acumulado en el suelo, y llegó a la entrada del colegio con media túnica llena de barro. Dudó un momento en si debía limpiarse antes de entrar pero vio como la entrada del colegio estaba también del mismo color que su túnica, por lo que decidió que no ocurría nada. Siguió hasta la biblioteca, cogiéndose la túnica un poco para que no se le pegara tanto a la piel y así poder ir más rápido. Se sorprendió de ver las puertas de la biblioteca cerradas, pero aún así entro en la sala de golpe. No pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

Las estanterías seguían tiradas por el suelo, al igual que todos los libros que contenían. La señora Pince tenía a un grupo reducido de alumnos, entre los cuales se encontraban Lily y Kathy, que estaban cubiertas de polvo, al igual que los demás, en fila mirándola mientras ella les echaba la bronca. Al parecer estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta de la entrada apresurada de Caroline, que hizo gestos desesperados a Lily para darle a entender que el partido había terminado. La pelirroja puso cara de susto, y la bibliotecaria lo interpretó como una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de realizar.

-¡¿Ha sido usted, señorita Evans?!- Lily la miró perpleja- ¡Ahora no se haga la sueca conmigo! ¡He visto la cara que acaba de poner! ¡Queda castigada ha ordenar las estanterías, y no saldrá de aquí hasta que esté todo como antes! ¡Y sin magia!- La cara de susto de Lily, aumentó aun mas y abrió la boca para defenderse pero, la realidad era que en parte había sido idea suya, aunque la que hizo el trabajo sucio fue Kathy pero no iba a delatar a su amiga, que la había ayudado. La señora Pince los hizo salir a todos fuera de la sala, quedándose a solas con Lily que miraba con desesperación la puerta, pensando en la cabreada que pillaría James cuando se enterara de que no lo había ido a ver porque estaba en la biblioteca, y que encima estaría castigada hasta el siglo siguiente recogiendo y ordenando los chorrocientosmil libros que había tirados por todas partes. Caroline y Kathy se miraron la una a la otra sin saber que hacer.

-¿Le decimos a James que la ha secuestrado Peeves y que se la ha llevado a Siberia?- preguntó Kathy, con voz desesperada, mientras la puerta se cerraba con un golpe.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor habían bajado hasta la especia de piscina de aguas marrones que se había formado donde de normal había la hierba del estadio de Quidditch y festejaban la victoria, o se ensuciaban aun más. James miró a todos los lados en busca de Lily, pero no la vio. Luego buscó a alguna de sus amigas, pero tampoco las vio. Por no ver no veía ni a Remus. Dejó a Sirius hablando con una chica que no le sonaba de nada, a Johanna abrazando animadamente a Erik, a Matt sentado en el suelo libre ya de nervios, y a los demás jugadores del equipo que estaban con sus amigos para ir a buscar a SU novia. Salió del estadio con el uniforme totalmente mojado y bastante lleno de barro, con la escoba en una mano y la Snitch en la otra, esperando a encontrarse a Lily, pero se encontró con otra chica, que lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona. Lisa Bosworth se acercó con su típico paso provocativo a James, que evitó el contacto visual.

-Hola Potter- saludo ella, acercándose más y más- Felicidades por la victoria- Lisa iba a Ravenclaw y, como todo el mundo, estaba bastante contenta de haber ganado a Slytherin.

-Hola y adiós- contestó él, con una amplia sonrisa- Estoy ocupado ahora.

-¿Buscando a tu pelirroja?- James se sobresaltó- No me extraña, debes estar preocupado, ya que no ha venido ha verte.

-Claro que ha venido, no digas tonterías- dijo él, aunque un pensamiento de rabia cruzó su mente.

-Claro… por eso está en la biblioteca castigada.

-¡Es imposible que Lily esté castigada!- dijo él, riéndose a pulmón abierto- ¡Es como decir que Snape se lava el pelo a diario!

-Bueno, no me creas- dijo Lisa, apuntándolo con el dedo índice encima del corazón- pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz- y dicho esto de largó hasta el castillo intentando saltarse los charcos con su caminar provocativo. James se mordió el labio inferior… ¿Y si tenía razón? Lily no estaba allí… aunque tampoco estaban sus amigas… ¡Seguro que Remus sabría algo! Fue corriendo a buscarlo.

-Esto… yo no se nada- dijo Remus, mirando con sumo interés una rana que daba saltitos por el suelo, mientras todo el equipo de Gryffindor subía hasta el castillo.-Yo he estado con Caroline y…

-¡Pero que dices!- cortó Peter, mirando a Remus como si estuviera loco. James se volteó para mirar al bajito, que estaba a su lado, mientras Remus hacía gestos silenciosos para hacerle callar, aunque no sirvieron de nada- ¡Pero si Lily y Kathy te han dicho que iban a la biblioteca!

-¿Cómo?- preguntó James, parándose de golpe y haciendo que Sirius tropezara con él, ya que iba detrás charlando con una chica morena, que lo miraba coqueta. Remus siguió con sus intentos desesperados de hacer callar a Peter para que no terminara de contarlo todo.

-Si, Lily dijo que tenía que ir a buscar no se qué en la biblioteca, y que no iría al partido porque tenía que hacerlo hoy, pero luego Caroline iba a contarle lo que habías echo para que no… Ups- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Prongs?- llamó Sirius, con preocupación. Este se largó en dirección a la biblioteca, corriendo. Llegó allí en un tiempo record, ni cuando se había dejado de hacer unos deberes había ido tan rápido. En la entrada de la biblioteca estaban Caroline y Kathy, la primera sentada en el suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior y llena de barro, y la segunda caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡James!- exclamó la morena cuando lo vio llegar, con expresión seria- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- disimuló.

-Vengo a buscar a Lily- dijo él. Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra y, sin decirlo en palabras, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era irse de allí.

El reloj que había en la sala común tocó las doce de la noche. Remus hacía diez minutos que había desistido en convencer a sus compañeros de irse a dormir, y estaba sentado en un sillón, con Caroline al lado.

La sala estaba echa un asco, botellas y envoltorios de comida vacíos, tirados por todos los lados, algún que otro alumno tirado por el suelo, grupitos de gente riéndose de cualquier tontería, Sirius presentándole a Matt todas y cada una de las chicas "interesantes" de la casa y Kathy sentada al lado de Johanna, las dos con un aire preocupado. Se abrió la puerta del retrato, percatándose de ello solo Johanna, que se levantó de golpe. Lily entró en la sala con aire abatido y los ojos rojos, seguramente de llorar, y subió corriendo hasta la habitación. Johanna y Kathy la siguieron.

-¿Y tú no vas?- preguntó Remus, sorprendido, mirando a Caroline.

-Cuanta menos gente menos se agobiará Lily- contestó- Además, yo había pensado en que tú y yo nos podíamos divertir por nuestra cuenta- siguió, mirando significativamente la escalera que llevaba hasta el dormitorio de los chicos. Los dos se levantaron y fueron hasta el dormitorio del chico disimuladamente.

-Esto…- dijo Matt, cuando Sirius comentó que aún le faltaban varias chicas para conocer- creo que de momento ya conozco suficientes- Sirius iba a replicar, pero Matt cambió de tema rápidamente- ¿Y James?

Como para contestarle la pregunta, en ese momento apareció el chico, aún con el uniforme de Quidditch, pero esta vez limpio y con el mapa y la capa escondidos bajo el brazo.

-¡Hombre! Ya era hora- exclamó Sirius, haciéndose el enfadado- He quedado con Margot dentro de diez minutos, ya pensaba que no podría ir. ¿Me prestas el mapa y la capa?

-Todo tuyo- dijo James, entregándole los dos objetos, con un tono de voz malhumorado. Sirius se largó del lugar a toda prisa.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Peter, acercándose a James.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Me voy a dormir.

-No puedes- dijo Peter- están Remus y Caroline. Moony me ha pedido solo media horita… y ya llevan diez minutos. ¡Cuéntanos que has estado haciendo desde las seis de la tarde hasta las doce y media!- insistió Peter.

-Enfadarme, discutirme con mi novia y enfadarme aún más, e ir a hacer cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- insistió Peter.

-No te interesan.

-¡No seas así!- dijo Peter, enfadado. ¡Como le gustaba cotillear y meter la nariz donde no debía!- ¿No habrás estado con Bosworth, verdad? ¡Lily se cabrearía montón!- James se puso pálido.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!- exclamó y subió hasta su habitación.

-¡No vayas! ¡Están Remus y Caroline!

Estúpido Peter, pensó James subiendo las escaleras cabreado. ¿Cómo hacía siempre para saber todo lo que hacían todos? ¡Es que no lo sabía! Seguro que lo decía por decir… Pero… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que acertarlo? James llegó delante de la puerta de su habitación. ¿Les cortaba el rollo a Remus y a Caroline para hacerles pagar su rabia? Pensó que no lo merecían, pero justo en ese momento recordó que Remus sabía desde buen principio que Lily estaría en la biblioteca y no se lo dijo. Entró dando un portazo y oyó como Caroline soltaba un grito de susto y Remus se quejaba, los dos desde detrás del dosel de la cama del chico.

-¡No lo siento!- dijo James, con malicia- ¡No me olvidé de que estabais aquí, pero estoy de tanta mala leche que me da absolutamente igual que os moleste!- lanzó los zapatos y gran parte del uniforme de Quidditch al suelo, con rabia, quedándose vestido únicamente con los pantalones, y corrió el dosel.

Remus le pidió perdón a Caroline por la intromisión de James, mientras esta se vestía y se largaba echa una furia.

-¿Se puede saber porque has hecho esto?- preguntó Remus, apartando el dosel de la cama de James. Este lo miró desafiante.

-¿Se puede saber porque no me dijiste que Lily no estaba?- preguntó James, levantándose de la cama y encarando a Remus, que tubo que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, ya que James era algo mas alto que él.

-Porque ella me lo pidió- contestó Remus.

-¿Y porque no le dijiste que no fuera?- siguió James, ya no tan enfadado, sino decepcionado y triste, sentándose en la cama.

-Peter se lo dijo… ¿Sabes porque fue allí?- preguntó Remus, con curiosidad.

-Quería buscar en el registro de Hogwarts la maldita tontería esa de la maldición del ahorcado…- dijo James abatido- ¿Es mas interesante eso que ver un partido de Quidditch?- Remus se encogió de brazos, para luego fijarse en un moretón que tenía James en el hombro derecho.

-¿Cómo te lo has echo?- preguntó señalándolo, ya que parecía muy reciente y él no recordaba que James hubiera recibido ningún golpe durante el partido. James se sobresaltó y miró al moratón preocupado.

-Esto… creo que… bueno a decir verdad…- balbuceó sin terminar de decir nada.

-James, ¿Esto es un moratón o un chupetón?- James no contestó- ¿Con quien has estado todo este rato?

-Con nadie- dijo James, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado para no tener que mirar a Remus. Este lo miró desconfiado.

-Una cosa es no ir a un partido de Quidditch- dijo Remus, levantándose de la cama, en tono de advertencia- otra es irse con otra.

-¡Yo no me ido con nadie!- exclamó James, muy enfadado.

-Mira, James, te ha costado muchísimo que Lily saliera contigo, no la pifies ahora por una tontería- dijo el otro chico, tumbándose en su cama y tapándose con las mantas que la cubrían hasta el cuello. James hizo lo mismo sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué te ha salido en la mano?- preguntó James, mirando a Peter con curiosidad. En la palma de la mano tenía una cruz como si se hubiera cortado con un cuchillo. Peter se miró la mano sorprendido.

-Debe doler- comentó Matt, mientras los chicos bajaban hasta las mazmorras para hacer pociones. Peter negó con la cabeza, aun sorprendido de tener ese corte en la mano, de no haberse dado cuenta y de que no le doliera.

Era un miércoles tremendamente frío, habían pasado ya tres días del partido de Quidditch, y el clima no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario: las temperaturas bajaron en picado y toda el agua se heló haciendo casi imposible salir del colegio. Una de las partes mas frías del colegio eran, como no, las mazmorras. Se habían formado pequeñas escarchas por el suelo y las paredes, y los alumnos vestían como si tuvieran que salir del colegio para intentar protegerse de la temperatura. Los alumnos de séptimo esperaban ansiosos a que Horace Slughorn, el profesor de pociones, abriera la maldita puerta que los separaba del calorcito que les proporcionaría el fuego de los calderos.

-¡Kathy y Caroline parad ya!- gritó Lily, enfadada ya que estas dos no paraban de coger trocitos de hielo y lanzárselos a Lily y a Johanna- ¡Ya hace suficiente frío!

-Déjalas, Evans- dijo una voz con malicia desde la entrada de las mazmorras- hay gente que tiene que hacer de todo para llamar la atención- Margot Bontes, con su típico movimiento de apartarse el pelo, entró seguida de sus amigas, todas con una insufrible risita de superioridad.

-Ui, y hay gente que ni que quisiera podría dejar se llamar la atención, ya que rebosa estupidez por cada poro de su piel- contestó Caroline, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo que tu digas Ross, pero no había venido ha hablar contigo- se giró hacia Kathy, que intentaba esconder la risa- ¿Te suena?- preguntó enseñándole un collar en forma de cadenita de plata que llevaba en el cuello. Kathy abrió los ojos de sorpresa y Margot soltó una risa de más superioridad aún y se fue por donde había venido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Johanna y las otras dos chicas preguntaban lo mismo con la mirada.

-Ese… ese… ¡Ese collar es el que le regalé a Sirius por su aniversario el año pasado!- gritó, muy enfadada- ¡Se lo ha dado a la zorra esa! ¡Mi regalo!- exclamó, señalando por donde se había ido Margot. Y en ese momento, ocurrió lo peor que podía pasar, llegaron los Merodeadores y Matt.

-¿Qué son tantos gritos?- preguntó James, dándole un abrazo a Lily.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Kathy, acercándose amenazadoramente a Sirius- ¡Me parece genial que lo nuestro terminara! ¡Pero si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mis regalos me los das a mí! ¡No los repartes entre las putas de tu club de fans!- y dicho esto se largó de las mazmorras con paso rápido, seguida de Caroline que quería tranquilizarla.

-Me he perdido- contestó Sirius, mirando sucesivamente a sus amigos y terminando con Lily y Johanna.

-Tu queridísima Margot lleva el collar que Kathy te regaló por tu cumple en Febrero- contestó Lily, severamente. Sirius puso cara de sorpresa y, mientras abría la boca para replicar, se palpó el cuello. ¡No lo llevaba!

-¡Yo no se lo di!- exclamó el chico- Me lo habrá quitado ella- y se fue en busca de Margot.

-Que día…-murmuró Lily. El profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta y los alumnos fueron entrando a la clase, con bastantes más ganas que de normal. Matt se quedó mirando por donde se habían ido Kathy, Caroline y Sirius hasta que Johanna le llamó la atención.

-¿Tampoco vas a venir a clase?- preguntó con una risita.

-Si si… ahora vengo-contestó él- Es solo que me preocupa un poco Kathy.

-No te preocupes- dijo Johanna- estoy en busca y captura de algún otro chico para que se quite a Sirius de la cabeza… Por cierto- preguntó con un brillo de victoria en los ojos- A ti no te gusta ninguna chica, ¿Verdad?

-¡Eh! Espera- contestó Matt, que ya sabía por donde iba Johanna- Yo no…

-¡Lily!- gritó Johanna, dejando a Matt con las palabras en la boca- ¡Encontré el chico!- Lily la miro sorprendida y, cuando Johanna le hubo contado su idea de juntar a Kathy con Matt para que olvidara a Sirius, una gran sonrisa de formó en los labios de la pelirroja.

-¡Kathy! ¡Venga sal que tenemos que ir a Pociones!- pidió Caroline, dando portazos a la puerta del dormitorio, donde Kathy acababa de enclaustrarse.

-¡No! ¡Odio a Black! ¡Odio a la puta esa! ¡No voy a salir!- gritó con voz apagada Kathy desde dentro.

-Bueno, pues hasta que no salgas yo me quedaré en la sala común y, cuando suspenda los exámenes por no haber ido a ninguna clase porque tú no querías salir de aquí, el peso de mis suspensos caerá sobre tu consciencia.

-¡No tengo consciencia!- gritó Kathy desde dentro. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y bajó hasta la sala de abajo y decidió hacer tiempo mirando el tablero de anuncios: había una salida a Hogsmeade el día de Halloween y la noche de Halloween, para solo los alumnos de séptimo, había una fiesta (organizada clandestinamente por lo que pudo ver, ya que el lugar y la hora aún estaban por decidir) y luego encontró un anuncio de que se abría un club de Teatro. Se quedó mirando la idea, tentada por apuntarse, parecía muy buena idea, siempre le había gustado el teatro, pero con tantos exámenes y deberes como tenían ese año lo más probable era que no pudiera hacer nada… Oyó un ruido detrás suyo que le llamó la atención, y se volteó esperando ver a Kathy, pero en lugar de eso era que el fuego de la chimenea se había avivado con violencia.

Cambió de sitio con cuidado, para tener mejor perspectiva.

-¡Kathy!- llamó- baja a ver esto ¡Rápido!- al parecer, convenció a la chica rápidamente, que saltó por las escaleras a gran velocidad, contemplando con Caroline el fuego, que amenazaba con salirse de la chimenea -¿Hacemos algo? A lo mejor quemará toda la sala- comentó preocupada.

-Tiraré la ropa de Sirius- contestó Kathy con malicia, haciendo ademán de subir al dormitorio de los chicos, pero Caroline la paró señalándole el fuego, que se había vuelto de color violeta.

De dentro del fuego salió un pequeño sobre, igual que el que encontraron el primer día debajo de la soga. Caroline miró a Kathy y luego se acercó al sobre y lo abrió, había una larga lista de nombres de chicos de Hogwarts, entre los cuales se encontraban James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Erik, pero de toda la lista no había ninguno de Slytherin.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?- preguntó Caroline.

-¿Se lo llevamos a Lily? Es delegada…- contestó la otra.

-Venga, vamos.

-¡No! Se lo llevas tú, yo ya vendré más tarde- y volvió a salir corriendo hasta el dormitorio de nuevo. Una puerta se cerró de golpe y Caroline puso los ojos en blanco para luego coger su maleta y salir de la sala. Justo cuando ella salía, alguien decidió entrar y toparon, cayendo ruidosamente los dos al suelo.

-¡Caroline!- gritó él, a la vez que ella gritaba su nombre.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No- dijo la chica levantándose- Esto… que iba a decirte… mira lo que acabo de encontrar- y le enseñó el sobre, que el chico se miró con los ojos cada vez mas abiertos- iba a llevárselo a Lily y a Remus, ¿Vamos?- el chico asintió y los dos bajaron hasta las mazmorras de nuevo.

-Adelante- dijo el profesor Slughorn cuando Sirius picó a la puerta- ¿Se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar señor Black y señorita Ross? ¿Dónde estaban?

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Sirius, como toda la respuesta, bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Caroline lo imitó y, cuando él se sentó en su silla, pudo ver como llevaba el collar de Kathy de nuevo.

-¿Cómo está Kathy?- le preguntó con un susurró Lily.

-Haciendo de monja de clausura en su habitación- contestó la chica, quitándose la bufanda. Al lado del caldero hacía demasiado calor para ir tan abrigada. Johanna y Lily estaban apunto de contarle a la chica su genial plan de juntar a Kathy y a Matt (que desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba Johanna no podía evitar lanzarles miraditas con ojos de cordero degollado para que no hicieran nada) cuando Caroline les enseñó el sobre. Las dos chicas se lo miraron extrañadas.

-Lily- la llamó James, unos calderos detrás de ella- Pásanos el sobre.

Lily dejó el sobre a la vista, en el suelo y, después de que James murmurara "_Accio_ sobre", este salió volando hasta las manos del chico, que lo abrió y lo leyó con la misma expresión que Sirius minutos antes.

-¿Y dicen que ha salido de dentro del fuego?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall cuando durante la hora de cenar, es decir, después de Pociones, Lily y Remus fueron a enseñarle la carta que Caroline y Kathy encontraron- Bueno, no se preocupen, hablaré con el director después de la cena y ya les diré algo, aunque no creo que sea un tema para el que preocuparse. Venga a cenar- dijo cuando Remus y Lily la miraron con incredulidad, así que los dos chicos no tuvieron otro remedio que irse a cenar.

-¿No os ha dicho nada?- preguntó James, un tanto preocupado de que su nombre hubiera aparecido de entre el fuego en una lista. Johanna llegó hasta ellos corriendo.

-Erik dice que en Ravenclaw también había una- explicó la chica, con preocupación- y he oído a unos de Hufflepuff comentando lo mismo; allí también hay una- se miraron todos en silencio, que rompió Peter cuando empezó a toser. Sirius le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda pensando que se había atragantado.

-¡Es Abel Frye!- gritó muy fuerte alguien desde Slytherin, cosa que hizo que la mitad del salón se girara a mirarlos, menos lo profesores que estaban hablando animadamente sobre algo y parecieron no darse cuenta de nada. Ian Sniders estaba de en pie, observado con emoción por todos los Slytherins de séptimo que seguían sentados. El Slytherin se encontraba señalando hasta Peter, que seguía tosiendo sin darse cuenta de nada- ¡La maldición del ahorcado!- volvió a gritar, y todo el mundo estalló en susurros, mirando sucesivamente a Ian y en busca del punto que señalaba.

Los Gryffindors se miraron entre risas, menos Lily que parecía muy seria.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily?- preguntó Johanna.

-Que he leído algo sobre Abel Frye en la biblioteca, pero me olvidé de contároslo, y…- pero no terminó la frase ya que Peter se había puesto en pie y movía los brazos rápidamente, gritando como un loco. El salón entero enmudeció, menos por los gritos de Peter, que llamaron la atención de los profesores e hicieron que Dumbledore y McGonagall se levantarán.

-¡Va a matarme!- gritó Peter, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, siendo observado aún por todo el mundo- ¡Abel Frye va a matarme!- y dicho esto quedó inconsciente, aún con la respiración ajetreada.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Tachan! Aquí el tercer capitulo :D espero que os haya gustado… os quedareis con la intriga!!! ¿Qué le pasa a Peter? ¿Conseguirán Johanna y Lily juntar a Matt con Kathy? Mmm… me da que podría seguir escribiendo preguntas… pero ¡No! XD Enga muchos besos y feliz Carnaval (aunque ya haya pasado) a todos/todas :D

**Carla07-** ¿Ya ves ahora como irá lo de las parejas? Aunque habrán otros "cambios" (ya verás :D). Hay veces en que, aunque tu quieras mucho a una persona y te duela mucho, las cosas se terminan (para el bien de los dos a largo plazo) sniff xD experiencias personales… Gracias por el rr :D

**NannyPotter-** Eri no celebra San Valentín jajaja XD pero gracias igualmente!! Nah pues aquí Johanna será bastante importante XD ya verás n.n Besos y gracias!

**Koumal Lupin-** Cada vez se sabrán mas cosas sobre la historia XD jiji Muchisimas gracias por el rr y muchos besos!

**Lord Irvine-** Por tercera o cuarta vez: siento haberme equibocado, es que cuando una tiene el chip puesto pues… se equiboca :S en serio predón! Y :D la rata se mete para deshacerte de ella cuanto antes :D Gracias por el rr y besos!

**Nohenatha-** (esta vez el nombre entero, ala!) Falta mucho para saber que es lo que le pasa a Lily, pero bueno:D Gracias por el rr! Besos!

**Pekelittrell- **jajaja XD pobre Sirius XD nadie le entiende… ains… XD plis poneos en su situación! Y, como ya he dicho anteriormente, lo de James y Lily va a tener mas "pollo" XD ala Besos y Gracias!

**Nuriss- **me alegra muchisimo que este tambien te gustara :D muchos besos!

**Albetachestergirl- **(la practica que li estic pillan al nom XD) no los va a ahocar (ai pobres XD) bueno aquí ya se ve que les pasa :D y los brackets… de momento lo llevó bien (haber que ocurre cuando me quiten 4 muelas y me pongan mas hierritos ¬¬ ala) Gracias y besos:D

**Pixie Trinkerbell- **Creo que miraré de actualizar cada 5 dias… almenos hasta que llegué a quedarme sin tiempo para escribir :D jiji La peli es muy mala XD no se si sabrás cual es… y lo de los Slytherin les pongo así por la peli (porque en la peli hay los "guays" y hay los "malos/goticos/raros" k son lo slytherin XD bueno, luego hay los empollones, pero no importa XD) Muchos besos y feliz Carnaval:D

**Fran Ktrin Black-** yo tambien quiero que vuelvan… eran tan monos… ains… XD bueno, ya se verá en un futuro que ocurre con todos (TOOODOS xD) muchos besos

**Victor Manuel-** no me lio XD yo soy especial, ya sabes que tengo a mis "sirvientas" que me ayudan, no se como se te ocurre preguntarme eso … si es que… XD por cierto … aprovecho la respuesta al rr para amenazarte de que quiero que continues YA tu fic, pero YA es YA XD besos y gracias

Eri.

Pd. Carnaval Carnaval (8) Carnaval de quierooo (8) (dejenme ser feliz XD gracias)


	4. El club de Teatro

**Chapter 4: El club de Teatro**

-¿Quieres apuntarte?- preguntó Astrid Jones, una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw, coordinadora del club de Teatro. Al final Caroline se decidió por apuntarse en él- ¡Que bien! Ahora ya seremos suficientes miembros para que acepten nuestra solicitud- Caroline se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de ella, Astrid era muy alegre y amable con todo el mundo. Era una chica de larga melena castaña que podía pasar por rubia, con pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas, de ojos azul claro y bastante alta- Teníamos previsto empezar las clases después de Halloween, el Lunes uno de Noviembre… ¿Te va bien?

-¡Perfectamente!- dijo Caroline, con emoción. Tenía ganas de empezar teatro.

-Pues ya te diré donde podemos practicar y la hora… Ahora quería preguntarte… ya se que no es cosa mía, pero… ¿Cómo está Pettigrew?- Preguntó, con preocupación y curiosidad en la voz.

Después del incidente que tuvo el chico durante esa cena se lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería, pero allí empezó a subirle la fiebre y cada vez tenía más "visiones" de Abel Frye intentando matarle (o eso habían deducido después oírle gritar varias horas). Tras hablar con sus padres, Dumbledore lo mandó a San Mungo, y allí estaba, desde hacía un mes, aún con fiebre pero sin alucinaciones. Los sanadores de allí buscaban como desesperados una cura para su enfermedad, ya que no tenían la mas remota idea de lo que había cogido el chico.

El incidente de Peter causó bastante miedo entre los alumnos, ya que algunos creyeron la historia que decían los Slytherin sobre la maldición del ahorcado, aunque los profesores no paraban de desmentirlo, diciendo que lo más probable era que el chico se hubiera intoxicado con alguna poción o alguna cosa. Para terminarlo de arreglar todo, Crystal Sparks se dedicó a hacer dibujos horribles y pegarlos por las paredes. Eran dibujos sobre Abel Frye, el chico de Slytherin que se ahorcó (como anunció Lily tras sus investigaciones) para asustar a todo el mundo.

Los más afectados con todo eran los chicos que su nombre había aparecido en esa lista, ya que justo en el momento en que Peter cayó enfermo su nombre apareció tachado en la lista. Y, de toda la lista, los mas afectados eran los Merodeadores, que no paraban de comerse el tarro con lo ocurrido y James, en especial, había aumentado su rutina de molestar a los Slytherin, hasta pasarse tanto que Sirius tenía que ir a pararlo antes de que intentara tirarle un caldero a Snape en la cabeza durante clase de Pociones. Los tres chicos estaban de un humor de perros, por lo que Lily, Caroline y Johanna decidieron organizar la salida a Hogsmeade. El novio de Johanna, Erik, que también estaba en la lista, se lo tomaba todo a broma y decía que lo más probable era que Peter se hubiera comido alguna chuchería en muy mal estado (o muchas chucherias en mal estado).

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Me va ha estallar la cabeza- murmuró Caroline, cerrando el libro de Transfiguración que estaba leyendo y sobre el cual tenía que hacer un extenso resumen- ¡Como nos ponen tantos deberes! En quinto pensé que no sobrevivía, pero es que ahora es mil veces peor… ¡No hay tiempo!- la bibliotecaria la hizo callar con un "Shhht" sonoro desde su escritorio. Johanna se dedicó a imitar la cara que ponía la bibliotecaria para hacer reír a Lily y a Caroline cuando Kathy entró corriendo en la sala, haciendo caso omiso de la regañina de la bibliotecaria.

-Hay otro ataque- dijo, con la respiración entrecortada, cuando estuvo al lado de sus tres amigas- un chico de Hufflepuff, rápido venid- Las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, abandonado sus pertenencias en la mesa. Kathy las condujo hasta la entrada del colegio donde había ni mas ni menos que la mitad de los estudiantes observando atentamente y sin hacer nada un chico de sexto curso que se retorcía en el suelo, gritando mas o menos lo mismo que Peter esa noche.

-¡La maldición del ahorcado!- volvió a gritar Ian Sniders, coreado por sus fieles amigos, que se reían con ganas del pobre chico de Hufflepuff- Y todos los de la lista, uno a uno, vais a sufrir el mismo destino- De entre la gente que observaba al chico salió James, muy enfadado que cogió a Ian Sniders por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, capullo!- gritó, y lo empujó contra la pared.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Crystal, con su voz de pito, apuntando a James con la varita, que no tubo otro remedio que hacer lo que la chica decía. La atención se había centrado en el Gryffindor, ya que el chico de Hufflepuff había quedado inconsciente. James fue hasta donde Remus y Sirius le esperaban.

-¿Tienes miedo, Potter?- preguntó Snape, con malicia desde el grupito de Slytherin. James se volteó para mirarlo.

-No tanto miedo como el que le tienes tú al champú, Snapie- dijo, tuteándolo con el apellido. Hubo muchas risas entre todo el mundo, ya que aprovechaban a la mas mínima para reírse de cualquier Slytherin (Cada vez había mas alumnos que consideraban culpables a las serpientes de lo ocurrido y, aunque la mayoría estaban muertos de miedo, intentaban parecer superiores a ellos con lo que podían). El profesor Slughorn llegó desde la clase de Pociones corriendo, lo más rápido que sus cortas patitas se lo permitieron, y al ver al chico de Hufflepuff inconsciente lo envió a la enfermería.

-¡Potter! ¡Black!- les llamó Erik, avanzando hasta ellos entre la gente que se marchaba ha cenar- Tenemos que hacer algo, ¿Quién se piensan que son estos colgados?- señaló con la cabeza a los Slytherin (el mote de llamarlos colgados por la maldición del ahorcado se había extendido rápidamente entre los alumnos), que pasaban por su lado, con sonrisas de superioridad- Yo había pensado en…

-Tú no pensaste en nada- le cortó severamente Johanna, cogiéndolo por el brazo- Que me entere yo que intentas hacerles algo a esos.

-¡Pero Johanna!- se quejó el chico- ¡No voy a dejarme humillar por esa gente!

-Que te digo que no- siguió la chica, en un tono de voz parecido al de McGonagall, mientras los dos empezaron a entrar al salón para cenar.

-Pobre chico- comentó James- Es un asco esto de que tu novia no quiera que hagas ciertas cosas… yo, personalmente, no...- La cara de Remus le delató que detrás de él estaba cierta pelirroja y que seguramente lo mejor no sería decir que él hacia lo que quería aunque a Lily no le gustara- ¡No desobedecería jamás a mi novia!- terminó, girándose con una sonrisa hasta Lily.

-Pasa a cenar- dijo ella- y te digo lo mismo que le ha dicho Johanna a Erik- James hizo una mueca y giró la cabeza, con aire ofendido.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Halloween, Halloween!- cantaba alegre Johanna, mientras ella y Kathy colgaban adornos de calabazas, murciélagos y telarañas por toda la sala común.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó sorprendido Matt, cuando bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la sala común de Gryffindor llena de adornos. Terminó de bajar las pocas escaleras que faltaban mientras se frotaba los ojos e intentaba peinarse un poco ya que, como hacía dos meses que no se cortaba el pelo, lo tenía tres dedos más largos que cuando llegó y le costaba más mantenerlo en punta (pero aún lo conseguía).

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó alegre Kathy, acercándose a él y colgándole un murciélago de plástico en la oreja, igual que llevaban ella y Johanna- Le pedimos permiso a McGonagall para adornarlo y nos dio todo esto, que es lo que ha sobrado de los otros años en la decoración del castillo.

-Hace horas que lo estamos decorando- comentó Johanna, entre bostezos- ¿Nos ayudas?- Matt aceptó y Kathy fue a buscarle una caja llena de telarañas para que las colgara donde pudiera- Ah si, voy un momento al baño- dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Matt de una manera muy exagerada. Este se molestó un poco, pero cuando Johanna desapareció de su vista se armó de valor y:

-Kathy… esto…me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres venir conmigo esta noche en la fiesta de Halloween?- la chica se sorprendió un poco, y Matt se sorprendió aún mas ¿Cómo lo habían convencido de que tuviera una cita con Kathy? Sirius se enfadaría mucho con él… Aunque la verdad era que la chica era bastante mona, y Sirius la había dejado hacía varios meses… Tenía todo el derecho del mundo en salir con ella, si ella quería, claro está.

-¡Claro que si!- contestó- escucha… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Tú dirás…

-¿Te apetece que vayamos solos a Hogsmeade? Es que Lily y las demás irán con Sirius, y no me apetece estar mucho rato con él…

-¡Claro! ¡No hay problema!- dijo él con una sonrisa. Desde la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas bajó el ruido de una puerta que se abría y Lily bajó apresuradamente, parecía que se acabara de despertar.

-¡Kathy! Dile a James que quedamos esta noche para ir a la fiesta, que me espere a las nueve y media aquí, pero que no puedo ir a Hogsmeade… ¡Porque me tengo que arreglar!- dijo muy rápido la chica, casi sin pararse ha hablar con su amiga.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Kathy- ¿Y como esperas que se crea que necesitas más de diez horas para arreglarte?

-¡A la biblioteca! ¡Pero por favor no se lo digas!- dijo ella- Ya se, mejor dile que Pince aun no cree que estén todos los libros bien ordenados y que me tiene castigada hasta mediodía y que luego voy ha arreglarme para la fiesta, que ya nos veremos a las nueve y media- y se fue de la sala.

-Si vuelve a dejarlo de lado por un libro, James se enfadará mucho- comentó Matt.

-Por eso, es mejor que no le digamos la verdad…

-¿Por qué hace esto?- preguntó él, refiriéndose al comportamiento de al pelirroja.

-Es que está acostumbrada a ir a su bola, nunca había tenido un novio serio y… ¿Qué te juegas que ha ido a buscar algo sobre Abel Frye? Este tema la tiene… bastante apasionada…

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-No soporto a Pince, no la soportaba antes, pero ahora aún la soporto menos- se quejó James, mientras él, Sirius, Remus, Caroline, Erik, Johanna y varios amigos de Erik bajaban como podían por el terreno de Hogwarts. Las temperaturas no habían echo mas que bajar durante el último mes, y todo el terreno estaba medio helado, por lo que se tenía que ir despacio- ¡¿Porque siempre tiene que castigar a Lily?!

-Porque le has pegado tu mala fama- contestó Remus- antes no la hubieran castigado tantas veces, y es porque ahora sale contigo, seguro que los profesores se piensan que vas a arrastrarla hasta El Lado Oscuro- bromeó.

-¡Pero si ahora me llevo muy bien!- se defendió- antes embrujaba a Snape 3 veces al día, y ahora…

-Ahora es cada vez que lo ves- continuó Sirius- que puede ser ninguna vez al día, o pueden ser trescientas mil. Yo esto lo veo como ir a peor.

-No es verdad, seguro que si hacemos la mediana lo embrujo menos.

-Pero ahora embrujas a más Slytherins- contestó Remus- eso también cuenta.

-¡Vale vale! Dejemos el tema- cortó James- ¡Pero yo no quiero que Lily esté castigada! ¡Yo quería ir con ella a Hogsmeade! ¡Que estaré medio día sin verla eh! ¡Ya me gustaría a mi veros en mi lugar! ¡Si es que no hay derecho! ¡No lo hay! ¡Que me devuelvan a mi pelirroja!- dijo de carretilla, girándose hacía el castillo y haciendo como que lo amenazaba con el puño.

-_Silencius_- gritó Johanna, apuntando a James, que se volteó hacia la chica, con una mueca de horror y sin poder pronunciar palabra- Lo siento chico, pero empezabas ha hartarnos a todos- James se cruzó de brazos- Dentro de un rato se te pasará el efecto.

-Hey, hablando de Slytherins, allí va nuestro querido Snape- comentó Sirius, señalando a una figura vestida completamente de negro y bastante abrigada, que se paseaba por el lado del lago oscuro. James sacó la varita emocionado, pero se recordó de que no podía hablar y, al verlo, Sirius empezó a reírse. James cogió un trozo de hielo que parecía de lo más duro y empezó a perseguir a Sirius, que bajó corriendo todo el camino que quedaba hasta Hogsmeade con James pegado a su sombra, y perdiendo de vista al resto del grupo.

Justo al llegar a la entrada del pueblo se encontraron con un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, entre las cuales estaba Lisa Bosworth que, como si llevara un radar incrustado al cerebro, se volteo para quedarse mirando a James, con esa sonrisa que tanto le asustada.

-¡Mira quien hay ahí! ¡Potter y Black!- dijo acercándose a ellos, seguida por cinco chicas mas- No se como me lo hago, pero siempre que te encuentro estás sin TU pelirroja- James no contestó, mas que nada porque no podía- si que estás calladito hoy- Sirius estalló en risas, cayéndose al suelo. Lisa lo miró con curiosidad- Black, ¿Tienes pareja para esta noche?- Negó con la cabeza, imitando a James y este intentó pegarle una patada- ¿Te apetecería ir con mi amiga Astrid?

Lisa señaló a Astrid Jones, la coordinadora del club de Teatro, que se sorprendió un poco, Sirius la examinó unos instantes y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Que bien!- dijo Astrid, con mucha alegría y una amplia sonrisa. Sirius se levantó y le pidió a Astrid de ir a dar una vuelta, y así fue como se largaron, dejando a James solo y mudo con Lisa y sus amigas.

-Potter, supongo que tú ya tendrás pareja- dijo Lisa, sin mirarlo. Este afirmó con la cabeza, pero como no lo miraba no lo vio- Me tomaré este silencio como que no tienes pareja. Quedamos a las diez en el aula donde se celebra la fiesta- James negó con la cabeza, mientras Lisa se iba sin mirarlo aún. Llegaron Remus y los demás y se encontraron a James en el suelo negando con la cabeza y pensando en el lío que acababa de montar por culpa de no poder hablar…

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Este pueblo es muy chulo- dijo Matt cuando él y Kathy entraron a las Tres Escobas que estaba a rebosar de alumnos que se resguardaban del frío- ¿Luego iremos a ver esa casa que me has dicho, verdad?- preguntó refiriéndose a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Que si, pesado- contestó Kathy con una amplia sonrisa. Desde que le había contado la existencia del lugar no paraba de insistir en ir allí- ¿Has probado alguna vez la cerveza de mantequilla?- Matt negó con la cabeza- ¡Pues espérate aquí!

-¡Mira quien hay aquí!- dijo una chica desde detrás de Kathy- mi queridísima amiga, la señorita Holmes- Kathy se giró hasta la voz detestable que tenía detrás.

-Hola- saludó a Margot y a su sequito de chicas de Hufflepuff- Ya me han contado que tienes un problema de cleptomanía- dijo Kathy, refiriéndose al famoso collar de Sirius: resultó ser que mientras él estaba distraído Margot se las apañó para quitárselo, luego él le echo la bronca públicamente y todo el mundo se dedicaba a reírse de ella desde entonces.

-Claro, ahora que Black ya te pidió perdón por haberme dado tu baratija, ya no te pones a llorar.

-Yo no lloré, Bontes, llorar es cuando te salen lagrimitas de los ojos- dijo ella, con voz maliciosa, nada mejor que tu peor enemigo para poder echarle los nervios que se te cargan de ver a tu ex flirteando con cualquier cosa andante- Lo que te debe pasar a ti cuando de rompes una uña o te pones el rimel en el ojo sin querer.

-¡Se perfectamente que es llorar!- exclamó Margot, mosqueada.

-Aunque también se puede llorar de rabia, y eso es lo que harás cuando te des cuenta de que _tu_ Black está ahí fuera besándose con otra chica que… ¡Oh! Creo que no eres tu- dijo Kathy señalando la ventana. Margot dudó un poco en mirar, ya que pensó que era una broma para reírse de ella, pero al final cedió y vio, no sin dificultad a trabes del vaho del cristal, a Sirius besándose con Astrid sentados en un banco que había delante de la ventana de Las Tres Escobas. Margot se puso roja de ira, sacó la barita, y salió corriendo del local, seguida de sus amigas. Kathy empezó a reírse, y aún se rió mas cuando Sirius y Astrid salieron corriendo del banco, perseguidos de Margot cual loca psicópata.

De pronto, pero, recordó una situación parecida cuando a inicios del curso anterior había tenido que hacer de pareja con Sirius en un trabajo de Encantamientos y Margot se dedicó ha amargarle la vida (hasta que Kathy y sus amigas le lanzaron un par de embrujos que le hicieron caer su hermosa cabellera rubia). Aunque cuando todo eso ocurrió a ella aún no le gustaba Sirius en ese momento le sentó fatal recordarlo, haciendo que un sentimiento de tristeza la invadiera y, al darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando, con Matt delante mirándola angustiado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, realmente preocupado- ¿Te encuentras mal?- Kathy negó, con una sonrisa secándose las lagrimas.

-Voy a por la cerveza de mantequilla- y se levantó con una sonrisa forzada. Entonces entraron en el local Remus y Caroline, James que ya podía hablar y le echaba la bronca a quien le quisiera escuchar y cerrando la comitiva Johanna, que parecía molesta y se sentó en una silla al lado de Matt.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Johanna no contestó, sino que se enfurruñó más.

-Erik vio al grupito de Sniders y Snape y empezó a seguirlos- explicó Caroline- y Johanna se molestó- James se sentó al lado de Johanna, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Y a él?- preguntó Matt de nuevo, señalando a James que miraba por la ventana con aire ausente.

-Johanna le hechizó para que no pudiera hablar, y aún no entendemos como tiene una cita esta noche con Lisa Bosworth.

-¿La acosadora?- preguntó Matt, divertido.

-Aja- contestó James- Y lo peor es que Lil me matará…

-No seas exagerado- dijo Caroline- no vayas con Lisa y ya está. Es ella que se ha montado la paranoia de que irías con ella, tú en ningún momento has dicho que fueras ha acompañarla y eso lo sabemos del cierto porque no podías hablar- La cara de James se iluminó.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo, abriendo muchísimo los ojos- ¡Que bonita es la vida!- exclamó recostándose en la silla, como si estuviera en una playa caribeña tomando el sol.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Cómo puede estar nevando ahora?- preguntó Caroline, mirando por una de las ventanas de la sala común- ¡Pero si aún estamos en Octubre!- todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban nerviosos por la fiesta clandestina que habían organizado varios chicos de Ravenclaw (entre los cuales estaba metido el novio de Johanna).

Caroline llevaba una túnica corta de fiesta de color verde lima muy alegre con bordados plateados y alguna que otra lentejuela verde, y el pelo recogido en un moño. El vestido era cortesía de la madre de Johanna. La chica fue hasta el sillón donde se sentaba Remus y se acomodó encima de él, que se quejó en broma.

-No me gusta que vayamos todos iguales- se quejó Sirius, cogiendo un murciélago de plástico y lanzándolo al fuego. Un par de chicos de Hufflepuff decidieron ir vestidos con una túnica negra y pasaron la propuesta a las otras casas, que aceptaron y, si todo salía como ellos querían, irían todos los chicos de séptimo curso de negro.- ¡No destaco!

-Déjalo, Padfoot- le dijo Remus- a mi me parece una idea original, y míratelo de esta forma, verás mas a las chicas- Johanna apareció por el agujero del retrato mosqueada. Ella iba vestida con una larga túnica rojísima y un tanto ceñida, con un corte en una pierna que subía hasta bastante mas arriba que la rodilla, un escote en forma de V, y una gargantilla negra te terciopelo en el cuello, que su madre le había mandado hacía poco.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó Caroline, mirando al a chica, que se sentó en uno de los sillones con la misma cara de estar muy enfadada que llevaba mostrando todo el día.

-¡Que Erik no quiere hablar conmigo!- se quejó- dice que no tengo derecho a prohibirle cosas, ¡Pero es para su bien! ¡Y solo le he dicho lo de las serpientes!

-Ya se le pasará- dijo Lily, mientras bajaba del dormitorio seguida de Kathy. Estas dos decidieron no ir con túnica. La pelirroja llevaba un bonito vestido hasta las rodillas de color azul celeste, de tirantes, con un chal blanco y llevaba el pelo suelo, la castaña llevaba un vestido negro de terciopelo que parecía muy suave, el vestido iba pegado al cuerpo y también era muy escotado y en el pelo llevaba un recogido que le daba un aire bastante alegre y despreocupado.

-¡Ei! ¿Y porque no decidieron ir ellas todas del mismo color?- volvió ha empezar Sirius.

-¡Déjalo ya!- exclamó James- ¿Vamos?- Y los chicos decidieron irse hasta el aula abandonada donde se celebraba la fiesta de Halloween, únicamente para los alumnos de séptimo.

Aún no eran las diez, por lo que los de séptimo podían pasear tranquilamente ya que era normal, lo que ya no era tan normal era verlos a todos tan arreglados pasear por el castillo, así que tenían que andar con cuidado de no ser descubiertos y si por algún motivo lo eran, no podían delatar a los otros (esta era la primera normal de las fiestas clandestinas de Hogwarts). Por suerte, los Merodeadores tenían la ayuda del mapa (que evitaron de todos los modos que fuera visto por las chicas) y tras veinte minutos de andar con cuidado llegaron al lugar. Escondido detrás de una armadura había uno de los amigos de Erik, que les saludó.

-Esperaos, que tengo que avisar de que viene gente- agitó la varita y lanzó unas chispas rojas por el pasillo. Delante de la puerta apareció otro chico, que le devolvió el señal- Ahora pasad, rápido y sin hacer ruido.

-¡Cielos!- murmuró Matt, que nunca había ido a una fiesta en Hogwarts, cuando cruzó la puerta. Seguía siendo la misma aula abandonada que había sido siempre, pero no tenía los pupitres y el techo estaba lleno de grandes bolas de luces de diferentes colores (en especial rojo, naranja y violeta) y la música salía de las paredes. En el fondo había un chico detrás de una barra, improvisada con varios pupitres cubiertos con un mantel negro, donde se servían bebidas de todo tipo. Los alumnos charlaban y bailaban en el centro de la pista, bastante pegados los unos a los otros. Johanna se despidió y fue en busca de su chico, mientras Sirius se dirigía hasta Astrid, que lo esperaba sentada en el suelo con un vestido de color vinoso tremendamente corto. Matt, Remus, Caroline y Kathy fueron hasta la barra en busca de algo.

-Hola, Potter- dijo una voz detrás de James, que saltó y se puso detrás de Lily- Ya puedes dejar a esta y venir conmigo- dijo señalando a Lily, con menosprecio.

-Perdona- dijo Lily, con sarcasmo en la voz- pero James es MI novio y MI acompañante.

-Él no me dijo esto esta mañana- Lily se giró hacia el chico desconcertada.

-Yo no te dije nada- se defendió él- ¿O acaso me oíste pronunciar alguna palabra?- Lisa se los quedó mirando, furiosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se largó enfadada mientras murmuraba- De esta te vas a acordar pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasó en realidad?- quiso saber la pelirroja, mientras se dirigían al centro del baile.

-Que esa se montó su propia historia- tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y le dio un beso.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

Pasadas varias horas el ambiente degeneró, como en todas las fiestas: muchos alumnos estaban sentados en el suelo, cansados de tanto bailar o demasiado borrachos para aguantarse en pie y los que seguían bailando estaban mas pegados que si los hubieran enganchado con superglue. El chico que hacía de barman se dedicaba a repetir una y otra vez que ya no le quedaba nada que servir y la temperatura de la sala había llegado hasta el extremo que todo el mundo se ventaba con lo que podía, muchos tenían el pelo mojado de sudor y la temperatura entre el exterior y el interior se mostraba claramente en las ventanas, donde gotitas de condensación llenaban la parte interna, mientras fuera se veía caer la nieve.

-¡Que calor!- exclamó Matt, sentándose en el suelo, entre Kathy y Remus, mientras se ventaba con su mano. Su pelo, de normal en punta, estaba todo caído y mojado, dándole un aire juguetón. Caroline le dijo algo a Remus en el oído y este le dio un golpe a Matt para que lo mirara y le guiñó el ojo, con aire de malo de película y luego la parejita se apartó un poco dejando a Matt y a Kathy solos. El chico buscaba un tema de conversación cuando ella habló.

-¿Debería hablar con él?- preguntó, observando a Sirius que estaba al otro lado de la sala. Matt no contestó, sino que miró a Remus, indicándole con gestos lo que ocurría. Caroline le respondió del mismo modo diciéndole que dijera que no, pero Kathy ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacía Sirius.

-Hola- saludó él cuando la vio.

-Hola… No está mal la fiesta, ¿verdad?- Sirius sonrió.

-¡Esta muy bien!- contestó. Kathy se alegró. Después de varios meses conseguía hablar con él con un poco de normalidad. Justo en el momento en el que se le empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa en la cara, pero, apareció Astrid, que se enganchó literalmente al chico. La sonrisa de Kathy se borró.

-¿Quién es esta?- preguntó la recién llegada, refiriéndose a Kathy.

-Emm…-empezó Sirius, mirando a Kathy y a Astrid sucesivamente varias veces- Katherin, esta es Astrid Jones, Astrid, esta es Katherin Holmes.

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijo ella, sin mirar siquiera a Kathy- ¡No vamos!- y arrastró a Sirius hasta la puerta, mientras él se despedía con la mano de Kathy.

La chica, pero, estaba en estado de shock. ¿Cómo que "_¿Quién es esta?"?_ ¿De que iba la zorra esa? ¡Pero bueno! Y luego él, ¿Por qué coño la había llamado Katherin ahora? ¡Si hacía años que no la llamaba así! A decir verdad, no recordaba ningún momento en que la hubiera llamado así, ¡Y eso que se conocían desde que nació ella y Sirius tenía diez meses! El estado de shock se convirtió en una señora cabreada. Primero la dejaba, luego la ignoraba, luego sus "noviecitas" se dedicaban a refregarle cosas a la cara y, cuando ella decidía intentar volver a una situación normal, iba el muy tonto y la llamaba Katherin… ¡La próxima vez que le tuviera que pedir algo, en lugar de llamarle Sirius, le llamaría señor Black!

Kathy, cabreada, salió de la sala con paso rápido. Tenía ganas de coger a alguien y estrangularlo, de lanzar todos los libros por la ventana, en especial si Sirius estaba debajo. ¿Cómo podía ser así con ella? Llegó en medio de un pasillo desierto, sin ganas de volver a la maldita fiesta, y aun con menos ganas de ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de un gran florero violeta muy pero que muy pasado de moda y sin flor alguna dentro.

-¿Kathy?- la llamó alguien. "mejor no contesto" pensó ella "o le tiraré el florero por la cabeza, sea quien sea". Matt apareció por el final del pasillo, con cara de circunstancias y Kathy no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Lily?- pidió James, intentando hacer que la chica le prestara mas caso, ya que lo observaba con una sonrisa de felicidad y una mirada bastante ausente- ¿Me has escuchado?

-Si- dijo ella, alargando la "s"- Pero me encantaría que me lo repitieras- La parejita acababa de entrar a la sala común, que estaba totalmente vacía. El fuego estaba casi apagado. El único movimiento era el que producía la sombra de la soga que se movía, a saber tu porque, ya que los dos chicos no estaban en ese momento para preocuparse de porque se movía sola la soga.

-Esto…- volvió ha empezar él, un tanto mosqueado ¡No le había costado poco hacerle la pregunta a la chica como para que no le hubiera escuchado!- Me preguntaba que… si… Es que ya hace varios meses que salimos y… había pensado en… no se… que para terminar la fiesta y todo…- Lily, pese a estar un tanto ebria, captó la indirecta a la primera, la sonrisa se borró y la mirada dejó de estar ausente.

-Es que… ahora no- dijo ella, pensando en una genial excusa.

-¿Pero, porque?- preguntó él, que no se daba por vencido.

-Es que… ¡Tengo la regla!- exclamó. No era una excusa original, pero si servía de momento, ya que no tendría la regla para siempre. James iba a protestar, pero alguien les cortó. El retrato acababa de dejar paso a Johanna, que entró en la sala cabreadísima y empujó a James y a Lily, que estaban en medio del paso.

-¡Pero bueno!- exclamó él, mosqueado- Tranquila chica.

-¡Cállate Potter!- gritó Johanna, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Lily, preocupada.

-¡Erik! ¡Que es un capullo!- y subió hasta la habitación. Lily miró a James dudosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Venga, ve con ella- contestó él resignado. James vio como su pelirroja subía por las escaleras a toda prisa y decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir, ya que era muy tarde. Prefirió no mirar el reloj, para no pensar en las pocas horas que dormiría y en la resaca que tendría el día siguiente. Subió las escaleras bostezando y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Me cago en todo!- gritó alguien desde dentro, y una almohada salió proyectada en dirección ha James, que la esquivó con dificultad. Remus salió de la habitación con una sabana enroscada al cuerpo- ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué te has propuesto amargarme la vida?!- James no entendió nada, pero al dar un mini vistazo por la habitación y ver a Caroline también envuelta en una sabana fulminándolo con la mirada ató cabos.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- exclamó James- ¡Pero avisa antes de hacer estas cosas!- Remus ya había cogido un libro de Transformaciones con la clara intención de lanzárselo si no se iba de inmediato del lugar, por lo que James salió por patas, riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Tachan! Bien, pues he decidido meter de estas cositas (…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…) cada cambio de escena, ya que el estúpido no me deja los espacios que meto por medio (pongo cada 3 espacios un cambio de escena, pues el muy inútil se los come todo, y no me gusta, y me cabrea, y no es bueno). No se si no os gusta pues nada :D**

**Bueno esta vez he recibido menos rr de los normal, que se le va ha hacer (por esto he tardado un poco mas en actualizar XD ya que en realidad tocaba este viernes), aparte de que me colé al colgar un capítulo de otro fic y lo subí aquí (Por si a alguien le llegó el aviso del cuarto capítulo). Pues nada :D dar las gracias a los/las que seguís dejando rr rápidamente n.n que me alegráis muchísimo! **

**Pekelittrell-** Uis lo de James no traerá pollo ni poco… pero aún falta :D y acerca de Kathy… ya verás en el próximo cap :D y bueno Sirius… sniff XD jajaja también le pasarán cosas… jiji xD ains… bueno muchas gracias por dejar rr :D muchísimos besos

**Carla07-** la pareja Kathy/Matt… mmm Ya verás como se lo toma Sirius en el próximo capítulo. Y no se si Peter morirá xD jajaja aun lo tengo que decidir (pero desde que una No anti-Peter me echó el discurso porque en uno de mis fics no estaba Peter… me sabe mal "hacerlo desaparecer accidentalmente". Además que todo depende de cómo quiera que termine la historia :D). Si si, y ya verás mas adelante con la acosadora… bueno besos :D

**Albetachestergirl-** (yata, ya escric el nick sense problemesXD) Me puedes llamar como te de la gana (ya estoy acostumbrada). Peter no hace de las suyas XD le hacen cosas a él (pero no va a ser el único marauder). Y lo de Sirius y James que se van con otra… Sirius no tiene novia XD y James… James… ya se verá XD es que no puedo deciros nada casi . bueno petonets i a veure quan et trobo conectada (estás desaparecida chica xD)

**Pixie Trinkerbell- **Peter es la primera victima :D y lo de morir aun no lo se bien, porque depende del final (y que tengo pensados dos finales para la historia, aunque para eso aún falta mucho). Sirius terminará (… en el próximo capítulo…) James ha hecho (…aún falta… solo deciros que os enteraréis en el mismo momento que Lily…), sobre si siguen juntos o no ya se verá también (jope es que solo es puedo ir diciendo lo mismo a todas… ¡Sino os tendría que ir contando el fic!). A mi lo único que me gustó de la peli fue… reírme de ella con mis amigas (eso si, la copié y la tengo en DVD xd) pero es que la peli no da para mas: reírse y gritar con las arañas (y desear que maten a la rubia protagonista medio tonta xD) Bueno, muchos besos y muchísimas gracias.

**Nohenatha-** ¿Será un espíritu? Uis, no falta para la respuesta de esto XD pero tú de momento piensa que es un espíritu, mas que nada… porque no te diré que es en realidad xD (¿Será un espíritu? ¿Será un fantasma? ¿Será un teletubbie que trauma a la gente?XD) Besos y muchísimas gracias por el rr.

**Koumal Lupin-** si, pobres animales, los zorros son muy bonitos, pero tengo que usar diferentes "motes" para llamar a la gente (sino se haría repetitivo) Margot se irá quedando sin protagonismo (en el fondo es la chica tonta XD no merece protagonismo) y Lisa… si ahora le tiene manía espérate a mas adelante, porque le he pillado manía hasta yo (y eso que te normal nunca me pasa). Y James, sobar sobar tampoco es eso lo que hizo, pero ya se verá. Si, Peter… bueno… pena no, pero lástima si :D jejeje Muchos besos y muchísimas gracias por dejarme el rr :D

**Lord Irvine-** Pues yo estoy muy bien :D gracias. Tienes razón con lo de niña perfección xd nunca me había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de gente la pinta así (aunque tengo que decir que yo lo hice inconscientemente xD). Gracias por perdonarme (en serio me supo mal) muchos besos y muchas gracias :D

**Vanesa-Salazar-** mujer, es la gracia, que los fics sean distintos :D me lo tomo como cumplido :D gracias por dejarme rr :D

**Jope, despues de tantas preguntas me he emocionado (no pregunten porqué). Me estoy planteando escribir un "mini" resumen o algo parecido al final de cada capítulo, acerca del siguiente capítulo (esque me sabe mal no poder contestaros las preguntas…). Pues nada, haber si la idea gusta, besos!**

**Eri.**

**M.O.S.**

**M.O.A-P. **

**(jajaja hacía tiempo que no ponía esto al final de un fic xD)**


	5. Celos

**Chapter 5: Celos**

Un gritó rompió el sueño de dos chicos que dormían placidamente.

-¿Qué coño ocurre?- preguntó James, levantándose de golpe, cogiendo la varita y apuntando a algún enemigo invisible e imaginario.

-Es Caroline- contestó Remus, mientras la chica se vestía apresuradamente- ¡No miréis!- gritó, al ver que Sirius sacaba la cabeza para ver a la chica que se vestía, y le lanzó una almohada.

-Prongs- dijo Sirius- recuérdame que le quitemos las almohadas a Moony, se vuelve violento. ¿Porqué grita Caroline?- Remus iba a responder, pero James lo cortó.

-Se habrá dado cuenta de que Remus la tiene pequeñita.

-¡James!- gritó Remus, enfadado- ¡No digas chorradas!

-Cierto, es una chorrada- contestó Sirius- esto ya lo tendría que haber visto.

-Ya- siguió James- pero es que antes estaban a oscuras y claro…

-No es eso- contestó Caroline, yendo hacía el baño para peinarse- Es que tengo la primera reunión del club de Teatro y me había dormido ¡Me voy!- dijo y, tras darle un beso a Remus, se largó corriendo.

-¿Y Matt?- preguntó James, viendo que su cama estaba echa y el chico no estaba por ningún lado. Sirius y Remus se encogieron de hombros dando a entender que no tenían la mínima idea.

-Escucha Remus, me estaba preguntando… ¿Cuánto hace que estas con Caroline?- pidió Sirius

-Mas o menos cinco meses, ¿Por?- preguntó el castaño recostándose en la cama entre bostezos.

-¿Y como es que no estáis de novios? Digo, así como oficialmente- siguió el moreno. Remus se encogió de hombros- Aja, gran respuesta.

-Dice que no le gusta el término novio- explicó Remus- y dejamos el tema aparte. Tampoco me va a poner los cuernos, ni yo se los pondré a ella, pero así cada cual tiene un poco más de… como decirlo… ¿Movimiento? Ella no me lo cuenta todo, yo tampoco se lo pido, y ella no me pregunta porque cada mes desaparezco unos días- terminó con una sonrisilla- aunque yo la considero mi novia, obviamente.

Los tres chicos se vistieron con calma, dolor de cabeza y alergia a la luz, se arreglaron con calma, dolor de cabeza y alergia a la luz, y bajaron las escaleras con mas calma, mas dolor de cabeza y cegados por la luz que había en la sala común. Cuando aún no estaba debajo de el todo se empezaron ha oír aplausos.

-Ou… ¿Por qué aplauden?- preguntó James, tapándose los oídos con las manos y con los ojos aun entrecerrados.

-¡Será que acaba de llegar la última persona de la fiesta!- exclamó Sirius. Remus lo miró extrañado- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Cada vez que se hace una fiesta se aplaude al que llega último…

-¡Pero si son las once y algo!- murmuró Remus- ¿Aún llega gente de la fiesta?

-Seguramente se quedó durmiendo en la sala, o con la parejita en algún lugar. Las pintas que llevan después de eso son monumentales, por eso deben aplaudir…- Sirius se quedó parado al final de la escalera, observando la escena con sorpresa. Remus y James, que iban detrás de él no vieron que había parado, y chocaron contra él.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó James, levantándose como pudo y mirando por encima del hombro de Sirius- Ay dios- murmuró para si mismo.

Matt y Kathy acababan de entrar, los dos muy despeinados, con unas ojeras impresionantes, con toda la ropa arrugada y muy mal vestidos, con los ojos entrecerrados, unas sonrisitas de satisfacción y… ¡Cogidos de la mano! Sirius abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, por lo que la volvió a cerrar.

Las amigas de Kathy, que ya estaban en la sala (menos Caroline que ya se había ido), fueron hacia ella entre risas, y la ayudaron a subir hasta el dormitorio. Matt, directamente, fue hacía uno de los sofás de la sala y se dejó caer. La gente empezó a dejar de hacerles casos y volvió a sus tareas.

-Las mata callando, eh- murmuró Remus con una sonrisa, mientras iba hacia Matt.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó James, esperando que el chico se enfadara o cualquier cosa. Dijera lo que dijera el moreno, y aunque fuera con el doble de chicas con las que iba antes de salir con Kathy, James estaba totalmente seguro que al chico aún estaba muy enamorado de ella, y se imaginó que, precisamente esa imagen, no le habría gustado mucho- No tiene porque significar nada eso- intentó arreglar la situación- ¿Sirius?- El moreno fue hacía Matt, y se sentó a su lado, con la mirada distante.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- le preguntó al chico, con voz fría, que seguía tumbado en el sofá sin saber quien le hacía la pregunta, ya que estaba medio dormido.

-Cosas- contestó él, entre bostezos.

-¿Qué cosas?- inquirió Sirius, con un brillo de celos en los ojos- ¿Matt?- pero el chico ya se había dormido. Pasó a la opción B, y subió hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus, sin entender nada, mirando a James.

-Qué rodarán cabezas- contestó el moreno, mirando preocupado por la escalera donde había subido Sirius- ¡Pero mejor nosotros dos vamos a desayunar!- terminó, cuando su estomago profirió un sonido digno de un león de la sabana africana.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Hola Caroline!- exclamó Astrid, cuando la morena entró corriendo en el aula donde se reunían los miembros del club de Teatro. Había unas quince personas de todas las edades y casas, sentadas en su correspondiente silla formando un círculo perfecto- Lo siento, ya nos hemos presentado- dijo, acompañando a la chica hacia una de las sillas vacías.

-No pasa nada- contestó Caroline, con vergüenza de haber llegado tarde a la primera reunión. Se fijó en el aspecto de Astrid, seguramente habría pasado toda la noche con algún chico, porque tenía unas ojeras peores que las suyas… Se acordó de que Astrid había estado con Sirius, y entonces una pequeña ola de rabia le invadió la mente al recordar la cara que había puesto Kathy cuando Sirius y Astrid se habían largado.

-Bueno- dijo Astrid, dirigiéndose a todos los demás- Esta es una pequeña reunión para decidir como nos organizamos, para encontrar un día que os vaya bien y cuatro cosas más. Dumbledore nos ha prestado esta aula en la cual podemos montar los decorados y, si queremos, dice que podemos hacer las representaciones que nos venga de gusto y que él y los demás profesores nos van a apoyar, eso sí, mientras no nos saltemos clase para ensayar- alguien dijo "vaya" y todos empezaron a reír- Quería preguntaros… ¿Alguien ha estado alguna vez en un club de Teatro o ha participado en una representación?- nadie levantó la mano- ¡Perfecto! Así no hay nadie mas experimentado que los otros- añadió alegre- Bien… y… ¿Alguien tiene alguna obra preferida? ¿Alguien quiere proponer alguna para que ensayemos y todo?

-¿Vamos a empezar directamente con una representación?- preguntó una niña de segundo de Gryffindor que Caroline tenía bastante vista, siempre andaba metida en todos los grupos y clubes de Hogwarts.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- contestó Astrid- primero haremos varios ejercicios, para descubrirnos los unos a los otros y conocernos mejor y que, al mismo tiempo, nos ayudarán a perder la vergüenza. Luego ya intentaremos hacer la representación.

-¿Y los decorados los haremos nosotros?- preguntó esta vez un chico de Hufflepuff de quinto.

-Tampoco, nos ayudarán los del club de Arte- una chica de Ravenclaw abrió la boca- Y con los vestidos también, Hellen- le contestó Astrid-¿Alguna propuesta para la representación?

-¡Yo propongo representar Romeo y Julieta!- una chica de séptimo de Hufflepuff, amiguísima de Margot Bontes, levantaba la mano para que todos la mirasen.

-¿Qué os parece?- preguntó Astrid, levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la chica de Hufflepuff- A mi, la idea de Michelle me está genial, digo, es una obra que todos conocemos y, además, la encuentro muy bonita, ¿Qué os parece?- el murmullo fue en general de asentimiento- ¡Perfecto! Pues haremos Romeo y Julieta- Astrid miró al reloj- Creo que se nos está haciendo tarde así que mejor vamos al grano: ¿Los miércoles de cinco y media a ocho os van bien?- los alumnos tardaron un rato en contestar, pero al final se aceptó esa hora- Pues ya podéis iros ¡Que vaya bien el resto del día y nos vemos el miércoles aquí!

Los miembros del club de Teatro empezaron a levantarse poco a poco, algunos charlando, pero como la mayoría no se conocían se largaron deprisa del lugar. Caroline estaba justo en la puerta cuando Astrid la llamó desde la otra punta de la sala, mientras recogía las sillas.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la morena, acercándose a ella.

-Esto… ¿Tú vas a Gryffindor, verdad?- Caroline asintió- Quería preguntarte… bueno verás… ¿Black estuvo con alguna chica esta noche?- Caroline se sorprendió ante la pregunta… ¿Qué no había estado con ella, Sirius?

-Pues… la verdad no lo se, yo pensaba que estaba contigo.

-¿Eh? Pues no… cuando salimos de la fiesta se despidió de mi y me dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien, y ya no le vi mas…- Caroline se encogió de hombros- Bueno, da igual, muchas gracias igualmente- terminó la otra, sonriente.

Caroline salió de la sala… Sirius no había estado con Astrid y había querido ir ha hablar con "alguien"… Apostaría su varita a que ese alguien era Kathy, pero Kathy se fue con Matt… Decidió que lo mejor era ir a la torre de Gryffindor ha hablar con la aludida…

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Viste la cara que se le quedó a Sirius?- preguntó Johanna, entre risas. Lily estaba al lado de Kathy, ayudándola a quitarse el vestido ya que la pobre se caía de sueño, y se puso un dedo encima de los labios, que mostraban una amplia sonrisa, para que hablara mas flojito- ¡Ya te dije que tenías que ir a por otro chico!- siguió Johanna, con las voz igual de alta.

Lily consiguió quitarle el arrugado vestido a Kathy, que se dejó caer encima de la cama y abrazó la almohada.

-Gracias- murmuró entre bostezos.

-Bueno- dijo Lily- te dejamos dormir un rato, pero luego queremos la exclusiva de esta noche tuya y…- alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo callar a la pelirroja. Johanna fue ha abrir y se encontró con Sirius.

-Adiós- dijo Johanna, cerrando la puerta, pero el chico fue más rápido y entró- ¡Eh! ¡Quieto ahí!

-Quiero hablar con Kathy- dijo él, mirando hacia la chica, que se había levantado del a cama pero le evitaba la mirada.

-Me da que ella quiere dormir- dijo Johanna, en un tono bastante borde, poniéndose delante de Sirius, aunque su cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro al chico, que era bastante más alto que ella.

-Me da igual- contestó Sirius, con el mismo tono que Johanna.

-Johanna, déjale- dijo Kathy incorporándose de la cama- Chicas, ¿Podéis salir de la habitación?

-Pero…- empezó Johanna, pero Kathy la miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Bueno, pero al menos ponte algo- cedió Lily, refiriéndose a que Kathy iba en ropa interior.

-Bah, no va ha ver nada que no haya visto- dijo la chica, pero se puso la camiseta de su pijama, que era de color blanco y tenía una luna amarilla en el pecho- Venga…- y las dos chicas se fueron- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella, aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?

-¿Qué más te da?- preguntó ella, mosqueada.

-Mucho.

-¿Y porque? Te recuerdo que entre tú y yo no hay nada, haber… ah si, como era… "entre nosotros todo ha terminado y nunca habrá nada de nuevo"… ¿Pues ha que viene tanta tontería ahora?

-Porque no puedes ir por ahí tirándote al primero que pasa.

-¡¿Perdona?!- Kathy se acercó hacia el chico, enfadada- ¡¿Quién es aquí el que se va tirando a todas las que encuentra?!

-¡Yo no me he tirado a nadie!

-No claro- contestó con sarcasmo- Te creo, quien se lo esperaría del santo y casto de Sirius Black- él se la miró con indignación

-¿Qué imagen tienes de mi?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz, y luego se fue de la habitación dando un portazo. Kathy se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Sería verdad? ¡Pero que más daba! Ahora ella tenía otro chico en el que pensar…

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Me decepcionaste Potter- dijo una voz femenina. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de James, que fue girándose poco a poco para encontrarse con Lisa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico ¿Cómo demonios podía darle tanto miedo esa morena? Remus estaba a su lado, eso lo reconfortó un poco, por lo menos estaba seguro de que ella no se atrevería a lanzársele encima o algo parecido y si lo hacía Remus lo salvaría… o moriría con él.

-Por ir con ESA pelirroja- contestó, despectivamente- Pero bueno, era de esperar, seguramente se arrastró para que la perdonaras por haberte dejado abandonado a cambio de un par de libros de la biblioteca- terminó, con voz inocente aunque con una mirada maliciosa digna de un Slytherin de los malos malos aunque ella era una Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué demonios dices?- preguntó James, mosqueado con Lisa… ¡Que le dejara en paz de una vez! Mira que hacía tiempo que lo suyo había terminado y la tía erre que erre, no lo dejaba en paz nunca… y encima le daba miedo ¿Pero porque? Una leve idea del motivo le pasó por la cabeza, pero deseó que su miedo no tuviera esa base o estaba perdido.

-Pues eso, que tu querida pelirroja volvió a irse a la biblioteca, a estudiar, en lugar de ir contigo a Hogsmeade.

-Lily fue a terminar el castigo- respondió James, ya harto del tema.

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente- murmuró Lisa, con aire interesante, mientras se largaba hacía el vestíbulo. Remus y James llegaron al comedor, al parecer ningún profesor se había dado cuenta de la fiesta de la noche anterior, eso era un gran éxito, y la alegría le hizo borrar lo que había dicho Lisa de Lily, aunque no se pudo quitar de la cabeza su idea de donde salía el miedo que le tenía a Lisa, ya que fue desde el partido de Quidditch que empezó a notarlo (bueno, a notarlo mas que antes).

-¿No te tiene harta?- preguntó Remus, pero antes de que James pudiera responder un chico de Ravenclaw se les acercó preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Erik?- preguntó James, ante la cara del chico.

-¡Ha habido otro ataque!- dijo, mirando maliciosamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde los alumnos de séptimo sonreían con satisfacción- Otro chico de la lista, este era de Ravenclaw de nuevo.

-¡Que dices!- exclamaron Remus y James.

-Y los profesores aún no nos creen, ¿Qué no ven que entre todos los atacados no hay ningún Slytherin? Ni en la lista tampoco está ninguna serpiente- siguió Erik- Mira, yo he hablado con unos cuantos y tenemos un plan para… ¡¿Por qué viene justo ahora?!- exclamó el chico, entre decepcionado y mosqueado, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola James!- dijo Lily, que acababa de llegar, dándole un beso. Caroline y Johanna seguían a la pelirroja, la primera fue hacia Remus a contarle como le había ido el club de Teatro y Johanna fulminó a Erik con la mirada, mientras él la ignoraba.

-Luego hablamos- terminó el chico, y se fue hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Por cierto- preguntó Lily, acordándose en ese momento- ¿Qué os pasó ayer con Erik?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo Johanna, y se dirigió toda sola hacía la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Venga, vamos a comer!- exclamó Caroline, alegremente- Que sino se va a terminar la comida- Y arrastró a Remus hasta la mesa.

-James- empezó Lily, sin la misma alegría que minutos antes- Me acabo de topar con Bosworth- James se estremeció, si, seguro, el miedo que le tenía a Lisa tenía ver también con Lily- dice que te diga que… como era… "Muy bonito tu lunar" ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Y yo que se- contestó él, intentando sonar despreocupado- Mejor vamos a comer algo, que Caroline tiene razón, a estas horas poco va a quedar- hizo pasar a Lily delante suyo, y se quedó mirando a Lisa, que también lo observaba desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. La morena cogió una copa, como en señal de victoria, y señaló a Lily con la cabeza. Estaba perdido, Lisa acababa de darse cuenta de que James sabía que era lo que se llevaba entre manos. Tragó saliva ¿Le diría algo a Lily? ¿Le diría algo de esa maldita noche, después del partido de Quidditch? ¡Porque había sido tan impulsivo en ese momento! ¡No tenía que haber ido a buscar a la morena bajo ningún concepto! Tampoco había pasado mucho… o si… Si se lo decía… ¿Se la creería Lily? Si Lily se creía a la Ravenclaw, James ya podía ir diciéndole adiós a la pelirroja, como muy bien le había advertido Remus. Apartó rápidamente la mirada de la morena, y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, que parecía feliz de nuevo, sintiéndose muy culpable y muy mal por lo que había echo hacía unas semanas.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Y os he dicho que lo primero que vamos ha hacer es ensayar Romeo y Julieta?- repitió Caroline, juntando las manos y dando saltitos de emoción.

-¡Que si!- se quejó Johanna- ¿Te importaría dejar de hablar de lo mismo? ¡Intento terminar mis deberes de Pociones y cada cinco palabras pongo Julieta o Teatro!

-Ai, perdona- contestó Caroline, sentándose al lado de Remus, que leía un complicado libro de Runas Antiguas. Johanna estaba sentada en una mesa, junto a Lily y a James, intentando terminar los deberes de Pociones y, en otra mesa, Matt y Kathy terminaban una redacción de Herbologia- ¡Hey!- llamó la atención Caroline- ¿Qué os parece si jugamos un rato a algo?- preguntó mirando la soga que colgaba del techo. Los alumnos más pequeños se habían inventado montones de juego en los cuales la cuerda era el elemento principal; ya que no había santa manera de descolgarla… si no puedes con él, únete a él.

-No- contestaron todos al unísono. Caroline llevaba hablando más de una hora sobre el club de Teatro ya que era miércoles y acababa de llegar de la primera clase de Teatro.

-Pues me voy a la ducha- terminó, mosqueada y se largó. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Me saca de quicio!- exclamó Johanna cuando la morena ya había desaparecido y estaba segura de que no la oiría- Que ella no tenga deberes porque estudia lo mas fácil no es culpa nuestra.

-No estudia lo mas fácil- corrigió Lily- Solo hace cinco asignaturas.

-¡Porque era lo más fácil!- repitió Johanna- ¡Bah! Menudo asco de redacción- y se puso a leerla en voz alta- "Amortentia: poción de Teatro, inventada por Romeo durante la reunión del club, que hace que el que la bebe se enamore de Julieta…" ¡Cielos! ¡Ya me harté!- y, en un ataque de rabia la lanzó al fuego- Ala- y se cruzó de brazos- me voy a dormir- y subió ha la habitación, mientras Lily negaba la cabeza como diciendo "está loca".

-La verdad es que ya empieza a ser tarde- comentó Matt mientras cerraba el libro de Herbologia que había estado leyendo- ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las doce- comentó James, soltando la pluma mientras hacía un largo bostezo- Yo me voy a dormir- recogió sus cosas y subió ha la habitación tras darle un beso de buenas noches a Lily.

-Yo también- dijo Remus y, él y Matt, subieron detrás de James.

-Lily- dijo Kathy- A mi aún me queda, ¿Y a ti?

-También- contestó la pelirroja, sin apartar la mirada de lo que escribía.

-Pues espérame- y se cambió de mesa, para estar al lado de la pelirroja. Kathy estuvo un rato escribiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lily ni escribía ni leía- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

-Es… es una tontería- dijo ella, con una sonrisa forzada. Kathy la miró con perspicacia- Vale… Resulta que hace unos días que Lisa Bosworth no para de decirme cosas de James.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-No se… que si tiene esto aquí, que si es muy cariñoso, que si tiene la piel suave y capulladas por el estilo.

-¿Y?- Lily la miró, sin saber que decir- Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que, como la acosadora esa te dice que James es suavecito, te has montado la paranoia?- Lily asintió- ¡Por favor! Si seguro que lo hace para molestar…

-¿Tú crees?

-Dime, que motivo tendría James para ir a tirarse a esa tía, teniéndote a ti- preguntó Kathy, con un aire de reproche en la voz. El verbo "tirarse" se clavó en el corazón de Lily con culpa, pero antes de que Lily dijera nada, de que pudiera explicarle a su amiga el motivo por el cual a veces ignoraba completamente a James o lo trababa muy mal, Sirius entró por el agujero del retrato y, sin decirles nada a las chicas y ni siquiera mirarlas, subió hacia el dormitorio. Eso hizo que la pelirroja se olvidara de sus problemas.

-¿Ahora hace esto?- preguntó Lily, refiriéndose al comportamiento de Sirius.

-Aja.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-¿Celos?- Kathy se encogió de hombros mientras ella misma daba esa pregunta/respuesta.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Tachan! Un capitulo no tan largo como el anterior :D pero bueno… Jjiji en el próximo capítulo se llevará a cabo el plan de Erik :D y pronto se sabrán mas cosas sobre Lily y James :D y bueno, no puedo decir mucho mas… Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado mucho.**

**Albetachestergirl- **Pues si crees que ahora es liado lo de las parejas esperate a un par de capítulos mas :D jajaja soy muy mala con ellos… sniff XD Merci por el rr :D bechitos

**Eileen.B- **mi niña loca! xD vaya rr mas loco chica… pero bueno yo te entendí y eso es lo que querías ¿no? Jajaja pues ya hablaremos… besos!

**Pekelittrell- **me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior :D y ahora pasemos a tus preguntas/dudas/pensamientos:

ni pobre Matt ni nada XD ja, ya viste… pero bueno… ya se verá todo mas adelante :D

acepto tu humilde opinión, pero mas adelante se van a conocer los motivos de Lily :D

lo de Remus y Caroline ya quedó claro en este capítulo ¿no?

Muchas gracias por el rr :D muchisimos besos

**Pixie Trinkerbell-** Fanfiction va fatal XD almenos en lo que es respecto a mi: no recibo ni rr ni avisos, pero bueno XD los leo desde la web… si, no estaría mal que Peter murirera, pero todo depende de cómo quiero yo que termine el fic :D y como que para eso aún falta mucho… mmm … ya se verá… y van haber bastantes mas ataques… la descripción de Abel Frye ya saldrá (cuando el atacado sea un personaje importante, no antes). Lily no es la única mala :D James tambien se lleba lo suyo (sino ya verás) jajaja y Sirius no va a entrar al club de Teatro XD pero si, le quedaría genial de Don Juan XD muchas gracias por el rr Val :D besos!

**SandritaGranger- **que genial que conocieras a los de la Oreja… en serio… que chulo :D lo hacen muy bien (aunque ya me cansé de escuchar el CD nuevo, porque mi madre no deja de cantarlo) y lo de tu pareja espero que lo hayas solucionado :D jajaj pobre Wormtail, nadie lo quiere (NORMAL) y a los Merodeadores… mmm… ya verás a quien le va pasar algo mas (se aceptan apuestas! XD) Besos y gracias.

**Nanny- **tampoco es necesario que te me des de ostias contra la pared chica xD jajaja es normal que ff falle n.n por lo que no pasa nada porque mandaras el rr tarde! Y bueno, como dije antes a Sandrita… si que van a atacar a los demás… pero no a todos… ¿Qué te habrá echo Erik? Ya se sabrá :D Besos y abrazos de… de… mmm… de Happy Flower XD

**Carla07-** No le metió los cuernos… o bueno, quizá, aun no lo tengo decidido :D (me pasa con lo mismo que en High School sobre lo que pasó entre James y Lily un domingo por la tarde… jajaja). Lo de Remus me pasó por la cabeza con una amiga mía XD le pasó algo parecido (creo xD) no lo se… solo recuerdo que la chica salió con intenciones de pegarnos XD jajaja xD pero no recuerdo muy bien como fue… pobre Remus, yo mataría a James XD sobre Matt/Kathy… ya veréis :D aun queda mucho fic y mucho lio de parejas (waa con lo que me gusta a mi esto… jajaja). Muchos besos y gracias :D

**Sweet.x.tragedie-** gracias! Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic :D el tuyo tambien está genial (actualiza pronto actualiza pronto actualiza pronto… jaja) Besos y muchisimas gracias.

**April Black-** Pues bien, como solo tú pediste resumen de lo hago aquí y para ti (y si alguien lo lee mejor para él) y en el próximo capítulo (musiquilla de misterio): Los Merodeadores, Erik y varios chicos mas llevarán a cabo su plan para conseguir XXXX (no lo puedo decir . ), Lily y James se pelearan y estarán un tiempo sin hablarse (tiene que ver con XXXX) y… al final del capítulo… Alguien confesará que va a dejar Hogwarts (oooh… que pena… sniff…) bueno pues nada :D aquí el mini resumen XD jajja

**Pues bien, ya que solo April Black pidió el resumen solo se lo he dado a ella (pero quien quiera puede leerlo en su respues de rr… XD) así que bueno… pues espero que os quedéis con las ganas de la continuación :D y me dejéis rr :D porque si hay rr Eri es feliz y si Eri es feliz escribe mas rápido por lo que actualiza antes por lo que… please:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**(me gusta esta palabra :D cuando tenga un pececillo de colores lo llamaré Review)**


	6. ¡Ruido!

**Chapter 06: ¡Ruido!**

-Este es el plan- les contó Erik a los demás, que lo observaban atentamente- Llevamos un par de semanas observando a los Slytherin, en especial a Sniders, Snape y Sparks- explicó rápidamente- nos hemos dado cuenta de que cada jueves a la hora de estudio se reúnen los tres en la biblioteca y se dedican a garabatear algo en una libreta que Sparks lleva siempre encima y no suelta para nada. Creemos que allí hay algo importante, por lo que vamos a quitarles la libreta sea como sea.

-¿Y cual es el plan?- preguntó Sirius. Los cuatro chicos estaban dentro de un aula vacía hablando con cuchicheos.

-Por eso queríamos hablar con vosotros, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Erik, dudoso.

-¡Habéis acudido a la gente adecuada!- exclamó James, emocionado- nosotros nos encargamos de ayudaros… ¿Pero tiene que ser el jueves por la tarde? Es que me va fatal.

-¿Qué ocurre le jueves por la tarde?- preguntaron a la vez Sirius, Remus y Erik.

-Es que tengo entreno de Quidditch, y siempre le digo a Lily que venga a verme…- explicó James, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Pero si nunca va!-cortó Sirius mientras hacia un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Ya lo se- siguió James- Pero ninguna de las chicas quiere que nos metamos con los Slytherin, por lo que no le puedo decir que no iré al entreno de Quidditch, por lo que tengo que invitarla como siempre, ¿Y si ese día se le ocurre venir?

-Pues búscate una solución- contestó Erik- pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda este jueves durante la hora de estudio- y dicho esto se largó para dejar a los tres chicos pensando en su gran plan del jueves.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

La sala de Gryffindor se encontraba llena de alumnos de séptimo que terminaban los motones de deberes que tenían. Lily andaba estresada de un lado para otro gritándoles a los alumnos más pequeños que no hicieran ningún tipo de ruido, ni siquiera toser, para poder estudiar en paz y armonía. Sus amigas la observaban entre risas silenciosas, dejando de lado los complicados deberes para cuando volviera la chica.

-Me voy- anunció Caroline, mirando el reloj- Tengo ensayo- contestó ante la mirada interrogativa de Kathy.

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamó Johanna- ¡Yo tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch!- y salió pitando de la sala, seguida de Caroline que también hacía tarde. Kathy se quedó sola observando como Lily amenazaba a un alumno de tercero de mandarlo a limpiar las mazmorras con la lengua por haber tosido hasta que James se acercó a la pelirroja, vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch pero sin la túnica que llevaba su nombre ni las protecciones.

-Escucha Lily- dijo él- Que… que… ¿Irás a verme ahora al entrenamiento de Quidditch?- preguntó dudoso. Habían pasado varios días desde que Erik les contó el plan y aún no sabía que hacer si la pelirroja decidía ir a verlo, y si eso ocurría todo el plan se iría al carajo y con él la libreta de Sparks.

-Lo siento muchísimo James, pero no puedo- se excusó la chica- Es que tengo que terminar los deberes con Kathy y luego Slughorn me ha pedido que vaya a ordenar los ingredientes de pociones que alguien que yo me se- puso mucho énfasis al decir lo de "alguien" ya que sabía que era cosa de James y Sirius- ha desordenado… Como sabe que fueron los de nuestro curso… Y además quiere una larga lista de los ingredientes que faltan… Lamento muchísimo no poder venir, en serio…Ya sabes… Ser prefecto a veces tiene sus cosas malas.

-Ser prefecto es siempre muy malo- comentó él, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, que ella interpretó como ironía, aunque no lo era ¡No descubriría lo que planeaban los chicos!- Bueno me voy- anunció, tras darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo de la sala.

Bajó rápidamente hasta la biblioteca, utilizando todos los atajos que conocía (que no eran pocos) y mirando el reloj cada cinco segundos. Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca jadeando, pero aún con la sonrisa de emoción que tenía cada vez que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo uno de sus planes. Allí se encontró con Sirius y Remus que le esperaban impacientes.

-Por esa cara deduzco que Lily no irá a verte al entreno- comentó Sirius- Mira lo que hace el amor, ¡Ahora ya ni te molesta que no te haga caso!

-No digas chorradas- murmuró James, acercándose hasta la puerta que estaba un poco entreabierta. Dentro habían varios alumnos estudiando y, tal y como esperaban, los tres Slytherin estaban en una de las mesas mas apartadas y oscuras, escribiendo algo en la libreta- ¿Todo apunto?- preguntó James a Remus.

-S,. Erik y los otros chicos de Ravenclaw están en los puntos clave, esperando nuestra señal.

-Perfecto- murmuró James, mientras se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de debajo de la túnica- Entrad delante de mí- y desapareció debajo de la capa. Remus y Sirius entraron, oyendo los pasos de James detrás de ellos.

Remus se paró para preguntarle por un libro de la sección prohibida a la bibliotecaria, que encantada lo acompañó en su búsqueda, Sirius esperó hasta ver que Remus se sacaba la varita del bolsillo para seguir andando.

Siguió avanzando hacia la mesa donde estaban los Slytherin seguido de cerca por James, que intentaba hacer que sus pasos no se oyeran. Sirius se sacó la varita de debajo de la túnica disimuladamente y apuntó hacia él mismo, murmurando un hechizo en voz baja, pero que hizo que los Slytherin se voltearan alarmados para plantarle cara.

-¿Qué quieres Black?- inquirió en voz alta de mala manera Ian Sniders, haciendo que varios alumnos se giraran. Sirius solo sonrió y señaló hacia el techo. Los tres Slytherin miraron hacia el techo, al igual que algunos alumnos de las mesas contiguas que se habían girado picados por la curiosidad.

Levantar el brazo era el señal para empezar con el plan de distracción, por lo que Erik y tres chicos mas de Ravenclaw que estaban dispuestos estratégicamente por la biblioteca lanzaron al suelo unos pequeños frascos que los merodeadores habían preparado, llenos de una poción inventada por ellos mismos un domingo de aburrimiento.

De pronto un ruido, parecido a todo de explosiones de petardos, llenó el lugar, haciendo que todo el mundo tuviera que taparse los oídos. Todo el mundo miraba por todos los lados sin saber de donde procedía el ruido y sin ver los petardos, mientras el ruido se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Sirius que, al igual que todos los que sabían el plan, llevaba los oídos hechizados no oía ningún ruido y cuando los tres Slytherin se taparon las orejas apuntó a Snape.

-¡_Aguamenti_!- gritó, aunque su voz no se hizo audible bajo el ruido que llenaba la biblioteca. Un chorro de agua salió disparado hacía Snape que, muy enfadado y mojado se abalanzó hacia el moreno, que sonreía con satisfacción.

James aprovechó el momento en que los otros dos Slytherin se levantaban para separar a Snape y a Sirius para coger la libreta de Crystal, que había sido olvidada encima de la mesa. La escondió debajo de la capa, junto a él, y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, justo en el momento en que la bibliotecaria aparecía corriendo y despeinada, seguida por Remus que se desvió y salió de la biblioteca. Detrás de Remus empezaron a salir los otros alumnos que estaban allí dentro.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Erik cuando, pasados unos minutos, él, los merodeadores y los cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw se encontraron en un pasillo del tercer piso, lejos del jaleo que se estaba montando en la biblioteca- ¡Quiero que me digáis como se hace esa poción!- siguió muy emocionado.

-Tendrás que pagarnos el copyright- bromeó Sirius- Pero por ser tu de lo dejo en diez Galeones.

-Señores- anunció James a modo de pedir silencio- He aquí la Libreta- y levantó el cuaderno en señal de victoria. Todos los observaron atentamente: era una libreta bastante pequeña, de color negro, sin nada escrito y con una gruesa espiral plateada, parecía la libreta mas normal y mas _muggle_ que podía haber en Hogwarts, genial para esconder algo. James estaba apunto de abrirla cuando divisó que una chica se les acercaba por el extremo opuesto del pasillo, por lo que le lanzó la libreta a Sirius que se la escondió debajo de la túnica.

-¡James Potter!- gritó Lily, mientras se acercaba a él, toda cabreada- ¡¿Qué coño habéis hecho en la biblioteca?!- James puso cara de desconcierto, pero se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que era cosa suya- ¡A mi no me vengas con caritas! ¡He visto perfectamente el señal que ha hecho Sirius y luego ha empezado el ruido!- se giró a mirar amenazadoramente a Sirius, que se encogió ante la pelirroja- ¡Se que es cosa vuestra! ¡¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?!

-Esto…-intentó buscar una excusa. Pero James lo cortó.

-¿Qué quiere decir que "Has visto perfectamente el señal de Sirius"?- preguntó, muy serio. La pelirroja se lo miró con la boca abierta, como si la acabaran de pillar con las manos en la masa- ¿Estabas en la biblioteca?- siguió James, mosqueado. Lily siguió sin saber que decir por lo que decidió cerrar la boca y poner cara de arrepentimiento- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces que te pasas el día en la biblioteca?!- Los otros chicos se miraron sin saber si irse o quedarse, hasta que Remus hizo un gesto de cabeza para indicarles que mejor se marchaban y los dejaban solos- ¡¿Y porqué no me lo has dicho que estabas allí?!

-Si que estaba en la biblioteca…-empezó Lily, pero James la cortó.

-¿Cuántas veces más has ido a la biblioteca y me has dejado tirado?- preguntó con ironía- ¿Cuántas veces mas me has mentido? Cuando no salíamos me enviabas a la mierda, y ahora pasas de mí ¡Joder Lily!- exclamó, cada vez mas enfadado.

-¡Espera!- gritó ella, que también se estaba enfadando- ¿Te recuerdo que tu tampoco estabas en el sitio que me habías dicho que estarías?

-¡Pero tú no es la primera vez que me dejas tirado para irte a la biblioteca!- Se quejó él, y sin esperar respuesta de la chica se largó del pasillo. Lily se fue por el lado opuesto… ¡Tampoco había echo nada malo ella! ¡Él también le había mentido! ¡No tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella!

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

El noviembre pasó rápidamente, entre deberes, más deberes, nevadas y más rumores sobre la maldición del ahorcado llegó el frío diciembre, con temperaturas aún más bajas.

-¡Pero como puede ser posible eso!- exclamó Lily mientras entraba en la habitación, agitando un frasquito de un liquido transparente, que se encontraba helado.

-¡Joder Lily! ¿Qué te acabas de dar cuenta de que las escarchas no son de decoración? ¡Hace un frío que te cagas!- comentó Johanna, pensando que la pelirroja se refería al estado en que se encontraba el liquido del frasco.

-No es eso- dijo la chica- me refiero a que mires esto- y le lanzó el frasco, para que leyera le etiqueta. Johanna lo tomó al vuelo y esperó a que Kathy y Caroline se acercaran para leerlo en voz alta.

-"_Pócima Anti-maldiciones. Protégete de las maldiciones y embrujos_" ¿Qué coño es esto?- preguntó Johanna, mientras echaba a reír, al igual que Kathy.

-¡Que chorrada!- exclamó Caroline- ¿Dónde lo has comprado? ¡Porque acabas de malgastar el dinero!

-Yo no lo he comprado- explicó la chica- lo acabo de requisar a un alumno de Ravenclaw que lo vendía a precio de oro ¡Y no es mas que agua y sal!

-¿Y porque quiere alguien una Estafa Anti-maldiciones?- preguntó Kathy, sorprendida, mientras Caroline y Johanna seguían con sus deberes.

-¡Pues me parece obvio! ¡Para protegerse de Abel Frye!- contestó la chica- Y eso no es lo único, me he pasado media tarde con Remus y los demás prefectos requisando cosas y mas cosas por el estilo ¡Pero es que mira que es tonta la gente! ¿Cómo pueden creerse semejante estupidez?

-Bah- comentó Johanna- déjalos, si así se sienten más seguros, que tiren el dinero. Estoy por poner una paradita en este mercado negro yo también, quiero comprarme una túnica de viaje nueva y no me queda nada de dinero- comentó, pero Lily la fulminó con la mirada- Pero claro, eso nunca lo haría yo, ya que va contra las normas del colegio- terminó girando hacia los deberes de nuevo. Un ruidito llamó la atención desde la ventana, e hizo que la chica se girara- ¡Hey Julieta, una carta para ti!- Caroline se volteó sobresaltada.

-¡No me llames así!- exclamó, mientras abría la ventana para que entrara una lechuza parda, con copitos de nieves pegados a las plumas y una carta atada en la pata. Caroline la desató, ya harta de recibir tantas cartas.

Hacía cosa de medio mes el club de Teatro hizo su primera representación: Romeo y Julieta, que causó un éxito inesperado. Caroline había representado a Julieta y dio a conocer sus grandes dotes como actriz, que sorprendieron a todo el mundo y desde ese día no paraba recibir cartas de los demás alumnos para felicitarla. En un primer momento la alegraron muchísimo, pero luego empezaron a hartarla.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad esto!- exclamó cuando empezó a leerla- ¡Es una invitación!- Sus tres amigas se acercaron extrañadas, observando la expresión de asombro y alegría de su amiga- ¡Para hacer un fin de semana de cursillo de teatro!... ¡Cielos! Me lo manda Astrid, ¡Es de la Academia Real de Arte Dramatico!

-¿La qué?- preguntaron Johanna y Kathy, que no sabían que demonios era eso.

-Es una escuela de teatro, está en Londres- resumió Caroline- ¡Y cuesta muchísimo entrar! ¡Es todo un honor poder ir allí a hacer un cursillo!- La chica hinchó el pecho, orgullosa- Voy a preguntarle por mas cosas a Astrid y a contárselo a Remus- Y salió corriendo.

-A este paso nos va a dejar abandonadas- bromeó Lily, sacando a la lechuza de la habitación, no sin antes darle una galletita a modo de recompensa.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuánto nos contaras que es lo que buscas en la biblioteca con tanto afán?- pidió Johanna con interés, cuando vio la soga colgada de la sala común mientras las tres chicas bajaban a cenar.

-Cuando tenga unas conclusiones claras- contestó la chica, observando con tristeza como James pasaba por su lado sin decirle nada.

-¿Aún no te habla?- quiso saber Kathy, pero la pelirroja no contestó. Las chicas salieron de la sala y empezaron a bajar hasta el Gran Comedor.

Hacía muchísimo ya que se habían discutido porque Lily había ido a la biblioteca y él no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra de nuevo, y como consecuencia Lily tampoco le hablaba a él, aunque eso le hacía mucho daño. Pero pese a todo, Lily seguía creyendo que él no tenía porque haberse enfadado con ella ¡Lo único que había echo había sido ir a la biblioteca! Aunque, interiormente sabía que eso no era lo único… Alguna que otra vez había mantenido demasiada distancia entre los dos sin darle explicación alguna, y seguro que le molestaba… En el fondo sabía que era todo culpa suya, pero era demasiado orgullosa para echársela toda a ella misma… Una risita la hizo volver a la tierra, alejándola de esos pensamientos tristes que la torturaban por dentro. Busco entre los alumnos que se agrupaban para comer la autora de la risita, y la encontró, Lisa Bosworth la miraba con superioridad, desde su grupo de amiguitas. Los ojos de las dos chicas entraron en contacto visual, Lily pudo leer claramente en los de la Ravenclaw que se reía de ella, con la mirada le mandaba un mensaje… Lisa se giró de golpe y entró al Gran Comedor, dejando a Lily con la incógnita de porqué esa mirada.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Adiós-murmuró una chica alta, morena, de labios rojos y grandes ojos de color ámbar, y le dio un beso al chico que tenía al lado, mientras él terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa que acababa de ponerse.

-Buenas noches- le susurró Sirius, cuando la chica salió de la sala donde acababan de pasar una hora un tanto movidita. Sirius se sonrió a si mismo: Cuando cortó con Kathy no quiso irse a la cama con ninguna otra chica, no sabía bien porque pero sentía como si la traicionara, pero cuando vio que ella hacia lo que le daba la gana, él siguió con sus citas nocturnas y escapadas al aula de Transfiguración o a la Biblioteca.

Salió del aula rememorando el suceso, mientras se ponía la capa de invisibilidad que James le había prestado: De vuelta a la sala común, después de un castigo impuesto por McGonagall, él y esa chica (que no conseguía acordarse de cómo se llamaba) habían chocado en medio del pasillo, a ella se le cayeron todos los papeles y libros que llevaba en brazos. Él, caballeroso, la ayudó a recogerlos todos y, lo siguiente era que los dos estaban tirados por el suelo, besándose, en esa aula de la que ahora salía. ¡Hacia tanto que no se lo pasaba tan bien! Sonrió de nuevo.

Unas voces un par de pasillos a lo lejos llamaron su atención. Le sonaban familiares. Decidió que, ya que gozaba de la invisibilidad de la capa, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de espiar a los autores de las voces que, por lo que pudo descubrir, eran un chico y una chica. Avanzó hacia el lugar pensando en que broma les podría gastar o que en hacer cuando los viera. Justo cuando terminó de cruzar una cantonada se quedó quieto, y una ola de rabia y celos le invadió la mente. Delante de él estaban Matt y Kathy besándose apasionadamente. Él la aprisionaba contra la pared y ella le acariciaba la espalda con cariño. En un arrebato de celos se quitó la capa de encima y empujó a Matt, que cayó al suelo.

-¡Matt!- gritó Kathy, yendo hacia él mientras miraba desconcertada y asustada a Sirius- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?!- le gritó, cabreada.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacíais?!- gritó Sirius, también cabreado.

-¡¿Pero tú eres tonto o te entrenas?!- exclamó Matt- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?!- Kathy lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¡No te acerques a ella!- Se acercó a los chicos.

-¡Cállate ya!- gritó la chica, apuntando a Sirius con la varita- Para ya con todo esto Sirius. Estoy harta de que no me hables y de que hagas como que no existo y luego reacciones así. Lo nuestro terminó, ¿Recuerdas?- y los dos chicos se fueron pasillo abajo, dejando a Sirius no cabreado, sino triste.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Muerte a los tíos!- exclamó Johanna, como brindis en las Tres Escobas, haciendo que los ocupantes de mesas contiguas se giraran a observar a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas con cara de pocos amigos y brindando con una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Harta me tiene- murmuró Kathy- Primero me deja, luego me ignora, se tira a todas las tías que respiran de Hogwarts y ahora no me deja estar con Matt, que se cree, ¿Qué me voy a quedar para vestir santos?

-Me alegro de haberlo dejado- dijo Johanna, ignorando el comentario de Kathy- ¡Yo lo decía por su bien! Pero para él hará, que le den, ya no me preocuparé jamás por él, si quiere lanzarse desde la torre de Astronomía, pues ala, adelante- Dio un golpe con la mano encima de la mesa, cual juez dictando su veredicto.

-¡Y la inútil esa de Bosworth se pasa el día siguiéndolo! Y claro, luego me viene a contar cosas a mí, ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué me pondrá celosa? ¡James no es tan tonto como para caer de nuevo en sus redes! Y yo no voy a ser tan tonta ni para creerme a esa estúpida ni para rebajarme a pedirle perdón a James ¡Él también me mintió!- siguió Lily, cruzándose de brazos con un aire despectivo, sin hacer caso a sus amigas. Cada loco con su tema.

-La única que está bien es Caroline- comentó Kathy, con aire soñador- Y no me extraña, Remus es un cielo.

-Eso- contestó Johanna- ya podrían ser todos los chicos como él.

-Caroline tiene mucha suerte… aunque desde que volvió del cursillo ese de teatro se la ve un tanto extraña- siguió Lily. Caroline fue al famoso cursillo el fin de semana antes, volviendo al domingo por la noche. La alegría con la que regresó no tardó en desvanecerse pero la chica decía que no le pasaba nada raro e intentaba disimularlo… Pero no se puede engañar a tus amigas del alma y ellas, a su vez, no paraban de insistirle en que era lo que le ocurría.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy totalmente segura de que no tiene nada que ver con chicos…- siguió Kathy, con su aire ausente- ¡Ostras! ¿No es ese James?- preguntó la chica, señalando por la ventana. Lily se volteó para mirar. Entre la muchedumbre de personas que había fuera distinguió a James, que andaba por la calle con un aire alegre y despreocupado, acompañado de cerca por Lisa Bosworth con un aire coquetón, que lo llevaba cogido del brazo y que comentaba algo la mar de gracioso ya que el chico no paraba de reír con ganas. Detrás de ellos iban las amigas de Lisa riéndose disimuladamente. Lily se levantó y salió para ver que demonios hacia James con esa tía, Johanna y Kathy la siguieron, pero las amigas de Lisa le pararon el paso.

-Lo siento- dijo una- Pero no queremos que molestes- terminó con una amplia sonrisa, que solo hizo que a Lily le vinieran ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

-Además, ya sabes que las oportunidades cuando pasan pasadas están- siguió otra de las chicas, desconcertando a Lily.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó, intentando descubrir que cabeza James entre la gente.

-Mujer… ya sabes… cuando ignoras a una persona esa persona se cansa de ti y se busca a alguien que de verdad le haga caso.

-Si te refieres a que no me dedico a acosar a los tíos como hace Bosworth, has acertado- contestó Lily, intentando no sonar preocupada.

-Evans, sabes tan bien como todas nosotras de que James no es de piedra- siguió otra chica- y que si una- la señaló a ella- no le hace caso, lo mas normal es que al final termine cansándose y se busque a otra- y señaló la dirección por la que se habían ido James y Lisa. Lily se volteó sin decir nada y tomó rumbo hacia el castillo. Johanna y Kathy se miraron un tanto preocupadas y decidieron ir con la pelirroja, mientras las amigas de Lisa se reían descaradamente.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Es una broma, verdad?- preguntó Remus, incrédulo, mirando a Caroline que tenía una mueca de "me lo imaginaba".

-¿Por qué crees que es una broma?- siguió ella, en tono ofendido- ¿Crees que jugaría con algo por el estilo? ¡Me parece serio!

-Bueno chica… no se- contestó él- ¿Pero estás segura de esto? A mi me parece un tanto precipitado.

-Estoy muy segura, hace varias semanas que pienso en ello, se lo he comentado a mis padres y dicen que les parece bien, y también hablé con Dumbledore y dice que no hay problema.

-Bueno… ¿Pero va ser un tanto liado ir y venir siempre, no?- Caroline lo miró sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué quieres decir con ir y venir?

-Joder, pues que irás allí y luego… ¿Volverás, no?- preguntó él. La chica no contestó- ¡No jodas!- exclamó él.

-Hombre, tienes que entender que sería complicado ir y venir… Además, ¿que tengo que hacer aquí para volver?- Remus se señaló a si mismo- ¡Me refiero a estudios! ¡No puedo pedirle a Dumbledore que me deje venir a dormir aquí y a ver los partidos de Quidditch!

-¿En serio que no es una broma?- preguntó Remus, muy serio- ¿Te vas de Hogwarts?- Caroline asintió- ¡No puedes dejarnos!

-Ya tomé la decisión- dijo ella con un aire triste- ¡Tendrías que alegrarte por mi!

-Pues no me alegro- contestó él molesto- Si te vas nos dejas a todos… Y me dejas a mí.

-Por el tono en que lo dices tampoco parece que te importe mucho.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Es a ti a la que parece que no le importe nada!

-¡Claro que me importa!- se quejó ella- Pero debes entenderlo…

-Si, lo entiendo- siguió él, encogiéndose de hombros con aire triste- ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿Qué me lance al suelo llorando y dando patadas al aire?

-No pero… No se… Sabes que te quiero mucho- contestó ella- Pero ha sido mi decisión… me han aceptado… Es lo que quiero…- La expresión de Remus se volvió mucho mas triste.

-¿Saben las otras que te vas de Hogwarts?- Caroline negó con la cabeza.

-Esperare a que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad para decírselo… Aún falta para que me vaya.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Tachan! Oooh, Caroline se va, todos a llorar… sniff… pobre Remus xD bueno si, ¿os ha gustado el capítulo? Solo tengo que decir que este es más "divertido" el séptimo será MUY triste (y no por Remus ni Caroline, ya veréis) pero bueno, ¡no puedo deciros nada más! Solo que me voy a Francia y a Mallorca 2 semanas :D por lo que no actualizaré hasta Semana Santa, pero como soy buena (y mi madre dice que nos va a pillar un temporal de nieve cuando volvamos a Francia y no volveré nunca más XD) quiero daros mi pequeño regalito de Semana Santa (¿Se hacen regalos por semana santa?ó.O): ¡Un "mini-resumen" del capítulo siete!**

"**Van a pasar dos cosas entre James y Lily: una de buena, pero una de MUY mala ¿Qué será? Tachan tachan… ¡Surprise! Y la maldición tendrá un poquito mas de protagonismo (que la tengo abandonada, pobrecilla XD)"**

Bueno, hasta aquí mi "resumen" y ahora los agradecimientos a los/las lectores/as:

**Eileen.B, SandritaGranger, nohenatha, pekelittrell, carla07, Pixie Trinkerbell, mi primita Blackie, mi Mariona (**¡Hola! ¿Em llegeixes? ¡Petons!**) y marina66.**

**Muchísimas gracias (cuando termine de subir el fic paso a contestar los rr)**

En serio, muchísimos besitos, me alegra mucho que os guste esta historia (la verdad es que la tengo muy pensada, y saber que hay gente que la lee y le gusta me anima muchísimo)… Ainss que me pongo sentimental :D

**Besitos**

**Eri**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**S**


	7. Veritas

**Chapter 07: Veritas**

-Vaya partido- comentó James, alegre, cuando él y Sirius entraron a la sala común el domingo por la noche, recibiendo aplausos por parte de sus compañeros de casa. Sin poder evitarlo buscó con la mirada a Lily, que no estaba en la sala, aunque estaba seguro de que si la pelirroja hubiera estado allí tampoco le habría dicho nada, llevaba tanto tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero la chica le había mentido, ella empezó todo, dejándole de lado para ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo. Sirius se quedó charlando con una chica de quinto y él siguió su recorrido hasta la habitación solo, meditando acerca de la pelirroja y lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos ¿Cómo terminaría todo? Soltó un suspiro de tristeza, recordando como Lisa no paraba de hincharle la cabeza con que debía dejar a la pelirroja e irse con ella. No sería él quien terminara la relación si era lo que Lily buscaba con tanto silencio.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrando y dudó en abrirla, recordando las tantas veces que entraba despistado y les cortaba el rollo a Remus y a Caroline, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse. Llamó a la puerta, por si acaso, y por sorpresa suya alguien contesto desde dentro.

-¿Si?- preguntó una voz femenina. James se quedó sorprendido, conocía perfectamente esa voz por lo que entró dentro.

-Hola- saludó él con voz neutra al ver a Lily delante de él, de brazos cruzados y expresión severa- si has venido a discutir, estoy demasiado cansado para oír como me echas toda la culpa a mí.

-No he venido a discutir- dijo ella, como pudo, y James se percató de que estaba apunto de llorar- Solo quiero que me contestes una cosa…

El tono de voz de la chica hizo que la expresión de enfadado que había adoptado James desapareciera al instante, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella con aire preocupado.

-¿Me has puesto los cuernos con Bosworth?- le soltó ella. James se quedó sorprendido ante tal pregunta y no supo que responder, y la chica interpretó el silencio como un si- ¡Eres un capullo!- le gritó e hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡No Lily!- mintió él, rápidamente la cogió de la cintura para impedirle el paso- ¿De donde has sacado esa tontería de Bosworth?- preguntó sorprendido. Un par de gruesas lágrimas le bajaban mejillas abajo a la pelirroja, que se mordía el labio inferior para que no le temblara.

-¿No… No te lo has hecho con esa?- preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja, dejando de llorar.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó él, sin poder esconder una sonrisa. Estaba mintiendo, tenía plena consciencia de aquello, pero no podía decirle la verdad, si lo decía lo suyo habría terminado, y no quería que terminara. Todo menos eso- ¿En serio te pensabas eso?- La chica asintió- ¿Y porque?

-Cuando estábamos a Hogsmeade os vimos… bueno… que sus amigas… y que como estamos enfadados y no me hablabas… pues… y como tu reías… y…- dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-Tú tampoco me hablabas y no por eso voy pensando que te has tirado a quien sea, pensé que había quedado muy claro que te quería muchísimo- dijo él, produciendo una sonrisa en ella- Siento haberte mentido ese día, debí decirte que era lo que queríamos hacer…

-¡No!- dijo ella- fue culpa mía… He ido muy a mi bola… me sabe muy mal… ¡Te prometo que no volveré a ir a la biblioteca sin decírtelo!- James se rió. Lily llevaba un curso muy extraño, todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca y con cambios de "humor" respecto a James, ese parecía un buen momento para preguntarle por una de las dos cosas y como ella había sacado el tema de la biblioteca…

-Ahora que hemos hecho las paces... ¿Me dirás que hacías en la biblioteca?- preguntó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lily dudó, no quería que se volvieran a discutir.

-Buscaba cosas sobre la maldición del ahorcado, y después del ataque de Peter sobre Abel Frye- al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, James no se molestó.

-¿Encontraste algo?- quiso saber, con curiosidad de verdad.

-Mas o menos… ¿Vosotros porque montasteis ese jaleo en la biblioteca?

-Para coger…- James se fue hasta su mesilla de noche, la abrió y sacó una libreta negra- Esto.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la chica examinándola con curiosidad.

-La libretita que Sparks llevaba todo el día encima, pero no hay nada escrito- comentó, malhumorado, abriéndola por una pagina aleatoria y haciendo correr el resto d las paginas con el dedo índice.

-Puede que esté hechizada- comentó la chica.

-Ya lo intentamos todos- sacó a varita y apuntó la libreta- desde "Revélate" hasta "Slytherin mola mazo" pero no pasó nada.

-James- preguntó Lily- ¿En serio piensas que así puede aparecer algo?- James se encogió de hombros- Trae ¡_Aparecium_!- dijo la chica, apuntando la libreta, que brilló unos instantes, para luego quedar como antes. James miró a Lily diciéndole "¿Lo ves?" pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la libreta aparecieron rayas negras, que se convirtieron en letras, que fueron formando palabras. Los dos chicos se miraron emocionados.

-¡Eres un genio!- comentó él, dándole un beso, para luego mirar las palabras de la libreta- Hey ¿No es la lista de nombres de la chimenea?- Y eso era. Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse emocionados ¡Acababan de encontrar la prueba que culpaba a esos Slytherin de todo!

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡¿Qué que?!- exclamó muy sorprendida Kathy. Caroline la miró sin saber que decir. La castaña había leído accidentalmente la solicitud de inscripción a la Academia Real de Arte Dramático de Caroline y esta se vio obligada a contarle de que iba el asunto- ¿Es una broma no?

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?!- contestó enfadada Caroline- ¡¿Tanto cuesta entender que por fin he encontrado algo que me gusta hacer?!

-No te enfades- pidió Kathy, acercándose a la morena- Solo es que… me ha venido muy por sorpresa la noticia pero… Bueno… Supongo qué si te vas ha estudiar Teatro nos dejarás ¿no?- preguntó con pena.

-Tampoco me iré a vivir a la cueva más oscura del Amazonas, pero la verdad es que si, me iré de Hogwarts…

-Bueno…- repitió Kathy- Te mentiría si te dijese que no me sabe mal que te marches pero… En el fondo me alegra que hayas encontrado una vocación- terminó con una sonrisa, pero con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡No quiero que te vayas!- y se lanzó encima de la morena dándole un abrazo. En ese momento entraron Lily y Johanna en la habitación.

-¿Quién se va?- preguntó Johanna distraída dejando montones de libros que habían tomado prestados de la biblioteca, mientras Lily se quitaba los zapatos para ir más cómoda. Caroline tomó aire y les contó la verdad sobre lo que quería hacer.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamaron Johanna y Lily a la vez- ¡No puedes irte¡El teatro no es una profesión¡Va ha ser una perdida de tiempo¡Tenemos los EXTASIS!- siguió la morena. Caroline se volvió a enfadar.

-¡Será que para ti no es una profesión¡Pero para mi si!- exclamó Caroline y se encerró en el baño, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Genial- comentó Lily- hago las paces con James y ahora Caroline se enfada…

-¡Pero es una tontería esto que quiere hacer!- exclamó Johanna, mirando a Lily- ¡¿Me oyes?!- gritó, dando un portazo a la puerta del baño.

-¡Por favor Johanna!- dijo Kathy, pidiendo paz- Déjala… Es su vida…

-¡Es echar a perder su vida!

-¡No lo es!- siguió Kathy. Johanna iba a replicar, pero Lily la cortó.

-No es TU decisión, Johanna- La chica se cruzó de brazos, mosqueada.

Cuando comprobó que el ambiente se había calmado salió del baño.

-Chicas- dijo, para llamar su atención ya que todas estaban haciendo deberes para intentar olvidar lo sucedido- Me imagino que no os gustará mi decisión de dejar Hogwarts… Pero al fin he encontrado algo que quiero hacer… Aunque ello me lleve lejos de mis mejores amigas... ¡Pero que me vaya no significa que nos dejemos de hablar!

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Lily, levantándose y dándole un abrazo- Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, y sabes que siempre te querremos, so tonta- añadió cuando vio que Caroline había empezado a llorar.

-Y antes de irte- comentó Kathy- haremos una fiesta genial¿De acuerdo? Y cuando terminemos Hogwarts quedaremos cada fin de semana para ir de copas por la noche, a ligar- y también le dio un abrazo. Lily y Kathy se quedaron mirando a Johanna a la espera de que hiciera algo positivo.

-Cuando seas una actriz famosa quiero que me presentes a los actores buenorros- concluyó Johanna, haciendo que Caroline empezara a reírse.

-Os quiero mucho- dijo Caroline, dándole un abrazo a Johanna.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Silencio, por favor- pidió Dumbledore. El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de alumnos, que miraban ansiosos hasta la mesa de los profesores. No era ninguna hora común de estar en ese lugar, mas bien los profesores acababan de mandarlos allí por algún motivo, y la cara de Dumbledore no indicaba nada divertido, sino todo lo contrario. Detrás de los profesores había bastantes hombres y mujeres vestidos con una túnica morada y el emblema del Ministerio de Magia en el pecho, todos con expresión seria y mirada distante.

-¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?- pidió con un susurro Sirius a Remus, que se encogió de hombros- ¿Y tú eres prefecto?- siguió con sarcasmo. Sirius llevaba una temporada que estaba de mucha mala leche con todo el mundo. Los alumnos callaron, a la espera de lo que tenía que decir el director.

-Queridos alumnos- empezó el hombre- Debido a los varios incidentes que han estado ocurriendo últimamente el Ministerio y el Consejo Escolar han decidido interrogar uno por uno a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, para descubrir el motivo de estos sucesos y así encontrar una solución.

-¡Todo el mundo sabe quienes son los culpables!- gritó una chica de Ravenclaw, haciendo que la atención se centrara en ella. Dumbledore iba a contestarle con una sonrisa amable, pero James se levantó de su silla.

-¡Sabemos perfectamente que son esos!- y señaló hasta Snape y Sniders, que ni se inmutaron de tener a todo el Gran Comedor con los ojos puestos en ellos. Ante la reacción de los Slytherins el comedor se llenó de murmullos.

-Me alegra mucho su interés en colaborar con la causa, pero agradecería que se guardara sus comentarios para luego- dijo uno de los hombres que venían del Ministerio. James se sentó de nuevo, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Lily, y el director siguió con sus indicaciones de cómo funcionaria todo. Media hora mas tarde los alumnos salieron de Comedor con paso rápido.

-¿Les darás la libreta?- le preguntó Erik a James, cuando se encontraron en el Vestíbulo.

-Me parece obvio- comentó James- aunque no les diré como la conseguimos, claro está, les diré que se le cayó a Sparks y yo la encontré y me pareció "interesante"- terminó, con aire misterioso.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pidió una bruja de unos treinta tantos años Lily, que estaba sentada en una silla. Las dos se encontraban en el despacho de McGongall, bajo la supervisión de esta- Nombre completo por favor- al lado de la mujer había un pergamino que flotaba en el aire, acompañado por una pluma hechizada, que esperaba el momento para empezar a escribir.

-Lilianne Clare Evans- contestó ella. La pluma garabateó a toda velocidad.

-Usted es prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, y según me han contado, la primera que intentó despegar la soga del techo¿Podría relatarme que ocurrió exactamente? Sin omitir ningún detalle- Lily se quedó rememorando el suceso, hacía bastante que había pasado, contó todo lo que se le vino en mente- Bien. ¿Ha notado algo extraño en alguno de sus compañeros de curso?- Lily le contó lo que habían echo los Slytherin el primer día de clase, contarles orgullosos la historia del ahorcado- ¿Sabe quien es Abel Frye?- preguntó la mujer. Lily le respondió lo que había leído e investigado durante dos meses en la biblioteca- Asombroso- murmuró la mujer, mas para si misma que para nadie- ¿Tiene algo mas que decir?- Lily negó con la cabeza- Muchas gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda. Tome- le entregó una pequeña tarjetita donde había escrito el nombre de Miranda Switch y su dirección- le pido por favor que si ocurre o oye algo nos me avise enseguida.

-Así lo haré- contestó con una sonrisa. Lily salió de la salita, fuera esperaban todos los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Ella había sido la segunda, primero entró Sirius.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado?- pidió ansiosa Kathy, ahora era su turno.

-Lo mismo que a Sirius- contestó Lily, yendo hacía el moreno, que estaba mirando por la ventana. Descubrieron que todos los que habían venido eran aurores y, esos en especial, se hacían llamar los Veritas, ya que eran especialista en descubrir quien mentía sin utilizar Veritaserum (ya que este podía ser eludido con alguna pequeña artimaña).

-Has ido muy rápido- comentó Sirius, distraído mirando por la ventana como se ponía el sol- ¿Qué te han preguntado?

-Lo mismo que a ti- contestó Lily, observando como Kathy entraba en el despacho de McGonagall bastante nerviosa- Pero sabes que no he venido contigo ha hablar de esto- Sirius se volteó hacia la pelirroja sorprendido- Quiero hablar sobre Kathy.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Nombre completo, por favor- pidió Miranda Switch, clavando sus ojos celestes en los de Kathy, que parecía de lo más nerviosa e incomoda.

-Katherin Margaret Holmes- contestó ella, con un hilo de voz. La mujer pareció sorprendida al oír el nombre.

-¿Eres hija de Margaret y Arthur?- preguntó alzando las cejas- ¿Hermana de Adam?

-Si- contestó ella. ¿Conocía a sus padres y a su hermano mayor?

-¡Oh! Entonces ya se quien eres ¿no te acuerdas de mi?- reparó en que la pluma escribía a toda velocidad- Estúpido trasto, deja de escribir esto- ordenó, molesta, y la pluma tachó casi todo lo que acababa de escribir- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Iba con Adam al colegio, fui varias veces a tu casa hace unos de veranos- comentó ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- exclamó Kathy, se acordaba de esa chica que estuvo pasando con ellos varias semanas, cuando ella era muy pequeña.

-Como has crecido chica- comentó Miranda. Kathy suspiró aliviada, ya no se sentía nerviosa. La auror pasó a hacerle las preguntas sobre lo sucedido, y Kathy relató lo que había ocurrido en el Hogwarts Express y el comportamiento de lo Sniders y los demás desde entonces. Salió de la habitación feliz y se sentó al lado de Lily, que cambió la cara triste que tenía desde que habló con Sirius por una sonrisa forzada. Sirius ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tras Kathy entraron luego entraron un par de chicas más, Matt y Remus entre otros mas chicos, todos se sometieron a las mismas preguntas por parte de Miranda Switch y, finalmente, entró James, con la libretita bajo el brazo.

-Hola James- saludó Miranda, pues conocía perfectamente a sus padres, y James era clavado a su padre- Haber trasto- dijo refiriéndose a la pluma- Apunta: James Charlus Potter. Y bien ¿Qué me puedes contar tú? Ya vi cuando llegamos que tienes muchas ganas de colaborar- bromeó con una risita.

-Se le cayó esto a Sparks- le enseñó la libreta, que Miranda examinó con el ceño fruncido.

-Genial, muchas gracias- comentó con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes mas cosas que decirme, pequeño Potter?- preguntó, haciendo que James se hiciera el molesto por el apelativo, pero luego se resignó, hacía años que lo llamaba así. Le contó rápidamente y con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido y repitió todo lo descubierto con Lily, ya que al final él mismo fue con ella a la biblioteca para ayudarla a encontrar mas y mas cosas. La pluma escribía a gran velocidad, manchándolo todo de tinta, ante la mirada furiosa y reprobatoria de McGonagall, que se dedicó a lanzar hechizos a las manchas de tinta del suelo, mas que nada porque se estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

James salió de la salita con aire victorioso y tras él entró Johanna.

-¿Nombre completo?- pidió Miranda, con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecha por la gran información que estaba sacando de todo.

-Johanna Gabrielle Rhodes- contestó la chica.

-¿Qué sabes del ahorcado y todo esto?- Johanna solo pudo repetir lo que sabía que le había contado Lily, ya que ella no se había metido mucho en la historia, porque consideraba que todo no eran mas que casualidades de la vida, que no había ningún niño muerto cobrando venganza- Está bien- terminó Miranda, con una sonrisa- muchas gracias- Johanna salió y se reunió con sus amigos. Detrás de ella entró Caroline.

-¿Me puede decir su nombre completo?- pidió Miranda.

-Caroline Celeste Ross- dijo ella. Tras varias preguntas le contó como había visto salir del fuego la lista de los nombres, como Sniders se dedicaba a gritar y pregonar que todo era cosa de los Slytherins, y poco mas. Miranda pareció bastante interesada con lo de la lista de nombres y se lo hizo repetir un par de veces más.

-Muchas gracias- terminó Miranda, Caroline salió agotada de tantas preguntar. Vio como fuera ya era negra noche y se fijo en que nadie la había esperado para ir a cenar, suspiró resignada, mirando con picardía a la pequeña cola de alumnos que aún quedaba allí esperando su turno, se alegró mucho de que su apellido empezara por R no por Z, se compadeció del último chico que había allí, que miraba al reloj bastante mosqueado, y bajó a cenar.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Ahora nos harán caso con lo de los colgados- dijo alegre James, dándole un abrazo a su novia. Había podido comprobar como, gracias a que la chica se había pasado horas enclaustrada en la biblioteca buscando e investigando sobre la maldición y Abel Frye, sus sospechas tenían mucho mas fundamento. Lily sonrió, alegre y feliz de que hubiera echo las paces y le dio un beso.

El grupo de Gryffindors se dirigía hambrientos hacia el Gran Comedor, charlando sobre las preguntas que les había echo. Nadie prestaba atención a una chica morena que había apoyada contra una pared, medio a oscuras. Nadie se fijó en que Lisa Bosworth emanaba rabia por cada poro de su piel hacia Lily, que charlaba feliz con sus amigas. Nadie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí hasta que la morena no llamó a Lily, que se volteó desconcertada buscando el lugar de donde procedía la voz. Todo el grupo se quedó parado.

Lisa salió de las sombras, con los ojos llenos de rabia, mirando primer a Lily y luego a James, que se sobresaltó y vio a venir que eso que tanto temía que ocurriera estaba apunto de suceder. Lisa estaba apunto de desvelarle toda la historia de esa maldita noche a Lily, que no esperaba nada por el estilo. James recordó esa noche con remordimientos…

Tras hablar con Lily y descubrir el motivo por el cual no había ido a verla, se largó del lugar muy enfadado. No quería ir a la sala común, donde encontraría a todo el mundo feliz y alegre. Tampoco podía salir fuera, pues había empezado a llover violentamente. Optó por ir al baño de los prefectos, del cual siempre sabía la contraseña pues Remus no dudaba un segundo en contársela.

Subió hacia el baño dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto.

-_Verde esmeralda_- dijo cuando estuvo delante de la puerta. Esta se abrió y de dentro empezó a salir vapor y todo tipo de olores. Obviamente alguien se estaba bañando, por lo que no podía entrar y aún menos sin ser delegado. Estaba ya por irse cuando una mano salió de entre el vapor, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta dentro, cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola para evitar cualquier intento de fuga del chico.

Con tanto vapor las gafas se le entelaron, por lo que tuvo que quitárselas para descubrir quien había delante de él.

Una chica de su misma edad estaba delante de él, tapada con una toalla roja, que a él le pareció que mucho no tapaba. Llevaba su larga melena negra y ondulada recogida en un despeinado moño en lo alto de la cabeza, del cual caían varios bucles que le daban un aire demasiado sexy.

-Mira quien me ha venido a visitar- comentó ella, con voz sensual. James dedujo que en ese momento estaría mostrando una sonrisa de lo más pícara, en señal de victoria, pero como no llevaba las gafas no veía muy bien. Mira que eran pocas veces las que te encontrabas con alguien allí, y aun eran menores las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien que tampoco fuera prefecto ¿Por qué el de ahí arriba estaba empeñado en que se encontrara a solas con Lisa Bosworth? Pensó en Lily, y una ola de rabia le invadió la mente. Se acercó peligrosamente a Lisa, que sonreía con satisfacción.

Maldijo dentro de sí ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Lily, con curiosidad, observando la cara de mala leche de Lisa.

-Decirte que tu novio es un completo idiota- contestó ella, mirando maliciosamente a James, que mostraba una clara expresión de culpabilidad.

-Eso ya lo sabía- bromeó Lily, haciendo que James la mirara arqueando una ceja- Por eso me gusta tanto- James no pudo evitar reírse, cogió a Lily de la mano, dispuesto a llevársela de allí antes de que la conversación tomara de nuevo el rumbo que Lisa buscaba- Pero me interesaría saber porque opinas que es un completo idiota- preguntó, molesta Lily. La cara de James se transformó en susto y no pudo evitar soltarle la mano.

-Porque creyó que podía engañarte conmigo, que no te enterarías y que yo no diría nada- La expresión de Lily fue cambiando. Se borró de la cara la sonrisa de tranquilidad que tenía hacía un par de segundos, luego miró a Lisa con los ojos muy abiertos, y finalmente a James con expresión preocupada, en busca de que él le dijera con la mirada que la morena mentía. Pero el rostro de James no dejaba las cosas más claras de lo que las tenía Lily, por lo que miró de nuevo a Lisa.

-No digas bobadas- contestó Lily, con un hilo de voz. Notó como detrás de él alguien susurraba algo, seguramente sería o Kathy o Johanna, se acordó de que ellas estaban allí, de que todos estaban allí, escuchando eso que estaba diciendo Lisa, viendo como a ella se le estaba apunto de romper el corazón en miles de pedacitos. Podía irse, olvidar lo que había dicho Lisa, James le aseguró que no le había puesto los cuernos con la morena, debía creerlo. Pero la actual cara de James no colaboraba mucho en creer eso, tomó fuerza de donde pudo y preguntó- ¿Qué quieres decir con engañarme contigo?

-Que después de el primer partido de Quidditch él y yo nos lo estuvimos pasando bien bastante rato y si aun así no lo entiendes de lo puedo contar con lujo de detalles o te hago un dibujito- Lily miró a James, que tenía la vista puesta en algún punto en el infinito. Recordó como Kathy le había dicho que no creyera lo que Bosworth pudiera decirle.

-No te creo- contestó Lily, dándose cuenta de que esas palabras salían de su boca, que las decía su celebro, pero que su corazón decía otra cosa. La cara de James no dejaba duda de nada, mostraba culpabilidad la miraras como la miraras.

-No seas burra- contestó Lisa, con menosprecio- Dime tú, si no hubiéramos estado juntos, como sabría que en la espalda tiene la cicatriz de un corte que se hizo este verano pasado jugando con Black a Quidditch.

Lily se volteó para mirar a Sirius, para que le dijera que James no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la espalada ni nada parecido. Pero Sirius se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado. Luego la pelirroja miró a Remus, que la observaba con ojos tristes. Finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos, Lily miró a James, que seguía mirando al infinito.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja, sabiendo perfectamente cual era la respuesta, pero quería oírla por su voz, quería que él, que hacía muy poco le había asegurado lo contrario, que le había dicho que la amaba, le dijera que era totalmente cierto, que se había ido con otra por una simple estupidez y que luego la había mentido durante dos meses.

El chico pareció volver de nuevo a la Tierra, miró a Lily, con una expresión de culpabilidad.

-Yo…-empezó a decir, sin saber ni querer continuar.

-¿Es verdad?- inquirió de nuevo Lily, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, bajando por las mejillas- ¡Ten valor de contestar al menos!

-Lily, yo…- repitió el chico, acercándose a ella, que se apartó con un paso rápido.

-Déjalo, Potter- contestó Lily, cargando de odio el apellido del chico- No me hables, no me mires, mucho menos me toques. Para mi no existes- y se largó, escaleras arriba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cruzándose en las escaleras que comunicaban con el vestíbulo con Caroline, que acababa de llegar y observaba la escena con curiosidad, al igual que varios alumnos mas que estaba por allí.

-Eres genial, Potter- dijo Johanna, con sarcasmo y se largó corriendo, acompañada de Kathy, hacia la torre de Gryffindor también.

Lisa pasó por al lado de James y los otros tres chicos, sin decir nada, con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de felicidad mas ancha de la historia.

James se sentó al suelo, sin decir palabra, también con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué? Todo era culpa suya, la había pifiado, la había perdido, jamás lo perdonaría, no le volvería ha hablar. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar. Al verlo, Sirius empezó ha hacer circular a todos los curiosos que se aplegaban por allí, con amenazas de muerte, o mucho peor, de una broma especial de los merodeadores. Remus se sentó al lado de James, pasándole una mano por encima de la espalda para intentar reconfortarlo, pero sin saber que decir, pues no había nada a decir, James lo había terminado todo. Aunque el moreno no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido como una cadena, empezada por culpa de la maldición del ahorcado, que había echo que Lily fuera a la biblioteca, que lo había llevado a él a cometer el error fatal que ahora lo había acabado todo. Pero no podía culpar a una cuerda de lo sucedido, solo él merecía la etiqueta de culpable.

**•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Bueno, bueno… aquí el capitulo siete ¿Os ha gustado? A mi me encanta este capítulo :D aunque el final es triste… pero bueno… Ahora ya si que no puedo hacer mini resumen de lo que va a suceder, porque sino perdería toda la gracia n.n

Ya volví de Francia y Mallorca, y como prometí, aquí esta el capítulo siete… muchísimas gracias por los reviews a:

**SandritaGranger, Pekelittrell, Victor Manuel, carla07, albetachestergirl, nohenatha, Pixie Trinkerbell, marina66, pau0072, NannyPotter y Haruka.Black-90**

Miau… solo me queda decir que buenas vacaciones, que lo paséis bien, vayáis mucho de fiesta, me dejéis un review, y que me voy a dormir de nuevo porque estoy muerta de sueño.

Eri

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

**Go!**


	8. Whitehill

**Chapter 08: ****Whitehill**

Hacía mucho que no le hablaba. Johanna miró con recelo a Erik, que charlaba alegremente con Astrid Jones, que sonreía con aire coqueto. El chico pareció darse cuenta de las malas ondas que le mandaba su ex, ya que se giró de golpe a mirarla, con expresión seria. Johanna giró la cara, con un aire teatral y ofendido y siguió comiendo. A su lado estaba Lily, con los ojos rojos de llorar, observando como una magdalena se ahogaba en su tazón de leche, sin esperanzas de ser salvada y comida por la pelirroja.

-Debes comer- dijo la morena- ya se que estas deprimida y todo eso- contestó ante la mirada suplicante a la pelirroja- pero hace ya casi una semana que casi no comes mucho. No puedes hacer esto- Lily suspiró resignada y cogió una de las cucharitas que tenía mas cerca.

Faltaba un día para que empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad, el humor de Lily estaba por los suelos, estaba pálida, con un aire demacrado, los ojos rojos de llorar… daba lástima de ver. La morena fulminó con la mirada a James, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. También tenía un aire bastante desolador, pero para nada parecido al de la pelirroja, él estaba charlando alegremente con Sirius y Remus, comiendo con ganas y sonriendo a todo el mundo. Eso hacía que la morena se pusiera de los nervios.

Los otros deprimidos de la mesa eran Remus y Caroline. La chica se marchaba de Hogwarts durante estas vacaciones, cuando terminaran ya empezaría sus estudios den la Academia Real, los dejaría, los abandonaba, y el que mas triste estaba con eso era Remus, que parecía un alma perdida. Como cerecita del pastel, Sirius estaba de un humor de perros, no hablaba casi con nadie, solo con James y con Remus, intentaba matar con la mirada a Matt, fulminaba a Kathy y, por desesperación de muchas chicas, ni siquiera charlaba con alguna de sus fans. A todo eso, se le tenía que añadir que la felicidad de Matt y Kathy parecía imborrable por muchos problemas de sus amigos. Al parecer, el chico se iba a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con su padre en Nueva York, que era donde trabajaba, y no vería a Kathy durante las dos larguísimas semanas que duraban las vacaciones (larguísimas a su parecer claro está, ya que si hubiera sido por Lily las vacaciones no hubieran terminado nunca, así evitaba ver a James).

Después del desayuno las cuatro chicas volvieron a la habitación, para terminar de hacer los equipajes.

-Haber, repasemos nuestras vacaciones Sin-Merodeadores- anunció Johanna, pero luego rectificó ante la mirada reprobatoria de Caroline- Vale, sin Sirius ni James.

Johanna y Kathy, que veían peligrar sus últimas vacaciones escolares por culpa de las depresiones que empezaban a coger Lily y Caroline, tomaron la iniciativa de organizarse las vacaciones ellas mismas. Aprovecharon que la madre de Johanna tenía una bonita casa en la montaña, cerca de unas pistas de esquí muggles, las cuatro chicas irían allí a pasar Nochebuena, Navidad y Nochevieja, sin padres, sin normas y, sobretodo, sin causantes de depresiones.

-Mañana cogeremos el tren en King's Cross, a las doce y media- anunció la morena, mirando una lista donde tenía todo el "planning" de vacaciones- Llegaremos a Whitehill a las dos y media del mediodía- Whitehill era el pequeño pueblo que quedaba al lado de la casa de los Rhodes- entonces, allí cogeremos un autobús que nos llevará a la casa, ya tengo los tickets- dijo, enseñando cuatro papelitos azules con cosas escritas a los que nadie prestó mucha atención.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Caroline- ¿Por qué coño tenemos que ir en tren y en bus si ya podemos hacer magia y aparecer?

-Porque yo no puedo aún-contestó Kathy, malhumorada- mi cumpleaños es el 25 de Diciembre, si su majestad hace el favor de acordarse, y hasta ese día soy menor de edad.

-Uh…- murmuró Caroline, dejándose caer encima de la cama, al lado de Lily, que tenía una mirada ausente.

-Y bueno- siguió Johanna, como si nada- tenemos una fiesta por Nochevieja y otra por Nochebuena. Kathy, ¿Tú irás con tu familia por Navidad a celebrar tu cumpleaños, no?

-Exacto- contestó la chica.

-Bien, pues a terminar de hacer las maletas- dijo con emoción Johanna, aunque ninguna de sus amigas pareció contagiarse de ella. Kathy miraba el reloj triste, contando las horas que le quedaban por estar junto con Matt, Lily ponía la ropa dentro del baúl con muy poca gracia y secándose las lágrimas cada dos minutos, y Caroline observaba cada rincón de la habitación (daba igual si era su cama como si era una insignificante telaraña que había en el techo) con pena y melancolía.

-Ay Dios- susurró para si misma Johanna- menudas vacaciones me esperan.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Venga chicos- pedía Remus- un poquito de ánimos, que nos vamos a esquiar como los muggles y no queremos parecer unos deprimidos solitarios- siguió- que ya se que todos estamos bien jodidos por culpa de las chicas, pero os recuerdo que es nuestro último años y nuestras últimas Navidades- Remus estaba sentado encima de su baúl, haciendo presión para cerrarlo. El pobre no tenía mucha maña en poner las cosas dentro y, como lo había dejado para último momento, aún se había lucido menos de lo normal.

-Venga, tú repítelo- le contestó James amenazante- vuelve a repetir que estamos jodidos y te acordarás de mi para siempre.

-Creo que no te podría olvidar ni que quisiera, Jamesy- le contestó Remus, haciendo voz de chica y lanzándole un beso, cosa que provocó risas entre los cuatro chicos que estaban allí.

Al oír Sirius que Matt también se reía se marchó de la habitación mosqueado. Matt suspiró.

-No te tortures- le dijo James, sabiamente- Sabe perfectamente que tú no eres el malo de la película, pero le es mas fácil pensar que le quitaste la chica y querer odiarte, que no darse cuenta de que fue una cosa que él mismo decidió sin pensar mucho- Matt se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj.

-Me voy- les comunicó- Mi padre me vendrá a buscar a Hogsmeade en dos horas… Decidle a Sirius que feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo de mi parte…-con un gesto de varita hizo levitar su baúl y salió de la habitación tras despedirse de los chicos.

-Me da pena el pobre, y Kathy también- comentó Remus- Si lo dejaron de mutuo acuerdo ahora Sirius no puede ponerse celoso y tratarlos así- James se miró a Remus dudoso- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues, que la cosa no fue tan bonita como nos la pintó Sirius en un principio, si es que una ruptura es alguna vez bonita- comentó al final, con melancolía.

-¿A que te refieres?- pidió el castaño- ¿Fue más culebrón?

-No te rías- les riñó James, ante las ocurrencias de Remus de un culebrón- Lo que pasó fue que los padres de Kathy no querían que fuera con él, porque los padres de Sirius les comieron el coco. Y Sirius dejó a Kathy por miedo a que terminara como él, siendo una de las ovejas negras de la familia, pero en su caso de los Holmes.

-Vaya… Pero si Sirius decidió dejarla, ahora no puede tratarla así, no lo entiendo.

-No hay mucho que entender- contestó James- fue uno de esos ataques que le cogen a veces cuando se nota asustado, uno de esos impulsos, que le hacen actuar sin pensar y luego se arrepiente. Le dijo a Kathy que no quería saber nada de ella, y ahora se arrepiente- terminó, seguro de que Sirius no escuchaba lo que James decía de él. Pero no era así, Sirius estaba justo apunto de abrir la puerta, escuchó lo que James pensaba en realidad de él, que era un impulsivo descerebrado y, si ya estaba de suficiente mal humor, eso lo hundió mas.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó Kathy.

Matt le había pedido que lo acompañara hasta la salida del colegio, más que nada porque quería darle el regalo de aniversario-navidad de la chica, ya que no estaría con ella. Le había regalado un collar de plata, una cadenita muy fina y brillante, de la cual colgaba una florecilla del mismo material, con un diamante en el centro.

Le había costado bastantes quebraderos de cabeza el que comprarle, pero al final vio ese collar en una tienda de Hogsmeade y decidió comprarlo, aunque no podía negar que le había costado una pasta.

Kathy se lanzó a sus brazos, cubriéndolo de besos.

-Te echaré muchísimo de menos- dijo ella- y siento mucho no haber traído aquí tu regalo, quería mandártelo por Navidad, pero si esperas un segundo voy a buscarlo y te lo doy.

-No- dijo él, con una sonrisa- Dentro de veinte minutos me voy, quiero pasar más rato a solas contigo- pero no pudo ser. Un chico bajaba a toda prisa por el castillo, con su melenita negra toda despeinada, cosa rara en él, y tropezando con todo el hielo y la nieve que había acumulados en el jardín del colegio. Al final, como era obvio que ocurriría, tropezó y cayó al suelo. El grito que pegó llamó la atención de Matt y Kathy, que voltearon y acudieron en su ayuda.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó sorprendido Matt y, con temor, imaginó que el moreno había ido allí a hincharle la cabeza a modo de venganza o algo parecido. Miró que hacía Kathy y se sorprendió al ver que le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias- dijo él, en un tono de vergüenza bastante impropio y poco usado, sin mirar a los dos chicos- Yo… venía aquí…- recordó lo que habían dicho James y Remus; tenían toda la razón, no podía comportarse como un crío de cinco años al que no le quieren comprar un juguete, tenía que dejar a Kathy y a Matt en paz de una vez, ellos no se merecían eso. Lily le había dicho algo parecido unos días antes, después de los interrogatorios con los Veritas. En un primer momento no hizo caso a lo que le había dicho la pelirroja, pero tras escuchar a sus dos amigos, le pareció lo mas cierto. Kathy, en especial, no se lo merecía, más que nada porque él aún la quería, y si el hecho de estar con otro chico la hacía feliz y la alejaba de tener problemas con la familia, era lo único que Sirius podía hacer por ella- Siento mucho como os he tratado durante estos meses- Matt y Kathy abrieron tanto los ojos que Sirius estaba preocupado por si se les caerían- En especial contigo Kathy, he estado apunto de echar a perder nuestra amistad, y quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que te he tratado… y quisiera que me perdonaras, si no es demasiado tarde- Kathy sonrió, sintiéndose la persona mas feliz del mundo y le dio un abrazo a Sirius, que, a su vez, la chafó con fuerza contra él- Lo siento muchísimo, de veras.

-Todo olvidado- contestó Matt, con una sonrisa. Miró el reloj, tenía que irse o su padre lo mataría- Me voy- Kathy se soltó rápidamente de Sirius y se lanzó sobre Matt, dándole un beso.

Sirius sonrió complacido, al ver lo feliz que estaba Kathy y pensar, que en parte, aunque solo fuera poquita, era gracias a él. Los dos se despidieron d Matt, que salió volando del recinto escolar, seguido de su baúl.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo la castaña a Sirius, dándole otro abrazo. Él la cogió e hizo que dieran una vuelta, para caer los dos a la nieve, entre risas y sonrisas.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Vamos a ir quedando, eh- recordó por enésima vez Caroline a Remus, que estaba a un paso del suicidio- pobre de tú que no contestes a mis cartas estas vacaciones.

-¡Que si!- exclamó él, ya harto.

Tras una larga charla, los dos se dieron cuenta de que, por mucho que quisieran, su relación terminaría en el momento en que la morena dejara de asistir a Hogwarts, es decir, cuando terminaran las vacaciones de Navidad. Decidieron que esas vacaciones las pasarían separados, para no hacer tan dura la separación definitiva, pero obviamente se permitirían el lujo de quedar durante las vacaciones, pues los dos podían aparecer.

-¿Pero como puedes no acordarte de donde os vais de vacaciones?- preguntó mosqueada la morena.

-¡Tú tampoco te acuerdas de donde vas!- se quejó él.

-Ya lo se, pero yo no soy la organizadora del viaje- Remus la ayudó a cerrar el baúl y los dos bajaron hacia el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, donde los esperaban sus amigos. Johanna miraba desafiante a James, que estaba de espaldas al grupo, mientras Lily miraba el suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Por otro lado Sirius y Kathy charlaban alegremente, como si nunca hubiera habido el mínimo problema entre ellos. Había un movimiento impresionante, todo el mundo charlando y corriendo arriba y abajo, gente despidiéndose, gritando, llorando, dándose besos, bueno, una señora despedida.

-Que vaya bien- dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez, despidiéndose de las chicas, que salieron del terreno, abrigadas hacia Hogsmeade.

-¿Y porqué no cogemos el autobús Noctámbulo?- preguntó Caroline, desesperada mirando el Hogwarts Express que las llevaba a ellas y a varios alumnos mas hacia King's Cross.

-Porque ya tenemos los billetes de tren- Johanna miró el reloj- venga que ya son las ocho y diez, el tren se va a y cuarto, todas dentro- animó con alegría.

Las chicas subieron, minutos después, el tren arrancó a toda pastilla hacia King's Cross.

-¿Y porque coño va tan rápido este trasto?- se quejó Caroline, que empezaba a sentirse mareada- ¿Ahora tiene prisa? Y el uno de septiembre parece que nunca llegaremos- comentó, hora y media mas tarde de haber perdido de vista la estación de Hogsmeade, cuando vio unas colinas que indicaban que ya estaban a mitad del camino- Creo que vomitare- continuó con un hilo de voz, y salió corriendo del compartimiento.

Lily se removió entre sueños. Sus amigas la habían convencido de que durmiera un poco, ya que hacía una semana que dormía fatal.

-Pobrecita- murmuró Kathy.

-Potter es un idiota integral- contestó Johanna, con una mirada llena de odio- Tenemos que hacer que Lily vuelva recuperada de Whitehill, ¿Vale?- Kathy asintió y las dos echaron a reír. Minutos después entró Caroline un poco lívida.

-Vomité- anunció, tumbándose en el asiento del compartimiento- Este viaje me va ha matar.

Llegaron a Whitehill tras coger otro tren. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron asombradas observando el pueblecito.

Whitehill era un pueblo que se encontraba, como indicaba su nombre, en una colina nevada. El pueblo estaba en el punto más alto, rodeado de un lado por un lago y por el otro de una grandiosa pista de esquí que estaba a rebosar de gente. Las chicas bajaron del tren y Lily, Kathy y Caroline ya se dirigían hacia el pueblo cuando Johanna las llamó.

-No tan deprisa forasteras- dijo- Nosotras no estamos en el pueblo, sino por ahí- señaló lo que parecía una pequeña urbanización en medio del bosque, donde habían todo de grandes cases de estilo rústico. Cogieron un autobús que las llevó delante del lugar.

-¡Que hermosa!- exclamó Lily, cuando vio la casa de los Rhodes. Era una construcción de dos pisos, muy grande, completamente de madera y recubierta de nieve. El caminito que llevaba desde la entrada del jardín hasta la casita había estado limpiado recientemente, cosa que intrigó a Lily.

-Ha sido Bertram, trabaja para mi madre y ella le pidió que encontráramos la casa en condiciones- contestó la morena, orgullosa de su madre, ante la mirada interrogativa de la pelirroja.

Las tres chicas llevaron los baúles hacia dentro con gran esfuerzo, pues no podían hacer magia en medio de la calle. Johanna abrió la puerta y el olor familiar de una chimenea les llenó los pulmones, mientras de dentro de la casa emanaba un agradable calorcito.

-¡Que genial!- gritaron Caroline y Kathy, entrando de golpe en la sala. Estaban en un pequeño recibidor, con una alfombra peluda blanca en la entrada y una lámpara de cristal muy bonita colgando del techo. Enfrente de la puerta había unas escaleras de madera oscura que subían al piso de arriba y a cada lado de la sala había una gran puerta.

-Comedor- dijo Johanna señalando a la derecha, hablando como si fuera un robot- Sala de estar- señaló a la izquierda- Habitaciones- señaló las escaleras. Las tres chicas subieron al piso de arriba guiadas por Johanna, todas muy emocionadas por lo bonita que era la casa. El pasillo se dividía en dos por dos puertas.

-Habitaciones- señaló la puerta de la izquierda- Sala de fiestas- señaló la derecha- Ahora os digo donde tenéis que dormir- y se las llevó por la puerta de la izquierda. Había dos habitaciones en cada lado del pasillo- En la primera habitación duermo yo, en la otra Caroline. Y al otro lado Lily y Kathy, venga, a poner las cosas en su sitio- y entró en su habitación. Las demás la imitaron.

La habitación de Lily era una salita bastante grande, con una puerta doble echa de cristal y madera oscura que comunicaba con un pequeño balcón, del cual también habían retirado la nieve recientemente. Las paredes eran de un color vinoso, al igual que las mantas que había encima de la grandiosa cama doble. Un imponente armario echo de una madera muy oscura se alzaba al lado opuesto del a cama y una puertecita al lado del armario comunicaba con un baño, que descubrió que compartía con Kathy, que irrumpió en la habitación muy emocionada.

Tras la fugaz visita de la castaña Lily corrió el cerrojo, quedando encerrada en la habitación. Se sentía triste, se sentía vacía, pero sobretodo se sentía traicionada, traicionada por él, por haber sido suficiente ingenua como para creer sus estúpidas palabras, suficiente ingenua para no ver lo que había ocurrido.

Se tumbó encima de la cama, examinando el techo pero sin prestarle mucha atención ¿Qué había echo ella para que él le hiciera eso? ¿Ir a la biblioteca? Por mucho que le buscaba un motivo para poder darle la razón a él, no lo encontraba, no había motivo, solo lo había echo por una estúpida tontería ¿Se podía confiar en alguien así? Desde fuera del pasillo oyó como sus amigas se reían de alguna tontería que había echo Johanna. Se sintió muy distante a ellas. Ellas eran felices, ella no. Ellas podían sonreír, pero ella no. Hubiera sido mejor que no la hubieran invitado a esas vacaciones, solo haría que molestarlas su tristeza.

Se quedó pensando en eso último. Caroline sufría tanto o más que ella, en poco las dejaría a todas, se iría del lugar donde había estado viviendo durante siete años y empezaría una vida nueva. Las dejaba a ellas, dejaba a Remus, se iba y se quedaba sola. Seguro que en el fondo estaba triste. Kathy igual, pese ha haber echo las paces con Sirius se había separado de Matt, seguro que eso no la alegraba, y Johanna también, no hacía nada que había cortado con su novio y, aunque dijera que se alegraba, Lily sabía que eso no era cierto. Pero las tres chicas hacían como si no pasara nada, sonreían, charlaban, bromeaban, parecían felices… ¿Por qué lo hacían? Se preguntó Lily. Tras darle vueltas a la cosa se dio cuenta: Era su último año juntas, a partir de ahí cada una seguiría con su vida, tan podía ser que se vieran cada día como que no se volvieran a ver hasta dentro de diez años, era por eso que estaban felices, porque querían tener un hermoso recuerdo donde volver y pensar en momentos tristes, recordando esa amistad que habían creado con años de estar juntas.

Un brillo de alegría se abrió en su corazón ¿Qué más daba que James le hubiera puesto los cuernos? ¡Él se lo perdía! ¡Era él quien tenía que sentirse mal! ¡No le daría la alegría de ver que eso la había afectado! ¡Ella no!

Lily se levantó decidida hacia la puerta, se secó las pocas lágrimas que aún le quedaban en los ojos y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus tres amigas que se la quedaron mirando desconcertadas.

-¿Adonde vamos esta noche de fiesta?- preguntó muy animada.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Os ha quedado claro donde tenéis que aparecer?- inquirió por enésima vez Remus. Sirius y James asintieron, ya hartos. Los tres chicos estaban en las afueras Hogsmeade, con ropa de abrigo muggle, unas bolsas deportivas cargadas de ropa y unos esquís apoyados en la espalda.

-¡Que si Remus que si! En la estación de esquí de Whitehill- contestó Sirius.

-Que no- se quejó Remus ya harto, enseñándoles a los chicos un mapa y una fotografía del lugar- Aquí, en este bosquecillo, al lado de la estación de tren y la de autobús, no llamaremos la atención ni les parecerá raro que vayamos con todo el equipaje, ¿Si?

-Vale- contestó ya harto James- Si no nos encontramos en diez minutos volvemos aquí mismo, ¿Vale?- comentó recordando que en todo el verano no habían conseguido quedar, pues uno aparecía a la calle que no tocaba, el otro en cualquier otro barrio, y cosas por el estilo. Los chicos desaparecieron en la nada.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Sirius, cuando James cayó encima de él- ¡Vigila con el aterraje Prongs!- entonces apareció Remus, que cayó encima de James, aplastando a Sirius- ¡Quitad joder!- gritó el moreno aplastado entre la nieve y ahogándose con tanto peso. Los dos chicos salieron rápidamente de encima y lo ayudaron a levantarse como signo de arrepentimiento. Cada cual cogió sus cosas y salieron del bosquecillo.

Delante de ellos había una pequeña estación de trenes, cubierta de nieve, y al lado una parada de autobús. El autobús subía hacia un pequeño pueblo arriba del todo de una colina. Al lado del pueblo se veían las pistas de esquí y el refugio de montaña que podían alquilar los esquiadores y donde dormirían ellos tres.

-Vayamos rápido o perderemos el autobús- pidió Remus, que salió corriendo hacia el trastito bastante destartalado que recibía el nombre de autobús. Sirius y James entraron felices y campantes, sin pagarle nada al conductor que iba a quejarse, justo cuando Remus sacó el dinero muggle para pagar. Era el único que tenía moneda a mano muggle, ya que su madre trabajaba en Gringotts y se lo había mandado para la ocasión. James anduvo lentamente hacia uno de los asientos vacíos, observando distraídamente. Empezó a pensar que varios de los chicos que había allí le resultaban extrañamente familiares cuando vio claramente como una melena pelirroja muy conocida subía a toda prisa hacia otro autobús que acababa de llegar a la estación. El autobús recién llegado se puso en marcha pero, a diferencia del que ocupaba él, fue en dirección a una pequeña urbanización, mientras que el suyo subía colina arriba. Volteó rápidamente para mirar a Remus.

-Escucha, ¿De donde sacaste la idea de venir aquí de vacaciones?- preguntó preocupado por lo que había visto, y cada vez mas seguro de que varios chicos y chicas que habían en el autobús eran de Hogwarts, pues Sirius charlaba con una castaña como si la conociera de toda la vida, y Sirius era muy simpático y tratable, pero tampoco tanto.

-Pues…- empezó Remus, haciendo memoria- lo vi anunciado por Halloween en Hogsmeade y les pedí que nos reservaran cinco plazas, aunque al final solo hemos sido tres ¿Por?- pidió ahora él, ante la mirada de preocupación de James.

-¡Porque acabo de ver a Lily cogiendo otro autobús!- Remus abrió mucho los ojos y James empezó a rezar para que no se cruzaran con la pelirroja en ningún momento, pues estaba seguro de que no sería muy agradable.

-¡Pedazo habitación!- exclamó Sirius, lanzándose en una cama y tirando todo su equipaje por el suelo.

La habitación que ocupaban era realmente grande, aunque tenía el pequeño fallo de estar ubicado en las buhardillas del gran refugio de montaña. Pese a que el tejado tenía una desconcertante forma en picado, la habitación no podía haber sido mejor ni haber tenido mejor precio: tres camas, con baño, televisión, servicio de habitaciones y algo mas que nadie sabía para que servía, durante dos semanas, por menos de 100 libras por cabeza.

Justo cuando los chicos empezaban a deshacer el equipaje alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- pidió una voz femenina.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Sirius, ignorando por completo a James que se estaba cambiando y se encontraba en calzoncillos, por lo que tubo que ir corriendo hacia el baño.

Una chica de larga melena castaña que parecía casi rubia, bastante alta, pecas e la nariz y ojos azules entró en la habitación, acompañada de otra chica. Sirius se levantó de la cama, donde minutos antes estaba comiendo chucherías muggles que vendían en recepción, con una expresión de real asombro al reconocer a la castaña.

-¿Astrid?- pidió, acercándose a ella y dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, tus amigos y medio séptimo de Hogwarts- contestó, con una sonrisita, saludando a Remus. La chica que la acompañó tosió aposta, para que dieran constancia de que estaba allí- Hay si, os presento a mi amiga, se llama Mila Green- anunció Astrid, un tanto avergonzada de haberse olvidado de su amiga.

Era una chica alta, muy pero que muy delgada, de labios rosados, al igual que las mejillas y lucía una espectacular melena rubia con unos rizos perfectos.

-Buenas- saludó ella, con una voz bastante aguda, que a Remus le recordó a la de Crystal Sparks. La chica les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, como señal de salutación.

-Bueno- dijo Astrid mirando el reloj- nosotras nos vamos. ¿Iréis esta noche a la fiesta que haces en el pueblo? Se ve que es en un recinto en no-se-dónde, en recepción os lo dirán mejor.

-Obviamente que iremos- contestó Sirius, que se comía con la mirada a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos juntos?- pidió Astrid. Sirius asintió al instante- ¿A las diez y media nos pasáis a buscar? Estamos en la habitación 089.

-A las diez y media estaremos allí, listos para la juerga- contestó Sirius, mientras las dos chicas se marchaban del lugar.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Don't let me go!- cantaba a pleno pulmón Johanna mientras colgaba todo de adornos navideños por la sala de estar.

-¿No te parece que deberías cantar algo mas navideño?- propuso Lily, ya harta de oír los gritos desafinados de su amiga. Johanna se encogió de hombros y siguió con su sarta de chillidos desafinados.

La sala de estar era una amplia habitación de paredes de piedra cortada y parqué oscuro con una gran alfombra granate en medio. Una gran chimenea estaba en la pared que quedaba mas lejos de la puerta de entrada y varios cómodos sillones de piel se encontraba delante, donde Kathy y Caroline miraban revistas distraídamente.

Alguien llamó al timbre, cortando el recital de Johanna que fue ha abrir rápidamente.

-¡Hola señor Bertram!- exclamó Johanna, abriendo completamente la puerta de la sala para que dos hombres muy abrigados entraran un arbolillo de navidad.

El primer hombre era al que Johanna llamaba señor Bertram. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, bastante calvo y canoso, con gafas y con cara de buena persona. Era un tanto delgado y parecía imposible que entre él y otro chico hubiera llevado el árbol hasta allí.

-Buenos días Hanna- saludó él, provocando una mueca en la cara de Johanna al oír el apelativo- ¿Lo habéis encontrado todo bien?- las chicas asintieron, un tanto desconcertadas con tanta confianza- Bien, bien. ¡Ah si! Os presento a mi hijo- señaló al muchacho que había detrás suyo.

Era un chico de unos veintitantos años, alto, rubio, de ojos azules, sonrisa prefecta, es decir, que las cuatro chicas abrieron mucho la boca y no empezaron a babear porque tenían consciencia de que parecerían totalmente estúpidas.

-Buenas- saludó él- Soy Aubrey Bertram, encantado- y le dio dos besos a Johanna, que aún parecía en estado de shock- ¿Tú debes ser Johanna Rhodes, verdad?- la chica hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, que el chico interpretó como una afirmación. El chico se acercó a Lily, que era la que estaba mas cerca, con todo de cintas doradas atadas en la cabeza con un aire hippi, cosa que también llevaba Kathy, pues habían estado jugando con esas cintas hacía un rato. Se paró delante de ella, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Lilianne Evans!- exclamó Lily, sonrojándose un poco, y dándole la mano, cosa que el chico ignoró y le dio dos besos al igual que a Johanna.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico, y luego fue hacia Caroline, que estaba sentada haciendo el gesto de estar cogiendo una revista abierta, pero la revista no estaba en sus manos si no en el suelo.

-Yo soy Caroline Ross- dijo Caroline, intentando actuar con normalidad pero se sentía un tanto turbada por todo, en especial por el espectacular chico que tenía delante. También le dio dos besos y luego se acercó a Kathy- ¿Puede ser que tú seas Katherin?- la chica lo miró como si le hubieran salido topitos rosas por el cuerpo.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Conozco a tu hermano Richard- explicó el rubio- Me enseñó una foto de toda la familia hace no mucho. Trabajamos juntos en el Ministerio, pero que conste que no soy tan viejo como él- añadió al ver que la cara de Kathy se había deformado al pensar que el rubio tenía la misma edad que su hermano, que casi llegaba a los treinta.

-Aubrey- lo llamó su padre- tenemos que irnos ya, queda mucho trabajo para la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Fiesta?- preguntó Johanna.

-Aja- contestó el rubio- Estamos montando una sala de fiestas en el polideportivo ¿Vendréis no?- las cuatro asintieron rápidamente- ¡Genial! ¿Queréis que os pase a buscar con mis amigos?- volvieron a asentir, imaginándose a mas chicos como él- Pues pasaremos por allá las diez y media, ¿Vale?- y dicho esto se largó de la casa con su padre.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron quietas, en silencio, sin moverse, hasta que Caroline miró el reloj.

-¡Son las siete y media!- gritó y, como si de una carrera se trataste, Johanna y Caroline salieron corriendo para ver quien llegaba antes al baño que debían compartir. Lily se quedó con Kathy en el salón.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja, a lo que la castaña respondió moviendo rápidamente las manos como si decir el numero de hermanos que tenía estuviera prohibido- Supongo que tú no querrás ir a la caza de chicos, ¿Verdad?- Kathy negó con la cabeza divertida- Genial, porque me pondré tu vestido violeta- y salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Kathy se quedó terminando de adornar el árbol recién llegado.

-¡Yo lo vi primera!- le gritó Johanna a Caroline, las dos tiraban con fuerza de un vestido azul turquesa- ¡Además es mío!

-¡Pero dijiste que me lo dejarías si te dejaba los deberes! ¡Cumple tu promesa!- contestó Caroline. Lily y Kathy sacaron la cabeza por la puerta para mirar que ocurría.

-¡Yo no te prometí nada!- las dos chicas iban en ropa interior, con una toalla atada encima y el pelo mojado. Cada vez tiraban más del vestido- ¡Suéltalo que es mío!

-Chicas, por favor- pidió Lily, que veía como la tela no aguantaría mucho más, y, obviamente, no lo hizo. Con un crujido la tela se partió, quedándose Caroline con una de las mangas y Johanna con el resto del vestidos, las dos al suelo ya que por inercia se cayeron. Johanna miró con lastima lo que era su vestido favorito y Caroline contempló la manga que tenía en la mano.

-Tuyo- dijo la última, levantándose y tirándole la manga a Johanna, para luego ir hasta su habitación y vestirse.

-Joo- se quejó Johanna- Lily, ¿Puedes arreglarlo?- la pelirroja asintió- ¡Genial! Pero ahora no me lo pondré- y sacó unos tejanos oscuros y una camiseta de hilo naranja del armario- Es demasiado elegante para la fiesta de hoy- se quedó examinando como iba vestida Lily: unos tejanos bastante viejos y una camiseta normal y corriente- ¿Adonde vas tu así?¿A pedir limosna?- la pelirroja se sonrojó.

-No si… es que el vestido que iba a ponerme no me queda bien y…

-No me vengas con que no has traído mas ropa porque vaciaste el armario de Hogwarts, venga, que voy a ayudarte con la ropa.

-¡Que no que no!- gritó Lily mientras Johanna la arrastraba hasta su habitación- En serio, es que no me apetece arreglarme mucho.

-Bueno, pero tampoco querrás parecer una pordiosera.

-¡No parezco una pordiosera!

-Si lo pareces- dijo Johanna, cruzándose de brazos- y te lo digo yo que soy la hija de una diseñadora famosa.

-No me vengas con tonterías…-empezó Lily, pero Johanna la cortó.

-Si lo que pasa es que no quieres arreglarte porque aún piensas en Potter dímelo- contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa- Y te ayudaré a encontrar mas tíos que te metan mano para luego dejarte- Lily se mostró bastante cabreada con el comentario.

-¡No es eso!- gritó, muy enfadada, aunque sabía que en realidad si que era eso, que aún tenía a James en la cabeza, que se sentiría mal arreglándose para ir a ligar cuando aun le quería, por mucho daño que le hubiera echo. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, esos tejanos y esa camiseta viejas, y cogió el vestido violeta que le había pedido a Kathy- ¿Mejor así?

-Genial- contestó Johanna con una amplia sonrisa.

Las diez y media, alguien llamó a la puerta y Johanna bajó veloz ha abrir. Iba vestida con unos tejanos oscuros muy apretados, una camiseta naranja también bastante apretada, unas botas de piel terminadas en punta y un recogido sencillo en el pelo, obra de Kathy, que tenía una practica en hacerlos brutal.

-¡Hola!- saludó cuando se encontró con el guaperas de Aubrey Bertram- ¡Chicas bajad ya!- gritó, y segundos después apareció Kathy, también con unos tejanos, en su caso de un tono grisáceo, encima llevaba una camiseta ajustada y bastante larga de color marrón pálido y el pelo lo llevaba suelto. En el cuello llevaba el collar que le había regalado Matt.

Los amigos de Aubrey, que solo eran tres, entraron rápidamente en busca del calor de la casa, ya que fuera estaban nevando.

-¿Podéis aparecer?- preguntó Aubrey, mirando por una de las ventanas- Será la manera mas cómoda de ir y venir.

-Yo aún no puedo- dijo Kathy, ruborizándose.

-Bueno, te coges a alguien y ya está- contestó uno de los amigos de Aubrey.

Lily y Caroline bajaron apresuradas, la primera con el vestido violeta y Caroline con una minifalda de pana negra y un jersey blanco que parecía muy suave.

-Os presento a mis amigos- dijo Aubrey, pero ninguna prestó atención ya que no era bastante alegres a la vista por decirlo de alguna manera. En un "puff" desaparecieron todos.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Otra copa más!- gritó Sirius, agitando su baso vacío en la barra. A su lado estaba Astrid, bastante borracha, murmurando cosas en voz baja y poniéndose colorada por lo que ella misma decía, aunque nadie llegaba a oírla por culpa del fuerte volumen de la música. James los observaba divertido, mirando aleatoriamente a Sirius y su pareja y a Remus y a Mila. La chica lo había arrastrado a la fuerza al medio de la pista de baile, sin saber que bailar no era lo suyo, y el pobre hacía lo que podía para intentar seguir el ritmo de la música. Dio un sorbo de lo que se estaba bebiendo, sin recordar que era.

Estaba triste, nunca había estado tan triste como entonces y, cuando mas intentaba aparentar que no le pasaba nada, mas vacío se sentía. Aún se arrepentía de cómo lo había estropeado todo, por una estupidez había perdido a Lily, y estaba completamente seguro de que nunca lo perdonaría.

Remus le convenció de que, si iba de vacaciones, se olvidaría de la chica. Pero el hecho de que el pueblucho este estuviera lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts, la mayoría de su curso, que sabían perfectamente que había sucedido no lo ayudaba nada. Aunque lo que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza era haber visto a Lily, porque estaba seguro de que era ella, también en el pueblo ¿Sabría ella que estaba allí? ¿Y si se cruzaban? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Empezó a sentirse mareado. Buscó a Remus con la mirada, ya que, por mucho que le dijera a Sirius que se iba al hotel, serviría tanto como gritárselo al baso que tenía en la mano, pero no vio a Remus por ninguna parte. Suspiró resignado y empezó su fuga del lugar, esquivando los chicos y chicas que bailaban felices, divertidos, gozando de la velada, cosa que él no podría hacer en mucho tiempo, por culpa de ese maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad que le oprimía el corazón.

Cada vez se sentía mas mareado, y estaba convencido de que era por culpa del alcohol. Se acercó apresuradamente a una de las paredes del local, convencido de que si no caería al suelo y, justo cuando se estaba sentando en la pared, la vio a ella.

Lily estaba ni dos metros delante de él bailando con un chico rubio, la mar de feliz, con un vestido que le quedaba genial, mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Cayó al suelo, dándose un golpe monumental, pero sin ser consciente del dolor que notaría al despertar.

-¿James?- le llamó con suavidad una voz. Este abrió los ojos. No llevaba las gafas, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba en la calle, y que no estaba muy lejos del local donde se había desmayado, pues la música aún llegaba a donde estaba él. Buscó rápidamente a la persona que lo había llamado, pero al intentar levantarse se mareó de nuevo- No te levantes- le regañó con cariño la misma voz femenina de antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él- ¿Qué hora es?

-Bebiste demasiado- contestó la chica- Son las tres y media.

-¿Y porque me ayudaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó, pero la chica no contestó- Lily, lo siento mucho- Él estaba estirado en un banco, en medio de la calle, y Lily estaba a su lado, arrodillada, pero al oír eso se levantó- No te vayas- dijo, cogiéndola de la falda del vestido e incorporándose, no sin tambalear.

-Por favor, suéltame- pidió ella, dándole las gafas a James- No me voy, pero no me cojas del vestido- él la soltó y Lily se sentó a su lado- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No- contestó él. No se esperaba que Lily lo tratara con tanta normalidad, aún menos que lo ayudara y ya no decir del echo de que estuviera a su lado sentada-Escucha, se que preguntarlo así seguro que no ayudará a mi favor pero… ¿Hay alguna manera de que me perdones?- Lily lo miró, con ojos acuosos y sin odio, sin decir nada se fue, entrando de nuevo al local ¿Ese silencio quería decir que si? Entró detrás de ella, pero ya no la vio.

-¡Como te vuelva ha ver yo con una rubia estúpida antes de que me haya ido te dejo sin carné de padre!- gritaba Caroline, furiosa, intentando ahogar a Remus, pero Kathy y Johanna la tenían bien cogida. Unos metros detrás de Remus, Sirius se balanceaba sospechosamente y Kathy fue en su ayuda, justo cuando iba a pegarse contra la pared.

-Venga, tú a sentarte al sofá- le dijo, severamente, aunque con una risa, empujándolo con cuidado hasta el sofá que estaba más cerca- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Yo tengo sueño, son las cinco pasadas- explicó la castaña.

-¡No nos vamos de ningún sitio!- gritó Sirius, cogiendo a Kathy como si fuera una almohada.

-¿Dónde coño está Lily?- gritó cabreada Johanna cogiendo a Caroline, que intentaba escañar aún a Remus por haberlo encontrado bailando demasiado pegado a Mila.

-Voy a buscarla- dijo Kathy, en un intento de levantarse, pero Sirius no la soltaba- Rectifico, vamos a buscarla- y los dos se perdieron entre la gente que bailaba incansablemente. Era imposible avanzar con Sirius pegado a la espalda, apoyándose contra ella, estaba apunto de caerse al suelo cuando alguien tiró de Sirius y "liberó" a Kathy. Este se volteó agradecida y se encontró con James.

-Gracias.

-De nada ¿Adonde ibais?- preguntó James.

-A buscar a Lily… Es que me ha dicho que estaría fuera… ¿Vais saliendo y yo ya voy a buscarla?- James asintió y Kathy salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

Salió fuera, donde nevaba, y se arrepintió de no haber cogido nada de abrigo antes de salir. Dio un vistazo por la calle y no vio a Lily por ningún lugar. Lo que pareció un grito de chica le llamó la atención desde el final de la calle, que estaba a oscuras, por lo que se acercó rápidamente allí.

-¡Suéltame!- oyó como gritaba Lily. Delante de la chica, o casi encima de ella, estaba Aubrey Bertram, intentando meterle mano.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**¡Buenas! ¡Muchisimas gracias por tantisimos reviews! En serio, estoy muy muy agradecida!**

**Por los que me pedíais romance, este capítulo y los dos siguientes tendrán bastante, por los que me pedíais misterio, tendréis que esperaros un tiempo, pero cuando llegue, LLEGARÁ.**

**Mañana contestaré a los reviews, porque no me dejan ni cinco minutos mas en el ordenador. **

**En serio que muchas gracias**

Eri


	9. Preludio de Navidad

**Chapter 09: ****Preludio de Navidad**

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Kathy, dándole una patada a Aubrey para que soltara a la pelirroja. Pero él ni se inmutó y le pegó un golpe a la castaña, que cayó al suelo tapándose la nariz que le sangraba.

-¡Kathy!- chilló Lily, acercándose a su amiga- ¡¿De que vas gilipollas?!- le gritó a Aubrey apuntándolo con la varita.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- dijo él, que fue más rápido y empezó a reírse- ¿Qué te creías que serías mas rápida que yo?- Lily la miró atemorizada al lado de Kathy, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellas!- gritó un chico, desde el mismo sitio por donde había llegado Kathy. Aubrey se volteó para quedarse cara a cara con James, y al momento apareció Sirius, tambaleándose un poco todavía.

-Que miedo- dijo Aubrey, con sarcasmo- Dos niñatos y encima uno de ellos borracho ¿Qué me haréis?- Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro una milésima de segundo, y los dos sacaron las varitas a toda velocidad, bastante sincronizados.

-¡_Engorgio_!- gritaron y un rayo blanco salió disparado hacia Aubrey, que voló unos metros y cayó al suelo. Al levantarse su cabeza era el doble de grande. Los dos chicos esperaban un contraataque, pero en lugar de eso Aubrey sonrió maliciosamente y desapareció. James y Sirius corrieron hacia Lily y Kathy, que aún estaban sentadas en el suelo mirando hacia el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Aubrey Bertram.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Sirius, examinando la nariz de Kathy- _Episkey_- susurró y la nariz dejó de sangrar.

-Gracias- dijo Kathy, un tanto sonrojada y desorientada por lo sucedido, miró a Lily, que estaba pálida, con los ojos acuosos y con aire ausente. James estaba arrodillado a su lado, pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos en un intento de que reaccionara, pero, en lugar de eso, la chica cayó hacia atrás desmayada- ¡Lily!- chilló Kathy. James la cogió en brazos.

-Tranquila- la calmó James- Eso se soluciona rápido- sacó la varita de nuevo- _Ennervate_- la pelirroja abrió los ojos y los miró a todos. Todos sonreían tranquilos, pensando que el peligro había pasado y que todo ya había terminado, pero unos chasquidos detrás suyo les llamaron la atención. Al mismo sitio donde había desaparecido Aubrey Bertram aparecieron cinco hombres, vestidos con el uniforme de auror.

-¿Son ustedes el señor James Charlus Potter y el señor Sirius Orion Black?- inquirió uno, con voz severa. James y Sirius se miraron desconcertados.

-Si que lo somos, ¿Por?- preguntó el primero, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto con Sirius y las chicas.

-Están ustedes detenidos por agredir al señor Aubrey Jonathan Bertram con un conjuro ilegal esta noche, miércoles veintitrés de Diciembre a las cinco cincuenta y cinco de la madrugada en la calle Mayor de Whitehill- dijo de carretilla el mismo hombre que antes.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Sirius, levantándose, cosa que tomaron los aurores como un intento de fuga y, con un rápido movimiento, Sirius quedó atado de manos y pies. James también se levantó.

-¿Pero que hacen?- y lo mismo le ocurrió a Sirius.

-Acompáñennos- dijo otro de los hombres, acercándose a ellos. Le puso la mano a Sirius en la espalda y los dos desaparecieron. James los seguía mirando a todos atónitos, como si en cualquier momento fueran ha exclamar "Es una broma" pero eso no sucedía. Al ver que otro auror se acercaba a él se giró hacia Lily rápidamente.

-Avisad a Remus, que les diga lo que ha ocurrido a mis padres, por favor- y desapareció al mismo instante en que el auror le puso la mano encima. Los tres aurores restantes se despidieron con una breve inclinación de cabeza de las chicas, que miraban con lo ojos como platos lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Remus!- gritó Lily, saliendo corriendo hacia la discoteca, seguida por Kathy.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Me aburro- repetía una y otra vez Sirius. Él y James hacía más de doce horas que estaban encerrados en una celda, en uno de los pisos subterráneos del Ministerio, sin que nadie les dijera absolutamente nada. En un principio estaban bastante asustados y la intriga les torturaba, pero llegaron al punto de empezar a sudar de todo, hartos ya de tanta espera.

Pese a que había más celdas nadie estaba allí dentro. Sirius jugaba con una pelotita que alguien olvidó, lanzándola una y otra vez contra la pared para luego cogerla y James miraba preocupado hacia la puerta, esperando a que alguien entrara. Y de pronto entró alguien: Charlus Potter, el padre de James que se acercó a los chicos con una expresión severa. El padre de James era un hombre un tanto delgado, bastante mayor para tener un hijo de la edad de James, que también llevaba gafas y tenía el mismo pelo despeinado que su hijo, a diferencia de que el suyo era bastante más claro y canoso.

-¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho?- preguntó muy enfadado. Los dos chicos se miraron, aun mas desconcertados; si James creía que alguien solucionaría algo sería su padre, ¿Por qué entraba así de enfadado?

-¡Salvamos a Lily y a Kathy!- exclamó James, levantándose. Se sentía agotado, los ojos se le cerraban y encima, por la expresión de su padre, ¡No los creía!

-¿Y porqué usasteis un hechizo ilegal?- pidió el hombre, calmándose un poco.

-No usamos ningún hechizo ilegal- contestó Sirius- ¿Quién ha dicho esta chorrada?

-Bertram- contestó su padre- y el hecho de que el último hechizo que realizasteis con la varita no sea el que le causó el crecimiento de la cabeza lo ayuda.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó James, acercándose a su padre, aunque los barrotes los separaran.

-Aubrey Bertram llega a San Mungo, alegando que le habéis atacado a traición yendo borrachos y con un hechizo ilegal. Los efectos de su cabeza tanto los puede provocar un hechizo ilegal como uno legal, pero, al requisaros las varitas han comprobado que el último hechizo que habéis realizado no ha sido ni uno ni otro, no os ayuda, ya que da a entender que realizasteis el hechizo y luego usasteis otro.

-¡Pero Kathy y Lily lo han visto!- exclamó Sirius- ¡Que se lo pregunten a ellas!

-No te preocupes por eso- le contestó Charlus Potter- Ellas y Bertram llevan casi desde que os han detenido declarando, esperad que a los jueces les parezcan convincentes las chicas- miró al reloj- voy ha ver si ya han terminado, ya os diré algo- El hombre se largó a toda prisa.

-Reza porque Lily no te odie lo suficiente como para mandarte una temporada a Azkaban- dijo Sirius, con un hilo de voz, tirando la pelota con fuerza contra la pared.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Me voy, me voy- repetía una y otra vez Kathy, recogiendo cuatro cosas para irse a casa de sus padres a celebrar Navidad.

-Deberías dormir un rato- dijo Johanna- ¿Cuánto hace que no pegas ojo?

-Me tengo que ir- miró al reloj- ¡Que tarde se ha hecho!

Era veinticuatro de Diciembre por la noche, no hacía ni media hora que Lily y Kathy habían vuelto del Ministerio después de declarar y no dormían desde… desde… ya ni se acordaban.

-Al menos los han absuelto- dijo Caroline entrando a la habitación tras acompañar a Lily a dormir ya que la pelirroja no se aguantaba en pie.

Tras muchísimas horas de interrogatorio al final los jueces creyeron a la versión de Lily y Kathy, pues era la verdadera, y el detenido fue Aubrey Bertram. Las dos chicas habían querido quedarse a la espera de que James y Sirius fueran liberados, pero el padre del primero las convenció de que mejor se iban a dormir y de que ellos ya irían a visitarlas.

-Me voy me voy- repitió Kathy, bajando hacia la sala de estar cargada con una maletita con un poco de ropa y varias cosas necesarias para sobrevivir durante un día- Nos vemos- les dio un beso a Johanna y Caroline, que la habían acompañado- Hasta mañana por la noche- se acercó al fuego y lanzó dentro un poco de polvos Flu. El fuego cambió de color y la chica entró dentro.

-La mansión Holmes- dijo con voz potente y desapareció entre las llamas. Justo en el momento en que Kathy desaparecía alguien llamó a la puerta. Las dos morenas voltearon y fuero a abrir.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegremente Sirius, mientras James y Remus discutían acaloradamente. Tanto James como Sirius tenían unas ojeras equiparables a las de Lily y Kathy: ojeras de no haber dormido en horas y de haber pasado muchos nervios y preocupación, pero, por lo visto, el cansancio en ellos solo se veía en las ojeras ya que estaban cargados de vitalidad.

-¿Por qué discuten?- preguntó Caroline, que dejó por inútil el ir a saludar a Remus.

-Porque James decía que seguro que era esta casa y que apareciéramos dentro, mientras que Remus le decía que mejor no, porque si no lo era se meterían en un lío, y sería lo que le faltaría- explicó Sirius, entrando en la casa sin permiso de nadie y acercándose rápidamente a la chimenea en busca de calor. De pronto, pero, se volteó y fue rápidamente hasta Johanna- ¿Y Kathy?- preguntó ansioso mirando a todos lados, como si la castaña fuera a aparecer desde detrás de una planta o saltar de dentro de un jarrón.

-Ya se fue a casa de sus padres- contestó la castaña, observando con envidia como Remus y Caroline desaparecían escaleras arriba a hacer algo que no quería imaginar que ocurriría si su madre descubría que hacían en su adorada casa de la montaña.

-Vaya- dijo Sirius disgustado- Escucha, ¿Tenéis alguna lechuza o algo para que pueda comunicarme con ella? Querría darle las gracias- explicó el chico, ante la mirada interrogativa.

-En la cocina está mi lechuza- dijo la morena. Sirius la miró desconcertado, sin moverse- Ve por esa puerta y gira a la derecha- explicó, señalando el comedor, y el moreno salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Johanna y James se quedaron solos. La chica lo examinó, le había cogido manía por lo que le había hecho a Lily y eso intentaba transmitirle con una de sus miradas mas cargadas de odio, una mirada que nunca había usado ni con Erik en sus peores momentos, esa mirada tampoco la había usado con ningún Slytherin, la estrenaba en ese momento, para mirar a James Potter, causante de la tristeza de una de sus mejores amigas, el chico que no se merecía ser perdonado por lo que había hecho. Si Johanna hubiera tenido que testificas a favor del moreno, ahora este estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban. Tal y como esperaba James pilló la mirada a la primera y bajó la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa con la que había estado mirando a Sirius hacía un par de minutos.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó él, con un hilo de voz.

-No te interesa- contestó ella, cortante.

-Quería darle las gracias, además es Nochebuena, también quería felicitarla y…- se quedó callado.

-¿Y qué?- pidió la morena, con suspicacia.

-Darle el regalo de Navidad y pedirle perdón- la chica se lo miró como si hubiera dicho que quería ir volando a la Luna con su escoba.

-Eres un iluso si crees que te perdonará- dijo Johanna- pero no estaría mal que lo intentaras, mas que nada quiero ver que cara se te queda cuando te diga que no- Un grito de Sirius desde la cocina llamó su atención.

-¡Maldita lechuza! ¡Estate quieta o te serviré de cena esta noche con patatas!- gritaba Sirius, y todo de ruidos, de cacerolas cayendo y platos rompiéndose, se escucharon de fondo.

-Lily está en la habitación que hay subiendo las escaleras girando a la izquierda, la primera habitación que hay a la derecha- su tono ya no era irónico, sarcástico y cruel, como hacía unos segundos, sino que era tranquilo y suave- Si de verdad quieres que te perdone ve, pero sino no quiero ni que lo intentes- y dicho esto de largó hacia la cocina con paso rápido, gritando- ¡Black te voy ha matar! ¡Ni se te ocurre hacerle algo a mi lechuza!

James suspiró. Quería subir, quería pedirle perdón, quería darle el regalo de Navidad que tenía comprado desde hacía dos o tres meses. Cuando vio ese regalo pensó que debía ser para ella, que solo le podía regalar eso a Lily, como si ese objeto hubiera sido creado única y exclusivamente para la chica.

Tomó valor y subió las escaleras rápidamente. ¿Dónde le había dicho que era? A la izquierda… ¿La primera a la izquierda? ¡Maldita sea! Había alguno de esos dos conceptos que no era, o la primera o la izquierda. Entró a la segunda.

-¡James te voy a matar!- gritó alguien desde dentro. ¡¿Pero como se lo hacía siempre para entrar en la habitación cuando Remus y Caroline hacían sus cositas?! Esta vez, pero, salió la morena de dentro. Estaba toda despeinada y se tapaba demasiado poco con una sabana. En la mano llevaba la varita- ¡Te mataré! ¡Peor, te haré salir unas orejas de burro que ni en San Mungo te las sacaran!- la morena ya lo apuntaba. James iba a pedir perdón, o a excusarse, pero no había tiempo. Salió corriendo y entró en la primera habitación que pudo. Respirando agitadamente oyó como la puerta de la habitación de Caroline y Remus se cerraba. Miró hacia la cama de la habitación, donde cierta pelirroja dormía placidamente.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Ya llegó! ¡Mamá! ¡Ya está aquí!- gritó un niño de cuatro años, lanzándose encima de su hermana, justo en el momento en que ella salía de la chimenea. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

Kathy suspiró resignada, aunque alegre, ante ese ataque de cariño de William, su hermanito pequeño. Le dio un abrazo y el niño salió corriendo de la cocina gritando a pleno pulmón que su hermana ya estaba en casa.

-Se van ha enterar hasta los vecinos- bromeó la chica, levantándose. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina estaba su madre, Margaret Holmes, mirándola con cariño. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta largos años, muy alta y delgada, y su cara era muy parecida a la de su hija, aunque con más arrugas: las dos tenían los mismos ojos miel, el mismo color de cabello y la misma sonrisa amable.

-Ya era hora chica- comentó su madre, con aire gracioso y apuntándola con un cucharón- ¿Cenaste?- Kathy negó con la cabeza. Se imaginó la imagen que tendría de ella su madre: con esas ojeras de no haber dormido, llegando mas de cuatro horas tarde de la hora acordada, muerta de hambre… Seguro que si no fuera su aniversario al día siguiente ya la estaría riñendo. La mujer hizo aparecer un plato lleno de espaguetis y un baso de agua. La castaña se lanzó a comer, justo cuando su hermanito entraba en la cocina corriendo de nuevo e intentaba subirse a la falda de su hermana.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo Kathy- Es que hemos tenido un problemilla y estaba en el Ministerio con…

-Con tu amiga Evans, Potter y Black- terminó su madre- ya lo sé. Nos lo han contado Richard y Adam cuando han venido a cenar.

Le extraño mucho que, sus hermano que ya tenía casi treinta años y estaban casados (Adam hasta tenía un hijo) hubieran ido a cenar en la casa de sus padres, cuando al día siguiente había una comida familiar, por lo que miró a su madre con interrogación.

-Creyeron conveniente informar a tu padre de que aún te veías con Black- dijo su madre, buscando las palabras mas adecuadas para decirlo. Kathy soltó el tenedor con el que comía ¿Qué era eso? ¡Parecían de una mafia! No si ya le extrañaba a ella que el tema de Sirius no hubiera salido antes.

-No mamá, ya no voy con Sirius- intentó explicar- lo dejamos hace mucho tiempo y, a decir verdad, casi ni nos hablamos- omitió el pequeño detalle que hacía dos días él le había pedido perdón por todo- Lo que ocurrió es que a Lily y a mi nos atacaron y él y James fueron en nuestra ayuda. Luego tuvimos que ir a testificar- tampoco le dijo que testificaban en defensa de los chicos, aunque parecía obvio.

-Hija, yo ya lo se todo esto, y tú también sabes que nunca me opuse a lo que vosotros teníais, todo al contrario. Solo te he dicho lo que tus hermanos le han contado a tu padre- Kathy ya lo sabía todo eso, pero no quería hablar mas del tema, ni con ellos ni con nadie, por lo que se levantó de la silla, cogiendo a su hermanito en brazos.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo, yendo hacía la puerta.

-Katherin- la llamó su madre, y ella se volteó- ¿Porqué lo dejasteis?- la chica se la miró como si en lugar de hacerle una pregunta le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-Porque me quería demasiado- contestó cortante, y se fue hacia su cuarto.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Ya pronto te irás…- dijo Remus, con tristeza, dándole un beso a Caroline y abrazándola.

-No te me pongas sentimental ahora- cortó ella. Remus la miró mosqueado, ese podía haber sido un momento romántico, un momento bonito, y la morena, para variar, lo había echado a perder. Suspiró resignado. Aunque se gustaran y se quisieran, en el fondo no estaban hechos el uno por el otro, eso lo sabía desde un principio.

Ella era muy fría, aunque también bastante temperamental, no le gustaba sentirse muy ligada a las personas, y aún menos comprometerse. Mientras que él era muy cariñoso, le gustaba el contacto humano, estar con los demás, sentirse querido. Nada, que era un romántico empedernido, como Sirius le recordaba muchas veces. No le gustaban ir de "si te he visto no me acuerdo" con las chicas, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, y el echo de haber durado seis meses con una chica sin tener nada "oficial" había sido muy extraño. Ahora ella se iba y él había tenido que aceptarlo a regañadientes, al igual que todos los que la conocían.

-Empezamos en un hotel, y terminaremos en una pista de esquí- soltó de pronto la morena. Vaya, al parecer ella pensaba en las mismas cosas que él. Remus sonrió, era verdad lo que había dicho, y le había echo gracia aun sin saber muy bien porqué- Te echaré de menos, a ti y a todos- dijo, con tristeza.

-Y nosotros a ti- Remus la volvió a besar- ¿Vendrás a vernos, verdad?

-Eso espero- contestó, dándole un abrazo- ¿Qué te parece si… lo dejamos hoy?- pidió ella, con timidez. Lo de dejarlo le sonaba raro, tampoco eran "nada" aún siéndolo todo, era extraño.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Remus. Sabía que un día u otro de esas vacaciones lo suyo terminaría, pero tampoco sabía que día. Él no quería apurar al último, no quería terminar las vacaciones triste.

-Me refiero a que… ahora estamos muy bien… ni tú ni yo estamos muy tristes… Lo que quería decir es… ¿Qué te parece que lo nuestro termine hoy? Así tendríamos un… bonito recuerdo de esta noche- Remus pensó lo que decía la chica, tenía razón, era un momento bonito, un momento que los dos recordarían siempre, tanto si se veían al día siguiente como si nunca mas se volvían a encontrar.

-Me parece genial. Nuestra última noche- los dos se besaron de nuevo, sabiendo que, cuando a la mañana siguiente despertaran ya sería todo distinto.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Lily?- susurró James, no quería despertarla, estaba tan bonita dormida que no se atrevía a molestarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Volvió a llamarla y la pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente. Pareció que tardaba unos segundos en orientarse, en reconocer la cara de James y donde estaba, hasta que se incorporó en la cama, sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo- Siento haberte despertado.

-No pasa nada- contestó ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa amable aunque a la vez triste.

-Esto… yo… muchas gracias por testificar a nuestro favor…- ay dios que "formal" había sonado eso, aunque tampoco sabía como hablarle, le habían quedado incógnitas desde la noche de la discoteca, tenía que aclararlos, ese era el momento- Yo… Lily… lo siento muchísimo…

-James no…- intentó pararlo ella- no quiero hablar de eso…- se giró, dándole la espalda, ya la había visto llorar demasiadas veces, ya estaba harta de que él la viera llorar.

-Lily, por favor, haré lo que sea para que me perdones, lo que tú me pidas, lo que sea- imploró James cogiéndola de la mano. Lily se volteó.

-¿No lo entiendes? No es que no te quiera perdonar, es que mi corazón no te puede perdonar James.

-Dame una oportunidad, por favor, solo una- estaba por arrodillarse a sus pies, solo para que le diera esa maldita oportunidad, tampoco le pedía mucho, tenía que concedérsela, solo eso.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo obligarte- murmuró el chico con resignación- pero por lo menos acepta mi regalo de Navidad- y le entregó un paquete envuelto con mucho cuidado.

Tras dudar unos segundos Lily cogió el regalo. Miró a James, que estaba de pie delante de ella, con pocas intenciones de irse hasta que la chica abriera el regalo.

Lo desenvolvió con cura, sin romper el bonito papel de envoltorio. Dentro había una cajita transparente con una horquilla de plata para el pelo y en uno de los extremos había una pequeña mariposa de cristal de color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos.

-Es precioso- dijo ella, con un hilo de voz. No tenía que haber aceptado el regalo ¿Qué haría con él? No podía perdonarlo, le dolía tanto, le dolía muchísimo, pero también le dolía el estar lejos de él, el tener que mirarlo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Sin decir nada y dejando a la chica con sus cavilaciones James fue hacia la puerta. No podía hacer nada, solo le restaba esperar a que ella lo perdonara, pues no pensaba irse con nadie mas, solo la esperaría a ella, aunque ella ya no lo quisiera volver a ver. Se giró un último momento antes de salir. Y vio como Lily lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Te doy una oportunidad- dijo, incorporándose de la cama y acercándose rápidamente a él- Te la doy, pero si me vuelves ha hacer algo parecido de juro que te mato.

James abrió la boca, de sorpresa ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿No eran imaginaciones suyas?

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó, atónito, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos y en el corazón.

-Si, te perdono, pero ya te he dicho que como vuelvas a pasarte ni un poquitín conmigo no me olvidarás nunca.

-¡Jamás podría olvidarte!- gritó James, cogiéndola por la cintura y levantándola lo suficiente como para que ella se agarrara a él por seguridad- ¡Te quiero, te quiero!- empezó a gritar, dando vueltas. Lily no pudo evitar reírse ante el ataque de alegría del chico.

Con tantas vueltas, obviamente, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron encima de la cama.

-Te quiero- repitió James, que seguía abrazando a Lily. Dudó unos instantes pero al final la besó.

-Esto… pero yo no te he comprado regalo de Navidad- reconoció la pelirroja.

-Este es mi mejor regalo- y le volvió a dar un beso para luego, sin poder evitarlo, caer completamente dormido. Lily lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa: ella también estaba loca por él. Tras intentar mantenerse despierta unos segundos, aunque solo fuera para mirarlo un rato mas, no pudo evitar quedarse dormida también.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Kathy- la llamó su hermanito cuando esta salía de la habitación del pequeño- Papá dice que Sirius es un mal chico, pero no es verdad. A mí me gusta mucho Sirius, es muy divertido, y a Víctor también le gusta mucho Sirius- la chica no pudo reprimir una risita, pese a que le sabía mal que su hermano sacara el tema, pero al menos sabía que contaba con el apoyo de dos miembros de la familia (bueno, y tres si contaba a su madre, pero sabía que ella nunca llevaría la contraría a su padre).

-Buenas noches Willi- le dijo, y salió de la habitación del niño. Subió dos pisos más hasta llegar al último donde había las buhardillas. Hacía un par de años le pidió a su madre que trasladaran su habitación a una de las buhardillas, pues desde pequeña le encantaba ese lugar, con el techo torcido, todo de madera oscura y con un gran ventanal.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta, donde había colgado un cartelito que ponía "Kathyland" obra de dos de sus hermanos (William y Victor) y de Sirius. Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas una carcajada al recordar como su madre siempre intentaba sacarlo, pero no podía: uno de sus hermanos mayores le echó un hechizo para que no saltara nunca. Entró dentro. Toda la habitación era de madera oscura, al igual que los muebles: una gran cama de dosel con un aire a princesita, un gran armario, un escritorio y una puerta que daba a un baño exclusivo para ella. Las sabanas de la cama eran de un color lavanda, del mismo color que una gran alfombra peluda que había en el suelo. Se sorprendió al ver el gran ventanal abierto, pero encontró la causa al ver una lechuza parda encima del sillón que había al lado de la ventana.

"La lechuza de Johanna" pensó, preocupada "habrán quemado la casa" y se acercó a leer la nota que llevaba atada en la pata. Era una nota de Sirius, y se la tubo que releer varias veces para terminar concluyendo, mas convencida de lo que estaba, de que el moreno se había vuelto completamente loco ¡Quería ir a verla a su casa para felicitarle! Decía que iría a las doce y cinco, miró el reloj ¡Eran la doce y seis! Un leve chasquito se oyó detrás de la chica, que volteó rápidamente con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Que suerte que todo terminara bien!- exclamó, aunque en voz baja, dándole un abrazo a Sirius, que acababa de aparecer detrás de la chica. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, hasta que empezaron a reírse el uno del otro mientras se señalaban.

-¡Pero que ojeras!- dijo Sirius, sentándose en el suelo, encima de la alfombra peluda.

-¡Anda que tú!- Kathy se sentó a su lado, reprimiendo las risas en un esfuerzo sobrehumano: vale que su habitación estaba en la buhardilla, pero tampoco era que sus padres fueran sordos, y a las doce de la noche el mínimo ruido se hacía grandioso.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo él, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Kathy se lo miró sorprendida ¡Era verdad! ¡Era su cumple! ¡Ya era mayor de edad! ¡Podía hacer magia!

-¡Gracias!- respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo. Tras el abrazo el chico empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, del cual sacó una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro. Kathy lo miró intrigada.

-Regalo de cumpleaños y Navidad- anunció él, con aire solemne, aunque con una media risilla en la boca- Antes de que lo abras quiero que sepas que lo compré a principios de Julio- Kathy arqueó una ceja .

-¿Qué lo dices porque si lo quiero cambiar ya no se puede?

-Pobre de tú que vayas a cambiarlo- bromeó él- No es por eso, cuando lo veas lo entenderás.

Kathy cogió la cajita y la abrió con curiosidad: dentro había un anillo de plata con un brillante. Abrió la boca sin saber que decir, ahora entendía porque le había dicho la fecha de compra, cuando compró el regalo aún eran novios.

-Sirius, no… ¡Que es de plata! Es demasiado caro, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo ella, con convicción cerrando la cajita. No podía aceptar un regalo tan caro que le había comprado cuando eran novios, le sabía mal, y temía que lo malinterpretara. Sirius se la miró arqueando las cejas.

-No es plata- la chica suspiró aliviada, si no era de plata sería más barato de lo que imaginaba, por lo que no tenía excusa para no aceptarlo- Es oro blanco.

-¿Y el brillante es…?

-Es un diamante- Sirius se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido- no pensaría que le regalaría una barajita a mi niña tontita- bromeó.

Pero la broma no le hizo gracia a Kathy. Sabía perfectamente que el anillo iba con una indirecta, no era tan tonta y además lo conocía perfectamente. No podía aceptarlo, pero tampoco tenía un motivo aparente para rechazarlo (¿Y si en el fondo todo eran tonterías suyas?). Volvió a abrir la cajita y observó como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el anillo. Era precioso. Se miró a Sirius, que la observaba con pesar. Al mirarlo se sintió como vacía ¿Por qué? La conversación con su madre, y el comentario de su hermano, junto con lo ocurrido tras la fiesta, habían echo que se diera cuenta de que, pese a tener a Matt a su lado y quererlo mucho, aún estaba enamorada de Sirius, que lo miraba con esos ojos grises tan bonitos que tenía. Se mordió el labio inferior, para no echarse a llorar por todo.

-Si no te gusta se puede cambiar, solo era una broma- dijo Sirius, cogiendo la cajita de las manos de Sirius.

-¡No!- exclamó ella, sobresaltándolo, y quitándole la caja de nuevo- Me encanta- Sin saber porqué se lo puso en el dedo corazón. Se miró al moreno, que la observaba desconcertado ¿Aún la querría él? ¿Aún se podía hacer algo? ¿Y Matt?- Sirius yo…- no terminó, pues de manera involuntaria, se lanzó encima del chico, dándole un apasionado beso.

Sirius no se negó ante tal beso, aunque en un primer momento estuvo bastante desconcertado, al final le devolvió el beso mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**¡Tachan! Final de capítulo interesante… capítulo muy romántico a mi parecer…mmmm… ¿ha gustado? Eso espero, porque a mi me gusta mucho xD que mas que mas… siento haber subido 2 veces el capítulo 8, pero esque me confundí y tal xD sorry por las molestias… Darle las gracias a:**

luna712, pekelittrell, sofigryffindor90, nohenatha, Haruka.Black-90, mapi, Bongio, carla07, Lucia-70.X, NannyPotter, pau0072, Lamister y Minina.

**Este capítulo va dedicado a MAPI porque suyo fue el review numero 100 :P GRACIAS POLLUELA!!!**

**Pues nada, dejen review y que tengan una buena semana**

Eri


	10. Merry X'Mas

**Chapter 10: ****Merry Xmas**

-¿Katherin estás visible?- pidió la voz del padre de la chica, desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿Puedo entrar?

Kathy, que estaba al lado de Sirius, los dos en su mundo de caramelo, se había despertado hacía relativamente poco, se sobresaltó muchísimo al oír la voz de su padre ¡Estaban los dos desnudos en la cama de la chica! ¡Y para terminar de arreglarlo todo estaba con el chico que le habían prohibido ver! Se levantó de golpe, al igual que Sirius, que se vistió apresuradamente, mientras ella se ponía la camisa de dormir, que aún estaba en la maletita que había cogido la noche anterior.

-¡Un momento papá!- gritó ella, desesperada ¿Dónde escondía a Sirius?

El chico, que parecía de todo menos nervioso, se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Yo tengo la solución para esto, pero no grites- dijo en un susurro, desconcertándola aún más- dile que soy un regalo de aniversario.

Kathy iba a protestar ¡Menuda capullada acababa de decir! Su padre era viejo, pero no tonto. De pronto, pero, Sirius se convirtió en un gran perro negro, bastante peludo, con los mismos ojos grises que el chico, que movía el rabo con emoción.

-¿Eres un animago?- preguntó la chica, arrodillándose ante el perro- ¡Eres un genio!- y le dio un abrazo, a lo que Sirius respondió lamiéndole la mejilla. Su padre llamó de nuevo a la puerta- ¡Pasa, pasa!- dijo, intentando esconder el nerviosismo que tenía a flor de piel.

Su padre, Harold Holmes, un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta largos años, de cabello blanco y expresión severa entró en la habitación, vestido con una túnica de mago muy elegante y cargando un paquete de alguna tienda de ropa para brujas en los brazos.

-¿Y ese perro?- pidió extrañado, olvidándose de felicitar a su única hija.

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños de Johanna- dijo rápidamente. Johanna era la amiga de Kathy que mejor caía a sus padres, seguramente por el hecho de ser hija de una bruja muy famosa.

-¡Oh!- exclamó, intentando parecer alegre- Es muy bonito ¿Te lo llevarás a Hogwarts terminadas las vacaciones, no?- muy bonito, pero no lo quería en su casa.

-Claro papá, no te preocupes por eso…mmm… ¿Qué querías?- pidió, impacientándose ya que las visitas de su padre a su habitación no acostumbraban a durar mas de medio minuto, a no ser que fueran para algo importante.

-Bueno, te traía el regalo de aniversario de Victor, dice que llegará tarde y que si te lo da entonces no tendrá gracia- y le dio el paquete- además… bueno, hoy aparte de familiares tendremos unos invitados especiales… Espero que te lleves bien con ellos- parecía más una amenaza que una petición, pero Kathy ya estaba acostumbrada al tono de voz de su padre.

-¿Y por qué vienen? ¿Quiénes son?- pidió, extrañada, no era normal que alguien que no fuera familiar estuviera el día de Navidad en su casa.

-Vienen a celebrar tu aniversario- dijo su padre, dándole una mirada que daba a entender "ya sabes de que va todo esto", y tras levantarse y despedirse se fue de la habitación. Kathy se levantó y cerró la puerta por el pestiño, así evitaba que nadie entrara por sorpresa, por lo que Sirius podía volver a ser Sirius y dejar de ser perro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca que eras un animago?- preguntó la chica, molesta- ¿Cuándo hace que lo eres?

-Eh, eh, tranquila- pidió él- ¿Por qué vienen unos "invitados especiales" a visitarte por tu cumpleaños?- pidió el moreno, interesado en cambiar de tema, mientras imitaba la voz del señor Holmes. Kathy soltó una risita ante perfecta imitación.

-Bueno, lo típico ya sabes, en mi familia cuando alguien cumple la mayoría de edad le presentan a otro alguien (aunque ya se conozcan) en busca de una posible boda- explicó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender en que era lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡¿Qué que?!- gritó Sirius, sobresaltado ¿Qué la querían casar con "ALGUIEN"?

-Tranquilo hombre, solo tengo que hacer buena cara y ser amable, nada queda decidido hoy- explicó ella, con mucha tranquilidad, mientras abría el regalo de su hermano Victor- ¡Oh que bonito!- exclamó mirando el vestido que había dentro.

-Yo te ayudo a ponértelo y a ducharte- dijo el moreno, cogiéndola por la cintura, con una mirada pícara, y entrando los dos al baño.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Y esto que se supone que es?- pidió Johanna extrañada cuando bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Remus y Caroline teniendo una conversación formal y un tanto callados, mientras en el otro extremo de la mesa James y Lily estaban en su paraíso multicolor dándose de comer el uno al otro con amplias sonrisas de felicidad y satisfacción.

-Nosotros hemos cortado y ellos han arreglado lo suyo- explicó Caroline, en un tono neutral, que hizo que Remus se deprimiera y saliera corriendo de la cocina para encerrarse de nuevo en el baño. Caroline dejó los ojos en blanco- Esta exagerando, que conste que ayer se avino enseguida en dejarlo anoche- explicó la morena, ante la mirada interrogativa de Johanna respeto a la huída de Remus.

Lily y James se levantaron de la mesa, cogidos de la mano, sin decir nada y se largaron de la casa, sin despedirse. Caroline hizo ver que vomitaba.

-Eres muy anti-amor, ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?- pidió Johanna, volteando los ojos pero sin poder evitar una risita ante la acción de Caroline.

-Constantemente… ¿Vamos a preparar la cena para esta noche?- comentó resignada, mirando los fogones con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes cocinar tú?- pidió Johanna, mirándola de reojo.

-Emm… Claro- contestó Caroline con ironía, encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, Remus si sabe, él nos ayudará- y se fue en busca del chico, tarareando la canción de misión imposible.

Lily y James fueron a pasear por el pueblo de Whitehill, que no paraba de recordarles a Hogsmeade, pero sin magia obviamente.

-Mira, esto se parece a las Tres Escobas- comentó el chico, señalando un lugar, que no tenía nada de parecido a las Tres Escobas.

-¿Cuánto hace que no te gradúas la vista?- bromeó Lily.

-Era una broma, ¿Entramos?

Los dos chicos se pasaron toda la mañana en Whitehill, donde había una pequeña feria de Navidad, en la cual Lily le compró a James un regalito sin que él lo viera. Pasado medio día y tras comer algo en un pequeño restaurante que encontraron, James acompañó a Lily de nuevo a la casa de la familia Rhodes, para ir él al hotel a arreglarse.

Hacía un atardecer muy hermoso, se veía un cielo anaranjado entre unas nubes blancas que amenazaban tormenta de nieve.

-Que bonito- comentó Lily, distraída observando el cielo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa- ¿Vendréis por allí a las nueve y media? Es a la hora que le dijimos a Kathy- dijo la pelirroja.

-Vale- contestó James, mirándola con alegría. Se sentía tan feliz de poder volver a decir que Lily Evans lo quería, se sentía tan bien con ella, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo mal que lo había pasado las semanas anteriores. Ahora se sentía como si flotara por el cielo- Escucha Lily, muchísimas gracias por haberme perdonado, en serio, y…- pero Lily lo cortó con un beso.

-Ya basta del tema, quedamos con que olvidábamos lo sucedido, ¿Si?- y con otro beso se despidió- Hasta luego- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Observó como la figura deformada de James desaparecía tras los cristales de la puerta. Desde la cocina Johanna y Caroline fueron hacia ella.

-Es decir, que hicisteis las paces, harás como que nada, cuando él se ha tirado a otra, se lo perdonas todo, como si nada, perfecto, genialísimo, me encanta tu auto estima Lily- soltó de carretilla Johanna: obviamente habían estado hablando de ella todo el día, comentando lo tonta que era por perdonar a James y dejándolo verde a él.

-Lo clavaste- contestó Lily, con una amplia sonrisa. Dijeran lo que dijeran, a ella le daba igual, estaba convencida de que James nunca le haría algo parecido nunca mas, no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Fue hacia el sofá, seguida por sus amigas que la miraban desconfiada y se tumbó en él, sin quitarse el abrigo muggle y empapando todo con las botas de piel mojadas de nieve- ¡Estoy muerta!

-Mira Lily- empezó Caroline- seremos claras: ¿Qué a echo Potter para que lo perdonaras?- pidió cruzándose de brazos delante de la chica.

-Pedirme perdón de una manera convincente.

-¡No te creo! ¡Te ha dado una poción o algo!- exclamó Johanna, agachándose al lado de la pelirroja y sacudiéndola- ¡Devuélvenos a nuestra Lily!

-¡Johanna para ya!- gritó la chica- No seáis burras, por favor, ¿Qué creéis que me ha dado alguna poción para que me enamorara de él? ¡Pero si en ningún momento he dejado de quererlo! Solo que estaba disgustada y triste, pero ya hablamos, y ya pasó. Si yo puedo aceptarlo, creo que mis mejores amigas también pueden- Caroline y Johanna se miraron la una a la dándose cuenta de que acababan de hacer el ridículo.

-Vale, lo sentimos, te creemos- dijo Caroline, sentándose al lado del a pelirroja.

-Prometo no intentar matar a Potter de nuevo- dijo Johanna, imitando a Caroline.

-¿Intentaste matar a James?- preguntó alarmada Lily.

-No, era solo una idea que poner en práctica pronto- declaró Johanna, con aire distraído. De pronto entró Remus en la sala.

-Bueno, ya está toda la comida preparada, solo tenéis que acordaros de parar el horno dentro de diez minutos ¿Vale?- las tres chicas asintieron, dos de ellas maravilladas por la gran habilidad culinaria que había demostrado hacía un par de horas, mientras preparaba la cena de la noche (y las dos chicas criticaban a James)- Bueno chicas, yo me voy, cuando aparezca Sirius le decís que lo esperamos en el hotel.

-¿No estaba allí desde ayer por la noche?- preguntó Johanna, confundida.

-Em… No, cuando fui hace un rato al hotel a buscar mis regalos de Navidad no lo vi allí, ni vi signos de que hubiera pasado la noche… ¿No se quedó a dormir aquí?

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó Lily, un tanto preocupada ya que no era normal que Sirius desapareciera así porque sí.

-Estaba conmigo- dijo una voz cansada desde la entrada de la casa. Segundos después entró Kathy, toda despeinada y con el vestido un poco manchado.

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos a nuestro amiguillo localizado yo me voy- dijo Remus, y desapareció tras un chasquido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba contigo?- pidió Caroline, mirando a Kathy con curiosidad. La chica se sentó al sofá, entre Caroline y Lily, mientras el reloj de la sala marcaba las ocho y media.

-Mirad, ahora os cuento…- dijo ella, se la veía un poco cansada, pero no podía esconder una sonrisilla que cada dos por tres le iluminaba la cara- Se presentó en mi casa con mi regalo de Navidad y pasó lo que pasó…

-¿Qué quiere decir que pasó lo que pasó?- preguntaron al unísono las demás.

-Bueno… pues que terminamos en la cama…- explicó Kathy, cada vez mas sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué que?!- gritó Johanna, mientras Lily y Caroline abrían la boca.

-¿Y Matt?- pidió en un susurro la pelirroja.

-No me lo recuerdes…-murmuró Kathy, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Este es el pequeña problema del asunto… el otro problema fue que mi familia nos pilló.

-Ay Dios-dijo Caroline, sin poder evitar una risita- ¡Pero que líos chica!

-¿Y que te dijeron tus padres?- pidió Lily, temiéndose lo peor.

Kathy les contó brevemente como Sirius se había escondido en su habitación, como la elfa doméstica de la casa lo había encontrado mientras todos comían y la familia Holmes al completo empezó a reñirlo, aparte se tenía que añadir que los invitados especiales eran ni mas ni menos que los señores Black y su magnifico hijo Regulus, el posible pretendiente de Kathy. Tras eso Sirius, mas que cabreado, había terminado de liarlo todo peleándose al mas puro estilo muggle con el hermano mayor de Kathy. Suerte fue que uno de los hermanos de la chica, Víctor, que no tenía nada en contra de Sirius, se lo llevó de allí antes de que se liara mas la cosa. La "charla" que tuvo Kathy con sus padres después de eso no fue larga ni nada, y al final la dejaron volver con sus amigas.

-Dios, vaya Navidad estamos teniendo- murmuró mas que para ella que para las demás la pelirroja.

-Y que lo digas…- corroboró Caroline.

-¿Hey no huele como a quemado?-pidió Kathy, tras un largo suspiro de Johanna.

-¡La comida!- gritó Lily, y las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

Del horno, en el interior del cual estaba el delicioso guisado que había preparado Remus, salía un espeso humo oscuro que llenaba toda la cocina.

-¡No!- exclamó Johanna, y con un movimiento de varita hizo que dejara de salir humo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Caroline y Kathy sacaron el contenido del horno. El guisado ya no tenía el aire apetitoso de unos minutos antes, ahora era una masa ennegrecida que olía a quemado.

-Remus nos mata…-murmuraron a la vez Caroline y Johanna.

-¿Y ahora que?- pidió Kathy, mirando a las otras tres y al reloj de la cocina, los chicos ya llegaban tarde.

-A por pizzas- contestó Lily, con voz resignada, yendo hacia el teléfono para encargar la comida.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

Estaban todos en el andén de King's Cross. En menos de media hora salía el Hogwarts Express, que traía de vuelta al colegio a los alumnos que habían ido a pasar las vacaciones fuera. Un grupo de tres chicas y tres chicos se despedían de una cuarta chica, todos con caras tristes.

-Aún no lo tengo asumido…-murmuró Lily, dándole un abrazo a Caroline.

-Ni yo- respondió la morena, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener una amplia sonrisa.

-Mándanos muchas cartas- dijo más como una orden que como una petición Johanna.

-Que sí, pesada- contestó Caroline, en tono cansino, su amiga no había parado de repetirle lo mismo durante los dos últimos días- decidle adiós a todo el mundo de mi parte, ¿Vale?- Caroline no había dicho a nadie que se iba de Hogwarts, no le gustaban las despedidas y no tenía ganas de que medio Hogwarts intentara comerle la cabeza para que se quedara.

-Adiós tonta- bromeó Kathy, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Dile adiós a Matt de mi parte- le susurró la morena- y ánimos.

Kathy sintió como un vacío en el estomago, y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sirius, que le evitaba la mirada a toda costa desde el día de Navidad. El hermano de Kathy habló con Sirius después de que este le contara lo que había pasado esa noche con Kathy. El hermano de la chica le hizo entender que si su familia volvía a enterarse de que aún tenían algo la cosa sería mas grave, en especial para Kathy. Sirius volvía a ignorarla, la evitaba a toda costa, pasaba de sus intentos por hablar, y eso la hacía sentir peor que cuando tenía esos ataque de celos, volvía a ser como si no existiera, como si entre ellos dos jamás hubiera pasado nada, como si ni siquiera se conocieran… todo aquello la mareaba y hacía que tuviera ganas de llorar.

-Ánimos Kathy- dijo James, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos ¿Sabría que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza? Quizá se había confundido y pensaba que estaba triste porque Caroline se marchaba…

-¡Ven a vernos pronto!- exclamó de pronto Lily, sobresaltando a todo el mundo, y lanzándose encima de Caroline, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Johanna también abrazó a Caroline, no parecía que fuera a llorar, pero le temblaba el labio inferior. La última en abrazar a la chica fue Kathy, que se secó rápidamente las lagrimas antes de unirse a la piña que estaban formando.

-Nos vemos- dijo Caroline, despidiéndose de los tres chicos, que le dieron un rápido abrazo.

Remus se quedó mirando a la chica, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada y despedirse rápidamente.

Todos empezaron a ir hacia el tren.

-Ánimos tontorrón- le dijo una voz femenina desde cerca. Remus se volteó, perdiendo de vista a Caroline, para quedar frente a Johanna y a James, que lo esperaban- hay muchos peces en el mar.

-Cierto, necesitamos a nuestro cerebro al cien por cien si queremos derrotar a esas serpientes- siguió James.

-El ahorcado…- murmuró Remus. Se había olvidado de todo el embrollo que había en Hogwarts ¿Qué habrían descubierto los Veritas? ¿Les esperaba alguna sorpresa al llegar a Hogwarts? ¿Habría otro afectado? Una ola de rabia le invadió el cuerpo, al acordarse de que su amigo Peter aún estaba en San Mungo por culpa de esas malditas serpientes que habían decidido borrar del mapa a medio Hogwarts a modo de venganza.

-Venga, que nosotros les ganaremos- animó Johanna, levantando el puño, como si de ganar un partido de Quidditch se tratara. Remus soltó una sonrisa, y los tres chicos subieron al tren, donde les esperaban los demás.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Capítulo un tanto corto, pero era un pequeño puente que necesitaba, ahora empieza todo: más ataques y más embrollos, es decir, que ahora es cuando se va a poner interesante de verdad :D Puedo decir que esperan muchas sorpresas y cosas nuevas, así que… ¡Quedaos con las ganas de mas y dejadme más y mas reviews!**

**Como dijo en otro fic (el de **_**she will be mine**_**) terminé el curso pero sigo atareada, por lo que me es imposible contestar los reviews (lo intentaré vía reply dentro de un par de días) así que darle las gracias a: Luzbelita16, sofigryffindor90, luna712, pekelittrell, NannyPotter, Eileen.B, Haruka.Black-90 (PRIMA!), I Love Weasleys (PEDAZO REVIEW!), Carla07, Thaly Black Potter, albetachestergirl y BarbaraNakamura.**

**Veo que cada vez me dejáis menos reviews, no se porque es, pero si dejáis más prometo actualizar más a menudo o seguir las condiciones que pongáis, sino dejaré de colgar.**

**En serio, mil gracias por los reviews ;) y ya lo he dicho, a partir de este capítulo habrá mas ahorcado, mas amor y sobretodo, mucho mas misterio (con una gran sorpresa al final :D)**

**Eri**


	11. Abel Frye

**Capítulo 11****: Abel Frye**

-Joder- se quejó Lily que, como una tonta, acababa de dejar espacio para otra persona entre ella y Kathy.

-¿Otra vez?- pidió entre la tristeza y la risa Johanna, sentada delante de Kathy.

Lily acababa de llegar de su guardia como prefecta para cenar y, como era habitual, había dejado sitio entre Kathy y ella, donde se sentaba Caroline, pero ese ya no era el sitio de Caroline, y la pelirroja empezaba a hartarse de que le sucediera lo mismo cada vez que iban a cenar o a clase.

-Ya te acostumbraras- dijo Kathy, que tenía la vista puesta en otro sitio y no prestaba mucha atención a las chicas.

Matt charlaba alegremente unos sitios más a la derecha con Sirius. Ni la chica ni el moreno le habían contado lo de su pequeño deslice al chico, pero Matt se olía algo, pues ni Kathy ni Sirius se hablaban tras las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Yo que tu no le diría nada de lo que pasó en tu casa- dijo Johanna, apoyando la cara en una mano en señal de aburrimiento, mientras jugaba con un tenedor con la otra mano- Se va a cabrear y fijo que mata a Sirius- Kathy suspiró resignada a tener que llevarse el secreto que la carcomía por dentro a la tumba.

-¿Dónde están los profesores?- pidió Kathy, observando que en la mesa de estos no había nadie- Uhm, si, ya recuerdo, hablando en la reunión…- los profesores tenían una reunión con el Consejo Escolar y el grupo de aurores Veritas, para hablar, seguramente, de los extraños sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo en el colegio y por los cuales aún no había aparecido ninguna cura ni solución.

-Y hablando de hablar- empezó Lily, mirando a Johanna- ¿Aún no te hablas con Erik? ¿No te parece una tontería que cortarais por culpa de las serpientes?- pidió la pelirroja.

-Eso fue la gota que llenó el baso- dijo Johanna, sin quitarle importancia, pero no pudo evitar buscar a Erik con la mirada. El chico estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw… ¡Y la miraba fijamente a ella! Johanna se sonrojo un poco y su corazón se aceleró al ver que el chico se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor sin apartar la mirada de ella.

¿Aún le querría? Se había cortado el pelo esas últimas vacaciones, aunque solo un par de dedos, y una no tan larga melena le seguía cayendo con un aire sexy encima de la cara. Siguió clavando sus ojos verdes en los de la chica, a la cual su corazón latía más y más fuerte ¿Qué querría?

Siguió avanzando hacia ella pero de pronto se quedó quieto y empezó a toser. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Erik tosía, y tosía cada vez más fuerte. Una carcajada sonora llamó la atención de varios, venía desde la mesa de Slytherin, de la garganta de Ian Sniders, que era el único aparte de Johanna que observaba a Erik.

El chico de Ravenclaw dejó de toser, y empezó a ponerse colorado. Johanna se levantó bruscamente, llamando la atención de varios alumnos que había a su alrededor, que la observaron a ella, para luego buscar el sitio donde tenía fija la mirada.

Erik se tambaleó un poco, mirando a su alrededor sin saber que hacer, parecía bastante asustado. Susurró algo que no fue audible desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero sobresaltó a los pocos alumnos que se habían acercado a él, que retrocedieron rápidamente.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, observando al chico que acababa de caer inconsciente al suelo. Johanna abrió la boca sin saber que decir. El silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que uno de los chicos que estaba al lado de Erik, y había retrocedido dijo:

-Ha dicho algo de Abel Frye- y empezaron los murmullos de preocupación por doquier.

-Erik…-susurró Johanna, con preocupación. Sus dos amigas, que habían estado observando al Ravenclaw, voltearon rápidamente hacia la chica, esperando encontrarla preocupada o asustada, pero estaba roja de ira.

Johanna se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, para quedar justo al lado de Ian Sniders y Crystal Sparks.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Erik?!- gritó Johanna, apuntando con la varita a Sniders, que la miró divertido y simulando inocencia.

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que toda la mesa de Slytherin empezara a reírse como unos posesos.

-¿Nada?- repitió burlonamente Johanna- ¡Pues esto también es nada!- gritó, agarrando a Crystal Sparks, que estaba a su lado, por el pelo con fuerza y haciendo que se diera un monumental golpe de cabeza contra la mesa. Crystal empezó a llorar, con una gamba pegada en la frente. Sniders se levantó de golpe, rojo de ira al igual que Johanna, que lo miraba amenazante, aunque el chico la sobrepasaba de altura por una cabeza.

-¡¿Pero que te crees que haces?!- gritó Sniders, empujando a Johanna hacia atrás, que casi perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó un poco.

-¡Lo mismo que tu! ¡Atacar a la gente porque me viene en gana!- esta vez le dio un codazo en toda la espalda a un chico que parecía un gorila, que empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Más y más alumnos de Slytherin se levantaron para encararse a la chica, que seguía pegando a los que le quedaban al alcance.

-Johanna ya basta- ordenó una voz masculina desde detrás de ella. La chica se giró, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Han sido ellos!- le gritó a Remus, que había ido a intentar parar lo que estaba apunto de suceder en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Ya lo sabemos- susurró él, acercándose a la chica- pero así no vas a arreglar nada y…- Sin previo aviso, Sniders le mandó a Remus un hechizo, que hizo que el chico saliera volando unos metros para caer luego en el suelo un poco mareado.

Ese ataque provocó una batalla campal en todo el salón donde, en especial los amigos de los chicos afectados por la maldición, atacaban a los Slytherin, que se escondían debajo de su mesa, atacando también.

-¡James!- chilló Lily, enfadada por el desorden y porque nadie hacía caso de sus intentos de parar aquello, cosa que la frustraba mucha pues como prefecta debía intentar mantener el orden, pero por otra parte se moría de ganas de estar en primera fila para pegar a los Slytherins- ¡Avisa a alguien!

James la miró decepcionado: pelearse con los Slytherin era su hobbie más preciado, pero la cara de Lily no dejaba lugar para negaciones. Así el chico salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de profesores, donde creía haber oído que se celebraba la reunión. Llegó allí en menos de dos minutos, y entró sin llamar ni nada.

Todos los profesores, miembros del consejo escolar y aurores se voltearon hacia él, con una clara mueca de enfado, pero James se había quedado observando la escena. Por todos los sitios había libros y más libros de medicina, archivos con los nombres de los afectados y, lo que más llamó la atención de James: fotos y más fotos de un chico vestido con uniforme de Slytherin. Era alto, muy delgado, llevaba unas gafas, el pelo rubio, cortado de una forma muy pasada de moda y tenía un indudable aire de pardillo y ratón de biblioteca. En una foto recibía una medalla por el premio de no se que, en la otra una copa, y así en la mayoría, recibiendo premios. Las fotos flotaban con tranquilidad por la sala y James siguió observándolas todas, hasta que una lo sobresaltó mucho: una fotografía del mismo chico, ahorcado en el techo de alguna aula abandonada de Hogwarts. Entonces ¿Ese era el famoso Abel Frye? Tampoco daba tanto miedo.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Potter?- pidió por tercera vez McGonagall, sacando a James de sus pensamientos. James se los miró a todos, el motivo de su visita le había salido volando de la cabeza con tanta foto, pero al verlos a todos allí se acordó.

-Ha habido otro ataque- dijo, haciendo que todos lo miraran preocupados- Y se está montando una pelea en el Comedor- terminó, haciendo que los profesores de Hogwarts se levantaron rápidamente, y todos, excepto el director, fueron saliendo por patas del lugar.

-Gracias señor Potter, ya puede irse- lanzó una indirecta amable el profesor. James asintió con la cabeza, pero nada mas salir se puso su capa invisible, y volvió a entrar, aprovechando que uno de los aurores salió para ver que ocurría en el comedor.

-No han encontrado la cura aún, Albus- dijo uno de los aurores, el mismo que había reñido a James el día en que les presentaron- Y cada vez están peor los afectados.

-Ya lo se, ayer me llegó una carta de San Mungo, han alcanzado una cuarta fase.

-¿Cuarta fase?- pidió Miranda Switch, la bruja que los había interrogado.

-Si- explicó el auror de antes- Por lo que han podido observar primero tienen como un resfriado, luego alucinaciones, caen inconscientes y ahora, además, empiezan a tener mucha fiebre. Lo peor es que cada vez pasan mas rápido de una fase a la otra, el primer paciente, Pettigrew, tardó varias semanas en alcanzar la tercera fase, mientras que el último afectado la alcanzó en varios días. Se nos acaba el tiempo, Albus, a esos chicos les va la vida- terminó el auror.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se…-murmuró el profesor, con preocupación, observando la fotografía de un sonriente Abel Frye, que pasó volando por encima de Miranda Switch.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, si nos dejas, podemos interrogar de nuevo a esos chicos, y "sacarles" la información- propuso con aire misterioso el auror.

-¡He dicho que no y lo repito, Dorian!- exclamó, enfadado el director- No van a darles Veritaserum a mis alumnos, va contra las normas, no mientras no haya pruebas concluentes que…

-¿Y la libreta?- cortó Miranda, apuntando a la libretita de Sparks, que estaba encima de la mesa- ¿No es suficiente prueba?

-No- cortó el director- Apareció después de las listas, puede ser que copiaran los nombres de algún lugar, no tienen porque ser ellos los culpables.

-¡Pero Albus!- exclamó el auror, llamado Dorian- ¿Es que no sabes quienes son sus padres?

-Si lo se, ¿Y acaso tu no sabes quien soy yo?- el auror lo miró desafiante- Soy el director de este colegio, y digo que queda terminalmente prohibido usar Veritaserum en contra de cualquier alumno.

El auror se levantó, enfadado.

-No nos iremos de aquí Albus, vamos a descubrir quienes son los culpables- terminó, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta- Buenas noche- y salió, seguido por todos los demás aurores.

James apretaba los puños con fuerza desde debajo de la capa, mirando fijamente al director ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

-Ya puede salir de debajo de la capa, señor Potter- dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente al lugar donde estaba el moreno, sobresaltando a James ¿Cómo sabía donde estaba?- ¿Cree que el culpable es Abel Frye? Venga y le contaré toda su verdadera historia- James se quitó la capa rápidamente.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan castigado!- se quejaba Johanna en voz alta, cuando llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor, a altas horas de la madrugada.

Lily, Kathy, James y los demás habían estado esperando a que la chica volviera. Cuando llegaron los profesores en el comedor, y se encontraron semejante guerra campal, casi les da un soponcio. Tras preguntar y preguntar se llevaron a Johanna y a Sniders, como incitadores de todo, y a Erik lo vino a buscar un grupo de sanadores de San Mungo.

-Tranquila- intentó calmarla Kathy.

-La verdad es que tú te lo buscaste- dijo Lily, provocando que Johanna abriera la boca para replicar- pero se lo tenían bien merecido.

-¿Se sabe algo de Erik?- pidió Sirius.

-Dicen que sigue inconsciente…-murmuró Johanna, con un deje triste en la voz. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Matt habló.

-James ¿No ibas a contarnos algo que te había dicho Dumbledore?

-¡Anda!- abrió la boca- Es verdad… Dumbledore me ha contado la historia de Abel Frye.

-Ya la sabemos- cortó Sirius.

-Es verdad, la encontré en el registro de sucesos de Hogwarts- dijo Lily, mirándose extrañada a James.

-Si, pero es que esa historia no es la real- respondió James.

-¿A no?- pidió Lily extrañada- pero si allí…

-Modificaron la historia- explicó James- Lo pidió la familia de los afectados. Bueno, la de Frye no.

-Venga, cuéntala- animaron Kathy y Remus al mismo tiempo.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Espérame!- gritó una chica, corriendo por el pasillo hacia un alumno de su misma casa y curso- Chico, como corres- dijo, entre jadeos.

-Déjame en paz Anabelle- cortó el chico, molesto, sin mirarla a ella.

-Oh venga, Abel, si solo era una bromita- dijo la chica, acercándose a su hermano mellizo- No hay para tanto.

-¡Si que hay!- se quejó él, volteándose y mostrando el motivo de su enfado: algunos alumnos de Gryffindor le habían dibujado en la cara "Soy gay" con una tinta mágica que tardaba un mes en marcharse- Siempre me hacen lo mismo, y yo nunca les he hecho nada. Podrías hacer algo, eres mi hermana, y uno de esos indeseables es tu novio.

-Ya hablaré con ellos si quieres- dijo Anabelle, encogiéndose de hombros- O no, ya viene esa- dijo, refiriéndose a una chica que se acercaba lentamente desde la otra punta del pasillo. Abel se volteó rápidamente a ver quien era, y acto seguido se tapó el escrito de la cara con la mano.

-¿Qué se ve mucho?- pidió nervioso, pues la chica que le gustaba se acercaba a él.

-Hermanito, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta esa chica- recordó Anabelle, pero su hermano le hizo un gesto grosero para que se callara- Pues me voy- dijo ofendida, y se volvió por donde había llegado.

-Buenos días…-dijo la chica recién llegada. Era muy bajita, morena, de pelo muy rizado que le daba un aire de león, y unos grandes ojos negros, que tenía muy abiertos, aunque era bastante guapa. Se llamaba Angelica Heaven e iba a Slytherin también- ¿Cómo estás?- pidió en tono cortés la chica.

-Genial ¿Y tu?- pidió él. Y los dos chicos se fueron, charlando de una manera solemne, sin saber que estaban siendo espiados por otros dos chicos, de la casa de Gryffindor.

Minutos después, Angelica y Abel estaban besándose apasionadamente en una sala abandonada, sin ser conscientes de lo que iba a pasar en breve. Los dos chicos de Gryffindor que los habían estado siguiendo, salieron de su escondite y los sorprendieron.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pidió uno de ellos, que era alto y de pelo algo desordenado de color castaño oscuro.

-Una película gore- bromeó el otro: un chico no tan alto como el otro, moreno y muy guapo. Los dos eran los típicos chulos de curso, que se creían que todo el mundo estaba a sus pies y ellos eran suficiente superiores como para ir a pisarlos.

-¿Porque no os calláis?- Ordenó más que proponer Angelica.

-Porque es más divertido no callar-dijo el segundo chico, llamado Odgen.

-Vosotros seguid con lo vuestro, como si no estuviéramos- dijo el otro chico, llamado Williams.

-Me dais asco, vais por la vida de jefes, sois unos prepotentes egocéntricos y…-empezó Angelica.

-Déjalo Angie- cortó Abel.

-Eso, Angie, déjalo, que Abel se asusta- añadió en tono burlón Odgen, provocando las risas de Williams.

-¡Callaos ya!- bramó Abel, fuera de si. Estaba harto, harto de tenerlos todo el día pisando sus talones, harto de tener que soportar sus burlas y comentarios, harto de que su hermana no hiciera mas que repetir una y otra vez que no había para tanto ¡Harto de todo!

Ante el grito del chico Odgen y Williams parecieron dudar. Se miraron el uno al otro, y recuperaron la confianza y la prepotencia.

-Angie, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiguito que se calme?- pidió Williams acercándose a la castaña, que dio un paso hacia atrás desconfiada.

-Eso, Angie, dile que se calme y que se vaya ¿Podríamos pasárnoslo bien los tres juntos, no?- comentó Odgen, fijando la vida en el botón desabrochado de la camiseta de la chica, que dejaba ver un generoso canalillo.

-No os acerquéis- amenazó Angelica, sin mucho convencimiento. Odgen se acercó rápidamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared, al lado de unas cajas llenas de cristales rotos. Al ver eso, Abel salió en su ayuda, pero Williams fue más rápido y atrapó a Abel con una cuerda que había en el suelo, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Dejadla en paz!- gritó, al ver que Odgen acercaba su cara a la de Angelica, mientras le sujetaba las muñecas para impedir su huída. Odgen se volteó un momento, para mirar a Abel con malicia, y ese momento lo aprovechó Angelica para agarrar uno de los cristales que había a su lado e intentar atacar a Odgen. Este lo esquivó pero no sin un pequeño rasguño en el brazo.

-Maldita serpiente- murmuró por lo bajo. Angelica parecía fuera de si, blandiendo el cristal como si de una espada se tratara se acercó amenazante a Odgen, que la volvió a esquivar por los pelos. La castaña seguía con sus ataques intentando herir a Odgen, hasta que Williams le hizo la zancadilla y cayó de cara al suelo.

Tardaron varios minutos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el tiempo que tardó la sangre en crear un abundante charco al lado del ahora cuerpo sin vida de Angelica. Al caer se clavó ella misma el cristal en el pecho, muriendo instantáneamente.

-Dios mío…-susurró Williams. Odgen tenía la boca abierta, sin saber que hacer y sin querer ver que era lo que había pasado. Su amigo había dejado de sujetar con fuerza a Abel, que miraba pálido el cuerpo de Angelica.

-Yo me voy- consiguió pronunciar Odgen, y salió corriendo de la habitación, y segundos después Williams lo imitó. Los dos se dirigieron al despacho del director, con clarísimas intenciones de contar su propia versión de los hechos, en la cual ellos salían totalmente indemnes.

-¿Angie?- pidió en voz baja Abel, acercándose a la chica- Venga Angie, ya basta de la broma- le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de la chica: una expresión de susto mostraban sus ojos, y tenía la boca entrecerrada, todo el uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, y manchado de sangre quedó Abel tras darle un último abrazo.

Dejó un mensaje escrito, pidiendo perdón por lo sucedido, pues se creía culpable de la muerte de la chica, y tras eso, se ahorcó."

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-En ningún momento mencionó una venganza, y ya visteis que no era un follonero- terminó de explicar James.

-¿Por qué escribieron otra historia?- pidió Lily, extrañada.

-Porque escribieron la historia de los dos que salieron vivos de ahí, y aparte se montó una historia paralela, y bueno, años despues y antes de morir esos dos fueron a hablar con la hermana de Abel, y le contaron la verdad. Ella fue a hablar con Dumbledore, pero le dijo que no era necesario cambiar la historia porque había pasado tanto tiempo que daba igual.

-¿Y con esto que quiere decir, que no hay espíritu que busque venganza?- pidió Sirius.

-Eso es lo que cree Dumbledore.

-¿Y que más te ha dicho?- pidió Remus.

-Nada más.

-Pero ¿En que todo es culpa de los Slytherin está de acuerdo, no?- preguntó Johanna.

-Ya sabes como es Dumbledore, confía en todo el mundo- explicó James- quiere buscar a otro culpable.

-¡Pero si son ellos!- exclamaron varios a la vez.

-Bueno chicos, creo que es muy tarde- comentó Matt, mirando al reloj- ¿No sería mejor ir a dormir? Hemos tenido un día ajetreado, y con todo esto… yo no creo que podemos pensar con claridad.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kathy y levantándose rápidamente le dio un fugaz beso a Matt- Buenas noches- y subió al dormitorio, acompañada de Matt.

Lily fue un momento con James a la habitación del chico y Sirius se largó pues tenía una cita y ya llegaba muy tarde.

Johanna y Remus se quedaron a solas. Los dos tenían una mirada triste y no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro. Remus estaba triste, Caroline se había ido, lo había abandonado, y lo mismo le había echo Sarah un año antes, ¿Es que cada vez que quería a una chica y la conseguía esta tenía que abandonarlo por un motivo u otro? Empezaba a pensar que aparte de su licantropía a lo mejor estaba maldito por otra cosa. Un sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se volteó hacia la morena que estaba a su lado, intentando disimular las lágrimas.

-¿Johanna?- pidió extrañado. La chica tenía aspecto de ser dura, no de las que se ponen a llorar por las buenas- ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica lo miró sobresaltada, dándose cuenta de que estaba acompañada. Erik estaba mal, había caído víctima de algo, y ahora ya no tenía ni en que pensar: en un momento era Abel Frye, pero tras la historia de Dumbledore ¿Qué era el causante de todo? ¿Por qué pasaba aquello? ¿Qué relación había con los Slytherin? ¿Por qué a Erik? No había tenido tiempo de hablar con él ¿Aún la querría? ¿Aún lo amaba? ¿Qué le pasaría a él y a todos los afectados? ¿Se morirían? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Me molesta una lentilla- dijo la chica, mirando hacia otro lado en un gesto orgullosa.

-¿Llevas lentillas?- pidió Remus, extrañado.

-No, pero tu piensa que si y olvida esto. Nunca me han visto llorar- dijo cortante Johanna.

-Si estas triste es bueno llorar.

-No, no lo es, hacen que parezcas débil y yo no lo soy- se giró, enfadada ella.

-Nadie ha dicho eso- empezó Remus, pero Johanna la cortó.

-Y no voy a llorar porque Erik esté en San Mungo ni porque estoy asustada de todo lo que ocurre cuando no lloré por la muerte de mi padre- cada vez lloraba más.

-Eh, tranquila Johanna- dijo Remus, levantándose y acercándose a ella. La chica se había exaltado y estaba empezando a desvariar por culpa de todo- Erik se pondrá bien, y vamos a descubrir quienes son…- Johanna seguía llorando, y se lanzó a los brazos de Remus en busca de un apoyo-… Venga, que todo se va a arreglar…-animó él.

-Es que Remus, todo va mal, todo- siguió ella, entre sollozos. Se notaba que estaba muy angustiada por el tema del ahorcado- Todo.

-No va todo mal, tranquila, todo se arreglará, solo ten paciencia- La chica estaba agotada y parecía que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento.

-Pero estoy yo estoy sola. No tengo a nadie. Lily tiene a James, Kathy tiene a Matt, y yo estoy aquí sola- siguió, cada vez mas bajo, mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

-Estás tan sola como yo- comentó Remus, más que para Johanna que ya se había dormido para él- Los dos estamos solos y todo va mal.

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

**Bueno!! Aquí el capítulo 11!! Dedicado a Mapi, que consiguió el rr 200, y a los anónimos :O que se dedicaron a dejar un review tras otro, gracias por pasarse por aquí... y bueno, gracias también a: BarbaraNakamura, Kry, sofigryffindor90, Thaly Potter Black, Caprisse Allen, Mackie Tonks, Haruka.Black-90, Sus-Lupin-HHr, NannyPotter, Pau0072, albetachestergirl, Y, A y Sara Lovegood.**

**Bueno, aun queda historia para rato :D así que espero que os vaya gustando, prometo actualizar cada semana a partir de hoy (a excepción de cuando esté de vacaciones) menos cuando me vaya a la playa, porque no tendré ordenador.**

**No puedo contestar los reviews porque el explorer no funciona y no me deja casi escribir en webs -- lo siento muchísimo.**

**Bueno, mil besos y mil gracias :D**


	12. Telarañas de problemas

Capítulo 12: Telarañas de problemas

-¡¡Y POTTER COGE LA SNITCH!!- exclamó el comentarista, haciendo que el estadio entero rugiera con una ovación. El partido Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw había durado ni mas ni menos que cinco minutos, cosa que no era de extrañar pues casi todos los Ravenclaws eran suplentes por culpa de los ataques de Abel Frye.

James no había querido jugar, se había quejado, él y todo el equipo de Gryffindor, era jugar en inferioridad de condiciones y eso a él no le gustaba, pero el partido no se suspendió y tuvieron que jugar. Habían ganado limpiamente 150 a 50 y contra eso no se podía hacer ya nada.

Hacía un buen día de finales de Enero, el sol brillaba con ganas en un azulísimo cielo sin una nube a la vista. Todo era perfecto. Al menos para James. La victoria siempre llevaba a la euforia, y el chico volaba velozmente alrededor del estadio, con la pelotita dorada encerrada con fuerza en la mano. Iban los primeros en la calificación, si en el próximo partido, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, las serpientes ganaban deberían jugar contra los leones, y James estaba convencido que ganarían por el simple echo de que todo el público lanzaría de insultos a maldiciones a las serpientes. Sonrió complacido mientras buscaba a Sirius con la mirada. El chico estaba a unos metros de él, dando piruetas de alegría.

De pronto, pero, los gritos y aplausos cesaron de golpe. Todo en silencio. No se oía nada. James buscó rápidamente que era lo que sucedía: dos de los jugadores de Ravenclaw, uno de ellos suplente otro no, habían caído inconscientes en el suelo, victimas de la maldición.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó alguien.

-¡Dejadnos salir ya!- se quejaron los otros. Los Veritas habían dejado a todos los alumnos encerrados en el Comedor, mientras interrogaban a varios sospechosos, es decir, la mayoría de Slytherins de séptimo.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡En breve terminaremos y podréis volver a vuestras salas!- gritó uno de los Veritas.

-Esto me está cargando- se quejó Lily, sentándose en el suelo mas que asqueada.

-Tranquila, que ya pronto nos dejarán salir- comentó Johanna, mientras ella y Kathy imitaban a la pelirroja. Remus y James se añadieron a la peculiar reunión en del centro del Gran Salón.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sirius?- pidió James, dándose cuenta de que el moreno no estaba por ningún lugar.

-Ni idea- respondieron las chicas a coro.

-Yo me estoy meando… ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?- pidió casi desesperada Kathy.

-Bueno, si bajas por esa escalera y te apoyas contra el cuadro donde hay dibujada una rosa abrirás una puerta para llegar al tercer piso ¿Te sirve?- contestó Remus, pero la chica no contestó pues ya había salido corriendo hacia el baño.

Kathy corrió y corrió hasta llegar al baño, hizo sus necesidades, y mucho mas aliviada salió de esa maloliente sala que eran los baños de chicas. Unas risitas le llamaron su atención y, vencida por la curiosidad, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta de donde procedían. Ojalá no hubiera mirado por la pequeña brecha de la puerta.

Sirius y Astrid se besaban con pasión apoyados contra la pared y, en solo un breve momento que Astrid abrió los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con la mirada triste de Kathy, que había desconectado del mundo al ver la escena. La castaña apartó a Sirius de ella rápidamente, y él se volteó hacia al puerta, con una mueca de frustración.

-Bueno bueno ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme?- pidió con la voz cargada de malicia Sirius- Si no me dejas en paz tendré que contarle a tu adorado Matt lo que ocurrió estas Navidades, y no le va a hacer mucha ilusión.

-Sirius, no te pases, no he hecho nada malo- se defendió ella, un poco desconcertada por el tono cruel que usaba el chico.

-No, simplemente estás aquí- se quejó él, cada vez con mas malicia en la boca- Siempre estás cuando no debes estar, siempre haces lo que no debes hacer, siempre estorbando- siguió, ignorando la expresión de tristeza de la chica.

-Sirius, perdona yo no quería molestarte, en serio que…-siguió, pero él la cortó de nuevo.

-No me vengas con tonterías ¿Entiendes? Aclárate de una vez la cabeza ¿Qué quieres de mi? Si yo no te importo nada tú a mi diez veces menos, fue un bonito polvo, pero ya no hay más, no quiero volver a ver tu estúpida cara, así que mejor vete de aquí y déjame en paz para siempre- soltó él, mirándola con asco. Kathy se quedó de piedra pero, afectada como estaba, fue incapaz de contestarle nada y se largó llorando.

Corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta que pasaba por al lado de sus amigas y los, a los que ya habían dejado salir del Salón, dijo la contraseña y entró, subió las escaleras, se encerró en su habitación y empezó a llorar tumbada en su cama.

Detrás de ella entraron Lily y Johanna.

-¡Kathy!- exclamó Lily, al ver a la chica.

-¿Pero que ocurre?- pidió realmente preocupada Johanna. La castaña se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja, que la abrazó mientras Johanna le acariciaba el pelo.

-Bonita, ¿Qué te pasa?- pidió con voz suave Lily.

-¡Ha sido horrible!- murmuró entre sollozos- Lily ¡Tenía que haberlo echado cuando vino por Navidad! ¡Fue peor! ¡Lo peor que podía haber echo, Lily!

-¿Cómo?- pidieron las dos a la vez, que no entendían nada. Kathy dejó de llorar y se levantó para contarles lo que había pasado.

-Sirius, se ha pasado- explicó, aún entre sollozos- Me ha dicho que lo que pasó por Navidad, bueno, pues que solo fue eso, y que no quiere volver a verme y…-se quedó callada observando con horror la puerta de la habitación. Lily y Johanna se voltearon también: Matt las había seguido al ver a su novia llorar, y ahora acababa de oír lo que no tenía que oír y observaba a Kathy conteniendo la rabia.

-¿Qué pasó por Navidad?- inquirió Matt, acercándose a Kathy, que se levantó rápidamente para quedar a su altura.

-Yo, lo siento mucho, de veras- se arrepintió ella- no sabía como decírtelo y… perdóname.

-¿Qué pasó por Navidad?- repitió él.

-Matt, lo siento- dijo ella, pero el chico se volteó y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Las tres chicas se miraron preocupadas.

-Ahora es cuando mata al sex symbol de Hogwarts- anunció Johanna, un poco en broma, pero luego las tres se dieron cuenta de que eso era lo más probable que pasara, y salieron corriendo en busca de Matt.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Todos corriendo!- se quejó James- Vale, ignórame- dijo, al ver que Lily había salido detrás de Kathy sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.

-Venid, por favor, que Matt va a cometer un Siriucidio- explicó rápidamente Johanna, que se había parado un momento. James y Remus salieron detrás de las chicas.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Matt no!- chilló Kathy, al ver que el moreno acababa de encontrar a Sirius en el vestíbulo del colegio, despidiéndose de Astrid. Pero el chico no le hizo caso. Se acercó rápidamente al moreno, que estaba de espaldas, llamó su atención dándole un golpecito en el hombro y, cuando Sirius se giró, le dio un puñetazo en toda la mejilla. Sirius se tambaleó un poco, mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que leches haces?!- exclamó el moreno, mirando con rabia a Matt.

-¡¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti!!- Matt intentó pegarle de nuevo, pero Sirius lo esquivó. De mientras los demás ya habían llegado donde los chicos, y un pequeño grupo de curiosos se iba agrandando por momentos.

-¡Matt para ya!- chilló Kathy.

-¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡¿Es por ella?!- pidió Sirius, cabreado, acercándose a Kathy- ¡¿Qué coño le has dicho?!

-¡¡Déjame en paz!!- gritó Kathy, y le pegó un bofetón a Sirius- ¡¡Tú empezaste!!

Sirius estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos pegarle, pero se contuvo al recordar quien era, y atrayéndola hacia él dijo.

-¿Te contó que tal el revolcón? ¿Celoso? ¿Envidia?- le pidió a Matt con voz cariñosa. Matt se abalanzó hacia Sirius con intenciones de matarlo, pero James se puso en medio y fue él el que recibió.

-¡Ya basta!- chilló esta vez Lily.

-Sirius, eres… eres…-empezó Matt, rojo de rabia, y de pronto de quedó sin palabras. Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que le pasaba, Matt seguía rojo, pero ya no era de rabia. Empezó a toser, como si le faltase el aire, miró a Kathy, luego a algún lugar lejano con mucho terror y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La castaña se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras alguien decía por lo bajo lo que todos pensaban: Abel Frye.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Matt no, Matt no…- repetía una y otra vez Kathy, mientras daba vueltas por su habitación.

-Kathy, tranquilízate- ordenó Johanna harta ya de sentir lo mismo. Kathy se paró en seco y tras unos momentos de parálisis salió corriendo hacia el baño, para encerrarse en él.

-Podrías ser mas sensible mujer- reprochó Lily.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy a buscar información con Remus, a ver si encontramos algo sobre este maldito ahorcado- dijo Johanna, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta, de pronto esta se abrió y la chica tubo que pegar un salto hacia atrás para esquivarla- ¡Joder ve con cuidado!- se quejó.

-Lo siento- dijo Sirius, entrando en la habitación con cara de preocupación- ¿Está Kathy?- pidió con voz tímida.

-Si, pero no creo que quiera verte y menos hablar- contestó con retintín Johanna.

-Contigo no hablaba- replicó Sirius- ¿Puedo hablar con ella?- le pidió a Lily. Esta no tuvo tiempo de responder pues salió Kathy del baño.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- le gritó a Sirius, roja de rabia- ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Fuera!

-Espera, yo solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que ha pasado antes- contestó Sirius.

-Si claro, seguro ¡Que te vayas!

-De verdad, siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes, y lo que ha pasado con Matt, si pudiera arreglarlo…

-¡Pero no puedes!- cortó ella, apunto de llorar- ¡No puedes arreglar lo que me has dicho! ¡Ni puedes hacer que vuelva Matt! ¡Ha sido todo culpa tuya!- siguió.

-¡Lo se y lo siento!- gritó esta vez Sirius, haciendo que las tres chicas se sobresaltaran- ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que cada vez lo estoy estropeando todo de una manera irreversible?! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga desde enanos, y cada vez me doy cuenta de que te pierdo más y más! ¡Y lo peor es que crees que me gusta que esto pase!

-¡Lo parece!- chilló ella, con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?! ¡¿Te he tratado mal yo en algún momento?! ¡¿Por qué me haces todo esto, Sirius?!

-No lo se- respondió él, bajando la voz y tiñéndola de tristeza- Pero no me gusta estar así contigo, no hay día en que no lo pase mal por eso, yo quiero volver a como estábamos antes ¿Crees que es posible?- suplicó mas que cuestionó al final.

-Claro que lo es- contestó Kathy, a la cual la pequeña confesión de Sirius le había tocado el corazón- Claro que lo es- repitió, echándose a llorar y dándole un abrazo, al que él correspondió al momento.

-Lo de Matt es culpa mía- murmuró el chico.

-No lo es, es culpa de esos desgraciados de Slytherin, y van a pagar por ello- contestó Kathy.

-A todo esto: a mi me esperaba Remus para ir a buscar información, no va a haber sangre, por lo que deduzco que no habrá diversión, me voy ¿Se viene alguien?- preguntó Johanna que, junto a Lily, había contemplado la escena.

-Espéranos- dijo Lily, con una amplia sonrisa- que vamos todos.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-No me puedo creer que no encontremos nada- se quejó Lily, entrando en la sala.

-Para no encontrar nada nos has cargado de libros- respondió por lo bajo Sirius, y la verdad era que si, que tanto él como James como Remus llevaban como mínimo diez libros por cabeza.

-No son libros que nos saquen de las dudas, simplemente son libros que nos pueden ayudar a entender lo que hacen y como lo hacen- respondió cortante Lily.

-Vale, pero podríamos haber cogido menos- siguió Sirius.

-¡Niño si no quieres traerlos los dejas al suelo!- gritó Lily, y subió a su habitación dando un portazo.

-Ale, ya estamos otra vez- se quejó el moreno.

-Deja, voy a hablar con ella- respondió James, y subió al cuarto de las chicas.

-No se porque le dan estos ataques- comentó Sirius.

-Tendrá la regla- dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

En la sala entraron Kathy y Johanna, que habían ido a preguntarle al director acerca del estado de Matt y Erik, aunque no sacaron muchas nuevas, y menos buenas: seguían como antes, aunque quizá con menos ataques de alucinaciones, cosa que no sabían si era buena o mala.

-Ya estoy harta- se quejó Johanna, sentándose en una silla, en la misma mesa donde se habían aposentado los chicos con su treintena de libros- ¡Nunca nos quieren decir nada! ¿Qué es esto?- pidió refiriéndose a la mesa llena llenísima de libros.

-Nuevas fuentes de información de la genial Lily Evans- murmuró Sirius, de mal humor, no le gustaba buscar cosas en los libros, y menos si no era cosa del colegio, pero le obligaban y se sentía obligado a colaborar, aunque no fuera de su agrado.

-¿Y dónde está Lily?- pidió Kathy, sentándose en la falda de Johanna, pues no quedaban sillas libres a esas horas de la noche.

-En la habitación con James- respondió Remus, de pronto pero, tanto él como Sirius palidecieron un poco y se quedaron mirando a las chicas.

-Kathy, Johanna, no os mováis- dijo Sirius, levantándose poco a poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió Kathy, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Que no os mováis!- ordenó Remus, al ver que las chicas iban a levantarse- Hay una araña.

-¡¿Una araña?!- chilló Johanna, que no las soportaba lo mínimo. Una gruesa araña de colores negros y anaranjados estaba paseándose por el brazo de Kathy, y aunque la araña no pareciera apunto de atacar, su tamaño y color dejaban claro que inofensiva no era.

-¡Quietas!- gritó de nuevo Remus, mientras Sirius cogió uno de los libros y apuntó a Kathy.

-¡Sirius no!- chilló la chica, pero el chico no le hizo el mínimo caso y tras un "ni te muevas" lanzó el libro, que tocó a la araña, ni rozó a Kathy, y se estampó contra la pared.

El insecto cayó al suelo y empezó a huir.

-A no monada, tu aquí quieta- comentó Remus y, al mas puro estilo muggle, la aplastó con el pie- Que asco- murmuró, al ver como las ocho patas de la araña salían de debajo de su pie- _Evanesco_- y la araña desapareció.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacía eso aquí?!- se quejó Johanna- Lo que nos faltaba: ataques, Slytherins prepotentes, cuerdas que cuelgan del techo, los Veritas paseándose por el colegio y ahora ¡arañas!

-Venga tranquila- la calmó Kathy, al ver que toda la sala común tenía la vista fija ellos- Por lo menos no la tenías en el brazo.

-Me voy a buscar comida, ¿te vienes Remus?- dijo Sirius, nadie de ellos había comido nada, se habían pasado el rato en la biblioteca, y así se olvidaban del incidente con la araña y dejaban a Johanna quejándose a gusto del colegio.

…•**¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto abajo?- preguntó Lily, que como buena prefecta se olía los problemas.

-Me da igual Lily, pero quiero que me escuches- contestó James, poniéndose delante de ella- ¿Qué te pasa? Dejando aparte todo lo que pasó, desde principio de curso estas a veces rara. Te pasa algo, ¿Pero que?

-No me pasa nada James- contestó ella en tono cansino.

-¡Dímelo!- suplicó él.

-¡Que no me pasa nada!

-¿Vale, pues porque a ratos ni me hablas ni me miras? ¡Y esto lo haces desde principio de curso!

-No es nada- siguió ella, intentando pensar como cambiar de conversación.

-Si lo es, y ahora me acabas de confirmar que hay algo- Lily volteó los ojos.

-Es que es una tontería, y te vas a molestar.

-¿No me habrás puesto los cuernos como venganza, no?- pidió él, medio en broma medio asustado.

-¿No decías que era desde principio de curso?- siguió ella.

-Cierto, entonces eso no puede ser- contestó él, quitándose un peso de encima- ¿Entonces que te pasa? Lily, si no me lo cuentas todo esto irá mal, no me hagas esto.

-Pero James, que es una burrada, en serio- siguió ella, sentándose encima de una de las camas. Él la imitó.

-Nada que haga que me ignores puede ser una tontería- respondió él- que a mi no me engañas, señorita Evans- bromeó un poco.

-Vale… bueno es que en serio no encuentro necesario hablar de esto, a lo mejor solo me trae problemas.

-Que no mujer, ¿quieres hacer el favor de decirme que te pasa?

-Bueno… es… no se como decirlo… es una burrada muy gorda y… bueno…

-¡Pero dímelo!- pidió él ansioso.

-Soy virgen- dijo ella, cortante. James se quedó un momento procesando la información.

-¿Y?- pidió luego.

-¿Cómo que "¿Y?"?- dijo ella, indignada- ¡Que esto es un problema!

-¿Por qué?- pidió él, que no entendía nada.

-¡Porque tu no lo eres!

-¿Y?

-¡Como vuelvas a decir "Y" te pego!

-Vale vale, pero no veo donde está tanto lío.

-Pues es eso, que tu querrás y yo no- soltó sin dejar nada claro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lily me he perdido, ¿Que yo querré que?- pidió él, bastante liado.

-¡Si, tu querrás…- se acercó a él y le susurró algo en la oreja- y yo no querré!

-¡Pero Lily!- exclamó él, entre sorprendido y divertido: le hacía gracia que la señorita que no se cortaba en decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos le entrara la tontería vergonzosa- ¿Me estas diciendo que por esto me has montado el gran lío?

-Ajá.

-Pero mujer, ¿Por quien me has tomado? ¿No deberías pensar que me molestaría contigo o algo, no?

-Si.

-Lily, cuando tú quieras lo haremos, yo me espero, no es ningún problema- dijo él, dándole un abrazo- no seas burra.

-Pero yo pensé que te molestaría si…- empezó la pelirroja, pero él la cortó.

-Tonta, yo te quiero hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas, ¿Vale?- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, a lo que ella respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

Bueno bueno bueno, aquí otro capítulo, que va dedicado a mi Anna (de Igualada, si si, la que no puede esperar a otro capítulo sin morderse las uñas) pues nada, que como tengo aquí a mi hermano amenazandome con que cierre (porque le he cambiado el turno del lavaplatos por el ordenador) me tengo que ir, pero esta noche, si el Lord Hermanito Mío se sale, y me deja cinco segundos, contestaré los reviews.

**AVISO: necesito que me digáis si queréis un final feliz o un final triste**.

Gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan mucho.

Eri.


	13. San Valentín

**Capítulo 13: San Valentín**

-¡¡Feliz San Valentín!!- chilló una niña de quinto curso, abalanzándose encima de su novio, acto que provocó que el chico se cayera pesadamente al suelo.

-Como van los peques- murmuró Sirius, viendo como no había una sola pareja que no se estuviera metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla en cualquier lugar. Habían salido juntos de la sala común, apenas estaban un par de pasillos a lo lejos de esta, y el panorama empezaba a ser estresante con tanta parejita suelta.

-Tú eras igual cuando tenías su edad, Black- respondió Johanna.

-No es verdad, yo tenía más arte y gracia natural- siguió él.

-Si si si, lo que tú digas- contestó esta vez Remus- Aunque tienes razón, van algo quemados todos- prosiguió, observando como una parejita se iba disimuladamente hacia dentro de un aula vacía.

-Todos con pareja…-comentó con aire nostálgico Kathy. Las cosas con Matt terminaron mal ¿Estaban saliendo¿No lo estaban? Como lo último que había pasado había sido que él se había peleado con Sirius ya no estaba nada claro ¿Tras lo que había descubierto querría seguir saliendo con ella¿Y ella que quería y debía hacer?

-No eres la única que no tienes pareja, aquí somos cuatro- contestó Johanna, refiriéndose a ella, a la castaña, y a los dos chicos.

-Y cinco- añadió Sirius, señalando descaradamente a un Slytherin, Snape para ser más exactos, que se paseaba con aire misterioso por el colegio- Vamos a perseguirlo.

-Espera amiguito- lo paró Remus- Va solo y nosotros somos cuatro, se un poco más cortés.

-Tú y tu cortesía- murmuró por lo bajo Sirius un tanto asqueado observando como Snape se largaba.

-¿Por qué no nos esperasteis?- pidió una voz masculina detrás del grupo Gryffindor, todos se voltearon rápidamente. James y Lily los observaban con aires de detectives de película americana.

-Esto…- empezó Kathy.

-Es que como es San Valentín decidimos dejaros solos- soltó Johanna.

James y Lily se miraron sobresaltados.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió Remus.

-¿No me digáis que os olvidasteis de que era San Valentín, no?- preguntó en broma Sirius. La pareja centró sus miradas en él- ¿Os olvidasteis?

-Emm…-empezó James.

-Es que llevamos toda la semana buscando cosas del ahorcado, y se nos pasó olímpicamente- contestó Lily- yo sabía que tenía que estar cerca… pero ni me di cuenta. Ahora entiendo porque flota tanto amor en el ambiente.

-Bueno bueno…- empezó Sirius, con aire divertido, metiéndose descaradamente entre James y Lily y pasando el brazo por encima de sus espaldas- ¿Y que haréis parejita¿Todo el día encerrados en la habitación?

-No- dijo James.

-Si- dijo Lily a la vez. Los dos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Si?- pidió James, extrañado.

-¿No?- preguntó Lily otra vez al mismo tiempo que el moreno, dudosa.

-¡Si!- exclamaron los otros, mientras Sirius se los llevaba a la sala común. Llegaron todos delante del retrato.

-Nos vemos por la noche- se despidieron Johanna y Kathy de Lily.

-Vaya bien- comentó con aire pícaro Remus.

-Ya sabes que en mi mesita de noche hay de todo- recordó Sirius, con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras eso todos salieron corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio, dejando a James y a Lily mirándose confundidos.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos- se separaron Remus y Sirius de Kathy y Johanna, ellas iban a desayunar algo, mientras que ellos se dirigían a Hogsmeade a pasar la mañana. Los dos chicos bajaron dispuestos a sacarse de la cabeza los problemas con los Slytherins y todas las dudas que tenían en el colegio, ese tenía que ser un día normal, un día para distraerse, y así sería. Hacía algo de frío, era un día gris de esos, que sopla un viento no muy frío pero si molesto, por lo que los dos chicos se abrocharon sus capas para así intentar evitar la pérdida de calor.

-¡Sirius!- lo llamó una voz femenina desde la entrada del pueblo. El moreno se volteó para encontrarse con un par de chicas que se le acercaban corriendo: Astrid y Mila- ¿Qué tal¿Vais a dar una vuelta¿Vais solos, no¿Podemos venir?- y sin esperar respuesta Astrid se agarró del brazo de Sirius. Mientras, Mila fulminaba a Remus con la mirada.

-Me dejaste tirada por Navidad- empezó a quejarse Mila- Pero te lo perdono porque hoy te vienes conmigo. ¿Qué pena que Caroline se haya ido del colegio, verdad?- comentó con aire distraído mientras se agarraba a él, al igual que había hecho Astrid. Así se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, ellos no muy convencidos y ellas la mar de alegres de ir de pareja de San Valentín con ellos.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos ahí?- pidió Astrid y de nuevo sin esperar respuesta los hizo entrar a todos en un pequeño bar donde estaba lleno de parejitas acarameladas.

Era un lugar medio oscuro, iluminado solo por la luz de la ventana, que era poca porque afuera nevaba lo suyo y el cristal estaba empañado, estaba todo lleno de mesitas y sillitas, todo de colores negros o rojos, y encima de cada mesa, aparte de las manos entrelazadas de los ocupantes y sus bebidas calentitas, había una gruesa vela roja.

-Nosotros vamos ahí- dijo Mila, y arrastró a Remus hacia uno de los lugares más oscuros- Hasta luego- les dijo a Astrid y a Sirius que se largaban en la dirección opuesta.

Remus se dejó llevar distraído. Estaba mal por lo de Caroline, se sentía solo de nuevo, y sus amigos le recomendaron que se buscara un "pasatiempo" y este "pasatiempo" podía bien ser Mila. Era guapa y era simpática ¿Por qué no? Pues porque a Remus no le gustaba lo de si te he visto no me acuerdo con las chicas, no era de esa clase de personas, él necesitaba a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara ¿Tan difícil era de entender eso¿Tan complicado de encontrar? Se acordó de esa noche, cuando Johanna se quedó dormida en sus brazos. La pobre estaba tan mal como él, y también se sentía sola, y seguro que en esos momentos Kathy también se sentiría sola ¿Y que habían echo él y Sirius? Dejarla en Hogwarts solas el día de San Valentin para irse con… con… con esas. Eso no era típico de él.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- pidió Mila con una sonrisa seductora, que iba a ir a la barra a por bebidas.

-Nada, me voy- dijo cortante y se levantó, dejando a la chica plantada. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró con Sirius.

-¿Te vas a buscar a Kathy y a Johanna?- pidió el moreno. Remus asintió con la cabeza- Me estoy volviendo un blandengue- y tras eso se dirigieron al colegio en busca de las chicas, dejando plantadas y mas que enfadadas a Mila y a Astrid.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Esto… ¿seguro que quieres Lily?- pidió James, tras cerrar con el pestiño y echar un hechizo en la puerta, para que nadie les molestara. Estaban solos en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada, completamente solos, y todos sus amigos sabían el motivo por el que estaba solos los dos en ese lugar, ellos también lo sabían, aunque no querían hablar de ello. La impaciencia se palpaba en el aire ¿Qué harían¿Quién empezaría¿Cómo empezaría¿Qué debía hacer y decir el otro? Los nervios también flotaban en el ambiente.

-Ajá, eso he decidido- dijo ella, hinchando el pecho orgullosa.

-Por mi, si tu no quieres me da igual- dijo James, sentándose a su lado, en la cama del chico.

-Que si que quiero- contestó Lily con firmeza.

-Te repito que si no te apetece pues que no pasa nada- siguió él.

-¡Que te digo que si que quiero joder!- exclamó ella- ¿No será que eres tu el que no quiere, verdad?

-¿Quién¿Yo¡Claro que quiero!- se defendió él- Pero que si tú no quieres pues me puedo esperar y…

-¡Como vuelvas a decir eso te juro que hago voto de castidad!- chilló Lily.

-¡No!- suplicó él, para luego echarse a reír junto a ella.

-De verdad quiero, estoy decidida. Quiero, y contigo- dijo dándole un abrazo y un suave beso.

-Que bonita eres a veces- susurró él, acercándose de nuevo para darle otro beso.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Kathy¡Johanna!- las llamó Sirius, gritando, desde una punta de la calle a la otra punta, luego agarró a Remus por la capa y salió corriendo hacia ellas. Las dos chicas iban vestidas con ropa muggle, Kathy con una minifalda de pana de color negro, unas medias de lana lilas, unas botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color que la falda y un jersey de lana en tonos liliáceos. Le encantaba el lila. Encima de todo llevaba un anorak blanco. Johanna, mientras, iba con unos tejanos, un jersey rojo, la capa del colegio y la bufanda de Gryffindor, con un gorro hecho por ella a conjunto- ¿Qué tal?

-Esto… igual que hace veinte minutos cuando nos hemos separado en el colegio- contestó Johanna, de mala gana.

-¿Queréis algo?- pidió Kathy, extrañada de que hubieran ido hacia ellas corriendo.

-¡Si si!- respondió Remus- Queremos que vengáis con nosotros.

-¿Dónde?- pidió con aire desconfiado Johanna.

-¡A jugar!- exclamó Sirius.

Media hora después todos se encontraban en una de las praderas de las afueras de Hogsmeade, un terreno que en primavera se cubría de flores, en verano de verde hierba, y ahora en invierno de nieve. Debía de haber como mínimo medio metro de nieve, y tanto las chicas como los chicos se habían construido una pequeña fortaleza y se lanzaban bolas los unos a los otros en una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-¡Nos estamos quedando sin!- se quejó Kathy- ¡Trabaja esclava!- le ordenó en tono bromista a Johanna, que estaba arrodillada a su lado haciendo bolas de nieve.

-¡Dictadora!- reprochó Johanna- Hey, hace rato que me doy cuenta de que estás rara¿Te pasa algo?

-Algo si, pero hace mucho que me pasa- contestó la castaña, sentándose al lado de la morena, mientras los chicos hacían una pausa posiblemente para preparar mas bolas de nieve.

-Venga, cuéntamelo- dijo en tono cansino y bromista Johanna- No, ahora en serio¿Qué sucede?

-Es Sirius.

-No me lo puedo creer- contestó con ironía Johanna- ¿Qué pasa ahora¿No habíais quedado como amigos y todo listos?

-Si, eso habíamos quedado, pero desde lo de Navidad que yo no se que me pasa. Estoy segura que si nos quedáramos a solas pasaría de nuevo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres decir que no fue un calentón?- pidió la morena- ¿Sientes algo por él o solo quieres sexo?

-Eso es lo que no se, se que lo quiero muchísimo, como amigo, pero también quiero muchísimo a Matt, pero con Matt no es lo mismo, falta chispa, y con Sirius las chispas sobran- siguió la chica.

-¿Y si hablas con él?

-Ya te dije que no creo que pueda estar de nuevo a solas con él sin que pase nada.

-A lo mejor necesitas que pase algo- opinó Johanna- a lo mejor si no pasa de nuevo nada no sabrás que es lo que te ocurre.

-¿Tú crees?- pidió ella- ¿Y Matt?

-Matt está en el hospital, nunca lo sabrá. Habla con Sirius, cuéntale lo que te pasa, a lo mejor le pasa algo parecido, y luego puedes sacar conclusiones. Venga ¡Ve!- y le dio un empujón para que se levantara, justo en el momento en que Sirius lanzó una bola y acertó en toda su cara.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó a distancia Sirius. Kathy le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y se largó hacia un pequeño bosquecillo que había por allí cerca. Johanna sacó la cabeza por encima de su fortaleza y, tras comprobar que Remus observaba distraído como Sirius y Kathy se largaban, le lanzó tres bolas de nieve seguidas y que, como buena jugadora de Quidditch, alcanzaron su objetivo.

-¡No te pases conmigo que se donde guardas la escoba!- le gritó Remus, entre risas.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió Sirius, cuando se sentó al lado de Kathy. Estaban en el pequeño bosquecillo, sentados bajo el tronco de un árbol, como hacía casi un año había hecho en otro colegio, donde se había declarado él uno a la otra.

-Hablar contigo a solas- contestó ella, tímidamente.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta, mujer, pero ¿Qué te pasa?- pidió extrañado. Del cielo grisáceo que llevaba toda la mañana iluminando la zona empezó a caer pequeños copitos de nieve.

-Que estoy hecha un lío, y voy a ser directa y clara¿Vale?- el chico asintió- Quiero saber, necesito saber, que sientes por mi Sirius. Estoy hecha un lío, desde que pasó lo que pasó por Navidad que no me aclaro, no se si fue un simple calentón que nos dio, si fue algo mas, si hay algo mas, si siento algo mas, si aún te quiero, si no es nada, no se nada, y necesito aclararme. Yo a ti te quiero un montón, y lo sabes, sino no estaría mal por esto, pero del mismo modo también quiero mucho a Matt, lo que veo es que contigo hay algo que no está con él, y ese algo no es el hecho que nos conozcamos desde que llevábamos pañales, es algo distinto, no se si tu lo notas, contigo hay "algo" que no hay con los demás.

Mientras la chica hablaba él la miraba serio y atento, cosa que la ayudó mucho.

-Yo… Por Navidad vine a tu casa, pero no para conseguir una simple noche, quería volver contigo de nuevo, yo te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, me parece que quedó claro. Si al final no actué como en un principio tenía pensado fue porque tu hermano habló conmigo, me hizo ver que lo mejor para ti era que yo me mantuviera lejos, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, necesito tenerte cerca a todas horas, protegerte, y al final siempre soy yo el que te acaba dañando mas que los otros¿Por qué?- pidió él.

-Porque las personas que más quieres son las que mas te hieren. Sirius¿Qué debo hacer?- pidió ella.

-¿Qué te dicta tu corazón ahora?- fue acercándose más a ella.

-Que… que… este contigo para siempre- ella puso una mano en la mejilla del chico- porque te quiero con toda mi alma.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Y la ganadora es Johanna Rhodes de nuevo!- exclamó ella misma, mientras que con una clave de karate, aprendida vete tu a saber donde, inmovilizaba a Remus contra el suelo. El pobre chico agonizaba mientras intentaba no tragarse mas nieve de la que ya se había comido. Ella empezó una guerra de bolas de nieve, y él siguió, para luego terminar los dos pegándose en broma.

En esos momentos Johanna tenía a Remus tirado en el suelo, le agarraba el brazo izquierdo en una postura dolorosa con las dos manos y tenía un pie en la espalda del chico para así inmovilizarlo.

-¡Ya basta¡Ya basta!- se quejó el chico, entre carcajadas: Remus era una de esas personas que cuando sufre un poco de dolor ríen para no llorar. Johanna lo soltó y el chico se volteó, aún en el suelo, para quedar mirando al cielo- Recuérdame no pelearme contigo nunca más.

-Pensabas que podrías derrotarme y ¡No!- exclamó ella, en tono victorioso, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Es que aún no se ha acabado- dijo él, y tras darle un pequeño empujón Johanna se cayó el suelo. Remus se abalanzó encima de ella, agarrándola por las muñecas- ¿Y quien gana ahora?- pidió él, entre risas, y de pronto se dio cuenta de en que posición estaban: Ella tirada al suelo, con él encima agarrándola por las muñecas. Al parecer ella ya se había dado cuenta de que eso parecía un tanto extraño y se había puesto roja- Esto… si te molesta o algo ya salgo de encima de ti.

-A mi no me molesta- contestó ella cortante- A ti si.

-No, a mi no, pero parece que… bueno, no se, parece algo que no es.

-¿Qué parece?- pidió ella, aún cortante, y con un poco de picardía en la voz.

-Parece que vaya a besarte o algo- contestó él, en el mismo tono. Empezaba a encontrar divertida esa situación.

-Pero tú no me besarías nunca, así que no lo parece- soltó ella, con burla.

-¿Y porque no te besaría?- pidió él, con más picardía.

-Porque no lo harías, eres un cortado Lupin- soltó Johanna. Remus se la miró perplejo, sin poder esconder una sonrisita digna de Sirius¿Lo estaba provocando?

-Eso es lo que tú piensas- dijo él, acercándose para ver como reaccionaba la chica. Esperaba que dijera algo tipo "¡Era una broma!" o "¡Quita de aquí pervertido!" algo típico de Johanna, pero en lugar de eso se le contagió la sonrisa pícara que tenía el chico.

No se paró, siguió acercándose, estaban a menos de tres milímetros el uno del otro y las respiraciones estaban algo aceleradas.

-¿Y ahora?- pidió el, con voz suave y fijando sus ojos miel en los castaños de la chica.

-Te lo dije, Lupin, no te atreves a nada si no te provocan- dijo ella, también suavemente. Desde esa cercanía los labios rojos de Johanna eran demasiado provocadores para resistirse ¿Se iba a resistir él? Ella se sentía sola, y él también, ella lo había provocado y él había seguido la corriente debía, justo ahora¿pararse? Al final la besó.

Lily lloraba desconsoladamente tumbada en la cama de James, con una sabana alrededor de su blanco cuerpo desnudo. Por la ventana se podía divisar claramente la luna, casi llena, que iluminaba la habitación con una luz pálida.

-Venga mujer, que te juro que no me molesta- dijo el chico en tono súplica. Este iba en boxers negros y se la miraba con preocupación- De verdad.

-¡No me engañes¡Soy una tonta!- siguió ella, dándole golpes con las palmas de las manos en la cabeza, fruto de la frustración.

-¡Lily para ya!- ordenó él, agarrándola con sus fuertes brazos- Te digo, te repito, y de lo voy a repetir las veces que sean necesarias: que si no quieres no pasa nada.

-¡Pero yo quería¿Por qué no he querido ahora?

-Porque desde buen principio no debías estar segura mujer, pero que no pasa nada, de verdad.

-¿De verdad?- pidió ella- ¿En serio?

-¡Obviamente!- respondió él, estrechándola entre sus brazos- En serio, no pasa nada.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir esta noche?- pidió Lily, poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

-Por mi genial ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo de comida¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó James en tono servicial.

-¡No no no¡Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo!- pidió la pelirroja. James volvió a sentarse- Quiero que me abraces toda la noche, quiero dormirme junto a ti, como por Navidad, por favor.

-Y yo- dijo él, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. Tras eso él se recostó a su lado, los dos se taparon con las sabanas, y se quedaron dormidos abrazados, en su pequeño mundo de felicidad, olvidando por unas horas los problemas que acechaban el colegio.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-¡Me muero¡Me muero!- Johanna entró a la habitación chillando, olvidando su a veces papel de chica dura, como una adolescente emocionada, vamos, lo que en realidad era.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió Kathy, saliendo del baño con el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-¡Que Lupin es más peligroso de lo que creía!- siguió, un poco histérica.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kathy- ¿Qué pasa con Remus?- Johanna seguía dando vueltas- Espera, esta situación me suena mucho…

-¿A si?- preguntó Johanna, parándose en seco y con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en la boca.

-Si… espera que estoy pensando… ¡Ya se! Cuando te liaste por primera vez con Erik entraste diciendo lo mismo- señaló Kathy, pensativa- ¡¿Te has liado con Remus?!- exclamó, levantándose tan de golpe que casi le cae la toalla.

-¡Es que como se te ocurre dejarnos a solas!- se quejó ella- No ves que soy irresistible- bromeó la morena.

-No me lo puedo creer… bueno si puedo, se veía a venir- siguió a su bola la castaña, sin escuchar lo que le decía la morena mientras se vestía apresuradamente con el pijama.

-¿Cómo que se venía a venir?- pidió Johanna, extrañada, imitando la voz y el tono de Kathy.

-Si mujer, siempre os habéis llevado muy bien, y últimamente estamos todos muy unidos, nos pasamos el día juntos, y ya se sabe que estas cosas terminan así- explicó cual científica- Cuando se metió para defenderte de los Slytherins ya lo vi clarísimo… pero… ¿A ti te gusta o solo a sido algo esporádico?

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-Puta puerta ¿Por qué coño no se abre?- pidió Remus, dándole golpes a la puerta de su habitación- ¿No jodas que aún le están dando ese par, no?- pidió exasperado mirando a Sirius, que tenía un aire ausente y una sonrisita tonta mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Te noto alterado, amigo mío- respondió con aire misterioso Sirius.

-Y yo a ti te noto retrasado mental- respondió nervioso Remus.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pidió Sirius- ¿O es la luna?

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? Desde que has ido a hablar con Kathy se te nota ausente- dijo el castaño, sentándose en el suelo al lado de Sirius. El moreno también se sentó- Y vuelves a estar con esa sonrisa estúpida.

-Primero he preguntado yo- dijo Sirius.

-Está bien… cuando te has ido con Kathy yo he seguido con la guerra de bolas de nieve con Johanna, y una cosa trae a la otra, total, que me ha provocado y hemos terminado mal.

-¿La has mandado a San Mungo?- pidió extrañado Sirius.

-¡No¡Me refiero a que… bueno… que nos hemos liado!- confesó Remus- Y ahora no se… porque ya sabes que yo soy yo con estos temas… y no se… Pero no quiero hablar mas del tema, hasta que tenga algo claro sobre que debo hacer ahora y hable con ella. Ahora dime tu¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nos hemos vuelto a enrollar- explicó- Pero esta vez hemos hablado un poco del tema.

-¿Y que conclusiones habéis sacado? Aparte de que vais más que quemados- por decir esto se ganó con coscorrón.

-Hemos hablado, yo la quiero, ella me quiere, porque su familia no nos quiera juntos no tenemos porque estar separados. Los dos somos mayores de edad y no nos pueden obligar a nada, siempre lo podemos mantener en secreto, y no tienen porque enterarse. Solo hay un pequeño problema…

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

-No es que no me guste, lo encuentro monisimo y demás, pero no se porque ha pasado esto, y creo que no voy a tener nada claro hasta que duerma un rato y lo vea de nuevo- respondió Johanna- Aunque creo que no estaría nada mal tener algo con Lupin, debe ser tan cariñoso y demás… ¿Y tú y tu problemilla Black?

-Hemos hablado, ahora ya estoy segura que no es calentón, que sigo enamorada de él, y él… bueno, ya sabes lo que siente por mi, no es necesario hablar de eso- contestó Kathy, ya con el pijama puesto y abrazándose a su almohada- Pero tengo un problema de conciencia.

-¿Cuál?- pidió Johanna, que acababa de ponerse su camisón.

-Matt- respondió, tras un largo suspiro- No puedo hacerle esto mientras está ahí… aunque ya estoy segura que no quiero nada más con él, me sabe mal, como si le volviera a poner los cuernos.

-¿Sabes qué?- la castaña negó con la cabeza- necesitamos un urgente fin de semana sin chicos, con películas cursis, fiestas de pijama, alcohol y chocolate…

-Como en los viejos tiempos con Caroline… cuando estábamos todas cuatro juntas- añadió Kathy- A todo esto¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Lily?

-¿No jodas que sigue con Potter?- pidió Johanna- Como van algunas- comentó, mientras se metía en su cama- Bueno, buenas noche, y feliz San Valentín- apagó las luces mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-Feliz San Valentín- Kathy cerró los ojos, pensando en el día que habían pasado, en como podían cambiar las cosas a partir del día siguiente.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

Amaneció con un sol cálido y deslumbrante, las nubes blancas flotaban ligeras y libres por el cielo azul, acompañadas de los pájaros y una suave brisa que estaba fuera de lugar, la nieve que había caído el día anterior brillaba y reflejaba la luz del sol, deslumbrando a cualquiera que intentara mirarla.

James se despertó, abrazado a Lily, que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, sonrió para si mismo y se quedó observándola. Se sentía feliz como hacía tiempo que no estaba, junto a ella todo era perfecto, pasara lo que pasara. Sentía que debía protegerla, no dejar que nadie la dañara, y él no volvería a hacerle daño nunca más, antes se cortaría algo que hacerle daño de nuevo.

Suspiró feliz y buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche. Cuando iba a ponérselas se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano.

Un sentimiento que pocas veces se adueñaba de él lo dominó por completo: el miedo. Tenía en la palma de la mano la misma señal que tubo Peter, que tenían todos las victimas de Abel Frye antes de caer presas de la extraña maldición, esa X cortada en la piel, que ni dolía ni molestaba, pero que mostraba cual era su futuro inmediato.

El sentimiento de miedo desapareció, sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él, debía hacer algo, y rápidamente, no por miedo a terminar en San Mungo, sino porque ya estaba harto de esos Slytherins y sus tonterías, y James Potter no sería tan fácil de borrar del mapa como los otros.

Tras darle un beso a Lily se levantó de la cama dispuesto a vestirse y a hacer una visita a los Slytherins que no olvidarían… Un poco parecido a un ataque kamikaze.

**•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

**¡¡AAH¡¡NO ME MATÉIS POR ESTE FINAL¡¡PORQUE EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ PEOR¡¿Y SI YO NO ESTOY CON QUIEN OS DESAHOGÁIS?!**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, tiene algo más de amor y nada de misterio… bueno, si tiene, justo en este final :P ¿Qué pasará con James¿Qué harán Remus y Johanna¿Y Sirius y Kathy¡Bueno¡Pues os jodéis y os esperáis hasta el 20 de Agosto, porque si, porque este domingo me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo antes de ese día (ojo: puede ser que vuelva algo más tarde) ¿Os quedastéis con las gana¡Eso espero!**

**Bueno, acerca de lo del final: al final será un poco de cada, aunque algo más triste que feliz :P pero no so preocupéis que aún queda mucho fic por delante ¿Qué pensabais¿Qué os deshacíais de este bodrio tan pronto¡Venga ya!**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, si queréis que cuando vuelva actualicé de nuevo dejad reviews :P**

**Y ahora agradecimientos: Pekelittrel y albetachestergirl (que me siguen desde High School :P si seguís así a lo mejor tendréis una de las pocas sorpresillas que se puede obtener desde ff) Ann (¡La que me dice que tengo que ser escritora!) lilypotter-diggory19 (¡Gracias por pasarte!) Blushy Potter (La causa NO es la misma que la película :P) ****Kry (¡Que te tengo por todos mi fics! Jaja) Marta y Vanessa Salazar (mil gracias a las dos también!)**

**Ahora mismo iré a darle a reply a los que pueda… y a los que no pues lo siento… si queréis dejar vuestro mail y me decís que os conteste allí¿vale?**

**Besos**** y pasadlo bien todo este tiempo que yo no estaré :P**

**Eri.**


	14. Arañas

**Capítulo ****14: Arañas**

James bajó a la sala común, vestido con unos simples tejanos y una camiseta negra de cuello algo. Se había puesto esa camiseta porque tenía unas mangas muy largas, perfectas para disimular los guantes sin dedos que llevaba para esconder la marca del ahorcado. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y como suponía la sala estaba desierta, desierta a excepción de dos personas, aunque una de esas dos personas le iba de perlas.

Sirius y Remus dormían tumbados en los sofás. El primero con la camisa abierta y una pierna encima del respaldo del sofá y el segundo decentemente tapado con la capa del colegio a modo de manda.

-Sirius, Sirius- lo llamó James en voz baja, no quería despertar a Remus, pues este no les dejaría ir a ver a los Slytherins- ¿Quieres hacer un poco de ejercicio?- pidió cuando vio que el chico abría los ojos y lo miraba algo molesto.

Escondidos debajo de la capa, con el mapa delante de las narices, avanzaban velozmente por el colegio: nadie debía verlos, tenían que ser disimulados todo lo que pudieran. Sirius bostezaba a su lado, y él no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja que había dejado durmiendo sola, ajena a todo lo que estaba apunto de suceder ¿Volvería a verla antes de caer inconsciente? Ni siquiera se había despedido, podía haberle dejado una nota, algo, pero en ese momento no pensó en nada mas que en vengarse.

Porque todo era culpa de los Slytherins, no cabía duda. El motivo y el modus operandi cada vez era mas borroso, mas imposible e irracional, pero que ellos eran los culpable quedaba claro, todo el mundo lo sabía, ellos mismos se vanagloriaban de ser los "escogidos" de Abel Frye, de haber mandado a San Mungo a muchos amigos de James, y en poco rato a él mismo.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, delante de donde sabían que estaba la entrada a la sala común de las serpientes.

-¿Sabes la contraseña?- pidió James, mirando a Sirius.

-No, pero no será fácil descubrirla- dijo el moreno, que tenía un arte innato en adivinar contraseñas para entrar en determinados sitios- ¿Abel Frye?- murmuró, cerca de la pared, pero no sucedió nada- ¿Ahorcado?- esta vez si que pasó algo, se abrió una puerta que los dejó pasar- Siempre tan obvios estas serpientes- susurró Sirius.

Entraron silenciosamente a una sala fría, decorada de verde y plata, con un fuego encendido que poco calor hacía. Estaba más desierta que la sala de Gryffindor.

James buscó el dormitorio de los chicos, y se metió en el de los de séptimo, donde, entre otros, estaban Snape y Snyders. Antes de entrar, pero, habló con Sirius.

-Esto es Veritaserum- explicó con un susurro apenas audible- Si pasa algo, quiero que le digas a los Veritas que los interroguen.

-Sabes que es ilegal usarlo, ¿No?- recordó Sirius, aunque no parecía nada preocupado- Si descubren que lo has usado tú…

-No te preocupes, este Veritaserum lo ha hecho el mismísimo Snape, el otro día en Pociones, yo cogí un poco. Sabes que siempre hace las pociones "demasiado" potentes. Será su propio problema- tras esto entraron en la habitación en silencio, y metieron un poco del liquido en la jarra de agua y en los vasos que había al lado de cada mesilla. Suspiraron aliviados de que hubiera sido fácil, pero justo cuando iban a salir de la habitación la puerta se cerró.

-Vaya vaya, los corderitos han ido de visita a la cueva del lobo- murmuró Snape, levantándose y apuntando hacia donde estaban James y Sirius.

-Remus, ¿Has visto a James?- pidió Lily, mas que preocupada, despertando al castaño.

-¿No estaba contigo?- preguntó este.

-Estaba, no lo encuentro en ningún lugar ¿Sirius sabrá donde está?

-Tampoco se donde está Sirius- explicó el castaño- y que no estén ninguno de los dos es algo que me da mala espina. ¿En la sala no está?

-No- respondió Lily, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que James saldría de debajo de uno de los sillones.

-Vamos a fuera a buscarlos- dijo Remus, incorporándose y los dos salieron de la sala.

El castillo estaba totalmente en silencio, aparte de que no había nadie.

-¿Crees que habrá ido a desayunar?- preguntó Remus. Unos gritos de pelea a lo lejos llamaron su atención- No jodas que son ellos los que se pelean, ¡si son las siete de la mañana!

Bajaron apresuradamente hacia donde procedían los ruidos, y en el vestíbulo, justo en la salida de las mazmorras, se encontraron a James y a Sirius peleándose con Snape y Snyders al estilo muggle. Al primero le sangraba la nariz y había perdido las gafas, iba mas despeinado de lo normal y tenía el pómulo derecho hinchado, el segundo tenía un profundo corte en el labio inferior y en la ceja izquierda, la camiseta del colegio manchada de sangre y desgarrada, y los dos Slytherins estaban bastante en mejor estado que ellos, seguramente porque en un principio eran mas Slytherins los que pegaron a los dos Gryffindor.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- exclamó Snyders, cuando Sirius le pegó un puntapié que hizo que su varita volara unos metros a lo lejos.

-Lo se- contestó orgulloso Sirius- Sepas que todavía no ha nacido el Slytherin capaz de derrotarme al cuerpo a cuerpo- anunció orgulloso Sirius.

Por otro lado James y Snape estaban en su propia pelea personal, con la vista fijada el uno en el otro, con la varita en mano, con la tensión a flor de piel, concentrados en uno en el otro y en nada más, en nadie más. Ni cuando Lily fue corriendo hacia allí para pedirle que parara.

-¡MUCHACHOS YA BASTA!- bramó Slughorn, que salió desde las mazmorras, atraído por el ruido de la pelea. Pero nadie le hizo caso- ¡NO ME OBLIGUEN A ACTUAR!- pero lo ignoraron por completo- ¡YA ME HE HARTADO!- exclamó, y tras un hechizó, separó a Sirius y a Snyders y los dos se quedaron paralizados. Iba a hacer lo mismo con James y Snape, pero Lily consiguió llamar la atención de su novio.

-¡James ya basta por favor!- chilló, preocupada por las consecuencias que traería esa pelea y por el estado del chico- ¡Mírame de una vez!- el moreno clavó en ella sus ojos. No llevaba las gafas, por lo que veía algo mal. De pronto se le nubló la vista. Ya empezaba el ataque de Abel Frye.

Se acercó tambaleándose a Lily, y ella se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-Lily, escúchame- dijo el chico, con la voz temblorosa. Lo veía casi todo negro, solo podía distinguir el color del pelo de Lily de un fondo oscuro- Yo…- se veía incapaz de seguir, notaba como le flaqueaban las piernas, se sentía débil, y eso no le gustaba a él, porque él era fuerte, pero ahora iba a ser vencido por algo que ni siquiera conocía- Lily, yo…- empezó de nuevo- sabes que te quiero, pero no quiero que te pongas triste- notó como ella lo agarraba de las manos con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo él no se notaba las manos- encontraréis la solución, lo se. No estés triste, ¿vale?- vio como a lo lejos, detrás de Lily, aparecía una silueta de un chico delgaducho, con una soga en el cuello. Obviamente era Abel Frye, y obviamente era por eso que todos gritaban, porque verlo era simplemente escalofriante, pero él no gritaría, no les daría ese placer a los Slytherins.

James se desplomó al suelo pesadamente, a los pies de Lily, que aún no había conseguido articular palabra.

-¡Lily por favor tranquilízate!- chilló Kathy. La pelirroja llevaba todo el día como una loca leyendo mas libros para encontrar una solución- ¡Tienes que descansar!- eran casi las cuatro de la mañana de dos días después del ataque de James.

-¡No hasta que no encuentre algo!- exclamó la pelirroja, y acto seguido subió al cuarto de los chicos. Sirius y Remus no estaban, se habían pasado todo el tiempo con los Potter, pues al no tener mas hijos estaban desechos por lo sucedido a James, y así tenían una excusa para poder despejarse las ideas fuera del castillo.

Johanna y Kathy subieron detrás de Lily a la habitación. La pelirroja empezó a ponerlo todo patas abajo: papeles, diarios, ropa, sabanas, colchones,… estaba dispuesta a encontrar lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que ayudara a curarlos a todos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pidió Johanna, señalando algo que acababa de moverse de debajo de la cama de James a la de Sirius cuando Lily levantó el colchón.

Las tres chicas se agacharon debajo de la cama de Sirius. Estaba todo oscuro y lleno de formas extrañas.

-_Lumos_- murmuró Kathy, metiendo la varita debajo de la cama. El suelo estaba lleno de calcetines sucios tirados de cualquier forma, papeles arrugados, cajitas de chucherías y… algo que volvió a moverse al ver la luz acercarse.

-¡Ya me he hartado!- exclamó Johanna- ¡_Wingarium Leviosa_!- la cama de Sirius se levantó por los aires.

El pequeño ser que se movía evitando al luz era una araña, parecida a la que estuvo apunto de atacar a Kathy unos días antes.

-_Arania Exumai_- dijo Lily, apuntándola. El rayó impactó de pleno en el insecto.

-¿Otra araña?- pidió Kathy, asqueada, mientras Johanna se dirigía disimuladamente hacia la puerta, con cara de susto. La puerta cerrándose de golpe les indicó que Johanna había salido por patas de la habitación- Pero mira que son guarros ¿Cómo se puede tener un bicho así aquí y no darse cuenta?- miró con reprobación la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con otra araña?- pidió Lily, metiendo con cuidado la araña en un pote transparente que había servido para meter los dineros de las apuestas de los ligues de Sirius.

-Hace unos días encontramos a otra parecida- explicó Kathy- a decir verdad creo que fue el mismo día que atacaron a Matt… o un par de días después…- Lily miró el insecto perspicaz- ¿Crees que hay alguna relación?

-¿Por qué no? ¿A quien se le hubiera ocurrido mirar algo relacionado con arañas? Estamos en Hogwarts, no en el Amazonas, esta araña no es de aquí Inglaterra, vete tú a saber como ha llegado aquí, y no me suena que en Gryffindor haya ningún obseso de las arañas que las saque a pasear y que se le pueda haber escapado. Deberíamos preguntarle a algún experto... ¿Crees que el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas nos ayudaría?

-¿Kettleburn? Puede que algo sepa… ¿Se lo preguntamos mañana?

-¡No! ¡Vas ahora mismo!

-¡¿Que qué?!- pidió Kathy- ¡¿Pero que no ves la hora que es?! ¡No quiero que me de para comer a los bichos que tiene!

-¡Por favor Kathy! ¡Piensa que el tiempo es oro! ¡Que cuando más tiempo pasa peor se ponen! ¡Puede que sea irreversible!- Lily estaba tan alterada que la castaña no pudo negarse.

-Vale, voy, pero que si me castigan caiga el castigo sobre tu consciencia- agarró el pote y se largó de la sala común.

-Señorita Holmes, me parece que es algo tarde para ir a visitar a un profesor- dijo el profesor Kettleburn, un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo oscuro, flacucho, con gafas y piel amarillenta.

-Lo se señor, pero me pareció peligroso este espécimen. Además usted siempre nos dice que si tenemos alguna duda sobre un animal le preguntemos…

-Ya pero es que son las cuatro casi cinco de la madrugada…-se excusó el hombre, intentando cerrarle la puerta a los morros a Kathy, pero ella fue mas rápida y puso el pie para que no pudiera cerrar.

-…Y siempre dice que da igual la hora que sea.

-Está bien, pase- se dio por vencido al final. Llevó a Kathy hasta el centro del despacho, donde había una mesita con todo de pergaminos de dibujos de animales que no le sonaron de nada a Kathy, algunos parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas y otros de la peor de las pesadillas- ¿Qué es eso tan desconocido que quiere enseñarme?

Kathy se sacó el pote de la capa y lo puso en medio la mesa. El profesor Kettleburn lo examinó cuidadosamente.

-Me parece que es una araña normal, no es ningún ser mágico, señorita- reprochó el hombre.

-Lo se, pero… ¿Es un animal típico de Inglaterra?- pidió ella, perdiendo la paciencia. Le parecía tonto decirle que encontraba una relación entre el ahorcado y la araña.

-No, me preguntó como habrá llegado aquí…- siguió el hombre, sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica.

-¿Cree que es venenoso?- pidió ella, de nuevo.

-Seguro, y por los colores que tiene debe de serlo mucho ¿No le habrá picado, no?- recobró el interés en Kathy.

-No no, ¿Qué cree que me pasaría si me picara?

-No estoy muy seguro, parece un animal mestizo, entre una Grammostrola y una araña parta, alucinaciones quizá, perdidas de conciencia, fiebres, y como algo fatal la muerte. La mayoría de estos venenos de arañas causan lo mismo.

-¿Lo mismo que la maldición esta no?- preguntó perspicazmente.

-¿Cómo quiere decir?- pidió él.

-Si, los que caen "victimas" de la maldición tienen alucinaciones, perdidas de consciencia, fiebres, y cada vez están peor, digo yo, que debe ser lo mismo, ¿No?

-¿Está insinuando que este animal es el causante de todo?- preguntó el hombre irónicamente, sacudiendo el pote y la araña de dentro- Solo a encontrado una araña, a saber donde, señorita Holmes, la veía a usted mas espabilada y menos incrédula.

-Es la tercera araña de este tipo que veo en una semana, y todas las veces a sido una de distinta- contestó ella, algo picada por el comportamiento estúpido del profesor.

-¿A si? ¿Dónde?- pidió el hombre, menos irónico que antes.

-Una intentó picarme, pero la mataron, la otra es esta, y la tercera está detrás de usted paseándose por encima de sus libros- señaló por encima de la cabeza del profesor: en uno de los estantes estaba esa araña.

-¡Será posible!- exclamó el hombre y con un gesto de varita la mató- Vamos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo.

-Y eso es todo- terminó la historia Kathy. Al parecer el profesor Kettleburn pensó lo mismo que Kathy, que parecía muy estúpido relacionar una araña con esos sucesos en principio paranormales, pero por alegría de Kathy el director la observó con claro interés y preocupación por el tema.

-¿Cree firmemente que puede haber una relación con estas arañas y los chicos?- pidió tras una breve pausa Dumbledore.

-Estoy segura.

-¿Entonces cree que no hay culpable?- pidió el director.

-¿Cómo?

-Me refiero a que si el causante es una araña no hay persona culpable, me refiero a que puede ser una casualidad ¿Qué cree usted?

-Yo opino que no, director- contestó Kathy, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta el momento- Una araña como esta es poco probable de que llegue aquí, y que además coincida con la historia de los Slytherins y las listas… lo siento pero no, sigo creyendo que los culpables son los que todo el mundo piensa.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias- contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa- Gracias por la ayuda, ahora mismo mandaremos este espécimen a San Mungo y nos encargaremos de vigilar por el colegio si hay más. Puede ir a dormir ya señorita Holmes.

Kathy se despidió de los dos profesores y se largó hacia la sala común. Estaba muerta y cansada, eran ya pasadas las cinco ¿Por qué demonios no había ido Lily? Aunque conociéndola y sabiendo como estaba lo más probable hubiera sido que se hubiera estresado a la primera negativa de Kettleburn y lo hubiera mandado volando por los aires.

Siguió a paso rápido hasta que llegó a un pasillo del tercer piso, dispuesta a coger un atajo hasta la torre. Pero unos murmullos a lo lejos le llamaron la atención y, otra vez, no pudo resistirse a la curiosidad de investigar quienes eran y de donde procedían.

Con paso suave fue poco a poco hasta el final del pasillo, dónde se hacían mas fuertes y algo mas claras.

Procedían del interior de un aula que, según ponía en un letrero, era de almacén y por el aspecto que tenía de uso poco frecuente. Se acercó aún más, pero era imposible entender nada de lo que decía, aunque sonaba a una especie de plegaria ¿Quiénes serían y que demonios estaban haciendo? Se le puso de piel de gallina al escuchar todo aquello.

Sentía tanta curiosidad que no pudo evitar la tentación de abrir la puerta: agarró el mango de la puerta, pero al girarlo no sucedió nada. Parecía atascado, por lo que intentó de nuevo con algo más de fuerza.

Un fuerte crujido le indicó que había roto el mango de la puerta y el hecho de que este se hubiera desprendido de la puerta y ahora restara a modo de prueba incriminadora en su mano no ayudaba. Se percató, con mucho horror, de que los susurros sinistros habían cesado y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo del pasillo.

No tardó en oír pasos detrás de ella, que la perseguía a toda velocidad. Dobló a la primera esquina que encontró con las esperanzas de despistar a su perseguidor, pero no hubo manera. Cruzó a la siguiente esquina y se encontró en un pequeño pasillo con fin, aunque con muchas puertas abiertas. Entró en la que le pareció menos sospechosa y se escondió debajo de un pupitre.

Era una aula oscura, bastante vieja, en desuso, nunca había estado allí pero estaba convencida de que de día sería escalofriante, porque de noche estaba apunto de hacerla llorar. Paró el oído para ver si alguien se acercaba.

Y alguien se acercaba. Con pasos lentos y calculados. Para asustarla. Tenía la piel de gallina. Vio por la poca luz que entraba por la puerta una silueta negra que, por alivio suyo, pasó de largo la puerta. Los pasos pararon. Notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza. Quienquiera que fuera empezó a andar de nuevo. Volvía hacia atrás. Se paró delante de la puerta.

Kathy tragó saliva. No sabía que había interrumpido, ni quería saberlo, solo sabía que estaba en peligro y que debía largarse de ahí rápidamente. Optó por la vía rápida.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta justo cuando el desconocido intentaba abrirla, con lo cual le pegó con toda la madera en la cara, mandándolo medio metro hacia atrás. Intentó aprovechar ese momento de descuido para huir, pero su captor se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo, que se diera de cabeza contra el suelo.

Tras eso se largó del lugar, dejando a Kathy inconsciente y desangrándose por una profunda herida en la cabeza.

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡Y ahora os habéis quedado con más intriga que antes… si es que!**

**Bueno, no tengo NADA de tiempo para dar agradecimientos, apenas si puedo subir :P pero esta noche JURO SOLEMNEMENTE contestar a todos los reviews con reply, ¿vale?**

**Y anunciar que esta vez si, no vuelvo a actualizar hasta que termine con toda la historia (me quedan unos capítulos) a no ser que vuelva a haber algún lector "ANSIOSO" se leerme que me vuelva a dejar 13 reviews (no se quien es el anonimo, pero le estoy agradecida)**

**Aparte, quiero deciros que os paséis por mi nuevo fic, llamado Teenagers, ya que estoy convencida de que os va a gustar n.n**

**Besazos**

**Eri**


	15. Ayuda

**Capítulo 15:**** Ayuda**

Sirius y Remus llegaron pasadas las cinco de la mañana al colegio. Habían estado en San Mungo, junto a sus dos amigos James y Peter, y los padres destrozados del primero. Los Potter se sentían mal con lo sucedido a su hijo, al parecer James le comentó a su padre lo que ocurría en el colegio, pero él creyó que no había de que preocuparse "con lo mal que está el mundo mágico, lo que me faltaría es preocuparme de chiquilladas. Además, ya enviaron ayuda ¿o no?" eso le había dicho la última vez que James le pidió que interviniera en el tema, y ahora, al ver la magnitud del asunto, al ver que su único hijo estaba en el hospital, sin saber el porque y casi agonizando en el lecho de muerte junto a una veintena de chicos más… Porque eso era lo que hacían esos chicos allí, esperar día tras día inconscientes, con alucinaciones horrorosas que los hacían gritar y estremecerse, con fiebres altas, y cada vez más débiles y grabes ¿Cuánto más podían aguantar? Eso nadie lo sabía, la verdad es que nadie sabía nada de nada.

Con esos fúnebres pensamientos llegaron los chicos al colegio ¿Y que le dirían a Lily? ¿Cómo le sentarían las noticias de que esos chicos estaban ya casi al lecho de muerte? Fue decisión unánime decirle que seguían inconscientes y con delirios, y nada más.

Al llegar a un pasillo del segundo piso se encontraron con un chico vestido de negro, con la cabeza tapada por la capucha de la capa del colegio, que huía a toda velocidad de otro pasillo. Remus y Sirius se miraron perspicaces.

-Síguelo, yo voy a ver- dijo con rapidez el segundo, mientras Remus salía detrás del chico.

Sirius se metió por el pasillo del que procedía el encapuchado. Tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente y manchada de su propia sangre, estaba Kathy. El moreno se quedó paralizado, pensando que estaba muerta, porque eso era lo que aparentaba: estaba pálida, en medio de un gran charco de sangre que quedaba claro que era suya y con la boca entreabierta. De pronto pero la chica tomó un fuerte respiro de aire, que le volvió el color, y empezó a toser.

El chico se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, dejándola a ella más desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió preocupada cuando se hubo separado de sus brazos.

-Ahora ya nada- la besó, para terminar de asegurarse de que solo había sido un malentendido pero… ¿Y esa sangre?- ¿Estás herida?- La chica negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kathy le contó lo del pasillo, de las voces, de que alguien la había perseguido y luego pasó a contarle acerca de la araña, de sus sospechas y de que se las habían comunicado a los otros profesores. Justo cuando terminó de contarle toda la historia llegó Remus, respirando ajetreadamente.

-Era… de Slytherin- explicó entre jadeos- Se ha metido en la sala común de las serpientes, aunque no se quien era.

-Bueno, da igual, mañana ya hablaremos de esto- dijo Sirius, tras un largo bostezo- Estoy que me muero- los tres se encaminaron hacia la sala de Gryffindor.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo está James?- pidió Kathy.

Los dos chicos guardaron un momento de silencio para luego decir:

-Simplemente "está"- y le dieron a entender que no querían hablar de eso ahora.

Pasó una semana antes de llegar a saber nada acerca de la araña, ningún comentario al respecto de nada. Hasta que el director llamó a Kathy y a Lily a su despacho. Las tuvo entretenidas una hora y media, y luego llegaron más contentas que nadie, y la pelirroja hasta lloraba de emoción.

-¡Era la araña!- exclamó nada mas entrar en el Gran Comedor para cenar. Todo el mundo de fijó en ella- ¡Era la araña!- siguió entre lágrimas- ¡Saben como encontrar la cura de los ataques!

Eso causó una gran emoción en el lugar, estallaron las conversaciones y demás, todos muy alegres. Todos a excepción de ciertos Slytherins, que se miraban con preocupación: Si encontraban el arma era mas probable que encontraran pruebas directas para incriminarlos más de lo que ya estaban. Eso era un gran problema al que debían encontrar una solución rápida.

A partir de ese día desapareció el miedo hacia los Slytherins, aumentó el numero de venta de repelentes de insectos, y la mayoría de alumnos aprendieron hechizos anti-arácnidos, se instauró un nuevo mercado negro en Hogwarts con mil y un artilugios para protegerse del, ahora corpóreo y conocido, enemigo.

Pero, pese a todo, parecía que Hogwarts volvía a respirar menos asustado. Aunque la desaparición de los problemas internos hizo presente la cruda realidad exterior: la guerra entre magos estaba apunto de estallar, había mas de un misterioso asesinato diario, reinaba el caos total, el miedo y la incertidumbre, un poderoso enemigo acechaba a los magos que estaban fuera de Hogwarts, por lo que dentro intentaban vivir ajenos a eso.

-Llaman a la puerta- susurró Johanna, entre besos y caricias y más besos.

-Me da igual- contestó Remus a lo suyo. Pero los golpes de la puerta no cesaron.

-Llaman- repitió Johanna, cuando los golpes de hicieron más y mas fuertes.

Remus se levantó de la cama, más que molesto, se abrochó la camiseta, mientras Johanna hacía lo mismo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó abriéndola un poco. Pero Sirius dio un golpe de los suyos, titulado "como entrar si no te dejan pasar".

-Lo siento chiquillos, pero os vais a hacer guarradas a otro lugar, tengo que terminar los deberes y si no los termino aquí no hay manera.

Johanna iba a quejarse, iba a lanzarle a Sirius el libro de Historia de Hogwarts que los chicos usaban como pisapapeles (o pisa-ropa o pisa-cosas o pisa-planessecretos) pero Remus desistió antes de empezar y se llevó a la morena de allí. Sin decir nada los dos bajaron hacia la entrada del colegio, donde se abrigaron un poco antes de salir a los nevados patios.

Fuera hacía un viento no muy gélido, estaban a finales de febrero y hacía un par de días aún había nevado, pero relativamente poco. Caminos excavados por los alumnos iban desde el colegio hacia los invernaderos y el campo de Quidditch, pero ninguno hacía el lugar al que Remus quería ir, por lo que entre él y Johanna tuvieron que esforzarse un poco para llegar hasta el lago, en esos momentos helado.

-¿Ya? ¿Aquí?- pidió al final Johanna, cuando encontraron un par de piedras medio cubiertas de nieve donde podría sentarse para estar más cómodos.

-Si… Yo… quería hablar contigo- empezó Remus. Llevaban de rollo desde San Valentín y no habían hablado nada, él quería seguir, estaba seguro que le gustaba Johanna, y que si la cosa seguía iría a más, pero quería saber que opinaba ella, porque si ella no quería más que un rollo él… no lo quería.

-Hey, como ahora me salgas con un rollete tonto de "todo esto ha sido un error, bueno, hasta otra" me voy a enfadar, y aunque el lago esté helado de digo que te ahogo en él- espetó la chica de golpe. Al parecer también pensaba en lo mismo que él.

-No si lo del error…-empezó él de nuevo.

-¡Como me vengas con lo de "si te he visto no me acuerdo" es que te mato aquí mismo, Lupin!- chilló Johanna levantándose de golpe.

-¡Que no es eso!- gritó él, levantándose también- Lo que quería decirte es que tú a mi me gustas mucho, pero que si únicamente quieres un rollete de esos que no lleva a ningún lugar no soy tu hombre, ¿entiendes? ¿Qué quieres conmigo Johanna?

La chica se lo miró con los ojos un poco abiertos, y se pensó la pregunta varias veces, dejando una pausa que a él, al cual el corazón le latía con fuerza, se le hizo eterna.

-Todo- contestó Johanna al final, con una amplia sonrisa de niña que consigue lo que quiere y que sabe que es lo mejor- ¿Te considero mi novio?

-¿Te considero mi novia?- pidió él- Si- volvió a besarla. La sirena del inicio de las clases los interrumpió- Me tengo que ir que tengo clase de Runas Antiguas- comentó el chico- Anda toma, no cojas frío- y le dio su capa- Nos vemos por la cena- y dicho esto se largó hacia el colegio.

Johanna se quedó un rato aún en el exterior del colegio, y cuando ya había cogido demasiado frío, incluso con la capa de Remus, decidió entrar. Nada mas entrar unas voces llamaron su atención: la risa estridente de Margot Bontes se oía a tres quilómetros a distancia. En esos momentos la risa indicaba que se lo estaba pasando en grande a costa de alguien, por lo que no pudo evitar ir a ver que sucedía.

Le sorprendió encontrarse a Margot y a sus seguidoras metiéndose con Crystal Sparks, que lloraba hecha una bolita en una esquina totalmente empapada seguramente por algún hechizo. En un primer momento le dio pena la rubia, pero luego se acordó de quien era y de que hacía. Fue hacia Margot con paso destructor.

-Vaya, al final va a resultar que si sabes hacer algo bueno- le dijo a Margot.

-¿Qué quieres Rhodes?- pidió desconfiada la rubia- ¿No irás a chivarte a tu amiga Evans, no?

-No, todo al contrario, estoy pensando en colaborar con la causa- dijo con voz cruel. Desvió su mirada hacia Crystal y sus ojos se cruzaron: realmente la pequeña rubia tenía miedo de ellas, estaba más que asustada, y aunque fuera mala, Johanna no lo era, ella no debía hacerle nada por mucho que Crystal si lo hubiera hecho- Pero mejor dejémosla en paz- concluyó tras una pausa.

Las sonrisas sádicas desaparecieron rápidamente de la boca de Margot y las demás.

-Dirás que tu la dejas en paz, bonita, pero nosotras seguimos con lo nuestro, así que si no quiere divertirte vete- ordenó Margot cruzándose de brazos.

-No bonita- contestó con sarcasmo- Os vais vosotras o os hago marchar- siguió amenazante colocándose entre las dos rubias y sacando la varita. Margot y sus seguidoras retrocedieron unos pasos, pero la chica aún no se daba por vencida.

-Por culpa de ella y los suyos está tu amadísimo Erik en el hospital- dijo, haciéndose la comprensiva- Lo mínimo es que se lo hagamos pagar.

-Primero: no es mi amadísimo Erik, es simplemente Erik, y segundo: ya se encargarán los aurores de darles su merecido cuando se aclare todo- hizo salir algunas chispas de su varita- Yo que tu me iba ahora.

Margot las fulminó a las dos con la mirada.

-Te salvas esta vez- amenazó Margot para luego salir corriendo por donde había llegado Johanna, con sus amigas pegadas a su trasero.

-Toma, no vayas a coger frío, y levántate- dijo Johanna, lanzándole la capa que le había prestado Remus a Crystal- ¿Dame las gracias al menos, no?- pidió, cuando vio que la rubia cogía la capa y se iba sin decir nada. Se giró y la miró unos momentos para luego seguir como si nada.

Mas que molesta Johanna volvió a la sala común.

Pociones tocaba por la tarde, dos horas junto a los Slytherins, que habían pasado de ser las más tensas a ser las más entretenidas: todo el mundo se dedicaba a meterse con Sniders y su grupito, y Slughorn hacía la vista gorda.

-Hey Snape, creo que lo de tu pelo no tiene solución ¿Qué tal si te cortas la cabeza? Quedarías mas favorecido- le casi gritó Sirius desde la otra punta de la clase. Todos los Gryffindors empezaron a reírse y el profesor empezó a buscar con mucho interés algo en uno de los cajones de su mesa.

-Yo que tu cerraría el pico, Black- amenazó Ian Sniders.

-¿Por? Lo siento por tu información pero no tengo aracnofobia, y ni que tuviera en este colegio hay tanto insecticida que creo que vamos a convertir a las arañas en una especie en peligro de extinción- siguió Sirius, provocando más risas. Ian se levantó de su silla, e iba directo hacia Sirius cuando alguien lo agarró de la túnica parándolo. Se volteó para ver como Crystal, aún con la capa de Remus, lo miraba suplicando clemencia.

-No vayas, por favor- pidió en un susurró casi inaudible.

-¿Pero porque?- pidió él, extrañado.

-Déjalo Ian, estamos haciendo mucho daño, no tiene sentido, no conseguiremos nada- siguió ella.

-Cállate niñata- ordenó Snape, metiéndose en la conversación- No es momento de hacerse atrás, y lo sabes. Haz lo que quieras, Sniders- dijo, dándole un golpe a la mano de Crystal para que soltara la capa del otro Slytherin.

-No le hagas esto- ordenó Ian, fulminando a Snape con la mirada- No ha hecho nada malo.

-Pero quería que tú no hicieras algo bueno- siguió Snape- Bonita, como sigas así tendré que hablar con quien tú sabes, y no le hará mucha ilusión que le cuente que quieres desertar.

-Ella no quiere desertar- contestó rápidamente y con preocupación Ian- ¿Verdad?

-Ian… no vamos a conseguir nada, nos utilizan, no vamos a hacer más que buscarnos problemas, debemos parar ahora y arreglar lo que hemos hecho- dijo con voz suave Crystal.

-¡¿Y que pretendes conseguir?!- gritó Snape, perdiendo la paciencia y agarrándola a ella por los brazos. Toda la atención de la clase se centró en ellos, incluso Slughorn que miraba la reacción de Snape boquiabierto.

-¡Suéltala Snape!- ordenó Ian.

-¡¡No quiero volver a oír eso!!- le gritó Snape a Crystal, que se había puesto más pálida de lo normal y temblaba de miedo. La soltó de golpe, y Crystal se tambaleó para caer al suelo. Seguía temblando. Parecía un…

-¡Ian! ¡Ian!- empezó a chillar Crystal desde el suelo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para apartar a alguien- ¡Ian es Abel! ¡Ian quiere matarme!

…ataque ¿Pero porque tenía un ataque Crystal? Ian se arrodilló a su lado, justo en el momento en que quedaba inconsciente. El chico la miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca desencajada, luego se volvió hacia Snape con la mirada cargada de rabia.

-¡¿Por qué ha pasado esto?!- le gritó, agarrándolo por la túnica y empujándolo hacia la pared- Trae el antídoto ahora mismo- susurró la orden lleno de furia.

-No puedo hacerlo, si lo hago será una prueba más en nuestra contra. Ya va bien que la haya atacado Abel- dijo con ironía, aún en susurro- nos será más útil que de la otra manera.

-¡Lo has hecho tú!- exclamó Ian- ¡Tu le has hecho eso a Crystal!

-Dúdalo, Ian- contestó Snape- Si observas atentamente lo que lleva puesto verás que no es suyo, sino de un Gryffindor, y por lo que ha sucedido estoy convencido que era de Lupin, que tenía que ser el siguiente afectado- explicó rápidamente.

Ian se volteó para mirar lo que decía Snape.

-Y ahora haz el puto favor de soltarme, que todos nos miran- añadió de mala manera, señalando a todos los de la clase, que habían estado escuchado atentamente lo que decían pero sin llegar a entender nada pues el tono había sido casi todo el rato muy bajo. Slughorn los miró desconcertado.

-Demos la clase por terminada, voy a buscar ayuda- dijo el hombre, saliendo a paso rápido del lugar.

-¿Por qué deberían atacarse entre ellos?- pidió con calma Albus Dumbledore sentado en su sillón.

-¡Es una manera de despistarnos, Albus!- se quejó Dorian, uno de los aurores- ¡Debemos actuar rápido!

-Tranquilícese, Dorian, por mucho que grite no encontraremos ninguna solución- intervino McGonagall.

-Usted habla tranquila, usted no tiene a su hijo en el hospital- comentó lleno de rabia Dorian- Debemos actuar ya- repitió.

-Lo que no debemos es actuar sin las pruebas necesarias- recordó otra auror, Miranda.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿No tenemos suficientes pruebas?! ¡Es tan obvio que solo les faltaría llevar un cartelito colgando del cuello!

-Piensa en la araña, Dorian- añadió Miranda- El jefe dice que con esta nueva prueba queda todo desajustado. Necesitados una prueba irrefutable.

-¡Pues que nos deje usar Veritaresum!- exclamó Dorian, señalando al director- ¡O algo que no sea eso!- añadió al ver negación con la cabeza de este- ¡Pues déjenos actuar de alguna forma! Estoy harto de ir mirando por todos los pasillos para ver si encuentro algo y ni siquiera hablar con los supuestos sospechosos ¡¿Cómo demonios espera que encontremos algo así?!- pidió, mas que enfadado.

-De eso debe encargarse usted- contestó McGonagall, haciendo que los furiosos ojos del mago Dorian se clavaran en ella- Hágalo por su hijo- dijo la mujer. Antes de cualquier respuesta la puerta del despacho se abrió y Filch, el celador.

-Señor director, acaba de llegar una carta desde San Mungo- explicó entre jadeos, quitándose del bolsillo de la túnica una carta amarillenta con letras doradas y el emblema del hospital, junto a unas grandiosas letras rojas que ponía "Urgente".

El director la cogió bajo la mirada atenta de todo el grupo de profesores y aurores, que estaban congregados en su despacho. La leyó con atención y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pone, Albus?- pidió McGonagall.

-Debemos hablar con todos los alumnos- explicó el director- Esta misma noche.

La historia del ataque de Crystal Sparks voló por el colegio y empezaron a salir historias y mas historias acerca de todo, de cómo había sucedido, de que si la araña no se que o que en realidad si que era un espíritu, que a lo mejor no eran los Slytherins y se llegó a oír una que hablaba de un triangulo amoroso entre Sparks, Sniders y Snape, y cosas por el estilo. El grupito de Gryffindor, que había estado presente, parecía el más preocupado.

-¿Crees que se les habrá descontrolado lo de las arañas?- pidió Johanna, mirando a todos lados preocupada mientras entraban en el Salón para cenar.

-Yo creo que ha sido un error, pero no se… prefiero no pensar en ello, uno menos- dijo Sirius, haciendo un gesto como de quien lanza algo a la basura. Se sentaron todos en los sitios que ocupaban de normal, dejando los espacios que debían ocupar sus compañeros hospitalizados.

-¡Sirius!- le riñó Kathy- Esa chica es una… persona- dudó antes de decir la última palabra.

-Es una persona mala que mira lo que hace a los demás- añadió, por sorpresa de todos, Lily- y no me digáis que no.

-Si, chica, pero no se merece esto. Nadie se lo merece- dijo Kathy.

-No lo hubieran empezado pues- contestó Remus cortante. Se quedaron en silencio pues sabían que si seguían con esa conversación acabarían discutidos: todos sabían que los Slytherin se merecían lo peor, pero ellos no eran nadie para decir que era correcto y que no.

Antes de que apareciera la comida, Dumbledore se levantó llamando la atención de todos.

-Queridos alumnos, es mi deber como profesor hablarles de este tema, que nos influye a todos y cada un de vosotros, aunque no seáis implicados directos. Como muy bien sabréis por extraños motivos de los cuales cada día descubrimos algo nuevo algunos de vuestros compañeros han ido cayendo victimas de una extraña enfermedad, que les causa fiebres y delirios, aparte de inconsciencia casi permanente. Más de quince chicos están ya en San Mungo, y la cruda realidad es que cada día su estado es más grabe. Esta misma noche he recibido una carta del hospital, donde nos comunicaban que los chicos empeoran por momentos, que se teme más que nunca por su vida- hizo una pausa, en las que no se oyó ni una sola mosca- Los sanadores del hospital, los familiares y amigos de esos chicos, os piden a todos que colaboréis, si sabéis cualquier cosa por favor avisadnos, lo podéis hacer de forma anónima, y prometemos no intentar descubrir nunca quien nos a facilitado la información y… ¿Quiere algo señorita Evans?- pidió, al ver que Lily se había levantado de su asiento.

-Si ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- pidió. El director asintió con la cabeza- ¿No era la araña? ¿No tenían la cura ya?- el salón enteró estalló en murmullos acerca del animalejo peligroso que paseaba libre por Hogwarts.

-El causante es la araña, pero no saben como encontrar la cura, al parecer es un hibrido muy desconocido, a cogido las características de dos de las arañas mas venenosas del planeta, y el veneno es del doble de potente y mortal, aunque a su vez a conseguido retrasar los efectos y por eso siguen aún en vida. Como el único ejemplar que les pudimos mandar estaba muerto les es imposible realizar un antídoto a tiempo.

-¡Pero con la de pociones que hay no me digáis que no se los puede ayudar!- exclamó esta vez una chica de Hufflepuff, hermana de uno de los afectados.

-Los sanadores intentan todo lo que pueden, pero de momento solo han conseguido resultados negativos.

-¿Negativo?- pidieron varias personas.

-Han empeorado- anunció con voz afectada el director- Desde aquí solo podemos hacer esto. Chicos, yo confío en cada uno de vosotros, y también sabemos todos a la perfección que detrás de estos atroces actos hay unos culpables con nombre y apellido, porque estas arañas no han llegado solas al colegio, y tampoco han atacado de forma aleatoria, todo está planificado, pido a quienes sepan algo que por favor nos ayuden, sino, dentro de tres días el Ministerio va a realizar interrogatorios individuales con las más nuevas y efectivas técnicas de confesión existentes, y ya les puedo contar por adelantado que no pasarán un rato divertido. Pueden comunicarnos de forma anónima lo que sepan o pueden esperar a que sean descubiertos por el Ministerio, con los efectos legales que en esto contrae.

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

Capítulo cortito con final ¿Interesante? Nada más a decir, solo que la semana que viene ya empiezo el colegio y se me va a hacer un poco difícil escribir y actualizar (intentaré hacerlo cada dos semanas… máximo tres mínimo una :D) y como siempre me olvido del "no actualizo hasta que termine de escribir" porque el fic va para largo… muy largo… y con final triste.

Pues nada, agradecimientos:

NannyPotter, Kari-uchiyama, pekelittrell, luna712, carla07, Judith Malfoy, Blushy Potter, Hao85, 1000N, Ann y Albetaxestergirl. Gracias por cada review, me hacéis continuar, si no fuera por vosotros/as creo que no me veríais el pelo por aquí.

Besotes

Eri.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pd- ¡Instituto! ¡No! Pasen por "Teenagers"


	16. El elegido

**Capítulo 16: El elegido**

-Niño, veinte puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Lily, cortante cuando se cruzaron con el aludido yendo todo el grupito hacia la torre de Gryffindor tras la. El pequeño niño de Slytherin la miró desconcertada.

-¿Pero porque?- pidió sin entender nada. No había hecho nada malo.

-Porque soy Prefecta ¿Algún problema? Venga, largo de aquí- dijo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para que se largara.

-Lily ¿No crees que te pasas un poco? Si quieres bájale a Snape 300 puntos por tener esa nariz, pero a un niño pequeño déjalo en paz- la riñó Sirius. La pelirroja volteó hacia él, con los ojos negados de lágrimas.

-¡Tu a mi no me mandas, Black!- le gritó, empujándolo para luego salir corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Johanna salió detrás de ella.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?- le pidió a Kathy, que negaba con la cabeza mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Ser un insensible. Lily está mal por lo de James, meterse con los Slytherins es una manera de desahogarse, la otra es llorar, y yo, sinceramente prefiero a la Lily cabreada que a la Lily llorona, porque le cogen ataques de tontería con la segunda opción que es insoportable. Y siempre terminamos engordando cuando llora- Se pararon todos delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, donde acababan de llegar.

-¿Por qué?- pidió esta vez Remus.

-Porque nos hartamos hasta reventar de chucherías, bollería y chocolate. Voy a ver que tal está. Hasta luego- dijo Kathy, para desaparecer por el agujero.

Remus iba a entrar, pero Sirius lo paró cuando apenas había metido un pié.

-Remus, tenemos que hacer una cosa- explicó el chico- ¿Recuerdas cuando atacaron a Kathy y nos la encontramos cuando volvíamos de visitar a James?

-Si claro, como no acordarme: me pasé diez minutos corriendo por el castillo sin haber dormido en toda la noche- comentó él con sarcasmo.

-Pues bien, sabes que Kathy escuchó que dentro de esa aula había una especie de reunión, ¿No? Ayer por la noche me acordé y miré en el mapa, resulta que los Slytherins, el grupito de Snape, se reunieron de nuevo.

-¿Y no avisaste a Dumbledore?- preguntó incrédulo Remus.

-¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Dumbledore cree que todos son inocentes? No haría nada provechoso de esta información, los únicos serían los aurores, pero esos temen a Dumbledore y si él no quiere no actuarán.

-¿Entonces que propones, cerebro privilegiado?- le pidió con una sonrisa pícara, pues ya se olía algo.

-Vamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta, Remus por favor, me sorprende que lo preguntes- dijo Sirius con ironía- tenemos esto- sacó una punta del mapa por el bolsillo derecho- esto- sacó un poco de la túnica de James- estos- apuntó a sus dos cabezas refiriéndose a los cerebros- y dos amigos en el hospital que confían en nosotros esperando una venganza ¿o no?

-Vamos hermano, que ya hacemos tarde- dijo Remus, mientras los dos se iban a paso rápido por donde habían llegado.

-Lily mujer, no estés así ¿No ves que se pondrá bien?- dijo Johanna, dando golpes a la puerta de la habitación, la pelirroja se había encerrado allí.

-Déjame a mi- susurró Kathy, acercándose- ¡LILIANNE CLARE EVANS! ¡HAZ EL JODIDO FAVOR DE ABRIR LA PUERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- gritó a pleno pulmón la castaña. La pelirroja quitó el pestiño- Perfecto- dijo Kathy con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y entrando, mientras que Johanna se quedó fuera en estado de shock por culpa del grito.

-¿Contenta?- pidió de mal humor Lily, con los ojos rojos.

-Pues no, me preocupas Lily- dijo Kathy, sentándose al lado de su amiga- Entiendo que estés mal, pero es que lo exteriorizas demasiado. Deberías controlarte y no dejarte llevar tanto, te meterás en problemas.

-Me lo ha pegado James, yo antes no era así, jamás me dejaba llevar- suspiró ella- Kathy, lo hecho de menos, quiero que vuelva.

-Te entiendo- contestó Kathy, dándole un abrazo a su amiga- Estoy segura que encontrarán la cura, y pronto tendremos a James molestando por aquí de nuevo- la animó.

-¿Y si no encuentran cura?- preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo- ¿Y si…? Kathy, y si se…

-Eso no pasará, ¿No sabes como es él? Además, los sanadores darán con la cura pronto, estoy convencida y…-Johanna entró en la habitación corriendo emocionadísima.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!- las llamó, dando saltitos emocionada- ¡McGonagall ha venido y dicen que trae noticias y además buenas!

Las dos chicas no se lo pensaron dos veces y todas bajaron corriendo hasta el centro de la sala, donde se habían congregado los alumnos a la espera de las nuevas que traía la directora.

-Chicos, chicas- anunció con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- Me complace anunciaros que han encontrado el antídoto para el veneno. Esta madrugada alguien ha dejado escrita la receta de la poción para curarlos y los sanadores llevan trabajando en ella toda la mañana. Están casi seguros de que funcionará pero es muy complexa y de normal se tardarían dos meses en prepararla, pero como casi todo el equipo de los mejores sanadores está trabajando en ella tardarán apenas dos días. Pronto volveremos a tener a nuestros chicos aquí- anunció feliz- Bueno, de momento esto es todo, buenas noches chicos.

Lily miró a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa para luego echarse a llorar sobre el hombro de Johanna.

-Au, que me pisas- se quejó Sirius, por quinta vez- ten mas cuidado jod…- Remus le tapó la boca, según el mapa Snape se dirigía hacia donde iban ellos y era mejor que no los descubriera.

-Shht- ordenó poniéndose el dedo índice delante de los labios- Como nos pillen lo echamos todo a perder- calló justo en el momento en que Snape pasaba por delante suyo, más que nervioso y un poco alterado, cosa rara en él, que siempre iba por el mundo como si todo le resbalara. Se metió por un pasillo poco frecuentado, y los chicos lo siguieron como pisando huevos.

Tras meterse en el pasillo se fue hacia el rincón más oscuro, sacó la varita y le dio un toquecito a la pared, que dejó a la vista una habitación secreta. Aunque eso no sorprendió mucho a los dos Merodeadores, la conocían perfectamente: Sirius acostumbraba a llevarse allí a los calentones esporádicos, y muchas veces habían ido todos allí de botellón para celebrar algo, pero era una sala que solo salía en el mapa si se estaba dentro, por eso hasta ese momento no vieron que dentro había la mitad del grupo de Snape y Sniders.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?!- bramó Snape, cuando se cerró la puerta- ¡¿Quién les ha mandado el antídoto?!- nadie habló, pero Snape se giró hacia Sniders, que escondía una sonrisa delatora- No se ni porque pregunto ¿Se puede saber que demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¡Ahora irán a por nosotros!

-Todo lo contrario- dijo una chica que salió de entre las sombras, se llamaba Lysandra Yaxley, y tenía un aire muy de psicópata asesina- Ahora que han encontrado la cura se relajará el ambiente y podremos seguir con nuestra búsqueda.

-Pero ahora se irá todo nuestro trabajo al carajo- contestó un chico, llamado de Jason Prewett- ¿Cómo sabremos ahora que no era uno de los que está en el hospital? No hemos llegado al final.

-Yo opino que si el elegido hubiera sido uno de esos ya lo hubiéramos sabido- explicó Ian Sniders- Al menos eso opinamos nosotros- añadió, mientras algunos asentían- debemos optar con métodos más rápidos y drásticos, lo de las arañas fue buena idea en un principio, pero el Señor empieza a hartarse de que tardemos tanto, dice que quiere más resultados y menos operaciones.

-¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Snape- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no encontrábamos ningún resultado con _tu_ plan, que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, y él nos dijo que nos arriesgáramos, que Dumbledore nunca dejará que metan a Azkaban a alguno de sus alumnos, por lo que tenemos algo de carta libre- explicó Lysandra Yaxley- dice que para disimularlo probemos también con alguno que no sean Sangre Pura, sino a lo mejor alguien puede darse cuenta de qué estamos haciendo.

-¿Tú crees?- pidió otra chica que no había hablado hasta el momento, se llamaba Lora McNair- Yo estaría unos días sin actuar, para que piensen que ha terminado y bajen la guardia.

-También sería buena idea- dijo Snape, mirando el reloj- chicos, ya es hora de ir yéndose o levantaremos sospechas, ya sabéis, debéis iros solos o por parejas y si preguntan… inventaros algo- dijo, abriendo la puerta, pero no salió, solo la mantuvo abierta, momento que aprovecharon los dos merodeadores para salir disparados de la pequeña habitación- ya sabéis, sobretodo, discreción, nadie puede descubrirnos- cerró la puerta tras de sí, y le llamaron la atención unos pasos, provocados por Sirius y Remus, que se alejaban del lugar a toda prisa, pero no les dio importancia.

-¡Cielo santo!- exclamó Remus- ¡Debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore! ¡Lo han confesado todo!

-¡Pero no tenemos ninguna prueba Remus!- se quejó Sirius- Pero mira que son estúpidos esos… ¡Han hablado de todo delante de nuestras narices!- Sirius estalló en fuertes risotadas- Mi amigo Remus, tú que tienes un gran don de síntesis, ¿Cuáles son las conclusiones de todo esto?

-Buscan a un elegido entre los Sangre Pura, siguiendo las ordenes de alguien a quien llaman Señor, y por eso han ido atacando a los chicos, pero sigo sin verle la lógica ¿Qué se supone que tendría que pasar al atacarlo? ¿Y porque lo buscan? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese chico?

-No lo se, pero con solo esto creo que no podemos ir a ver a Dumbledore, necesitamos hacer nuestra historia más creíble, descubrir porque lo quieren, como descubrirlo, aunque creo que lo quieran por lo que lo quieran el aludido no saldrá bien parado.

-¿Por qué?- pidió Remus.

-Demasiado secretismo. Algo bueno, imagina, cuando te toca la lotería pues se hace público, esto debe ser malo, sino lo dirían- dijo todo serio Sirius.

-Me parece que es una comparación estúpida pero que es lo más lógico que hemos sacado de esta excursión con Snape- contestó Remus- Vamos a contárselo a las chicas.

-¡Que bien!- exclamaron a la vez Remus y Sirius, cuando las dos chicas les contaron lo que había dicho McGonagall- Bueno, nosotros también tenemos algo que deciros- empezó Remus, para seguir contándoles todo lo que había oído.

-¡Pero de que van los muy cabrones esos!- exclamó Johanna, mosqueada cuando terminó de explicar- ¡¿Qué se piensan que pueden ir jugando con la vida de la gente porque les apetezca?!

-Chicos, decís que es algo de un elegido, relacionado con la pureza de sangre, ¿no?- pidió Lily.

-Exacto- contestó Sirius- ¿Por? ¿Te suena de algo?

-Si, puedo relacionar lo del que llaman Señor con Ryddle, últimamente conocido como Lord Voldemort, el de los asesinatos en serie contra hijos de muggle o los que no quieren unirse a su limpieza de sangre, sus seguidores devotos lo llaman Señor o Señor Oscuro, y lo del elegido en el mismo tema me recuerda a algo que leí acerca de… ¿Podéis llevarme a la biblioteca?- pidió la pelirroja, mirando atentamente a Sirius y a Remus.

-¡Pero si casi son las doce de la noche!- exclamó Sirius.

-Es urgente- repuso ella- ¿Podéis o no?- pidió de nuevo.

-Si, yo te acompaño- contestó Remus- ¿Quieres buscar algo allí, no?-la chica asintió- necesitarás ayuda aparte de guía.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Johanna- mejor tres que dos, ¿no?

-Nosotros nos quedamos, que sería más complicado ir con la capa de lo que ya os será a vosotros- dijo Sirius, mirando a Kathy para que esta entendiera que quería hablar con ella. Tras despedirse Lily y compañía se fueron.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió preocupada la chica.

-Tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo de un par de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Kathy, sentándose en la cama.

-Sobre tu familia y sobre Matt- dijo él- ¿Se lo diremos algún día que estamos de nuevo? Yo entiendo que son tu familia y que deberíamos contárselo pero…

-Sirius, ¿Estás loco?- pidió ella, mirándolo divertida- Quizá tengas fiebre. No les pienso decir nada, será un secreto de estado hasta que lo descubran, y si no lo descubren nunca no lo descubren. Soy mayor de edad y no pueden obligarme a nada. Además, si se enteran me harán escoger entre ellos y tú, y la respuesta creo que no les va a gustar nada- terminó con una amplia sonrisa- respecto a Matt… lo siento por él, pero quiero estar contigo, tendrá que entenderlo cuando vuelva. Lo que había pensado es que a lo mejor será muy cruel decírselo justo cuando haya vuelto, por lo que había pensado en hacer un poco de farsa, para que no se choque y demás… Pero solo si a ti te parece bien claro…

-Las dos cosas me parecen bien- dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo.

-Ya te dije que en Historia de Hogwarts no salía nada- se quejó Remus. Llevaban una hora buscando entre montones de libros que había sacado Lily.

-¿Estás segura que lo leísta en la biblioteca?- pidió Johanna entre bostezos.

-Si, lo leí aquí pero… ¡Ya me acuerdo de donde!- exclamó la pelirroja, y salió corriendo hacia la pequeña salita donde se guardaban los tres libros que Lily había ido a leer durante el primer partido de la temporada de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Detrás de ella fueron Remus y Johanna.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, se encontraba en una pequeña salita oscuro, llena a rebosar de gruesos libros de piel negros con una fecha escrita en el lomo. Todos estaban organizados según la casa menos tres: el primero estaba abierto y una pluma apuntaba algo en él, el segundo contenía, como Lily leyó en el índice, cosas sobre los profesores que habían pasado por el colegio y el último trataba sobre los accidentes que había ocurrido en Hogwarts desde su inicio. Lily se acercó a los que estaban ordenados según la casa, con la fecha escrita, y buscó el más viejo de Slytherin, que contenía la historia de su fundador, Salazar Slytherin.

-Lo tengo- anunció orgullosa- Mirad aquí: según una leyenda se cree que Slytherin vivió hace 1000 años, y la misma leyenda cuenta que de uno de sus descendientes nacerá uno con el don de la invulnerabilidad, solo las condiciones son que sea de Sangre Pura y… bueno y nada porque este libro es tan nuevo que está media historia borrada- terminó cabreada la chica- No sabemos las condiciones, pero tenemos la idea ¿Creéis que hablaban de esto?

-Parece ser- contestó Remus- ¿Pero porque quieren al elegido?

-Porque es invulnerable- contestó Johanna- el Señor ese que tienen lo debe necesitar por algo, supongo que debe ser lo que falta escrito ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Hablar con Dumbledore no, por supuesto- dijo Lily, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros- aunque parezca ser eso no tenemos pruebas, no tenemos nada, y ya os habéis dado cuenta de que Dumbledore no actúa sin pruebas, por lo que debemos investigar más acerca de esta leyenda antes de nada.

-Pero Lily, ¿Y si ahora que se sabe que se encontrará el antídoto se dedican a atacar de otra forma a los chicos, como a dicho que harían?- pidió preocupada Johanna.

-Pues tenemos que ser más rápidos que ellos- explicó la pelirroja- han dicho de dejar un tiempo para que los Aurores bajen la guardia, y entonces seguro que ellos también la bajarán, es nuestra oportunidad, de descubrir más y de investigar- Lily soltó un bostezo- Y si yo fuera vosotros me iría a dormir, que hoy estoy especialmente agotada.

Los tres chicos volvieron a la sala común, dónde se encontraron a Sirius y a Kathy durmiendo juntos en la cama del primero. La pelirroja abandonó a Remus y a Johanna en la habitación de los chicos y se volvió a la suya sola, pensando en lo que habían descubierto esta noche, pensando en James y en que ya había cura, en que pronto lo tendría de nuevo junto a él y podría abrazarlo, y dejaría de sentirse sola. Pero… ¿Y si no encontraban la cura pronto? ¿Qué pasaría con James? ¿Y si la cosa iba a peor por la noche? ¿Y si…? Se quedó dormida presa de esos pensamientos.

La mañana siguiente la despertó la luz que entraba por la ventana y un alboroto de júbilo que procedía de la Sala Común. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, que hacía ojeras y que estaba muy despeinada, por lo que se fue hacia el baño. Antes de llegar pero, alguien empezó a llamar a su puerta con mucha energía. La voz de Johanna llamándola hizo que se le pasara el tontería de cuando te acabas de despertar, y preocupada se fue hacia allí ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¡Lily!- exclamó la chica, con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Lily rápido ven!- tiró de ella con fuerza y la arrastró hasta las escaleras: en la sala común se encontraban todos los alumnos ¿Qué habría pasad? No tardó en descubrirlo, pues, en el centro de la sala, estaba él mirándola con una sonrisa pícara, y aunque algo más pálido de lo normal, esa mirada traviesa seguía siendo única. James Potter estaba curado, y junto a él los demás alumnos. Se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo un segundo.

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

**Bueno, en el capítulo anterior hubo muy pocos reviews, pero agradezco a todos los que os molestasteis en dejar uno :P espero que este capítulo os guste más ¡Si! ¡Ya tenéis a James de vuelta! XD**

**Estoy ya en el insti de nuevo :( y veo que esta vez si que me será imposible actualizar tan a menudo ¡Nos matan a deberes y apuntes! Pero no dejaré la historia a medias, eso no, ¡Os lo juro! Aunque aun queda historia para largo, ya veréis porque todo se va a poner más y más interesante jiji**

**Bueno, en cuanto pueda (o hoy o mañana que tengo curro y tiempo libro xD) contestaré los reviews, pero de momento mil gracias de nuevo.**

**Eri**


	17. El último ataque

**Capítulo 17: El último ataque**

-Te he echado tanto de menos- susurró Lily a su oído, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza- No había momento en el que no pensara que te iba a perder- dijo con voz suave- ¡Pero mira que llegas a ser capullo James! ¡Como se te ocurre meterte en medio de la sala de los Slytherins! ¡Es que mas kamikaze no podías ser! ¡Porque te quiero, que si no te mato! ¡Y no se como no te han matado tus padres! ¡Te está bien empleado por jugar con fuego!- gritó de golpe la pelirroja, sacudiéndolo por la túnica y llamando la atención de toda la sala común.

-Yo también te quiero Lily- contestó él, aturdido.

-¡Yo también te quiero anormal!- le gritó ella, abrazándose a él, mientras James murmuraba algo como "cualquiera lo diría" y los espectadores proferían un "uuuh que romántico"

-¡Que recibimiento!- le murmuró Johanna a Remus.

-¡Vale! ¡Movimiento que ahora esto se va a poner no apto para menores!- dijo Sirius, al ver que la parejita se besaban con pasión, mientras le tapaba los ojos a Kathy.

-¡Que yo ya soy mayor!- se quejó ella en broma, deshaciéndose del chico. De pronto pero se dio cuenta de que fallaba algo- ¿Y Matt?- pidió, al ver que el chico ya no estaba allí.

Cuando llegaron los recién curados a la sala, ella ya estaba allí con Sirius, haciendo manitas y fue un momento un tanto embarazoso, que disimularon como pudieron, pues tenían que mantener un poco la farsa para Matt. Lo que no pudieron disimular fue la cara de celos que puso Sirius cuando Matt besó a Kathy delante de sus narices. El moreno lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ni repitas algo así- le ordenó con los dientes apretados. Matt no entendía nada, por lo que miró varias veces primero a Kathy y luego a Sirius.

-Quizá me haya perdido algo- empezó mirando a la castaña- pero ¿Tú y yo no éramos novios?

-Si- contestó Kathy.

-No- dijo Sirius a la vez. Los dos se miraron preocupados.

-¿Si o no?- pidió Matt, molesto.

-Claro que si cariño- dijo Kathy, agarrándose a su brazo- creo que Sirius se ha confundido con la pregunta.

-Emm…- dijo él, intentando disimular la rabia- Era una broma tío, ¿Qué tal estás?- cambió de tema rápidamente. La sonrisa no se hizo presente en la cara de Matt, que a la que tubo un momento desapareció hacia su habitación.

-Sirius, recuerda que tenemos que aguantar la farsa hasta que pueda hablar con él tranquilamente- pidió Kathy.

-Yo no pensaba que en la farsa entraría besarse- se quejó él, haciendo un pucherito- ¿Cómo premio para el susto que me he llevado cuando te ha pegado los morros me darás un besito?- pidió poniendo morritos.

-Ahora no- dijo ella- tengo que ir a hablar con él- dicho esto subió hasta la habitación de los chicos.

-¡Sirius Sirius!- gritó un chico bajito y regordete yendo hacia él- ¿Vamos a jugar a Quidditch?- pidió Peter emocionado. Aunque seguía regordete se notaba que había estado mucho tiempo en el hospital pues había adelgazado- Como somos los únicos sin pareja podemos divertirnos juntos- pero no había cambiado su estúpida manera de hablar ni de darle donde más duele.

-Venga vamos- cedió al final el moreno y salieron de la sala.

Johanna paseaba por el castillo, en dirección al salón para desayunar. Se había entretenido en terminar unos deberes antes de bajar y le había tocado bajar sola. Pero ahora ya no había problema en ir solo por el castillo, todo lo contrario: apetecía esa paz y tranquilidad tras muchos meses de miedo.

-¡Johanna!- la llamó alguien desde la punta de un pasillo. Se volteó para quedar de cara a Erik.

-¡Chico!- exclamó ella, feliz de volver a verlo aunque incapaz de pronunciar su nombre- ¿Qué tal estás? Tenía ganas de verte, la última vez que nos vimos no tenías buena cara.

-Y que lo digas- contestó él, risueño- ¿Ibas a desayunar?- la morena asintió- pues vamos juntos que yo también me muero de hambre- dijo, dándose unos golpecitos en el estomago.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo llevas esto de volver a la vida normal?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que ni noté que pasara tiempo, y más o menos he estado dos meses en coma, aún pienso que estamos en Enero- explicó volteando los ojos- ayer, al salir del hospital, me vestí de pleno invierno, y casi me muero al salir fuera ¿Hace muy buen tiempo, no?

-Si, sería perfecto para jugar a Quidditch, pero suspendieron la liga hasta que cesaran los ataques- explicó- calla, que esto tu ya lo sabías- los dos echaron a reír.

-Esto… ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?- pidió Erik, al ver que ya se acercaban al Salón.

-¿Qué hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora sino?- pidió ella entre risas.

-En privado- murmuró al ver que la gente los observaba. Así que se metieron por un pequeño pasillo medio abandonado.

-Haber, ¿Qué quieres?- pidió ella.

-Esto… es que… bueno… como cortamos porque nuestras ideas acerca de los Slytherin eran distintas… pues quería pedirte perdón, ahora si que ya no hay duda…

-Bueno, supongo que la lección te quedó clara, ¿no?- preguntó ella con ironía.

-Y bueno- siguió él, haciendo caso omiso se su comentario- que he pensado que ahora que se ha visto que tú ibas en lo cierto, que me parece una tontería que cortáramos y que…

-Espera espera- pidió ella, que empezaba a sentirse molesta por la conversación- En pocas palabras me dices que ahora quieres volver ¿no?

-Em… si ¿Qué me dices?- pidió él, que no había notado el tono molesto en la voz de la chica.

-Te digo que no- dijo cortante- Primero me despreciaste, preferiste no hacerme caso y hacer lo que te viniera en gana, además tú a mi ya no me provocas ningún efecto que no me provoque esa estatua de allá- empezó a irse hacia el salón- ¡Y tengo novio y lo quiero con todo mi corazón!- gritó cuando ya estaba un poco más lejos.

-Gracias- dijo Remus, que acababa de salir del Salón y había oído el grito de la chica- ¿Aún no has comido?- pidió tras darle un beso y los dos entraron de nuevo al Salón. A lo lejos Crystal Sparks los observaba vacilante y con preocupación.

-Aparta de aquí, capullo- ordenó Sirius, pasando por al lado de Sniders y empujándolo. Para nada estaban en un pasillo estrecho, justo acababa de salir de cenar y se encontraban en medio del vestíbulo, y para nada el aludido lo había molestado, solamente era que Sirius estaba de mala leche por tener que hacer como si nada y ver como Matt estampaba cada dos por tres su cara en la de su novia.

-¡¿Pero de que vas?!- gritó Sniders. Llevaba ya toda la semana así, metiéndose con ellos por las buenas, y la tregua que habían hecho los Slytherins de no atacar a nadie hasta que se calmara todo más estaba a punto de romperse por culpa del comportamiento de Sirius.

-Voy de lo que me da la gana- contestó borde el Gryffindor. Estaba él solo, junto a la mitad del grupito de Sniders, y no parecía para nada asustado, pues cualquier diversión sería suficiente para él. Buscaba pelea para pasar el rato y desahogarse, y esperaba encontrarla.

-Pues ve con cuidado- amenazó Snape- te estás pasando con nosotros y lo pagarás caro.

-¿A si? ¿Qué harás? Porque me parece que se os acabaron las arañas ¡Ya se! ¿Me mandaréis una mosca? ¿O una prima tuya, digo una cucaracha, Snivellus?- pidió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-A lo mejor lo tiene que pagar quien más quieres- dijo con voz fría, que borró la sonrisa de Sirius.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pidió él, serio e intentando no parecer afectado por esas palabras.

-¿Quieres que te lo repita? Ve con cuidado o será Holmes la que pagará todo lo que tú haces- amenazó Snape. Sirius lo empujó hacia la pared- ¿Molesto? Pórtate bien, Black, pórtate bien- Sirius soltó a Snape, no sin ganas de partirle la cara, y se alejó, no sin antes mandarle una mirada furibunda, preocupado por lo que le acababan de decir ¿No le harían nada a Kathy, verdad? Tenía que hablar con ella rápidamente.

-¿James?- lo llamó la pelirroja, se habían quedado dormidos los dos.

-¿Si?- pidió él tras unos segundos.

-¿Dónde podemos estar a solas?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué no lo estamos ahora?- pidió él, arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero que vayamos a un sitio donde nadie nos moleste- susurró ella.

-Aquí no…-iba a decir que nadie los molestaría cuando entró Sirius dando un portazo.

-¡Vengo a dejar aquí los libros y demás! ¿Habéis visto a Kathy? Bueno, si la veis le decís que la estoy buscando- cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-Bueno pero aparte de él…- empezó de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez, entrando por ella Remus.

-¡Me ausento un rato! James te dejo mirar mis apuntes, como has estado un tiempo fuera y demás te ayudará. Lily estaremos en tu habitación con Johanna, no molestéis. Gracias- dijo de carretilla el chico y cerró la puerta.

-Vale, esta habitación está muy concurrida- reconoció James- ¿Pero porque quieres ir a otro sitio?- pidió él.

-Pues para…- la pelirroja dudó un momento- hacer lo que no pudimos hacer por San Valentín- dijo con una sonrisilla tímida ¡Y es que se ponía tan mona cuando le costaba hablar! James se levantó como si no hubiera dormido, lleno de energía y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya se donde podemos ir- anunció, cogiendo a la pelirroja de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la puerta- la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió de mala gana Johanna, saliendo de la sala común. Cuando ni llevaban dos minutos en su habitación con Remus apareció una niña de segundo curso diciendo que Crystal Sparks necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Johanna y Remus, por lo que tuvieron que salir.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar mas… escondido?- pidió la rubia en un susurro muerta de miedo. Los dos Gryffindor se miraron preocupados.

-Claro que si- dijo con voz amable Remus. Los tres se dirigieron hacia un aula que quedaba por ahí cerca y cerraron la puerta con un hechizo tras estar seguros de que nadie los había seguido y sabía de su paradero.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió más comprensiva Johanna, pues Crystal estaba asustada y temblaba de cuerpo entero.

-Es Ian, y Snape también, se han enfadado mucho con Black, van a hacer alguna locura- susurró rápidamente- si se enteran de que estoy aquí… Dios… por favor no digáis nada…

-¿Pero porque con Sirius?- pidió Remus- ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Black lleva toda la semana molestándolos por las buenas, no hay para tanto, lo se, pero creen que tiene poder por encima de los demás, y me dan mucho miedo- explicó la chica.

-¿Pero que quieren hacerle a Sirius?- pidió de nuevo Remus.

-A él no, a alguien cercano a él, quieren… no puedo decirlo- reconoció al final la rubia- solo puedo avisaros, si descubren que he hecho esto ya tendré suficientes problemas, no puedo contároslo todo, hice una promesa.

Remus iba a protestar pero Johanna lo acalló.

-¿Quién es algo cercano a él?- Crystal apretó los labios- ¿Es un chico?- la rubia no contesto- Pues es una chica, ¿no?- hizo un suave movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza- ¡Es Kathy!- exclamó preocupada- ¿Sirius sabe algo?

-Creo que si, Snape lo amenazó- explicó la Slytherin.

-¡Por eso andaba buscando a Kathy!- comentó Remus- tenemos que hablar con ellos, Sirius se pensará que es solo una amenaza, y estará preocupado, pero no se lo tomará muy en serio, tenemos que decirles que es todo de verdad.

-Muchas gracias Crystal- dijo Johanna, dándole un abrazo- de verdad, gracias- y los dos Gryffindor salieron de la sala.

-Con que chivándote ¿no?- dijo una voz fría detrás de la rubia. Esta se volteó alarmada.

-No tenéis derecho a hacer lo que quieres hacer, Snape- dijo ella, tragando saliva ¿Cómo los había encontrado? ¿Cómo había entrado sin que lo vieran? Ese chico empezaba a darle miedo.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo- sacó la varita apuntando hacia ella- ¡_Obliviate_!- Crystal se quedó unos segundos mirando al vacío.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pidió en un tono desorientado, pero para nada asustado.

-Jugábamos al escondite- dijo Snape, como quien habla con una niña pequeña- venga, vamos a buscar a Ian- Crystal sonrió y se fue de la sala con una sonrisa inocente.

Y es cuando buscas a alguien que no hay manera de encontrarlo, y aún peor si no encuentras el Mapa del Merodeador por ninguna parte, o eso pensaba Sirius, yendo de un lugar a otro mas que molesto, ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Kathy ahora que era urgente encontrarla? Acababa de hablar con Remus y con Johanna, le habían contado lo que pretendía Snape, y eso no podía quedar así, tenía que encontrar a la Gryffindor o al Slytherin, y todo quedaría resuelto, ¡Pero es que no había a nadie! Por suerte tampoco había nadie por los pasillos, pues la mayoría estaban terminando de cenar justo en esos momentos. Se topó con Astrid Jones, que le cortó el paso.

-¿A dónde vas, Black?- pidió con una voz coqueta, que no hizo mas que provocar que el chico dejara los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy ocupado- dijo él, cortante para cambiar de dirección.

-¿Buscando a Holmes?- pidió con aire distraído Astrid. Sirius se volteó hacia ella de nuevo.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- inquirió él.

-La he visto que se iba hacia las mazmorras acompañada de su "novio"- dijo la chica- pero claro, si quieres salir algún día conmigo puedo darte más información y… ¡Eh!- Sirius se había largado corriendo hacia las mazmorras- Bueno, que busque, no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde está la tía esa- murmuró más que enfadada, y se quedó en la puerta del Salón, esperando a sus amigas a que terminaran de cenar.

-¿Qué quieres Matt?- pidió Kathy, los dos se encontraban en un pasillo secundario, cerca del vestíbulo. El chico había querido ir allí tras cenar para hablar a solas con ella.

-Tengo que preguntarte una cosa- explicó él- Creo que piensas que soy idiota o algo por el estilo ¿Pensabas que no me enteraría de lo que pasó con Sirius mientras estaba en San Mungo?- pidió él ofendido. Kathy abrió la boca- ¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó y lo que pasa ahora? Es que no me hace mucha gracia que todo Hogwarts sepa lo que hace… -iba a decir mi novia, pero cambió de idea- lo que haces tú y yo no me entero.

-Quería contártelo- reconoció ella- pero me pareció que sería mejor esperar a poder hablar en calma contigo, pero luego no sabía como decírtelo… lo siento mucho de verdad.

-¿Cuánto hace que volviste con Black?- pidió Matt, en un tono algo más frío del normal en él.

-Desde San Valentín- explicó ella- Yo pensaba que no querrías volver conmigo tras lo que pasó por Navidad… Si hubiera podido hablar antes contigo quizá no…

El chico suspiró.

-Kathy, no puedo decir que no me duela, pero siempre he sabido que has estado enamorada de él. Yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes, pero no puedo retenerte a la fuerza…- explicó con voz triste- Ve con él, ignora a tu familia y a los que no os quieran juntos y sobretodo, se feliz- dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Kathy le dio un abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en que los observaban.

-_Imperio_- susurró una voz masculina desde la entrada del pasillo, para luego salir corriendo. Kathy se volteó alarmada mientras que Matt se había quedado rígido y mirando al infinito.

-¿Matt?- pidió ella preocupada.

-Me lo he repensado- dijo con una voz grave, muy anormal en él- Si no eres mía no serás de nadie- Kathy dio un paso hacia atrás y luego echó a correr hacia el Vestíbulo, con Matt persiguiéndola.

Nada más llegar allí el chico consiguió agarrarla de un brazo y la inmovilizó con fuerza. En ese momento empezaron a salir los alumnos del comedor y se quedaron mirando la escena, pues Kathy y Matt quedaban muy a la vista al estar en la parte superior de las escaleras que comunicaban el Vestíbulo con la primera planta.

-¡Suéltala!- ordenó Sirius, saliendo de las mazmorras acompañado de Remus y Johanna.

-Ven a buscarla- empezó Matt con una sonrisa llena de malicia- ¡Que alguien se acerque y la mato!- al oír esto Kathy empezó a forcejear con más fuerza para intentar huir.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco!- exclamó alguien desde abajo.

-¡Que alguien haga algo!- chilló una chica.

-¡Sirius!- lo llamó Kathy- ¡No hagáis nada! ¡Lo han…- pero Matt sacó su varita del bolsillo y con un simple _Silencius_ Kathy se quedó sin habla.

-¡Déjala Matt!- gritó Sirius, avanzando unos pasos y quedando al final de las escaleras- ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

-Ella no, pero tú si, y quien va a pagar será… ella- anunció con una voz fría- Di adiós a tu amadísimo Black- le susurró a Kathy al oído mientras sacaba la varita.

-¿Estás segura esta vez?- pidió James, dándole un suave beso en el cuello a Lily, los dos se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres, que en esos momentos parecía una habitación de hotel de lujo: una gran cama con dosel con un aire barroco, todas las paredes de terciopelo rojizo, con velas pos todos lados, un sofá al lado de la cama del mismo estilo y color que las paredes y una ventana que había salido a saber de donde que mostraba una romántica vista de… ¿París? Lily lo miraba todo boquiabierta.

-Esto… me encanta esta sala- exclamó emocionada. Se sentó en la cama, y James fue a su lado, pero enseguida cambió la posición, quedando ella debajo de él. James fue acercándose poco a poco a la cara de chica que, como un gesto a la desesperada, cerró los ojos. El chico la besó y ella le correspondió el beso, que se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso y apasionado.

Deslizó rápidamente la mano por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, subiéndola por la espalda y provocando un estremecimiento por parte de la chica que, que de golpe se separó.

Empezaron a desabrocharse mutuamente la ropa, cada vez con más ansias y velocidad hasta que quedaron los dos completamente desnudos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó él. Lily la miró con una sonrisa coqueta y respondió con un apasionado beso.

-¡_Sectusempra_!- exclamó Matt, apuntando el cuello de Kathy. Rápidamente apareció un corte que bajaba desde la yugular de la chica hasta casi el ombligo, y empezó a mancharse todo de sangre. Los alumnos que estaban en las primeras filas retrocedieron rápidamente, solo Sirius se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de terror lo que ocurría.

Matt soltó a Kathy, dándole un pequeño empujón y la chica cayó dando vueltas por las escaleras, dejándolo todo perdido de sangre.

El cuerpo de la chica llegó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Sirius observaba la escena boquiabierto y no reaccionó hasta ver que Kathy hizo un pequeño movimiento ¡Seguía viva! Se arrodilló a su lado y la incorporó un poco.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, estaba pálida, la boca medio abierta, toda manchada de sangre, con lágrimas en los ojos, de dolor y de miedo, que enseguida aparecieron también en los ojos del chico.

-No digas nada- dijo él, al ver que iba a hablar- Tranquila, ahora vienen los profesores- parecía muy asustada- Tranquila, te pondrás bien- dijo tanto para ella como para él.

-Sirius…- susurró ella, que se sentía cada vez más débil- No ha sido Matt… no dejes que se cargue la culpa él…

-No hables, por favor- pidió él ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Notaba como la chica perdía fuerzas a la vez que sangre, y no llegaba ningún profesor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se daban prisa? ¿Qué no veía nadie que si no se daban prisa se… moriría?

-Sirius… te quiero mucho- dijo a modo de despedida- a ti y a todos ¿Se lo dirás verdad?

-Se lo dirás tú- dijo él, empezando a llorar- no te despidas, Kathy, no te despidas- miró un momento hacia atrás, en búsqueda de algún profesor, de Remus o de Johanna, pero no encontraba a nadie conocido, solo alumnos mirando la escena con la boca abierta y sin hacer nada- ¡Que alguien avise a un profesor!- les ordenó.

-Sirius…- lo llamó de nuevo Kathy, con la voz más débil y los ojos más cerrados- No me dejes sola…

-No me voy a ningún sitio- dijo él, abrazándola con más fuerza- Pero por favor, aguanta- suplicó, viendo como Kathy se moría- Por favor Kathy…- pero la chica ya no contestó, cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sirius, y dejó de respirar.

Fue como si todo se parara en ese momento. Sirius observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Kathy sin saber que hacer, sin notar como empezaron a chillar algunas chicas y a llorar algunas personas, sin notar como aparecieron finalmente los profesores acompañados de los aurores, como Remus tiró de él mientras un auror le arrebataba el cuerpo de la chica de sus manos. Se quedó mirando al vacío, sin oír nada, sin notar nada, se había parado todo para él. Ya nada daba importancia. Solo dos cosas: la primera era que Kathy se había muerto, la segunda que debía cobrar venganza. Cuando recobró la fuerza de las piernas se levantó y fue hacia la zona donde estaban los Slytherin, buscó rápidamente a Snape, que tenía una sonrisa sádica en la boca.

Sin decir nada, le estampó el puño en toda la cara, y a partir de ahí empezó una brutal pelea entre los dos chicos.

-¡Parad ya!- gritó uno de los aurores, mientras varios chicos tiraban con fuerza de Sirius para inmovilizarlo y otros paraban a Snape- ¡Quietos!- ordenó.

-¡Mirad! ¡Mirad!- gritó una chica apuntando al sitio donde estaba el cuerpo de Kathy.

-¿Cómo estás?- pidió James, entre risas, no podía evitarlas al ver a la pelirroja andar como andaba: separando las piernas al mas puro estilo Cowboy, pues se sentía incapaz de cerrar las piernas de nuevo.

-Bien bien- dijo ella, intentando ignorar las risas del chico- Me sobra que te estés partiendo el culo de mí tras este momento tan importante de mi vida, pero bien bien- bromeó ella. La verdad era que se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, a gusto con James, acababan de pasárselo en grande… ajenos a lo que sucedía en el Vestíbulo, que era justo hacia donde se dirigían.

Los dos se quedaron pasmados contemplando la escena: toda la escalera manchada de sangre, Sirius y Snape inmovilizados ahora por Aurores, y lo mismo de Matt, que observaba todo sin entender nada, casi todos los alumnos del colegio con caras angustiosas, Johanna llorando abrazada a Remus, que intentaba mirar a todos los sitios donde hubiera alguien conocido. Lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a Kathy tirada en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre y tapada con una túnica violeta, manchada también. De pronto pero, sucedió algo extraño y una chica gritó:

-¡Mirad! ¡Mirad!- señalando a Kathy, que, sin saber bien porque, respiraba de nuevo, había abierto los ojos y se había incorporado, con aire de estar más que desconcertada y perdida. Al ver eso, empezaron los murmuras, en especial en Slytherin…

Katherin Holmes acababa de volver a la vida ¿Pero, porqué?

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

**Bueno… antes que nada dedicarles este capítulo tan interesante a Pekelittrell porque me mandó el review 300 ¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!! La verdad, nunca pensé que uno de mis fics llegaría a 300 reviews… cielos… bufff XD ya pasó el momento de emoción…**

**Ahora a comentar el capítulo ¡Que! Ya pensabais que tendríais que matarme ¿No? Pero al final no muere… tachan tachan… intriga intriga… ¡Queda mucho fic por delante! ¡Mucho es mucho! Apenas hemos pasado la mitad :D**

**Gracias a todos/as por los reviews, de verdad :D**

**Eri**


	18. La promesa

**Capítulo 18: La promesa**

-¡Me da igual encontrarme a sus padres!- exclamó Sirius, cambiándose rápidamente de ropa en su dormitorio, pues no podía salir de castillo manchado de sangre- ¡Yo voy con ella a San Mungo!

-¡Tranquilo Sirius!- exclamó James- Nadie te ha dicho que no vayas, solo te hemos dicho que vayas con cuidado con lo que dices en su presencia.

-Si se enteran de que estáis juntos de nuevo no harán más que poneros pegas- explicó Remus. Sirius ya iba cambiado.

-Sirius, cuando despierte dale recuerdos de nuestra parte- pidió Lily. Tras lo que sucedió, Kathy perdió de nuevo la consciencia y se la llevaron a San Mungo.

-Dile que se ponga buena enseguida- añadió Johanna.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Sirius, palpándose los bolsillos por si se había dejado algo- Nos vemos luego- dijo y tras eso salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

En ella se hizo el silencio, y todos se evitaban las miradas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pidió Lily, pues solo habían podido deducirlo a partir de comentarios y de lo que habían visto ella y James.

-Matt… bueno, era como si no fuera él… y yo creo que no lo era… algo le habían hecho… el caso es que Snape amenazó a Sirius de hacerle pagar todo lo que él les había hecho a las serpientes con Kathy y bueno…-empezó Johanna, pero no supo como continuar.

-Matt ha cogido y a… matado a Kathy…- explicó Remus, sin estar muy seguro de lo que ha dicho- y luego ella a… vuelto a la vida- siguió- Es imposible- concluyó tras una pequeña pausa.

-Lo parece- comentó James- Pero podría ser algo de familia… no se… no seria extraño, los Holmes es una de las familias de Sangre Pura más antiguas que existe, puede que sea por algo tipo alguna… no se… algo tipo tradición, una leyenda o alguna cosa que tengan en su familia. Se que en la de Sirius, que también es de las antiguas, ha habido mucho metamorfómagos, y en la mía la mayoría tienen un don para volar y meterse en problemas.

-Eso son cosas de genética, James- dijo Remus, volteando los ojos.

-¿Y si tiene relación con lo que buscaban los Slytherins?- dijo Johanna, tras una larga pausa.

-¿A que te refieres?- pidieron todos a la vez.

-Si, esa historia del elegido ¿Por qué no podría ser Kathy?- pidió la morena. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lily se levantó.

-Voy a hablar con Dumbledore de todo esto- dijo mirándolos a todos.

-Voy contigo- anunció James. Y así los dos se dirigieron medio a escondidas hacia el despacho del director, donde no les sorprendió ver un tráfico descomunal de profesores arriba y abajo por lo sucedido. Al final bajó McGonagall acompañada de los padres de Kathy.

-…pero ahora su hija ya ha sido trasladada al hospital y se encuentra estable por no decir que en plena forma- explicaba la profesora.

-¿Pero quien ha sido el chico que le ha hecho eso?- preguntó la madre, angustiada.

-Seguro que ha sido Black- murmuró con desprecio el padre.

-¿Black?- preguntó la profesora- Todo al contrario, Black ha sido el único que ha reaccionado cuando ha sucedido, a sido otro chico, también de Gryffindor, pero creemos que no actuaba por propia voluntad y…- la conversación se hizo cada vez menos audible cuando cruzaron por la esquina.

-Ahora- dijo James, tirando de la mano de Lily, y los dos se metieron por la entrada antes de que se cerrara.

-No era necesario correr- se quejó la pelirroja, jadeando- Soy prefecta, se la contraseña.

-Así era más emocionante- dijo él, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta quedar delante de la puerta del despacho del director, donde este estaba sentado acariciando a su fénix con aire pensativo.

-Buenas noches señor director- dijo Lily, con aire formal.

-¡Hey Albus!- saludó James, sentándose en una silla y cogiendo unas galletitas que tenía en un plato, que seguramente habían sido ofrecidas minutos antes a los señores Holmes.

-Buenas noches señorita Evans, buenas noches señor Potter- saludó el director con una amplia sonrisa- ¿A que se debe su visita?

-A que tenemos algo que contarle- explicó James, recobrando la expresión seria. Pasó a explicarle lo que habían oído decir a los Slytherins y sus investigaciones acerca de eso, para terminar con sus sospechas sobre Kathy.

-Me temo señor Potter- empezó el director en voz calmada- que todo eso ya lo se.

-¿Cómo?- pidieron sorprendidos los dos Gryffindors.

-El señor Sniders me trajo el antídoto para la picadura de araña, y luego la señorita Sparks me hizo un breve resumen de lo que traman, como vuelta de favor por haberle salvado la vida a ella- explicó Dumbledore.

-¡¿Y por que no los han detenido aún?!- pidió James, enfadado.

-Tranquilícese- pidió Dumbledore- No los han detenido ni los detendrán porque los Aurores no saben esta información. Ellos creen que fue un anónimo el que nos alertó de todo, y no pueden actuar.

-¿Pero porque hace esto?- pidió Lily, mirando a su director como se si hubiera vuelto más loco de lo que estaba- ¿No se da cuenta de que con esto no hace más que no…

-…no darles su merecido?- pidió aún con voz calmada el hombre- Señorita Evans, párese un momento a pensar en todo eso, de forma fría. ¿Cree que han hecho algo por propia voluntad? ¿Qué se les ha ocurrido todo sin ayuda de nadie?

-Ayuda del señor ese- comentó James, con sarcasmo- ¿Y que?

-No solamente esa ayuda han tenido para actuar así. Han sido sus padres los que se podría considerar culpables- explicó el director. Los dos Gryffindor se miraron sin entender nada.

-¿Sus padres?- pidió Lily, arqueando una ceja- ¿Pero porque?

-Señorita Evans, ¿Ha oído a hablar de la limpieza de sangre y de Tom Ryddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort?- pidió el director.

-Más o menos- contestó ella.

-Los padres de los implicados están relacionados con la limpieza de sangre, son seguidores de Lord Voldemort, y han convencido a sus hijos de que eso es lo mejor, y sus hijos les ayudan en la tarea.

-¿Y porque buscan al elegido?- pidió esta vez James.

-El tema del elegido… la verdad es que aún no estoy muy seguro acerca de él… es el elegido, no la elegida, por lo que la señorita Holmes no debería tener ese poder… ustedes, y en estos momentos yo mismo, creen que el elegido es la señorita Holmes, por lo que ha sucedido. Lo cierto es que podría serlo, pero no debemos hablar de eso hasta que esté todo seguro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó James, que no lo había entendido bien.

-Dice que no podemos decirle a nadie que creemos que Kathy es el elegido, pero…- se volteó hacia el anciano- ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué sucedería si justo ahora llegara alguien y le dijera a usted que un peligroso mago que lleva cientos de asesinatos a sus espaldas, que gana adeptos y poder por momento, puede ser posible que la esté buscando?- pidió Dumbledore.

-Me asustaría mucho- reconoció Lily- Así que debemos ocultarle todo a Kathy…

-A la señorita Holmes y a todos- dijo Dumbledore- nadie puede saber que se sospecha de ella. Ya hay suficientes problemas tras que esos chicos hayan visto lo que le sucedía a la señorita Holmes tras… volver a la vida.

-Pero si la avisándola la estamos preparando para cualquier peligro, para que esté más alerta- explicó James- Yo opino que debería saberlo.

-No debe- dijo Dumbledore, de manera seria, por lo que Lily entendió que había más que no les quería contar, seguramente el motivo de porque querían a Kathy- La señorita Holmes no debe saber nada, y espero que les digan a sus amigos que van equivocados, confío en ustedes, y saben que podría borrarles la memoria y aquí no habría pasado nada- dijo el director, más que como un aviso una amenaza. James y Lily intercambiaron miradas- Y creo que ya es demasiado tarde para estar aquí. Deberían ir a dormir- los echó de forma educada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pidió James, mirando a la pelirroja, cuando hubieron salido del despacho y se encontraron en el oscuro y frío pasillo.

-De momento callar- dijo ella- hasta que veamos que las cosas se ponen feas, entonces le contaremos todo a Kathy. A los demás les diremos que… que… Dumbledore dice que no es eso pero que no nos ha dicho de qué se trata.

-A mi Remus me nota las mentiras- confesó James- mejor habla tú- dijo cuando llegaron a la sala Común, donde los esperaban Remus y Johanna. Lily les contó una nueva versión de los hechos, y lo mismo hicieron con Sirius cuando volvió junto a Kathy un par de días después. La chica fue la única que no supo nada de nada.

Delante de Kathy nadie hizo ni un solo comentario acerca de lo que había sucedido esa tarde, aunque por donde pasaba se llenaba de murmullos y susurros, y gente señalándola indiscretamente, pero ella o no se daba cuenta o intentaba ignorarlo. En San Mungo le dijeron que solo perdió el conocimiento, lo mismo le dijeron a sus padres y a los demás alumnos, pero todos los que vieron la escena sabían que no se había quedado inconciente, que había habido algo más, algo que nadie entendía ni nadie conocía.

Matt desapareció del colegio, al parecer por voluntad propia pues se pudo probar que no había sido algo voluntario, pero desde ese día los alumnos lo miraban con miedo e intentaban evitarlo, por lo que decidió que era mejor desaparecer una temporada.

Los siguientes meses en Hogwarts pasaron en paz y armonía. No había ataques, no había miedo, al parecer todo había acabado, lo único que quedaba para recordar lo sucedido eran la sogas, que seguía colgando del techo.

-¿Crees que aún no ha terminado?- le pidió Lily a James, una noche que se quedaron hasta las tantas en la sala haciendo manitas.

-Espero que si- comentó el chico, apartando su mirada de la cuerda- Como vuelva a ver una araña juro que la mato- comentó, esta vez mirando a Lily con una sonrisa pícara.

Faltaba poco para los EXTASIS, los alumnos de séptimo estaban a un paso del suicidio y la soga ofrecía una tentativa demasiado posible.

-Deberían quitarla- murmuró por quinta vez Johanna, sentada en una butaca con el grueso libro de Encantamientos encima, repasándolo todo por enésima vez- Creo que mataré a alguien- comentó, mirando furiosa unos enanos de primero que corrían por la sala libres de preocupaciones. Uno de ellos tropezó y se dio de golpe contra una chica, que empezó a chillar.

Eso terminó la paciencia de Lily, que se levantó y fue con paso decidido hacia los dos niños.

-¡O calláis ya o os quito más puntos que todos los pelos de vuestros cuerpos juntos!- les gritó amenazante. Los dos niños miraron atemorizados a la pelirroja para luego salir corriendo de la sala- ¡¡Esto no es una guardería y menos una sala de juego!! ¡¡¡QUIEN QUIRA JUGAR QUE SUBA AL DORMITORIO, EL RESTO OS LARGÁIS YA MISMO!!!

-Tranquila Lily- pidió James, que miraba a la pelirroja alarmado, al igual que el resto de compañeros- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca? Estaremos más tranquilos- Sin decir nada, y con cara de estar más que enfadada, la pelirroja cogió sus cosas y salió de la sala. James volteó los ojos y la siguió.

-Si es que ya no puedo más- murmuró Sirius, aplastando su cara contra las páginas del libro de pociones- todo lo que leo me suena a chino.

-Normal, tienes el libro al revés- comentó Remus, casi sin apartar la vista del libro de Runas Antiguas que leía.

-Cierto- Sirius volteó el libro- ahora ya tiene más lógica- tanto Johanna como Remus se rieron, pero Kathy estaba con aire triste. La verdad es que hacía un tiempo que tenía la mirada un poco perdida y parecía triste.

-Creo que me voy a dormir- comentó la chica- Nos vemos luego- dijo, con la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Subió a su dormitorio cual alma en pena.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?- pidió Remus, que tan pendiente estaba de estudiar pensaba que se había perdido algo.

-Ni idea- contestó Johanna- ¿Sirius?- pidió amenazante.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo no se nada!- se quejó él, preocupado- Voy a ver- dijo, tras mirar unos segundos la puerta por donde había desaparecido la castaña- ¿Kathy?- pidió llamando a la puerta. La chica no contestó, por lo que el moreno decidió entrar.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió con voz amable, desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces con las luces apagadas?- pidió el- _Lumos_- la luz de su varita inundó la habitación. Kathy estaba sentada en su cama, vestida con el camisón que usaba para dormir, y mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos- ¿Pero que te pasa?- pidió más que preocupado.

-Sirius, ¿Qué pasó esa noche? ¿Qué me pasó?- pidió, refiriéndose al ataque.

-No lo se- contestó él, sinceramente.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Un monstruo? Sirius nadie pierde tanta sangre y sale como si nada, y yo a la media hora ya estaba perfectamente, y tú lo sabes y…

-Hey, espera, ¿Cómo que un monstruo?- pidió él, en un tono entre la broma y la sorpresa- Sea lo que sea, es algo bueno. Estás bien ¿Qué más puedes pedir? No se que te pasó, pero a mi me da igual mientras estés bien- dijo abrazándola.

-Me doy miedo a mi misma- dijo ella- Mira- sacó unas tijeras afiladas de la mesilla de noche y se las acercó al brazo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Sirius, intentando quitarle las tijeras.

-Déjame, espera- pidió ella, en un tono suave- mira- abrió las tijeras y se las clavó en el brazo. Al momento empezó a sangrar, pero cuando las sacó de la herida, esta se cerró casi al instante, dejando de sangrar y dejando apenas una pequeña marca algo más pálida que su piel. Sirius observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos- Esto no es normal- empezó Kathy, al punto de llorar.

-Kathy, sea lo que sea no puede ser malo- dijo él- ya hablaremos con alguien, no le des importancia, ¿De acuerdo?- pidió, abrazándola de nuevo, mientras ella echaba a llorar.

-Remus, Remus- lo llamó Johanna- ahí está- dijo señalando a Crystal Sparks, que se escabullía desde el Vestíbulo hasta las mazmorras- Si quieres preguntarle más cosas del elegido ahora es el momento- pese a que Dumbledore les había dicho que no tenía que ver con el elegido Remus y Johanna seguían en que si y intentaban investigar. No les costó mucho comprobar que James y Lily hacían algo parecido, pero en su caso se interesaron mucho por lo que sucedía fuera de la seguridad y protección del castillo.

Los dos Gryffindor siguieron disimuladamente a Crystal, que iba como loca escondiendo algo por las mazmorras. Poco después se encontró con Ian y empezaron a hablar con susurros, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que dejar la persecución y volver junto a los otros, que deberían estar en la sala de estudio preparando los exámenes, que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Qué crees que tramarían?- pidió Johanna, mirando a Remus angustiada: la cara de Crystal reflejaba que nada bueno estaba en marcha- ¿Crees que empezarán de nuevo?

-Lo dudo- contestó Remus. Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que entraron en la gran sala donde, en su gran mayoría alumnos de quinto y séptimo, estudiaban estresados lo que no habían estudiado en toda su vida. Aunque no les sorprendió ver, en el centro de la sala, Sirius haciendo malabarismos con los tinteros, mientras Kathy y James (aparte de varios alumnos aburridos) lo observaban divertidos y Lily les lanzaba miradas de odio mientras leía el Profeta con sumo interés.

-Buenos días- saludaron los recién llegados sentándose. Sirius quiso saludar, y al dejar de prestar atención a los potes, estos se cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, manchándolo todo de tinta.

-Genial- comentó el moreno, con sarcasmo, mientras James se reía a carcajada limpia, y era acompañado por Kathy, que disimulaba la risa, y los otros espectadores de los malabarismos del Gryffindor. Sirius lo limpió todo con un rápido movimiento de varita y luego sopló la punta, como si fuera un revolver y él un cowboy del Far West. Aún hubo más risas.

-Ya callaos- ordenó Lily, enfadada- ¿No veis que con todo esto no se puede…- se quedó callada, un objeto no identificado acababa de caer encima de su falda. Bajó la vista y vio que una gruesa araña se debatía por ponerse en pie. Una mueca de asco de dibujó en su cara, y pegó tal bote que el insecto cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pas…- empezó Johanna, pero otra araña cayó justo encima de su mano. La morena pegó un grito monumental y se apartó cinco metros de la mesa. Al parecer no eran las únicas, caían arañas del techo. La verdad, era que el techo estaba lleno de arañas negras y peludas.

-¡Que asco! ¡Que asco!- gritaba una vez y otra Johanna, esquivando las arañas, hasta que optó por esconderse debajo de la túnica de Remus, dándole un aspecto a este de tener joroba.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?!-chilló alguien. La confusión se apoderó de todos los alumnos, que no daban abasto para dejar inconscientes a todas las arañas que caían, el caos llegó cuando se dieron cuenta de que las puertas no se abrían, y el pánico cuando las arañas empezaron a picar a los más desprevenidos.

-¡Sirius!- gritó James, matando a una con un libro- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó al ver que el chico intentaba hacerle tragar el libro: la araña había estado encima de su cabeza, y ahora una masa viscosa impregnaba su adorado pelo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Kathy, mirando como sus compañeros de curso aporreaban la puerta a al espera de que esta se abriera. Harta de que le cayeran arañas en la cabeza, cogió un libro y lo abrió por la mitad para ponérselo como sobrero- mucho mejor- comentó algo más tranquila.

-¡Que asco¡ ¡Que asco!- seguía Johanna, dando botes y aplastando arañas.

-¡Estate quieta!- le chilló Remus, pues la morena seguía escondida bajo su túnica.

-¡Vale ya me he hartado!- gritó Lily, yendo hacia la puerta mientras se rascaba el brazo, y captando la atención de todos- ¡Son unas putas arañas! ¡Y si la puerta no se abre la derribáis!- gritó, plantándose delante de la puerta- ¡Apartaos ya!- les ordenó a sus compañeros- ¡_Bombarda_!- gritó la pelirroja, apuntando a la puerta, que se rompió en dos. Una estampida de alumnos salió de la sala de estudio.

-¡Eres genial!- exclamó James, abrazando a Lily.

-¡Bien hecho Lily!- dijo Kathy.

-Gracias gracias gracias- repitió una y otra vez Johanna. Remus y Sirius la miraban complacidos. De pronto pero, todo se le volvió negro y Lily no notó nada más.

-¡Lily!- exclamó James, cogiéndola antes de que se diera contra el suelo- Pero que…

-¡Mira!- chilló Kathy, apuntando la manga de su camiseta, manchada de sangre: una araña la había picado ¿Y ahora que?

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Os gustó el capítulo? ¡Eso espero! ¿Se**** pone más interesante? Pues me tome, señoras y señores, que os tendréis que esperar a la segunda parte de la historia para conocer el desenlace. No la voy a cortar, solo que voy a hacer una pausa entre el capítulo diecinueve (que será el último capítulo en Hogwarts) y el resto (que ya estarán fuera del colegio). Será una pequeña pausa, como mucho dos meses (¡¡PERO LO DUDO MUCHO QUE SEA TANTO TIEMPO!!) y luego… vendrán los capítulos con el desenlace (como ya comenté, triste).**

**Por los que leen Teenagers y supieron de mi "desaparición esporádica de dos días de la web" sabed que he vuelto y con mas ganas que antes (necesitaba dos días de reposo e imaginarme como sería todo sin fanfiction).**

**Pues nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Eri.**


	19. EXTASIS

**Capítulo 19: EXTASIS**

-¿Lily?- pidió James, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado, cuando vio que la pelirroja hacía un leve movimiento. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, justo cuando abría los ojos- ¡Lily!- exclamó al ver que ella sonreía al reconocerlo- ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor- comentó molesta. Se sentía muy cansada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucho frío- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pidió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba donde debía estar- ¿Dónde estoy?- siguió, cada vez mas conciente y más alarmada.

-Tranquila, no te muevas- dijo al ver que intentaba incorporarse. Pero estaba demasiado debil para moverse- Tienes fiebre, ya está todo bien ahora- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa de ver que la chica estaba mejor.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué tengo fiebre?- pidió de nuevo ella.

-Estamos en San Mungo, te picó una araña mientras estábamos en la sala de estudio ¿recuerdas? El veneno te hizo subir la fiebre y quedarte inconsciente, pero ahora ya está todo.

-¿Inconsciente? ¿Cuánto tiempo?- pidió alarmada, buscando algún reloj o calendario en las paredes blancas de la sala.

-Dos meses- contestó él, escondiendo una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Es imposible!!- chilló la pelirroja, incorporándose de golpe- ¡¿Y los EXTASIS?! ¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡No los he hecho!! ¡¡James no te rías!! ¡¿Qué haré ahora?! ¡¡No he hecho los EXTASIS!!- siguió la pelirroja, sacudiendo a James.

-¡Es broma tonta!- contestó él, al final, entre risas- Apenas han pasado unas horas- La pelirroja se paró en seco.

-¡Yo te mato!- gritó, saltando de la cama hacia el chico, que no pudo esquivarla, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Basta basta!- gritó James, mientras la pelirroja lo atacaba de la forma más cruel: haciéndole cosquilla- lo siento- pidió clemencia con Lily aún sentada encima de él.

-Te perdono, pero porque eres tú- dijo ella- Si solo han sido unas horas no ha pasado nada- reflexionó ella- Que, ¿muy preocupado, no?- pidió con ironía.

-Pues la verdad es que si- contestó él- Aunque solo han sido unas horas, pensaba que… bueno, que lo pasé fatal, ahora que todo parecía ir bien- añadió de forma seria.

-Oh que mono- dijo Lily, haciendo ver que le caía una lagrimita- Dame un beso, James Potter- ordenó. Justo se besaban apasionadamente cuando se abrió la puerta.

-¡Hija!- exclamó su madre, viendo la escenita. Su padre los observaba boquiabierto apunto de decir algo- Veo que ya te encuentras perfectamente- dijo entre el reproche y la broma su madre.

-Esto… papá, mamá, este es James Potter- presentó la pelirroja, saliendo de encima del chico, rojo como un tomate, y los dos se incorporaron- mi novio desde hace…

-… dentro de una semana hará un año- contestó James.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, lo sucedido referente a las arañas había vuelto el caos de antes y, aprovechando que Dumbledore se encontraba fuera del colegio por asuntos desconocidos, los Veritas pusieron en practica su plan: interrogar a los alumnos usando Veritaresum.

-Beba- ordenó el auror llamado Dorian, mirando amenazante a Crystal, que lo observaba con los ojos anegados de lágrimas- Miranda, dáselo tú- ordenó de nuevo. Miranda se acercó, pero antes de que hiciera nada la rubia accedió y bebió del baso que le ofrecían: Veritaserum puro.

-Nombre- pidió de mala manera Dorian.

-Crystal Angeline Sparks- dijo ella al momento.

-Digame ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Lord Voldemort?- pidió en el mismo tono.

-Yo ninguna, no le conozco personalmente.

-¿Y sus padres?

-Siguen sus órdenes, ellos si lo conocen.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Hará un par de años.

-¿Sabe de alguna misión en la que hayan participado? ¿Algún ataque?

-No.

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con los ataques de "Abel Frye"?

-Yo marcaba.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que marcaba?

-Snape me decía quien, y yo lo marcaba con un hechizo que atraía las arañas. Estas hacían el resto.

-¿Cree usted que está bien eso que hacía?

-En un primer momento sí, después no- contestó ella- por algo se lo conté todo a Dumbledore.

-Interesante- comentó el auror- ¿Qué es todo?

-Que trabajamos a las ordenes de Ryddle, que buscamos el elegido entre los atacados.

-¿Quién es el elegido? ¿Por qué lo buscan?

-El elegido es invulnerable, Ryddle necesita su sangre.

-¿Su sangre?- pidió de nuevo.

-Si, para ser invulnerable también.

-¿Quién es el elegido? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?- Crystal se quedó calla, sin abrir la boca- ¿Quién es?

-Katherin Holmes- dijo al final. Miranda abrió los ojos y la boca de sorpresa- pero no puede ser ella, porque debe ser varón- los dos aurores se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Sabe algo más que no nos haya dicho acerca de estos temas?- pidió Dorian.

-No- contestó Crystal, llorando de frustración pues acababa de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho todo, de que estaba acabada.

-Puede irse- la rubia se levantó y salió de la sala- Que entre el próximo- Ian entró con aire desafiador.

-Beba- le ordenó. El Slytherin obedeció no sin fulminarlo con la mirada mientras se tragaba el líquido.

-Nombre- pidió otra vez Dorian.

-Ian Michael Sniders- contestó él.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Ryddle?

-La misma que mis padres.

-¿Y cual es esta?

-Sigo sus ordenes, obedezco, y no lo llame Ryddle, es el Señor Oscuro.

-Está bien, pues, ¿Qué ordenes le manda el Señor Oscuro?

-Encontrar el elegido- siguió Ian, con un brillo de victoria en los ojos- Y yo lo tenemos, y ya lo sabe, y se ha puesto en marcha. Pronto llegará al poder mi señor.

-Creo que de este ya no podemos sacar mas información que de la otra- le susurró Dorian a Miranda, que observaba con pena como los dos chicos habían obedecido de tal forma, destrozándose la vida por sus actos- Que pase el siguiente- Sniders se largó y entonces entró Snape, con una mueca en la cara.

-Beba- le dijo Dorian- ¿Conoce a Ryddle?

-No.

-¿No?- pidió desconcertado, según una ficha que tenía delante él era uno de los cabecillas, y se esperaba una reacción parecida a la de Sniders- ¿No conoce a Ryddle? ¿Lord Voldemort? ¿El Señor Oscuro?- Snape fue negando con la cabeza.

-Ya le he dicho que no.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Abel Frye?- pidió, esperando sonsacar algo.

-Ninguna- los dos aurores se miraban perplejos, era imposible que estuviera eludiendo el Veritaserum con alguna artimaña. Su Veritaserum era infalible, entonces, ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Era inocente ese chico?

-¿Nos esconde algo relacionado con estos temas?- probó Miranda.

-No- contestó él, cortante- no tengo nada que ver ni con lo primero ni con lo segundo, lo que si se es que dentro de una semana tengo que pasar los EXTASIS y me gustaría ir a estudiar- pidió.

-Es… está bien, váyase- dijo Dorian. Snape se largó- Bien, este era el último- habían interrogado a todos lo Slytherins sospechosos- mande una lechuza al Ministerio y dígales que escoltaremos a los que han confesado para que sean juzgados.

La cólera de Dumbledore cuando volvió y vio lo sucedido era inmensurable, nunca jamás ni James ni los otros habían visto al director tan cabreado, y por los comentarios de los demás profesores, ellos tampoco. Pero ellos tenían otras cosas en las que pensar en esos momentos: Los EXTASIS estaban ya tan cerca que los nervios se podían coger en el ambiente y almacenarlos en potes de conserva.

-No puedo, no puedo- dijo Sirius, dándose de cabeza de nuevo contra un libro, era un gesto típico de él en época de exámenes.

-Que, ¿Está de nuevo al revés?- preguntó con ironía Remus, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y le lanzó una almohada: estaba sentado encima de su cama- ¡Auch!- se quejó el licántropo.

-Y encima coinciden con la semana antes de luna llena- se quejó Sirius, que necesitaba diversión y evadirse, y esas noches eran las mejores- Si no pasa algo que me distraiga me moriré- se quejaba de nuevo. Remus iba a replicar cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entró James ajetreado.

-¡Rápido! ¡Venid!- exclamó. Sirius sonrió, haciendo mentalmente una lista de cosas que podían suceder a continuación de tan bienvenida coincidencia. Los dos chicos siguieron a James, abajo, en la sala común, estaban todos los alumnos congregados para ver ¿Qué? Todos miraban el techo, con un aire muy estúpido, pensó Sirius.

-¡Tonto! ¿No lo ves?- exclamó Remus, mientras el moreno negaba con la cabeza- ¡La soga ha desaparecido!- exclamó, mientras buscaban a Lily y al resto entre la multitud. La pelirroja, cumpliendo su papel de prefecta y totalmente recuperada de las fiebres, tenía la soga en la mano.

-¿Ha acabado entonces?- pidió Sirius.

-Eso supongo- contestó la pelirroja, que, entre aplausos de sus compañeros, lanzó la soga hacia arriba, como señal de victoria.

Se sentían como si hubiera sido todo cosa de ellos, como si ellos hubieran derrotado a los Slytherins, quizá era así, quizá había terminado, pero solo en el colegio: Los Slytherins ya tenían la información que necesitaban, sabían de Kathy, Dumbledore estaba advertido, pero los únicos que sabían toda la verdad eran James y Lily, que decidieron olvidar el tema hasta finalizar los EXTASIS.

-Pellizcame- bromeó Johanna, tumbandose en la yerba al lado de Lily. La pelirroja se rió e hizo lo que le pedía- ahora tú- le pidió a Kathy, que estaba a su otro lado, que imitó a Lily- no me lo puedo creer- comentó con un suspiro.

-No seas boba- respondió Kathy.

-No soy boba- contestó Johanna, sentándose- ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Hemos terminado! ¡Ya no hay EXTASIS! ¡Ya no hay nada! ¡Ya somos mayores!

-Hace tiempo que me considero mayor- contestó Lily.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Diós! ¡Mira que sois aburridas!- se quejó Johanna: le estaban estropeando la alegría.

-¡Lily!- dijo de golpe Kathy- ¿Sabes que es bueno para divertirse?- pidió haciendo comedia.

-No ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Tirar a Johanna al agua!- antes de que la aludida pudiera reaccionar las dos la agarraron de los brazos e hicieron ademán de tirarla al lago, pero ella se agarró con fuerza al uniforme de las chicas, y al final las tres terminaron en el agua totalmente empapadas, eso si, riéndose de lo lindo.

Mientras salían del agua y se secaban un poco la ropa, pues no hacía ningún mal ir mojada con el calor que hacía, aparecieron los chicos que llevaban del colegio.

-Todo apunto- anunció James.

-¿El qué?- pidió Lily, secándose un poco el pelo.

-El viaje- dijo Remus, como toda información.

-¿Viaje?- inquirió Johanna.

-Nos vamos los seis de crucero- terminó de contar la información Sirius- No se acepta un no porque ya tenemos los seis billetes- las chicas iban a protestar.

-Si no venís vosotras vendrán otras- añadió con voz maliciosa James.

-¡Que me entere yo!- se quejó Lily, que empezó a perseguir a James que echó a correr mientras se reía. Por su parte, Remus y Johanna se fueron separando disimuladamente, para terminar sentado debajo de un árbol, un poco escondidos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pidió Sirius, mirando la cara de preocupación de Kathy.

-Tengo la sensación de que quedaron cabos sueltos- explicó, sentándose al lado de la orilla del lago. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

-Es que quedaron, pero no debes preocuparte ahora mismo por ellos. Disfruta un tiempo, que después de este curso que hemos tenido, nos lo merecemos- contestó él.

-¿Qué haré yo ahora?- pidió ella, recordando el plan que le habían puesto sus padres al ver a Sirius junto a ella en San Mungo.

-Miente- le dijo- hasta que sea imposible mentir, y cuando sea imposible, sabes perfectamente que a mi lado siempre tendrás sitio.

-Si, nos iremos los dos a vivir a casa de los Potter- se quejó la chica con ironía.

-No voy a vivir allí para siempre- rió- aunque la comida de Dorea es buenísima. No, iré a otro sitio pronto, cuando lo tenga todo preparado- Kathy parecía triste aún- No pongas esa cara, de momento todo está bien, nos vamos de viaje, hay que celebrarlo, hemos sobrevivido a este curso y hemos terminado los EXTASIS, y no pienso llevarme de viaje a una cara triste- bromeó, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Vale!- se quejó ella, dándole un beso- No me dejes nunca, ¿vale?

-Hey, eso ni se pregunta- contestó él, dándole otro beso- Te quiero, tonta- terminó pasándole un brazo por el hombro. Y se quedaron así un rato, aprovechando los últimos momentos en el colegio donde habían pasado siete duros años, dónde habían hecho amigos y encontrado amores, donde habían llorado y reído, en la tristeza y la felicidad, con mejores y peores momentos, pero que los había unido a todos.

Se quedaron un rato despidiéndose del lugar donde habían estado seguros durante siete años, que los había protegido del mal que había ido creciendo fuera del colegio, el lugar que ahora dejaban, para unirse a la lucha contra el mal y a los peligros que les esperaban fuera.

•**¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•**

**Y como anuncié en el último capítulo aquí dejo la historia como pausada. ¡Como las temporadas de las series! Prometo seguir, en un mes, como mucho a principios de Diciembre, pero la siguiente temporada será mejor ¿O no? **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de lo que llevamos de historia, de verdad, continúo solo por vosotros/as, aunque eso ya lo sabéis.**

**Mil gracias de nuevo.**

**Eri.**

**PD. Intentaré contestar los reviews en unas horas.**


	20. Trabajos

**Capítulo 20: Trabajos**

-¡Dios Lily! ¡Date prisa!- se quejaba James. Era el primer día que iban al Ministerio a empezar los estudios de Aurores y la chica llevaba una hora arreglándose- ¡Que no vas a ver a la Reina!- se exclamó de nuevo.

James estaba en el salón de la familia Evans, más que nervioso, siendo observado por los padres y la hermana de la pelirroja.

El padre lo miraba desconfiado, la madre con curiosidad y una sonrisa bobalicona y la hermana con repugnancia. Estaba por decirle a la chica que se fuera a freír espárragos, pero le pareció más educado quedarse callado.

Tras veinte minutos de incomodísimo silencio bajó Lily vestida con una túnica morada algo ajustada.

-¿Saldrás así a la calle?- pidió con desprecio su hermana.

-No, él me lleva- pese a que ya era mayor de edad Lily aún no tenía el carné de aparición ya que, por algún extraño motivo aunque a ella estas cosas siempre le habían salido a la perfección, no había conseguido superar el examen todavía- ¿Vamos?- le pidió a James.

-Que vaya bien tu primer día- la alentó su padre- de lo que sea que vayas a hacer- añadió, pues por mas que lo intentaba el señor Evans no había entendido que era lo que hacían ahora después del colegio.

-Ten cuidado- se preocupó su madre.

Lily miró a su hermana, que giró la cara. Volteó los ojos.

-Venga, vayámonos- le pidió a James algo fastidiada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

Le dio la mano al chico y con un _puff_ desaparecieron del salón de los Evans.

Llegaron al Ministerio de Magia, lugar que Lily no había visitado aún.

Aparecieron en el Atrio, donde estaba el Vestíbulo, una sala muy larga, con el suelo de madera brillante y el techo de un azul eléctrico con runas doradas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de madera pulida y llenas de chimeneas por donde aparecía y desaparecía la gente.

En el centro del Vestíbulo había una fuente, con una bruja, un mago, un duende, un elfo y un centauro, que sonreían y se miraban de una manera que le pareció bastante falsa a Lily.

Apoyado con descaro en la fuente estaba Sirius Black, que los esperaba impaciente.

-¡Ya era hora! Estaba empezando a pensar que me habíais dejado plantado- bromeó Sirius- ¿Vamos? Mi primo nos espera- comentó mientras los tres se dirigían a un ascensor.

-¿Tu primo?- pidió Lily extrañada- pensaba que no te hablabas con nadie de tu familia.

-Hay excepciones- explicó Sirius- los pocos normales como yo- Lily lo miró alzando una ceja- bueno, ellos son más normales que yo. De todos lo Black y familiares solo me hablo con tío Alphard, que aparte de ser el hermano de mi madre es otro renegado, y con mi prima Andrómeda, que es la que está entre Bellatrix y Narcissa- explicó, pero Lily parecía no haberlo entendido mucho- Son más viejas que nosotros, fueron a Slytherin…¿La morena con cara de loca y la rubia con cara de asco?- preguntó, por si lo entendía. Lily asintió- bien, con el que me llevo bien es con el que se casó con Andrómeda, se llama Ted, trabaja con los Aurores.

-¿Es Auror?- pidió emocionada Lily, encantada de tener algún contacto en el Ministerio.

-Se podría decir que si- explicó- dejó la parte práctica cuando tuvieron la niña. Es que mi prima no quería quedarse viuda, con estos tiempos y como ella no trabaja, y ahora ya se ha quedado ahí fijo. Se encarga del papeleo e investigaciones- explicó- tampoco está tan mal- comentó ante la cara de decepción de Lily.

Llegaron a la segunda planta, y tras doblar una esquina se quedaron delante de unas puertas de roble elegantes.

Al entrar dentro, pero, la elegancia se fue a pique: era una gran estancia dividida en cubículos, en forma de despachitos para cada Auror, y ellos, a su vez, lo habían decorado con fotos de familiares, equipos de Quidditch y de los criminales más buscados.

Nada más entrar se les acercó un hombre delgado y rubio, con cara de bonachón y una sonrisa muy amplia.

-¡Hey primo!- le saludó a Sirius con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Hola Ted- contestó él animadamente- ¿Qué hacen mis dos primas?- pidió, refiriéndose a la mujer y a la hija de Ted.

-Están muy bien, Andrómeda insiste en que vayas algún día a comer y Dora te hecha de menos, dice que es muy divertido jugar contigo y que ya nunca vas a verla- explicó entre risas el hombre- ¿Preparados para empezar?- les preguntó a James y a Lily.

-Bueno…- dijo distraídamente James- ¿Quién es el profesor?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Alastor Moody- contestó Ted.

-No jodas- exclamó James, mientras el hombre rubio reía y asentida efusivamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le susurró Lily al oído.

-Ya lo verás- dijo con mucho misterio James- reza para que salgamos vivos de la primera clase.

-Buenos días, necesitaría el libro de "Desinfección de plagas domésticas" porque el otro se me cayó anteayer en el caldero y tengo de nuevo una plaga de Doxis- pidió una brujita algo vieja y arrugada- el autor es… es…- pero Remus fue más rápido.

-¿Este libro?- dijo sacando un grueso volumen encuadernado en piel de un color violeta algo chillón.

-Exacto joven- dijo la mujer- ¿Cuánto es?

-Cinco galeones- contestó Remus, envolviéndolo- Pesa mucho, si quiere se lo puedo guardar hasta que termine de hacer compras, o se lo podemos mandar a su casa- explicó.

-Pues me haría un favor si me lo mandará a casa- contestó la viejita- Tome- dijo, dándole diez galeones y una tarjetita- aquí está mi dirección y mi nombre, y quédese el cambio como propina- dijo la mujer, para luego irse de la tienda murmurando muy alegre algo como "al fin un joven como Dios manda".

Remus se quedó mirando el dinero ¿Qué suponía que debía hacer en ese caso? Eso no era ningún bar. Decidió que en cuando viera el jefe le preguntaría acerca de las abuelitas generosas.

-¡Hola Moony!- saludó Wormtail, entrando en la tienda con un helado en la mano.

-Peter, no puedes entrar aquí comiendo. Tíralo o espera a terminarlo- le riñó Remus.

Cada día le había hecho lo mismo durante las dos semanas que llevaba allí trabajando. Peter miró con pena el helado y al final lo tiró en la papelera de la entrada, donde estaba indicado que estaba prohibido el paso con comidas y bebidas.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Johanna y a almorzar?- pidió con cara de corderito degollado Peter.

-¡Pero si no hace ni dos horas que hemos empezado a trabajar!- comentó Remus, mientras ordenaba unos cuantos libros en sus correspondientes estanterías.

-Ya lo se, pero tengo hambre, y mi tía me ha dado permiso para dejar la tienda una hora- explicó el ratón, que trabajaba con su tía en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, pues ella era la propietaria.

Como comprobó Remus cuando fue a buscar a Peter el día anterior tras finalizar el trabajo, a la mujer no le hacía la mínima gracia tenerlo por ahí, pues no había cosa en pie que no hubiera tirado al suelo como mínimo dos veces en un minuto.

-¡Señor Flourish! ¡Señor Blotts! ¡Me llevo a Remus!- chilló por toda la tienda, haciendo que todos los compradores se rieran un poquito.

-Por favor, cállate- rogó Remus, enrojeciendo- que al tienda se llame así no quiere decir que el propietario se llame así ¿O es que tu tía se llama Lechuza Emporio?- preguntó con ironía.

-¿No se llama así?- preguntó Peter sobresaltado- ¡Si yo toda mi vida lo he llamado así!- Remus volteó los ojos.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a Johanna.

Kathy volvía de desayunar desde la quinta planta, y bajó hacia la primera, donde había sido destinada.

Trabajaba desde hacía unas semanas en la sección de Mordeduras del Hospital San mungo en la Sala Dai Llewellyn como sanadora en practicas, y el sanador que la instruía era ni mas ni menos que Alphard Black, el tío de Sirius.

Era extraño que un mago encontrara trabajo de sanador nada mas dejar el colegio pero sus buenas notas en los EXTASIS que necesitaba, y un poco de ayuda exterior (llamada Sirius) habían colaborado un poco.

-Siento llegar un poco tarde, señor Black- dijo Kathy, mirando el reloj, eran las once y dos minutos.

-Deja de llamarme señor Black que me siento mas viejo de lo que soy- comentó el hombre- O me llamas Alphard o mi amo- bromeó el hombre, haciendo que Kathy riera un poco, al igual que algunos de los pacientes- Cámbiale las vendas a McCormac, y tráeles la comida al resto- pidió Alphard, atendiendo él a una enferma que tenía una mordedura que había adquirido un color verde bastante angustiante.

Empezó con el trabajo, orgullosa de ella misma y feliz de estar haciendo lo que hacía, olvidando por unos momentos los problemas que tenía en casa.

-¡Pettigrew no!- gritó Johanna, amenazante, cuando este se acercó a una de las túnicas que estaban colgadas de unos colgadores- Como vuelvas a ensuciar algo, te juro que te lo comes, y me pagas ya los tres vestidos que no te he contado porque eres de los mejores amigos de mi novio pero te merecerías pagarme los quinientos galeones que vale cada uno- amenazó a toda carretilla.

Peter se quedó paralizado en el gesto de coger un vestido para observarlo mejor, y volvió hacia atrás lentamente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- murmuró Remus, dándole un beso a la cabreada morena, pues desde que había entrado en la tienda no le había dicho nada.

Johanna trabajaba para su madre, la diseñadora Gabrielle Rhodes, en su última tienda que, por alegría de Remus, estaba en el Callejón Diagon muy cerca de la suya, por lo que iban a desayunar y a comer siempre juntos.

La tienda era muy lujosa, y tenía todo tipo de túnicas para todas las ocasiones, edades y sexos, aunque no para todos los bolsillos.

Su madre le había ofrecido un cargo más alto, pero ella no quería abusar más ni de influencias ni de apellido, por lo que quiso ir a trabajar a la tienda, y si veía su madre que iba bien ya la ascenderían.

Aparte de su madre y los que tenían más contacto con ella, nadie en la empresa sabía que era la hija de la jefa, por lo que la tratarían como igual.

-¿Vamos a comer?- pidió Johanna- ¡Mariette, te encargas tú de la tienda!- le gritó a la otra dependienta que estaba un peldaño por debajo de ella en la jerarquía empresarial- Nos vemos- desapareció cogida de la mano de Remus.

-¡Levántese señor Potter!- rugió Alastor Moody, apuntándolo con la varita- ¡Un Mortífago no le dará tiempo a rascarse el trasero!- James estaba arrodillado al suelo.

Moody se había batido en duelo contra cada uno de los aspirantes a Auror, una pequeña preselección donde los que aguantaran conscientes diez minutos luchando casi a muerte (estaba prohibido usar Maleficios Imperdonables) podían considerar suyo el puesto de estudiante de Auror. Pero esos diez minutos contra Alastor Moody eran un tormento.

Como habían ido por orden de lista, Lily y Sirius ya habían pasado, y se esperaban en la cola de los aceptados. Sirius muy concentrado en James, y Lily, que era la única mujer aceptada, con cara de angustia.

Sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, se levantó y atacó a Moody, que estaba riñéndole.

El hombre se las ingenió para esquivarlo, lo que no vio era que James había lanzado dos hechizos seguidos.

Moody salió disparado contra la pared para caer pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Y diez minutos!- anunció mirando el reloj- Muy bien señor Potter- dijo y luego miró a los que no habían aguantado los diez minutos- esta tarde habrá una prueba de repesca, pueden presentarse, pero solo si creen que pueden superar lo mismo que esta mañana. Venga, se terminó, ahora largo- mandó con voz autoritaria- Usted no, Potter, venga un momento.

James, que ya se había unido a Sirius y a Lily y se disponían a irse del lugar para dejar verde al loco profesor, se paró en seco y se volteó, esperando un ataque por parte de Ojoloco, que no hizo más que hacerle un gesto para que se acercara

-¿Cómo supo que en que dirección se movería?

-No lo se, fue un presentimiento- reconoció James.

-Tenga en cuenta siempre- dijo el hombre poniéndole una mano en el hombro, para hacer el aire más confidente- que los presentimientos son buenos, pero no se debe abusar, porque no son ciertos al cien por cien y podría llevarse un fiasco.

-Está bien- dijo James- bueno, nos vemos mañana- se despidió rápidamente deseoso de unirse a sus amigos e ir todos juntos a comer en algún sitio.

-Estoy nerviosa- comentó Kathy, mientras ella y Sirius se acercaban a la entrada de una casa.

-Mujer, pero si a uno ya lo conoces- se quejó él. Estaban delante de la casa de los Tonks- me pidieron que fuera a cenar, y mi tío les contó de tu existencia, es normal que quieran conocerte. Piensa que con lo único que me queda de familia a la que considere realmente familia- comentó con aire triste.

Kathy le dio la mano, con una sonrisa en la cara y llamaron a la puerta que tardó unos minutos en abrirse.

Kathy miró con sorpresa la niña que la había abierto: era pequeñita, debía de tener unos cinco años, la cara con forma de corazón y unos ojos muy oscuros. Lo que resaltaba en ella y sorprendió a la castaña era que tenía el pelo de color violeta largo hasta el culo.

-¡Primito Sirius!- chilló la niña, abalanzándose encima de él haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio- ¿Jugarás conmigo, no?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Solo si te llevas bien con ella- dijo, señalando a Kathy, que lo miró sorprendido. La niña la miró unos segundos y luego se acercó a ella.

-Soy Nymphadora, la prima de Sirius, pero no me llames Nymphadora, todo el mundo me llama Tonks o…- pero su madre la cortó saliendo al recibidor.

-¡¡Dora!! ¡¿Ya vuelves a ir con estas pintas?!- chilló Andrómeda Tonks, una mujer de unos veinticinco años.

-¡Pero mamá!- se quejó la niña, al borde de una pataleta- ¡A mi me gusta!

-¡Dora! ¡Vuelve a tu aspecto normal!- le ordenó su madre, apuntándola con el cucharón con el que segundos antes habría estado preparando la cena. Dora hizo una mueca, y el pelo se le acortó hasta quedar a la altura de los hombros y se volvió de un color negro azulado parecido al de Sirius- Eres castaña- dijo su madre.

-Pero hoy soy como él- dijo la niña, riendo- ¡Vamos a jugar!- exclamó, cogiendo tanto a Sirius como a Kathy de la mano y tirando de ellos hacia el jardín trasero, donde había una caseta de madera- Yo soy la madre, y vosotros dos sois mis hijos- les dijo con aire autoritario- Tú te llamas Wulfrich, y tú te llamas Geraldine- dijo señalando primero a Sirius y luego a Kathy, que miraba a Sirius preocupada. Sirius se acercó a ella y le susurró:

-Solo durará diez minutos.

Y fue cierto, porque a los diez minutos Andrómeda trajo la comida. Cenaron todos los Tonks juntos, Alphard, que llegó un poco tarde, Sirius y Kathy, que poco a poco fue perdiendo la vergüenza y tranquilizándose. Tres horas después, cuando ya habían terminado la sobremesa fueron a sentarse todos en los sofás de la sala de estar, a excepción de Andrómeda que fue a llevar los platos a la cocina. Kathy fue en su ayuda.

-No hace falta, cariño- dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa- ve a hablar, el tema te interesará.

Kathy obedeció, y se sentó al lado de Sirius, que tenía a la pequeña Nymphadora medio dormida en brazos. Si Kathy no hubiera sabido que era imposible hubiera pensado que la pequeña era su hermana, o quizás hasta su hija pues Sirius parecía bastante mayor de lo que era.

-La verdad es que no te hemos traído aquí solo para darte de comer- dijo en tono gracioso Alphard- que mal no te ha ido, porque cada día de veo más delgaducho.

-¿A no?- preguntó Sirius, un poco sorprendido.

-¿Dónde vives?- pidió su tío.

-¿Perdón?- el viejo empezaba a chochear.

-Que quiero sabe donde vives- repitió el hombre alzando la voz.

-En el Valle de Godric, en casa de los Potter- explicó Sirius, alzándola también.

-No grites que no estoy sordo- se quejó el viejo. Sirius arqueó una ceja, mientras Kathy y Ted observaban la escena, este último riéndose de lo lindo.

-Deja de reírte, Ted- le riñó Andrómeda, volviendo de la cocina aún con el delantal puesto.

-Bueno hijo- empezó Alphard- Como ya sabes estoy algo viejo, y no tengo descendientes y…

-No me digas que te estas muriendo- cortó Sirius, con cara de susto.

-¡Pero quieres hacer el favor de dejarme hablar!- rugió el hombre, asustando a Kathy que dio un pequeño bote- Perdón- pidió en dirección a ella- ¿Me dejarás hablar?- le preguntó a Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada. El moreno pensó que tenía un parecido con McGonagall y que quizá serían parientes- Como ya estoy viejo, mi casa es muy grande para mi solo y me cuesta seriamente mantenerla limpia, por lo que aquí mi bonita sobrina- señaló a Andrómeda- deja que me quede en su casa y por lo cual, mi apartamento queda vacío. Lo que quería decirte es que es tuyo, y que así dejas de tocarles los huevos a los Potter- dijo cortante. Sirius lo miraba con la ceja aún más arqueada y con una expresión de desconcierto, que hizo que Ted tuviera que taparse la boca para no reírse.

-¿Me quedo con tu casa?- preguntó atónito- ¡Ah no! ¡Ya os dije que a mi obras de caridad ninguna!- exclamó, haciendo que Nymphadora, que se había dormido del todo se despertara y fuera corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre- ¡Cuando dejé la familia fue porque quedara claro que podía valérmelas yo solo!

-¡Y te las has valido Sirius!- exclamó Andrómeda, haciendo que la pequeña Nymphadora tuviera que irse de su regazo de nuevo porque se había levantado y se fue hacia su padre- ¡Dos años has vivido sin ningún tipo de ayuda de los Black, mientras que toda la familia esperaba que volvieras con la cola entre las piernas y bien arrepentido! ¡Creo que ya es suficiente de tanto orgullo y que aceptes un poco lo que te damos!

-¿Lo que me dais?- preguntó extrañado Sirius- ¿Ahora es en plural?

-Nosotros también tenemos un regalo para ti- explicó Ted. La niña lo miró alarmada, esperando que echara a chillar, pero este parecía impasible, aunque seguía con una sonrisa en la boca- Cuando Andrómeda se fue de la casa, era mayor de edad, por lo que pudo acceder a su parte de la herencia, y Alphard tiene la suya, mientras que tú no tienes nada, ni dinero ni casa ni empleo hasta que termines con las practicas de Auror- Sirius iba a protestar porque sabía lo que venía a continuación- Hemos decidido darte un poco de las dos herencias, tampoco te estamos dando un cincuenta por ciento, lo suficiente como para que puedas mantenerte hasta que consigas el empleo, y también te damos un lugar donde vivir.

Sirius se quedó callado. No quería ayuda de nadie, ya había sido una molestia para los Potter durante dos años, como para que ahora más gente se preocupara de él ¿Tanto les costaba entender que no necesitaba nada? ¿Qué solo se las apañaba?

-Sirius- dijo Kathy- acéptalo- el moreno la miró. Se había olvidado de que estaba allí por unos momentos ¿Ella tampoco lo entendía?

-No es que nos des pena, si es eso lo que te preocupa- empezó Andrómeda- tómalo… como un regalo de mayoría de edad… o por haber sacado buenas notas en los EXTASIS si mejor de sienta, pero acéptalo…

-Aunque da igual si lo aceptas o no- cortó Alphard- porque ya están hechas todas las transacciones, cambios de nombre y de propietario- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que debería daros las gracias- dijo Sirius, con un tono de voz poco típico de él.

-Yo me conformo con que a veces nos hagas de canguro- añadió Ted, señalando con la cabeza a Nymphadora que, ahora que dormía, su pelo cambiaba de color una y otra vez.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Y volví! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, porque al final he decidido hacer la continuación aquí, así que espero vuestras opiniones.**

**¿Queréis que conteste aquí también los reviews o no lo hago? ¿Os aviso también de la actualización del fic? **

**Bueno, esta vez lo haré porque es el "primer" capítulo, después según me diga la mayoría.**

**Besos,**

**Eri.**


	21. La boda de Petunia

**Capítulo 21: La boda de Petunia**

El Septiembre llegó lluvioso, para variar, incluso esa tarde domingo tan especial para Petunia Evans: Hoy se casaba con su novio de toda la vida, Vernon Dursley, que a esas horas debería estar esperándola ya en la iglesia.

Petunia era una mujer alta, rubia y delgada, de cuello largo y un poco cotilla. También era envidiosa, envidiaba a su hermana por ser bruja, pero eso jamás lo volvería a reconocer. Su hermana era una freak, ella era normal, e iba a casarse con un hombre normal, tener una vida normal, vivir en una casa normal, y tener hijos normales.

Si, ella seria normal, mientras su hermana seguiría siendo una freak toda la vida, y seguro que su marido (ella sospechaba que sería ese tal Potter) también sería freak, vivirían en un lugar freak, y tendrían hijos freak. Pero eso a ella ahora la daba igual, porque ¡Hoy se casaba!

Estaba sentada en su habitación, acababa de llegar de la peluquería: le habían hecho un bonito recogido en el pelo, que le daba un aire de princesa, pero que le hacía ver el cuello más largo.

Tendría que llamar a su madre, o a su amiga Yvonne que estaba esperando en el salón, para que le ayudaran con el vestido si no quería estropearse el peinado.

Pero la persona que respondió a sus gritos estresados no fue ni la una ni la otra, sino que fue su hermana, la rara, Lily vestida un elegante (y por suerte de Petunia normal) vestido hasta las rodillas, en tirantes y con poco escote, de un color liliáceo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió la pelirroja con amabilidad ¡Siempre tan amable! Era una falsa, sabía perfectamente que no la soportaba.

-A ti no, necesito a mamá, o quizás a Yvonne- comentó la rubia.

-Están las dos muy atareadas, o te ayudo yo o te ayuda papá- la rubia pareció dudar en elegir a su padre- ¿Quieres que papá te vea con esta ropa interior?- pidió su hermana. Mierda. No había elección, le tocaría soportar a la freak.

-Ayúdame con el vestido- ordenó Petunia.

Era un traje de seda con corte palabra de honor, blanco y liso, con un chal de muselina blanco a conjunto. En el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas, herencia familiar.

-Estás fantástica- comentó Lily, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nadie te ha preguntado- le cortó Petunia.

-Tuney ¿No crees que ya hay suficiente de que me pongas este plan? ¡Ya han pasado siete años! ¿Por qué no aceptas que no soy nadie raro?

-Porque lo eres hermanita, lo eres- concluyó ella, apuntándola con el dedo- Vete, tú presencia me carga- la sonrisa de Lily se borró.

No había nada que hacer. Bajó al salón, donde la esperaba James. Por lo visto debió de tener una expresión muy triste, porque todos lo que estaban allí se dieron cuenta.

-Lily, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pidió el chico, acercándose.

La pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos y echó a llorar.

-Es Tuney. Sigue sin querer hablarme- sollozó entre lagrimas para luego salir corriendo e ir al baño.

James se quedó sin entender nada: por algún que otro comentario de la pelirroja ya había entendido que no había buen rollo con su hermana ¿Pero tanto? Se volteó para ver al señor Evans, al cual se le había pegado la cara de pena de su hija.

-No le habla desde que… bueno… Lily fue a Hogwarts- explicó con un susurro, pues la amiga de Petunia estaba allí- nunca pensé que le duraría tanto el disgusto.

-¿Disgusto?- pidió James.

-Tuney quería ir también a Hogwarts, pero claro, ella no es…- dejó la frase al aire.

-Ya lo entiendo- James tenía una idea- voy al baño- pero no fue en busca de Lily, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Petunia, donde la chica dijo "adelante" cuando llamó.

Cuando vio quien era su cara se deformó en una mueca de asco.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú qué quieres?- pidió cortante.

-Solo quería darte la enhorabuena- explicó James, con una sonrisa inocente- y decirte que me parece muy mal lo que haces con tu hermana- añadió en un tono mucho más serio.

-¿Qué hago?- pidió ella, haciéndose la sueca.

-¡No hablarle! ¡Por Dios, podrías ser más amable!

-¿Amable con quién? ¿Yo tengo que ser amable con esa anormal? ¡Por favor! ¡Ella debería ser amable conmigo!

-Creo que ya lo es.

-No, si lo fuera ni se dignaría a hablarme de esa forma. Esa estúpida chica rara- añadió despectivamente.

Eso encendió la sangre a James, que se había estado aguando, y sacó la varita.

-No vuelvas a decir nunca más algo así de Lily- amenazó, apuntándola.

-¡¡MAMÁ!! ¡¡PAPÁ!!- chilló la rubia.

James reaccionó y guardó la varita, en el momento en que tanto el señor como la señora Evans y Lily entraban por la puerta.

-¡¡ME HA AMENAZADO!! ¡¡QUERÍA AGREDIRME!!- chilló, señalando a James.

Todos lo miraron perplejo.

La señora Evans fue a consolar a su hija, que lloraba a moco tendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pidió Lily, con voz neutra. James no sería capaz de algo así ¿O si?

-He ido a preguntarle que porque es así contigo, y me ha dicho… bueno, cosas muy feas de ti, y le he dicho que no quería volver a oír algo así… más o menos- terminó, avergonzado de haber sacado la varita.

-¿Más o menos?- pidió Lily suspicaz: se parecía demasiado a las peleas que había tenido años antes con Snape- ¿No habrás sacado la varita, verdad?- preguntó aún en voz neutra.

-Esto… bueno… si- reconoció James- pero no hice nada, te lo juro, fue un acto reflejo, con Moody cargándonos siempre que al mínimo ataque debemos reaccionar pues…

Pero quedó cortado por el bofetón que le dio Lily. Eso si era un acto reflejo.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer nada algo parecido!- le chilló a James- ¡Es mi hermana!

-Por desgracia- murmuró la aludida.

Lily se volteó, más que cabreada.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pidió con voz tranquila.

-Que por desgracia eres mi hermana y…- plaff otro bofetón- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- le gritó la rubia.

-¡¡Me peleo con mi novio por ti!! ¡¡Y lo único que haces tú es meter mas leña en la hoguera!!- gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Sabes que?! ¡¡Que te mereces que te embrujen!!- sacó ella la varita, y le hizo salir unas orejas de burro a su hermana, que cuando lo vio, simplemente se desmayó.

-¡Lily!- exclamó su padre, mientras su madre aguantaba a su hermana.

La pelirroja bajó corriendo las escaleras, ofendida, enfadada, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Encima de todo lo que hacía ella por Petunia! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?! Alguien la agarró de la mano antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

-Lily, tranquila- la calmó James, parándola.

-Es estúpida ¡Como se atreve!- gritó, para luego echar a llorar abrazada a James.

-Venga mujer, olvídalo, estará nerviosa por la boda. Sube y arréglalo.

-No quiero.

-Si quieres.

-No.

-Llamaré a los dementores- bromeó James- venga sube.

Al final Lily accedió, le quitó esas orejas a su hermana, y la hizo volver en si con un hechizo.

-Marchaos- murmuró con voz gutural y enfadada- marchaos, tú y el freak que va contigo, los dos fuera ¡No os quiero en mi boda!- rugió al final.

Lily ya iba hacia la puerta, arrastrando a James que pedía disculpas a sus padres con la mirada, cuando su madre la paró.

-Lily, no te vayas- le pidió- o luego se arrepentirá toda la vida de que no hayas estado- la pelirroja parecía indecisa.

-Señora Evans- empezó James- yo si que me voy, soy más que un estorbo en estos momentos aquí, lo siento mucho, y si me perdonan…- con un _pluff_ desapareció.

Lily suspiró. Tendría que quedarse pues sin James no sabía a donde ir.

Gabrielle Rhodes, la madre de Johanna, iba de una punta a la otra de su estudio en la sede de su empresa, en Londres.

Era una mujer que se veía delicada, iba teñida de rubio platino y vestía su propia ropa, como buena diseñadora.

Miraba sucesivamente a su reloj, un tic que tenía, y a la puerta, por donde esperaba que entrara su hija.

Y Johanna entró, aunque más pareció que era un terremoto.

-¡Yo te mato!- rugió, acercándose a su madre- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- le gritó, mientras la mujer se ponía detrás de su mesa de roble, para así tener algo entre ella y su hija.

-Tranquila, ha sido un malentendido- dijo la mujer- una casualidad.

-Mamá, no me vengas con que casualidades, porque sabemos perfectamente que siendo yo tu hija, que, accidentalmente, me hayan seleccionado a mi entre todas las vendedoras para ser la imagen de la nueva línea, te digo que no me cuela.

-De verdad que si, al ser tu tienda la que está en el Callejón Diagon es la que más vende, por lo que estuviste en las finalistas, y como eres morena y tienes algo de… bueno… que no te ves la típica princesita que hemos usado hasta ahora, pues les pareció que serías la adecuada- explicó su madre- créeme, de verdad que no tengo nada que ver yo con todo esto.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió Johanna, más tranquila y sentándose- Mamá, no puedo venir con vosotros a Estados Unidos. Me sigue pareciendo que sería tener mucho morro y además…- iba a decir que tenía a Remus y que no podía ni llevárselo ni dejarlo ahí.

-Piénsalo hija- dijo su madre, acercándose a ella- Estarás en todas las revistas de moda, serás un icono de la nueva línea, todo el mundo sabrá quien eres, y no por ser mi hija, sino por ser una morenaza guapa. Serás famosa, tendrás medio mundo a tus pies ¿Por qué no?

Johanna la miró dudosa ¿Remus o la fama mundial?

James apareció en una calle céntrica de Londres, de la cual ni sabía el nombre ni lo quería saber, lo único que conocía era que por allí vivía Sirius, así que empezó su búsqueda. Tenía mala memoria para los nombres de las calles, pero su memoria visual era buena, por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar el piso de apartamentos donde vivía Sirius.

Era un edificio de ladrillo marrón, y como tenía entendido, la casa de su amigo era en el sexto piso. Tras conseguir entrar (tubo que esperar a que llegara algún otro vecino) y aprender como funcionaba el ascensor consiguió llegar a la puerta donde ponía en una pequeña placa de metal "S.Black". De dentro se oían voces y ruidos y, sabiendo que serían sus tres amigos celebrando la inauguración de la casa, llamó repetidamente a la puerta y al timbre.

-¡¿Qué coño pasa?!- pidió Sirius molesto, abriendo la puerta. Su expresión cambió al ver que era James- ¡Prongs! ¡No te esperabamos hasta pasada la media noche! Aunque no era necesario que vinieras tan elegante- bromeó al ver que el chico iba con esmoquin- ¿Y la boda? ¿Y Lily?

-No voy a la boda, su hermana me ha echado- explicó con una sonrisa culpable- aunque mejor para mi- terminó con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior- más tarde me pasaré a buscar a Lily para ver que tal, la he dejado tirada y si tardo en aparecer a lo mejor me capa- Sirius lo miraba sin entender nada- luego te cuento, que quiero ver la casa- pidió, así que el anfitrión le hizo pasar.

-Tampoco están Johanna ni Kathy, a las dos les salieron compromisos de última hora, así que esto es una fiesta de machos- bromeó el chico, mientras el recién llegado saludaba a sus otros dos amigos, Remus y Peter, que estaban sentados en uno de los sofás- Bueno, el apartamento no es muy grande, pero lo suficiente para mi y para cuando Kathy venga a… a pasar el rato- cambió el final de la frase- Ahí hay la cocina.

Señaló una pequeña habitación casi delante de la entrada: era toda blanca y se veía muy limpia, a no ser por el montón de cajas de pizza vacías amontonadas por doquier

-Estamos en el comedor/sala de estar- explicó.

Era donde daba la puerta de entrada; una gran sala de pareces blancas con una mesa de madera oscura, con sillas de piel negra, un par de cómodos, grandes y negros sofás y un gran televisor, aparte de un equipo de música que sonaba a un volumen bastante alto

-Y ahí está el baño y mi habitación. Al primero te recomiendo no entres, está hecho un asco, y el segundo… solo hay una cama mal hecha y un armario… algo parecido a nuestro dormitorio en Hogwarts- James soltó una carcajada al recordar la parte de habitación que correspondía a Sirius.

-Bueno, siéntate y únete a nuestra fiesta- le animó Peter, mientras Remus le pasaba una lata de cerveza.

-¡Que bonito!- lloraba la abuela del novio de Petunia al lado de Lily, que la miraba fastidiada.

Se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo, nadie le prestaba el mínimo caso. Supuso que era porque se había pasado los últimos siete años medio desaparecida de la vida familiar, pero es que claro, no podía ir los fines de semana a celebrar el cumpleaños de la tía cual, y las Navidades siempre las había pasado en Hogwarts.

¿Por qué aguantar los comentarios de su hermana? Además, si volvía tenía que soportar mil y una preguntas acerca de su vida en "ese internado de señoritas tan lejano".

En esos momentos los dos novios salían de la Iglesia, de bracito, ahora su hermana ya era Petunia Dursley, y Lily sentía como el cambio de apellido la había distancia más.

Bueno, el cambio de apellido y todo lo sucedido antes de la boda.

La gente se acercaba a felicitar a los novios, primero los padres y hermana de él, luego los señores Evans y Lily.

-Felicidades hija- dijo su padre, mientras su madre le daba un abrazo y la llenaba de besos.

-Felicidades, Tuney- le dijo Lily, con una sonrisa, pero lo que se llevó no fue más que ver como su hermana la ignoraba- He dicho que felicidades- probó de nuevo.

-Vete de aquí- le dijo Petunia- ya de he dicho que no quería que vinieras, si vienes por lo menos ni te me acerques.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?- pidió Lily, al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

Los demás invitados observaban a las dos chicas.

-Porque te lo mereces- contestó cortante ella.

-Pues me voy- dijo Lily, volteándose y yéndose hacia la salida del recinto de la iglesia, mientras su madre la llamaba para que volviera.

Los invitados fueron dejando un caminito para su paso, observándola sorprendidos mientras ella lloraba y pedía un taxi, que pasaba por allí para ir a casa de… de quien fuera.

Pasaron horas y horas bromeando y riendo, contando chistes y anécdotas, pero sobretodo rememorando los días pasados en Hogwarts, y olvidando los miedos que allí habían vivido los últimos meses e ignorantes de los miedos que iban a vivir.

-Mierda- murmuró Peter, al ver que se había puesto a llover- Y me he olvidado el paraguas.

-¿Pero no puedes desaparecer?- pidió extrañado Remus.

-¡Ostras! ¡Pues claro!- más risas.

-¡Pero mira que eres tonto Wormtail!- le reprochó James, riéndose como un loco: quizá había bebido un poco demasiado.

Se oyó un trueno y un rayo iluminó la habitación, que acababa de quedarse a oscuras.

-Vaya otra vez- comentó fastidiado- creo que la red eléctrica combinada con mis planes para no tener que pagar facturas de nada no funciona bien- bromeó Sirius y se levantó de golpe, cosa que provocó que se tambaleara un poco.

Escuchando las risas de sus amigos de fondo, fue hacia la entrada, que era donde estaba la caja de fusibles y donde había echado ya como mínimo cien hechizos para crear electricidad sin que los de la compañía eléctrica se enteraran ¿Por qué no escuchó en clase cuando explicaron como hace eso en quinto? Ah si, porque pensaba que nunca tendría que hacerlo… mira que era tonto a veces.

El piso seguía a oscuras y, por algo que él no sabía, sus amigos ahora estaban en silencio, por lo que solo se oía el ruido de la tormenta.

Tres golpes fuertes, provocados por alguien que llamaba con intensidad en la puerta, sobresaltaron a todos.

James y los demás, que seguían en el salón, corriendo hacia la entrada, donde Sirius se había quedado paralizado, iluminado por la luz de su varita.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pidió con un susurro Peter.

Volvieron a llamar.

-Abre- comentó Remus, pero Sirius seguía parado mirando al infinito.

Quien quiera que fuera, volvió a llamar.

-¡Abre ya!- se quejó James.

Sirius olvidó el primer susto que se había llevado y luego pensó que, fuese quien fuese si era alguien "malo" por así llamarlo, no habría llamado a la puerta.

Lo más probable era que fuera uno de los muggles vecinos.

Tras otro rayo que iluminó la habitación y trueno que los asustó a todos, abrió la puerta.

Y ahí al umbral, iluminada por la luz de la varita, pues todo el edificio estaba a oscuras, y empapada por la lluvia, estaba Kathy, con unas gruesas lágrimas bajando por su rostro y una mirada triste, que enseguida se fijó en Sirius para luego abrazarse a él y echar a llorar.

¿Qué habría pasado?

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

**¡Mil y una gracias por seguirme desde siempre en este fic!**

**¡De verdad!**

**¡Os quiero!**

**Erised Black**


	22. La Orden del Fénix

**Capítulo 22: La orden del Fénix**

Kathy estaba en el baño se Sirius, tomando una bañera, mientras este se despedía de sus amigos.

-Lo siento- dijo Remus- ¿Crees que debemos decirle algo a las chicas o que se lo cuente ellas?

-Díselo a Johanna- contestó Sirius, con una mirada triste- y tú ve a buscar a Lily y habla con ella- James asintió.

-¿Me dejas un paraguas?- pidió Peter.

-Desaparece, tonto- le contestó James, mientras el bajito se daba un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano, indicando que si, que tenía una memoria digna de un pez de colores.

-Anímala de parte de todos- añadió Remus, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Sirius suspiró y se dirigió hacia el baño ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Entre sollozos, Kathy le había contado lo sucedido: alguien había descubierto su relación y se lo había contado a sus padres que, en una gran reunión familiar donde la habían humillado por "deshonrar" a la familia, le habían dado a escoger entre Sirius y los Holmes.

El hecho que Kathy estuviera en casa de Sirius dejaba claro cual era su elección, y Sirius no podía evitar sentirse culpable: por su culpa ella estaba sufriendo, de nuevo.

Entró en el baño, donde la castaña se había metido en la bañera con ropa interior y aún llorando. Ni se inmutó al oír la entrada del chico.

-Kathy…-dijo él, para llamar su atención- Lo siento mucho- susurró cuando clavó su mirada miel en sus ojos grises.

-¿Por qué?- pidió ella, extrañada de verdad. Sirius se sentó al borde de la bañera.

-Porque… es culpa mía- empezó.

La verdad era que se sentía muy mal, muy culpable…

-No tienes la culpa de nada cariño- repuso ella.

Él fue ahora el que la miró extrañado.

-Claro que la tengo- siguió pero ella lo cortó.

-Tú no me has dicho "escoge". Tú no me has delatado. Siempre estás a mi lado, cuidando de mí. La única culpa es hacerme feliz- terminó, levantándose de la bañera, toda empapada.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, mientras se abrazaba a él, mojándolo.

Había renunciado a todo por él, y no estaba triste por eso… Estaba preocupada, tenía un grabe problema y no sabía que hacer con él, pero ya tendría otro momento en el que preocuparse, primero debía hacerle entender a Sirius que ella era feliz estando con él, aunque tuvieran que vivir debajo de un árbol en algún lugar del Amazonas.

-Sirius- preguntó, minutos después cuando salió del baño, vestido con una camiseta del chico y el pelo medio secado-¿Te importa si me quedo a pasar la noche?

Pese a que en un momento el haberse ido de casa le hubiera parecido lo mejor que le podía pasar, por aquel entonces le habían salido dudas ¿Dinero? ¿Comida? ¿Ropa? ¿Casa? ¡No tenía nada! ¡No se había llevado nada! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

-¿Quedarte a pasar la noche?- preguntó él extrañado.

-Si te molesto o algo, ya iré a casa de Johanna- respondió ella, pero él la cortó.

-¿Eres tonta o me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Tú te quedas aquí conmigo!- Kathy iba a decir algo- Para siempre- continuó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras ella le daba un abrazo.

Las dudas desaparecieron de nuevo mientras olía su aroma y lo comía a besitos.

-¿Qué querías?- pidió Remus, cuando Johanna se sentó a su lado.

Estaban los dos en el apartamento que, desde hacía una semana, la morena compartía con Lily.

La pelirroja se había negado en volver a vivir en casa de sus padres tras el incidente de la boda de su hermana, y la morena hacía tiempo que se planteaba en alquilar el apartamento.

Y al final ya lo tenían: con una superficie de ochenta metros cuadrados, dos habitaciones y dos baños (uno para cada una) una cocina y una salita, donde ahora estaban la parejita sentados.

-Hablar- repuso nerviosa la morena ¿Cómo se lo decía?

-Y por el tono de voz deduzco que nada bueno- contestó Remus, recostándose en el sofá- ¿No estarás embarazada, verdad?- bromeó, pero la cara seria de Johanna lo asustó- ¡¿Lo estás?!- pidió alarmado.

-¡¡No!!- se quejó ella, pegándole- Es… otra cosa- Iba a seguir pero Remus la paró.

-Tsss, yo lo adivino- le propuso, poniéndose como si estuviera pensando en algo- ¡Me pones los cuernos!- exclamó de pronto.

-¡Que no Remus!- se quejó ella- Quieres dejarme hablar, ¿Por favor?

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó él, que por lo visto se estaba divirtiendo pese a al cara de seriedad de Johanna- Te vas a Francia- siguió.

Esta vez algo en la cara de la chica lo sobresaltó

-No jodas…

-Tampoco es eso- cortó ella- aunque algo tiene que ver- reconoció.

Remus adoptó una expresión seria ¿Qué querría decirle?

-Toma- le entregó un folleto.

El chico lo miró arqueando una ceja ¿Qué era? Empezó a leer, trataba sobre la nueva imagen de la línea de confección Rhodes, que se había escogido de forma aleatoria en un concurso…No le parecía para nada importante, por lo que miró a la morena.

-Mira- esta le señaló las últimas líneas, pero no le dejó leer- Gané yo.

-¡Pues eso es bueno!- exclamó Remus- No se porque no me lo has dicho antes- le reprochó.

-Es malo Remus- explicó ella, con aire triste- Me voy a América- Remus abrió los ojos- A vivir- observó a su novia sin saber bien que decir- Lo siento- terminó ella, bajando la vista.

Estaban todos en el Valle de Godric, en casa de los Potter, mirándose los unos a los otros extrañados.

Habían recibido una carte de su ex director, citándolos allí para comunicarles algo.

Demasiado misterio como para no ir, reconoció James que, pese a estar todos en su casa, no tenía ni idea de nada.

A su lado, Sirius parecía igual o más divertido con la situación que su amigo, mientras que Kathy y Lily hablaban de algo entre susurros, cosas de chicas les habían dicho para que las dejaran en paz, Peter comía los dulces caseros de Dorea Potter y Remus miraba por la ventana con aire melancólico: Johanna se había ido hacía una semana a América, tras cortar con él.

Y él no lo entendía ¿Cómo había preferido ser famosa al amor? Quizá eran demasiado distintos… quizá eran demasiado diferentes, como con Caroline, que también se había ido.

Quizá era él, que estaba predestinado a estar solo.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- le preguntó la señora Potter, sobresaltándolo.

-No gracias- respondió con una sonrisa amable, aunque a él le pareció de lo mas falsa.

Lo único que le quedaba eran sus amigos, pensó algo más alegre, con los que nunca se acostaría ni le dejarían de lado por su vocación…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, segundos después, entró Albus Dumbledore vestido con una extravagante túnica dorada y una capa negra encima.

Un pensamiento pasó por todas las cabezas a la vez: ¡Que descolocado estaba ese hombre en el salón de los Potter!

-Muchas gracias por haber venido todos- agradeció el hombre, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que le ofrecía Charlus Potter- Gracias- expresó el director, cogiendo una tacita de te que le ofrecía Dorea.

-Nosotros nos vamos- comunicó el señor Potter- Nos vemos por la noche hijo- le comunicó a James, que asintió efusivamente.

Sus padres sabían cuando molestaban y cuando no, era algo que le hacía sentir orgulloso de ellos, aunque quizá era una chiquillada.

-¿Por qué nos ha reunido aquí?- inquirió Lily, sentándose al lado de James, mientras Kathy hacía lo mismo pero al lado de Sirius.

Peter se sentó en un sillón aparte y Remus se quedó de pie, apoyado al sillón del último.

-Supongo que todos saben que es la Orden del Fénix- empezó el director. Varios de ellos asintieron con la cabeza- Bien… El caso es que he venido aquí a preguntarles si quieren formar parte de ella. Son de los mejores alumnos que he tenido en Hogwarts, y su participación en la Orden nos sería de gran ayuda- explicó el director.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando las palabras.

-¿Qué implica formar parte de la Orden?- pidió perspicaz Remus.

-Implica una participación activa en contra del los Mortifagos- explicó-, implica arriesgar la vida y estar en constante peligro de muerte. Pero también implica luchar por un futuro de bienestar colectivo.

Remus miró a sus compañeros, no sabía que iban a hacer ellos, pero él lo tenía muy claro.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar?- preguntó el licántropo en tono decidido.

Tampoco tenía nada que perder, pensó, sus padres habían muerto hacía unos años, y ahora volvía a estar más solo que la una, ¿Qué más daba si le mataban?

Sus amigos, pero, lo observaron atónitos.

No era normal que Remus tomara una decisión tan importante sin pensarla lo mas mínimo. Y al parecer el director pensaba igual.

-¿Está seguro?- pidió, aunque no sin una sonrisa.

-Totalmente- dijo con firmeza Remus.

-Yo también- dijo Lily, levantándose del sofá.

James la miró unos momentos antes de levantarse él también y añadir:

-Y yo. Ser Auror, estar en la Orden… tiene los mismos peligros.

Peter miraba a sus amigos con admiración.

-¡Y yo y yo!- chilló como si le acabaran de preguntar si quería un helado.

-Y donde vayan los Merodeadores irá Sirius- dijo este, levantándose también.

Estaban todos de pie, a excepción de Kathy que tenía la cabeza gacha. Todos fueron fijando su atención en ella.

-Yo… lo siento, pero por ahora no- dijo, negando con la cabeza- Lo siento- repitió, mirando a Dumbledore- Pero no puedo- Este sonrió.

-Lo entiendo- dijo, con amabilidad.

Parecía de verdad que entendía el motivo de su negación ¿Podía ser que lo entendiera de verdad? Se preguntó ella. Dumbledore se levantó

-Les avisaré para la primera reunión formal de la Orden. Muchas gracias- se despidió para luego irse.

Sirius se había quedado desconcertado mirando a su novia.

-¿Por qué no?- le pidió.

-Sirius… no te lo puedo decir… por ahora- dijo ella.

El hecho de que tuviera un secreto pareció molestar a Sirius, que con un "voy al baño" desapareció de la sala. Kathy suspiró. A veces era demasiado infantil ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir si a ratos parecía un crío de tres años?

-Cariño- susurró Lily, cerca de su oreja-, tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo, porque tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. No lo podrás "esconder"- explicó Lily, mientras Kathy tragaba saliva.

-Esperaré a que terminéis los exámenes- contestó-. No le voy a decir nada antes.

Lily miró a Kathy y tambien suspiró.

Entendía que el moreno se hubiera molestado: James le hacía algo parecido. Desde la boda de Petunia que todo el rato parecía encabezado con algo, y cuando ella le preguntaba lo negaba.

Aparte que mas de una vez se él había empezado a hablar de forma seria, para luego cambiar de tema radicalmente.

Entendía que Sirius se hubiera molestado ante tanto secretismo, ella misma estaba hasta la nariz del comportamiento de James.

-¡Levántese Evans!- gritaba Moody, mientras Lily hacía esfuerzos por ponerse en pie.

Estaba agotada, estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero si se desmayaba en _ese_ momento no le dejarían hacer los exámenes.

Y si no hacía los exámenes JAMÁS sería una Auror.

Estaba peleando contra un Auror, ese con varios años de experiencia, y la estaba ganando por ventaja.

No podría.

No aguantaría.

Le temblaban las piernas, y sentía como todos sus compañeros la observaban preocupados. Ya no podía más. Esquivó un hechizo y cayó pesadamente de espaldas al suelo. Respirando ajetreadamente.

-¡Lily! ¡Levántate! ¡Aguanta un poco más!- le gritó una voz familiar a lo lejos.

Y fue como si recobrara la fuerza, como si le hubieran pasado una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Se levantó de golpe, con un salto y, con un par de rápidos hechizos desarmó a su oponente y lo mandó contra una de las paredes.

Un silbato le indicó el final de la prueba y, entonces si, mientras sus compañeros la aplaudían, se dejó caer al suelo sin fuerzas.

James y Sirius corrieron hacia ella, y el primero la tomó en brazos.

-Señor Potter, se lo perdono pero sepa que no podrá estar siempre animando- le reprochó Moody-. Llévela fuera, que le de el aire. Y si quiere ya pueden marcharse los tres. Los veré en las pruebas finales- explicó el profesor.

James y Sirius salieron de la sala sin decir palabra.

La verdad es que los estudios de Auror duraban cuatro años, y eran durísimos, pero, con todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico se habían hecho unas preparatorias más cortas, aunque quizá cuatro veces más duras, y en dos meses se evaluaban a los alumnos, para saber si conseguían los puestos.

Quizá también eran mucho más estrictos a la hora de evaluar, de aquí que solo salieran los mejores.

James, con su novia aún en brazos e inconsciente, se sentó de uno de los sillones de espera que estaban fuera de la sala de evaluación.

Se quedó ensimismado mirándola y recordando el grito de animo que había hecho momentos antes. La quería tanto y le asustaba tanto perderla que, aunque solo fuera en las clases practicas, se le hacía un nudo en el estomago de verla en "peligro".

-¿Debemos hacer algo?- pidió Sirius, observando a Lily, que estaba algo pálida.

-Solo está cansada, con que la llevemos a dormir en su casa bastará- Y con un _puff_ desaparecieron todos, para quedar en el rellano del apartamento de Johanna y Lily, aunque esos momentos solo habitado por la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a preguntar?- le pidió Sirius, con una sonrisa cómplice, observando distraído el apartamento de la chica, que estaba un poco hecho una pocilga.

-Hoy- contestó James- Creo.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado ya?- bromeó Sirius, pero solo se ganó que James le sacara la lengua.

Sirius no tardó en despedirse, dejándolos a solas.

James recostó a la pelirroja en su cama, que era lo único que estaba en buenas condiciones del apartamento: todo tirado, ropa por todas partes, revistas, cartas que se enviaba con Johanna desde América, diarios, los apuntes de la academia, fotografías que había hecho a lo largo de los siete años en Hogwarts, esparcidas por doquier o colgadas en todos los sitios.

Empapó una toalla y le limpió la cara, a lo que la pelirroja abrió los ojos, con una mirada desconcertada.

-Pasaste la prueba- explicó antes de que ella preguntara-, pero te desmayaste. Te hemos traído aquí.

-¿Hemos?- preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de otro alguien.

-Sirius, pero ya se ha marchado- le contó James y, sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso en la boca.

Un beso apasionado, que se prolongó varios minutos.

-Ya me encuentro mejor- bromeó ella, pero James la observaba con expresión seria.

-Lily…- vaciló un poco, como las otras veces- Cásate conmigo.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Tachin tachan!**

**¡Qué final! ¿Os gustó? ¡Eso espero!**

**Una cosita tengo planeado terminar este fic en Febrero, solo tendrá 28 capítulos al final.**

**Poco tiempo, pocas palabras :( lo siento.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios **

**Eri.**


	23. El primer encuentro

**Capitulo 23: ****El primer encuentro**

Las pruebas para conseguir el puesto de Auror no fueron ni la mitad de difíciles de lo que imaginaban los chicos. A su parecer, les fueron más fáciles que los Timos, cosa que según Lily era muy mala (ya que eso podía indicar que de tan fácil que les había parecido, lo hubieran hecho todo fatal) mientras que Sirius decía que eso era muy bueno (según él ¡No debían dudar de sus instintos!) y James… bueno, él no sabía nada.

Él había hecho las pruebas y desde hacía dos semanas que vivía en una nube.

A decir verdad vivía en una nube desde que Lily le había dicho "Claro que si, bobalicón, pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme esto ahora y aquí? ¡Eso se hace en una cena romántica! ¿Lo haremos en una iglesia o por el civil? ¿Lo saben tus padres? ¿Invito a mi hermana? Mejor no, seguro que estará todo el rato con cara de asco, aunque si no lo hago, mi madre se muere de un infarto ¿Johanna volverá para la fecha? ¡Tenemos que avisar a Caroline! ¡Y el vestido! ¿Y cuántos invitados?".

Resumiendo: que se iban a casar.

Estaba tan contento que todo le parecía bello, bonito e inofensivo. Y Lily estaba más o menos igual, aunque a ratos volvía a la tierra y se daba cuenta de que no todo era bello, bonito e inofensivo.

Dos días después de haber pasado las pruebas salieron las listas con las puntuaciones y los aceptados. La nota máxima era mil, y la mínima cero, para ser aceptado se necesitaba como mínimo un seiscientos. De una treintena de aspirantes solo pasaron diez, y de ellos Lily tenía la mayor puntuación, precedida por Sirius y James que, por primera vez en la historia, empataron. La efusión de esa noticia se vio ofuscada por los nervios de la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix, que se celebró en un caserón abandonado que había pertenecido a uno de los miembros.

-Buenas noches- saludó Dumbledore, cuando James y los demás llegaron.

Aparte de ellos, en el salón viejo y polvoriento del caserón, había otras personas, casi una docena

-Les presentaré: Elphias Dodge, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjuí Fenwick, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, los hermanos Gideon y Fabian Prewett y –James tragó saliva cuando lo vio- Alastor Moody, aunque creo que ya lo conocen, y Rubeus Hagrid- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho en las pruebas, Evans- le dijo Moody a Lily, que se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias, profesor- repuso ella tímidamente mientras doce ojos le clavaban su mirada.

-No, niña, ya no soy tu profesor- corrigió Moody-. Ahora solo Moody, o Alastor- añadió.

-De acuerdo, Moody- respondió vacilante la pelirroja.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- mandó el director, señalando seis sillas intercaladas entre los otros miembros de la Orden- Bueno, esta reunión aparte de las presentaciones servirá para poner al día a los nuevos miembros- explicó- Dorcas, querida, ¿Cómo van las investigaciones?

Dorcas Meadows, una mujer un par de años mayor que los chicos, que había coincidido con ellos en Hogwarts, se levantó de la silla, con un pergamino en la mano.

-Lo cierto es que hemos avanzado mucho, Albus- contestó, para luego mirar uno por uno a los nuevos mientras decía- Soy una infiltrada en los contactos de Ryddle, que es el que mueve en las sombras a los Mortífagos, a sus ojos yo soy una Mortifago más, por lo que debéis evitar mostraros amables conmigo por la calle. A partir de hoy ni siguiera sabéis quien soy- explicó-. Ryddle planea un ataque en contra de Edgard Harness durante los Mundiales en Irlanda.

-¿Edgard Harness?- exclamó James- ¿El entrenador de los Appleby Arrows?

-Exacto- contestó Dorcas-. El entrenador hijo de muggles de los Aplleby Arrows, como dicen ellos, que no merece tanta fama. Pretenden asesinarlo justo en medio del partido. Arriesgado, pero les será imposible de disimular a los del Ministerio. Pretenden así que los reconozcan de una vez por todas. Una chiquillada comparado con lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Chiquillada?- pidió contrariada Lily- ¿Cómo puedes llamarle chiquillada a intentar matar a alguien?

-Preciosa- contestó Dorcas, un poco con superioridad-. Cuando lleves aquí un tiempo te darás cuenta que matar es lo menos cruel que saben hacer esa gente.

-Muchas gracias Dorcas- cortó Dumbledore-. Gideon, Fabian, quería pediros que os llevarais a James y a Lily en vuestra próxima misión. Sirius tú irás con Frank y Remus tú con Marlene. Peter, quiero que vayas junto a Elphias- todos asintieron-. Yo por ahora debo irme, no puedo olvidar mis tareas en Hogwarts- explicó-. Ponedles al corriente de que trata cada misión y lleváoslos un par de horas para que vean como las gastan- Dumbledore ya estaba casi en la puerta que se paró de golpe- ¡Cierto! ¡Me olvidaba por completo!- todos lo miraron atónitos- Vamos a hacer una foto de recuerdo- el grado de sorpresa aumento-. Venga, poneos en filas- mandó, mientras hacía aparecer una cámara- ¡Decid: Fénix!

-¡Fénix!- gritaron todos a coro, pensando que el viejo empezaba a chochear. E hizo una foto y prometió mandarles una copia a cada uno. Luego se largó.

-Bien parejita- empezó Fabian, el pequeño de los dos hermanos. Era cinco años mayor que ellos, el ex Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor-. Nuestra misión consiste en vigilar a los Malfoy- James hizo una mueca-. Nos aposentamos cerca de su casa y allí pasamos el día. Tremendamente aburrido, pues apenas reciben visitas.

-Pero cuando las reciben es cuando se pone interesante- siguió Gideon-. Uno de nosotros, o los dos a la vez, dependiendo del caso, debe entrar en la Mansión y escuchar ¡La de cosas que se llega a descubrir cuando los amos piensan que en su casa tienen privacidad!- exclamó divertido.

Gideon tenía cinco años más que su hermano.

Y allí estaban, media hora más tarde, los cuatro miembros de la Orden escondidos con un hechizo mimetizador entre el bosque que quedaba en frente de la Mansión, que tenía todos los ventanales iluminados.

-Y ahora- anunció con aire misterioso Gideon-, a esperar- James y Lily compartieron miradas de aburrimiento.

La misión de Sirius junto a Frank era algo parecida a la de ellos: Frank se encargaba de vigilar el Ministerio de noche, escondido debajo de una capa de invisibilidad recorría los pasillos y despachos de las personales potencialmente peligrosas (es decir, considerados Mortífagos) hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Más de una vez se han dejado alguna pista que nos a llevado por buen camino- explicó Frank-. Ryddle cree que la Orden de momento apenas se está fundando, eso es lo que cree todo el mundo, pues Dumbledore ha ido filtrando esas ideas, cuando en realidad llevamos ya un año trabajando en todo esto- terminó.

-¿Podemos entrar a los despachos de la gente?- pidió con curiosidad Sirius.

-Solo de algunos, la mayoría van cerrados con una contraseña ¿Te gustaría entrar a curiosear en el despacho de tu padre?- le preguntó Frank, mientras a Sirius se le iluminaba la mirada. Si, estaría bien entrar allí después de dos años.

Marlene y Remus se encontraban en casa de la primera, leyendo correos interceptados ese día. Marlene McKinnon era de la misma edad que Remus y los demás, había ido a Ravenclaw y era otra de las brujas prodigio de la promoción. Tenía el pelo castaño lleno de tirabuzones largo hasta los hombros, y unas largas pestañas oscuras.

-La mayoría son copias. Capturamos las lechuzas, copiamos las cartas, y luego las dejamos libres. Mi trabajo es interpretar los códigos que usan para avisarse. Lo usan poco, pero si mandan cosas con objetos de Magia Negra. Lo hacen para que lo interceptemos, pero el hecho de que se lo manden ha creado una red y así los hemos relacionado.

-No lo entiendo- contestó Remus. Observando una carta que ponía "A. Dolohov" y nada más.

-Mira, por ejemplo esta- dijo Marlene, señalando la que observaba-. Salió de la Mansión Malfoy, y te recomiendo no tocarla. Fabian intentó abrirla y estalló, casi pierde la mano. Al mandarle la carta Malfoy a Dolohov podemos establecer una relación entre ellos y, como sabemos que se llevan bien, que no es que Malfoy quiera matarlo, pues entendemos que lo hacen en contra nuestra. Tienen que mandarlo a otro Mortífago para no levantar sospechas- explicó- y así hemos creado una red- señaló en la pared trasera, donde había un mapa detallado de Inglaterra y puntos marcados con chinchetas y unitos por un hilo rojo- así sabemos a quien debemos vigilar y a quien no- Remus asintió sorprendido.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Elphias, que en una mano cargaba una bolsa llena de sobres y con la otra arrastraba a Peter, que estaba inconsciente.

-El muy tonto intentó abrir una y esta se rebotó en contra de su cabeza- explicó Elphias-, dentro de un rato se despertará.

-¿Tú trabajo es encontrar las cartas?

-Exacto- le contestó Elphias a Remus- ¿Te vienes conmigo un rato y así te da el aire?- Remus miró a Marlene.

-¡Oh! ¡Por mi puedes ir con él! Hoy no tengo mucho trabajo- explicó-, cuando terminéis el turno podéis venir a comer- terminó mirando a Remus con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sirius llegó al apartamento pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, y acertó, pues Kathy se había quedado dormida en el sofá, vestida con un camisón celeste, mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

Fue una suerte que el hermano de Kathy, Victor, le mandara todas sus pertenencias. Casi se podía decir que le había mandado su habitación entera, a excepción de los muebles.

La castaña llevaba un par de noches quedándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada ordenándolo todo, excusa que usaba para esperar despierta a que Sirius volviera de sus misiones.

Pero al parecer esa noche se había dormido. Se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado. Estaba algo pálida, llevaba un par de semanas vomitando y se negaba en hacérselo mirar.

-Es por los nervios y el estrés- le decía cada vez-, tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital.

Sirius pensó en hablar con su tío, no era plan que le dejara a la novia enferma de tanto trabajar. Se dispuso a llevarla a la cama a dormir cuando se despertó.

-Hola, cariño- le susurró ella, con voz dulce y somnolienta, mientras se frotaba los ojos-. Me quedé dormida. En la cocina te he dejado la cena ¿Es muy tarde?

-No, ayer lo era más- comentó él. La chica se incorporó para dejar que se sentara a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que si- respondió Kathy, aunque la verdad es que estaba algo mareada…

-¿Seguro? Cariño, creo que te pasa algo. Y no me lo quieres decir- comentó perspicaz. La castaña bajó la mirada- ¿Es algo malo?

-Depende- respondió en un susurro-. Depende de ti- siguió-. Ay, Sirius- se exclamó-, es que no se como decírtelo.

-¿Decirme el que?- pidió, un poco asustado.

Estaba agotado y, cuando el sueño lo amenazaba, sentía los sentimientos de una forma más fuerte que de costumbre.

-Es que…-se quedó callada ¿Cómo podía decírselo? ¿Se lo soltaba sin más? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sirius se levantó, para dejarle tiempo a pensar, y se acercó a las ventanas, desde donde se veían los tejados de las casas vecinas.

-Kathy, no puedo obligarte a que me cuentes que te pasa, pero piensa que desde que vives aquí tus problemas son mis problemas- le explicó- y mientras tu estés preocupada yo lo estaré. Si te preocupa que me lo pueda tomar mal lo mejor es que me lo digas cuanto antes.

La chica se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Sirius… ¿Qué harías si te dijera que… estoy embarazada?

-¡Un poco más por favor!- pidió Elphias a la madre de Marlene, que le sirvió otra copa de vino- ¡Pero que bueno!- exclamó el hombre y, segundos después estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

La señora McKinnon negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde están Remus y Marlene?- pidió Peter.

-Creo que han ido un momento a fuera, mi hija quería enseñarle su biblioteca- explicó el señor McKinnon-, está en el jardín, es una caseta aparte, seguro que cuando as llegado lo has visto- Peter asintió efusivamente-. Así que tú también estás en la Orden- comentó el hombre.

Peter volvió a asentir, pero pronto su vista se fijó en unos objetos plateados que teían expuestos en unas estanterías.

-¿Qué es eso?- pidió, señalándolo.

-Son herencia familiar- explicó la señora McKinnon-, mi dote de cuando nos casamos- Peter hizo el ademán de cogerlos-. No puedes, están protegidos por el Ministerio. O esto o me los quitaban- comentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior como señal de impotencia.

-¿Por qué?- pidió Peter.

-Son objetos de Magia Negra, prohibidos por el Ministerio. Así se aseguran que no los usamos.

-¿Y que uso tienen?- inquirió de nuevo Peter. La señora McKinnon se encogió de hombros.

-Hijo, es mejor que no te intereses por estos temas en los tiempos que corren. Una respuesta equivocada y te tendrán por quien no eres- advirtió el hombre- ¿Y dónde me has dicho que trabajabas?- cambió bruscamente de tema.

Pero Peter no podía apartar los ojos de esos relucientes objetos de plata ¿Qué harían? ¿Por qué estaban prohibidos? ¿Tan poderosos eran que debían vigilarlos de esa forma? ¿Cómo sería él… con el poder de la Magia Negra?

-Así que esta es tu biblioteca- exclamó Remus, mirando al montón de libros que había por todas partes.

Aunque no era tonto, Marlene no lo había llevado allí solo parar mirar los libros

-Es impresionante…- susurró, volteándose, y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sentada encima del escritorio que había en el centro, en una posición bastante sugerente

-Marlene- murmuró Remus, y se quedó callado.

-Lupin- repuso ella, en un tono aún más sugerente que su pose.

Remus se dejó llevar y, segundos después, los dos estaban encima del escritorio, medio desnudos.

Y a él le daba igual.

Al chico que no le iba el rollo "si te he visto no me acuerdo" le daba igual lo que iba a pasar con Marlene. Y todo porque ya estaba harto de que lo dejaran siempre a él.

Harto de todo, pero sobretodo, harto de todas.

Iba a hacer lo que siempre se había reprimido por principios, pues por lo visto ya nadie los tenía en cuenta ¿Por qué él? Ya estaba hasta los huevos.

Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su antes dulce rostro.

-¡¿Có…Cómo?!- exclamó Sirius, sin poder evitar dar un respingo.

Kathy suspiró: se lo temía, no tenía que haberle dicho nada y "arreglarlo" por su cuenta.

-Lo siento mucho- repuso ella, empezando a llorar.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Y si Sirius ya no quería que estuviera más con él? ¿Y si a partir de ese momento la veía como una carga innecesaria?

-No pidas perdón- contestó él-, si alguien tiene hacerlo soy yo. Digo, es mi culpa que te hayas quedado embarazada, no del aire que respiras- explicó-. Pero por favor, no llores.

Kathy se sentó en el sofá, dejando de llorar poco a poco. Sirius se sentó a su lado, cosa que reconfortó a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pidió él- ¿Quieres seguir adelante o… abortar?- Kathy no respondió- ¿Estás de mucho?

-No- contestó con un hilo de voz-, apenas de un mes, no lo se seguro, pero no pasa de un mes- no quería mirarlo a los ojos ¿Y si ya no veía amor en ellos?- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?- le pidió, aunque ya se imaginaba que le diría.

-Yo…- se quedó callado- Tú tienes trabajo, yo tengo trabajo, tenemos casa, somos independientes… Si tú quieres…- Kathy levantó la mirada, eso no iba para nada como se esperaba que fuera su respuesta-. Cariño, si tú quieres tenerlo… adelante- dijo, ahora él con un hilo de voz.

Kathy lo miró a los ojos. No le mentía, ni había dejado de quererla. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero, antes de darle una respuesta, de decirle que era lo que ella quería, una luz llegó desde la ventana. La castaña hizo el ademán de ir a mirar, pero él se le abalanzó encima, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, y así evitaron un rayo de fuego que quemó todo lo que estaba a medio metro del suelo.

Respirando ajetreadamente Sirius se levantó.

-Suelta la varita, Black- ordení una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Eran cuatro Mortifagos. Cuatro contra dos, él iba desarmado y Kathy también… aparte, ahora que le había dicho que estaba embarazada, la imagen que tenía de ella era de una frágil figurita de cristal. No quería arriesgarse.

La chica observaba desde el suelo a las cuatro figuras vestidas de negro, con las mascaras blancas, con miedo. Luego clavó su mirada en Sirius, a la espera de que él pudiera hacer algo, pero él no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué queréis?- le pidió con el mismo tono frío Sirius. Él no podría hacer nada, tenía que intentar avisar a los demás.

-Cállate, Sirius- imperó una voz masculina, que le resultó demasiado familiar.

-¿Regulus?- pidió este extrañado y de pronto, el miedo que sentía desapareció y se abalanzó hacia el que acababa de hablar.

-Estate quieto- ordenó otro de los Mortifagos, apuntándole con la varita en el cuello-. Mucho mejor. Siéntate a su lado- señaló a Kathy, y Sirius solo pudo obedecer.

-Sirius…-le susurró ella, dándole la mano.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- la animó ella, aunque no sabía bien como hacerlo.

Los dos de los cuatro hombres empezaron a deambular por la casa y a sacar cosas de sitio para examinarlas, como si estuvieran realmente aburridos y se encontraran en un museo.

-Estaos quietos- ordenó el que había hablado primero, el de la voz más fría, el que obraba a modo de jefe.

-Nuestro Señor solo nos ha dicho que debemos prepararlo todo para su llegada- contestó uno de ellos, el que no había hablado aún- ¿No podemos divertirnos?- preguntó mirando a Kathy, que se agarró con más fuerza a la mano de Sirius.

-Levántate- ordenó el primer Mortífago, apuntando a Kathy con la varita. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Levántate- repitió, apuntando esta vez a Sirius. La castaña obedeció y se puso en pie.

-Ven- dijo él último Mortífago, el que parecía aburrido- ¿Sabes Black, que es lo que les ocurre a las parejas de los Aurores?- pidió, sacando un cuchillo de debajo de la capa y acercándolo al brazo de Kathy, que dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

Sirius se abalanzó hacia él y, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, ya le había pegado un puñetazo y este había soltado a Kathy.

-¡_Depulso_!- exclamó uno de los Mortifagos, intentando darle a Sirius que lo esquivó, con tan mala suerte que le dio a Kathy.

La chica salió disparada un par de metros atrás hasta que chocó contra una estantería medio calcinada, que le cayó encima.

-¡Quieto!- ordenó el primero Mortifago, apuntándolo con la varita, cuando Sirius hizo ademán de correr hacia la castaña- Reg, ve tú- le mandó a Regulus, que aunque iba más que cubierto de negro, parecía tan preocupado como Sirius por la chica.

Sacó de encima de Kathy los escombros de la estantería y la incorporó, se había manchado el camisón y la piel con los restos carbonizados de la estantería, y tenía más de una contusión y corte que sangraba, por lo que ofrecía un aspecto deplorable y parecía un poco mareada.

-Ya basta- amenazó Regulus, cuando el Mortífago que había querido "jugar" con Kathy se acercó a ella de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en tono burlón, agarrando a Kathy y empujándola al suelo. Cuando ella iba a incorporarse él se sentó encima- Con lo bien que podemos pasarlo hasta que llegue nuestro Señor- dijo, mirando a Sirius- ¿Quieres verlo o prefieres no darte el placer?- pidió, mientras le metía mano a la chica.

-¡Suéltame!- chilló Kathy, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas e impotente ante la fuerza del Mortífago.

-¡No la toques!- rugió Sirius, corriendo hacia él, pero esta vez el Mortífago que lo tenía a tiro no falló.

-¡_Crucio_!- exclamó.

El moreno cayó al suelo, mientras notaba como miles de agujas se clavaban en su piel, provocándole dolor. Pero más dolor le provocó oír los gritos de Kathy y saber que no la podía ayudar.

Cuando empezaba a pensar que no aguantaría más el dolor del hechizo, este cesó y notó otra presencia en la habitación. Se sentía incapaz de mover un solo músculo, pero tubo que girarse para ver quien era.

Y ahí estaba, de pie en el centro de la sala: Lord Voldemort.

Tom Ryddle era un hombre esquelético, delgado y muy alto. Su cara era más blanca que una calavera, con amplios y enfurecidos ojos escarlatas y una nariz plana como la de una serpiente con rendijas en los orificios nasales. Sus manos eran largas, como arañas, sus ojos rojos, cuyas pupilas eran rendijas como los de un gato, resplandecían más brillantes a través de la oscuridad.

Era la primera vez que Sirius lo veía, pero nada más verlo, supo quien era y que era más peligroso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Señor- dijo uno de los Mortífagos, mientras todos hacían una reverencia.

Sirius aprovechó el momento en que Voldemort le daba la espalda y los Mortífagos estaban de espaldas para coger su varita, que estaba olvidada en el suelo y mandarle un Patronus a James, para avisarlo.

Actuó tan rápido, que apenas se dieron cuenta de que se había movido.

-Tú debes de ser Black- comentó con voz fría Voldemort, fijando sus ojos rojos en él-. Y ella es… Holmes- dijo, con una sonrisa de triunfo, mirando a Kathy, que lloraba en un rincón de la sala, hecha una bolita-. Nos la llevamos.

Sirius se interpuso rápidamente entre ella y Voldemort.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- le pidió este.

-Si es por ella me da igual- respondió el chico, con la respiración ajetreada.

Voldemort levantó la varita, y oyó como a sus espaldas Kathy gritaba algo, pero, antes de que pudiera ocurrir nada, una luz iluminó la habitación.

Segundos después aparecieron cuatro personas.

-¡Toma Padfoot!- le gritó una voz agradablemente familiar mientras le lanzaba la varita de nuevo.

A la vez que otras dos voces, también conocidas lanzaban hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro, y una cabellera rojiza pasaba a su lado, gritando el nombre de su novia.

Dos de los Mortífagos cayeron al suelo.

-Avery, llévatelos- ordenó en un susurro molesto Voldemort- Quien tenemos aquí… ¿Los hermanos Prewett acompañados de nueva carne fresca para la Orden?- pidió burlón, para lanzar un hechizo asesino hacia Fabian, que lo esquivó con facilidad.

-Y el resto de miembros están apunto de llegar- comentó Gideon, sin miedo en la voz-, junto a Dumbledore- pareció como si la sonrisa se borrara de su cara

-¿Quiénes son los nuevos?- pidió, mirando primero a Lily y luego a James- ¿Tantas ganas tenéis de morir?- preguntó con ironía.

-Si con nuestra muerte nos llevamos a algún que otro Mortífago, entonces quizá si- contestó James, arrogante.

-¿Auror?- pidió con fingida sorpresa Dumbledore- Esa frase me suena a un viejo conocido mío- terminó con una risilla- ¿Y la mujer, quien es?- preguntó, mirando a Lily, que también se levantó para encararlo- ¿Tampoco tienes miedo?

-Jamás- repuso con voz firme, dando un paso al frente.

Con un rápido movimiento Voldemort levantó la varita, dispuesto a matar a Lily, pero James fue más rápido y casi lo desarmó.

Voldemort se volteo furioso hacia James, y Lily repitió la misma operación que acababa de hacer su novio. Voldemort, enfadado, iba a hacer algo, cuando una voz a sus espaldas dijo, con un aire un poco jovial.

-Hola Tom- Albus Dumbledore acababa de aparecer en la saleta.

Una mueca se dibujó en la cara de Voldemort.

-Nos volveremos a ver- amenazó a James, antes de desaparecer junto a sus seguidores.

James miró a Lily, orgulloso de ella a la vez que algo preocupado. Nunca jamás había estado tan cerca de un peligro, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre tan peligroso y poderoso de cerca… la primera vez que se encaraba a Lord Voldemort… y no había tenido miedo.


	24. Juntos de nuevo

**Capítulo 24: Juntos de nuevo**

Se despertó en un lugar conocido, pese a que no le era familiar, abrió los ojos y se sintió dolorida. Miró, sin mover la cabeza, a su alrededor y reconoció las paredes blancas inmaculadas de su alrededor: estaba en San Mungo.

Intentó moverse pero no pudo, estaría inmovilizada, intentó hablar, pero le dolía demasiado todo como para llegar a articular palabra, así que se limitó a observar su alrededor para encontrar mas información de porque estaba allí.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con motivos navideños ¿Estaban ya en Navidades? ¿Qué hacía ella allá? Intentó hacer memoria… lo último que recordaba era que le había contado algo importante a Sirius… ¿Pero que?

De pronto, como un rayo en una tormenta, todo vino a su memoria: sonidos, imágenes, movimiento, gritos, dolor…

-¡Mi bebé!- gritó, sin ser conciente de que ella había gritado tal cosa, y su grito provocó movimiento a su alrededor.

-¡Kathy!- exclamó jovial una voz familiar: era él ¿Pero porque jovial? ¿No se daba cuenta de que podría haber perdido el bebé? ¡Con ese golpe contra la estantería! ¡Con los golpes que le pegó el Mortífago! Oyó como su voz seguía gritando, aún sin ser consciente de que lo decía ella- ¡Tranquila! ¡Está bien! ¡Y tú estás bien! ¡Kathy tranquilízate!- pidió Sirius.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entraron un par de Sanadores. Le obligaron a beberse una poción, que la calmó. No tenía de que preocuparse. Estaba tranquila… y se quedó dormida.

-Otro ataque- comentó el sanador, ante la mirada suplicante de Sirius.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿No?- pidió por enésima vez, esperanzado.

Kathy llevaba en San Mungo un mes entero, y ese era el quinto ataque que tenía tras despertar del coma ocasionado por los golpes: gritos y más gritos, hasta que se le subministraba la poción.

-Solo podemos hacer conjeturas, pero algo hemos avanzado, cada vez dice cosas mas lógicas- el sanador miró el reloj- Es muy tarde, quizá debería dormir- y dicho esto se fue de la sala.

Sirius estaba harto, tenía miedo sobre lo que le podía pasar a Kathy ¿Por qué no se recuperaba de una vez por todas? Un maldito mes sin oír su voz ni notar sus caricias, oyendo solo como gritaba y luchaba por dejar de estar inmovilizada… pero eran los sanadores los que sabían que le ocurría a ella y como tratarla, no él…

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había pasado, las palabras del Mortifago resonaban en su cabeza en sueño: que Kathy estuviera como estaba era solo culpa de él, por ser Auror, por ser miembro de la Orden ¿Por qué no había pensado en que también la ponía en peligro a ella antes de nada?

¿Qué haría si no se recuperaba? Un mes ya, y había mejorado tan poco… ¿Qué haría Sirius sin ella? ¿Y si le pasaba algo al bebé? Estaba ya de dos meses, le parecía muy temprano como para llamarlo "su hijo" por lo que se obligaba a pensar en él como "el bebé".

Suspiró y, tras mirar a la chica que ahora dormía tranquilamente, concilió el sueño.

-¡Oh Dios James! ¡Esto es horroroso!- se burló Lily, cuando el chico le hizo un dibujo de cómo quería que fuera la decoración de la sala del banquete- ¡Pareces un crío!- comentó, al ver que había dibujado Snitches volando por la estancia.

Iban en el coche de Lily, pues se había sacado el carné y sus padres le habían regalado un Mini negro cuando terminó el curso en Hogwarts.

-¡Pero si quedaría la mar de bien!- se quejó el moreno.

Estaban ultimando los preparativos para la boda, que se celebraría a medianos de mes; el día 10 de Diciembre, para ser exactos. En ese momento se dirigían hacia la agencia muggle que se encargaba de todo pues, al ser la familia de Lily muggle, no podían celebrarla al modo mágico.

-Buenos días- saludó la mujer de recepción-. Pueden pasar, la señora Burton les atenderá en cuanto pueda- les señaló amablemente unos cómodos sillones tapizados de piel delante de una puerta de roble muy elegante.

La pareja se dirigió hacia allí para esperar pacientes.

Ya se lo habían dicho a sus padres, primero a los de él, y luego a los de ella.

Lily aún recordaba con risas la reacción de los padres de James…

-¡Hijo!- exclamó su madre, tapándose la boca con las manos, en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Caramba! ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba!- dijo su padre.

-¿No te lo esperabas?- inquirió James, arqueando una ceja.

-La verdad es que ni yo- añadió su madre.

-¡Pero si Lily es muy buena chica! ¿Qué os pensabais que no era suficiente para mi?- bromeó, antes de recibir una colleja por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡No!- exclamó su madre- Si ya sabemos que Lily es un cielo, a mi me encanta, mejor chica no podrías haber encontrado. Además ella te sabe dominar- añadió, como si James fuera un perro.

-Lo que pasa es… que bueno… no nos esperábamos eso de ti- explicó su padre.

-¿Qué pensabais? ¿Qué la dejaría preñada y luego no querría saber nada de ella?- bromeó James, a lo que sus padres asintieron fervorosamente- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- se quejó él, mientras Lily estallaba en carcajadas.

Quizá hubiera preferido que sus padres se hubieran tomado tan bien la noticia…

-¡¿Qué que?!- exclamó su madre, mirando a su hija como si le acabara de decir "mamá, he estampado el Lamborghini yendo borracha y drogada en una carrera de coches ilegales".

-Cuando te lo dijo Tuney te alegraste un poco más- comentó con ironía la pelirroja, mirando algo molesta a su madre.

-Lily, cielo, Petunia tiene tres años más que tú y Vernon era su novio de toda la vida… Él…- empezó hablando de James, como si no estuviera delante- ¿Cuánto hace que salís?

-Un año y medio- aproximó la pelirroja.

-Es muy poco- dijo su padre- Cariño, no quiero que te precipites… ¿No estarás embarazada, verdad?- pidió preocupado de pronto.

-¡No!- se quejó ella- Si quiero casarme con él es porque me lo he pensado mucho, ¡No porque no tenga otra opción!- respondió ante la pregunta de su padre- La cosa es que lo voy a hacer, si os está bien mejor, sino me da igual- y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta- James nos vamos de esta casa- el moreno la miró dudoso y tras pedirles perdón a sus padres (¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que siempre estaba pidiéndoles perdón?) salió detrás de la pelirroja.

-Mujer, tampoco era para ponerse así…- intentó calmarla James, cuando se metieron en el primer callejón para desaparecer.

-Entiendo que se pongan así- explicó ella- Pero piensa como está nuestro mundo: cada día mueren personas, hay desaparecidos, miedo, las cosas no van bien James y lo sabes, puede que el próximo seas tú o sea yo- explicó, quedándose sin voz al hacer esa afirmación- Cariño, quiero vivir al máximo ¿Cómo se que este minuto no es el último?- pidió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

James la abrazó.

-Pues Carpe Diem, mi amor- le susurró él.

Y allí estaban ahora, esperando para ver la propuesta de "la señora Burton" acerca de la decoración de la boda. Lily y James tenían la teoría de que era una solterona de cuarenta años, pero que como no quedaba bien que una soltera se encargara de organizar bodas se hacía llamar señora en lugar de señorita.

-Buenos días- saludó la señora Burton abriendo la puerta.

Era una mujer de de espaldas anchas, mandibula recta, vestida con un traje falda celeste y con el pelo totalmente lacio

-¿Ansiosos por ver las propuestas?- bromeó, cuando la parejita entró y se sentó en otros dos sillones, algo más cómodos que los de afuera, delante del escritorio de la mujer.

-Pues la verdad es que si- repuso Lily, mientras James hacía una mueca como dando a entender que le daba igual.

-Pues la verdad, señora Burton, que Lily está con la mente un tanto cerrada hoy para ideas nuevas- se quejó refiriéndose a la reacción con su dibujo.

-No me llames señora Burton, cielo, llámame Tricia- contestó con un tono sensual que hizo que Lily la mirara mal-. Bueno, la verdad es que tengo tres propuestas- cambió rápidamente de tema y de tono al notar las malas ondas de la pelirroja- Este es el primero- explicó, enseñándoles uno de los bocetos- es algo típico, en tonos blancos y marfiles…

-Demasiado típico- dijeron a la vez Lily y James observando con horror el boceto.

-Bueno… aquí tenemos el segundo… Es algo más… jovial- si por jovial la mujer entendía que estaba lleno de colores chillones había dado en el clavo.

-Demasiado jovial- volvieron a decir a la vez.

-Pues vamos a por el tercero… es quizá… el más tranquilo- James y Lily lo miraron unos minutos en silencio, luego se miraron el uno al otro y dijeron al unísono.

-Este es perfecto- la señora Burton sonrió complacida.

-¿Quieres otra almohada?- pidió servicial Sirius, cuando Kathy se sentó en el sofá de la ahora reparada saleta.

La chica negó con la cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa: con haber salido del hospital y saber que su bebé estaba bien volvía a ser feliz.

-Voy a mandarles una carta a los demás, para que sepan que ya tengo el alta ¿Me traes un pergamino y el tintero, por favor?- pidió a lo que Sirius corrió a toda prisa, mientras ella se reía- ¿Estaban muy preocupados?

-Lily y James si- explicó, haciendo memoria de las visitas que había recibido- A Johanna no quisimos decirle nada hasta saber algo del cierto y Remus…

¿Cómo decirle que no había ido ningún día? Remus se estaba comportando de forma rara desde que habían entrado en la Orden, apenas le veían el pelo, solo durante las reuniones, y se negaba a hacer cosas junto a ellos ¿Pero porque? Ese comportamiento no hacía más que hacer sospechar a Sirius.

-Remus también- añadió tras una breve pausa.

Ya hablaría con Remus cuando pudiera, ahora él no era su prioridad.

La mañana siguiente del último ataque que le dio a Kathy, se despertó alegre, como quien despierta de la siesta, sin gritos ni forcejeos, y tras comprobar que estaba bien le dieron el alta.

Al parecer Sirius estaba más feliz que ella de volver a la normalidad, aunque los sanadores le habían recomendado hacer reposo un par de semanas. Y Sirius se lo había tomado al pie de la letra.

-Por favor, que no soy una niña- se quejó en tono bromista, cuando iba hacia el baño a hacer sus necesidades y él se ofreció voluntario para acompañarla- esta casa no es tan grande como para que me canse al ir a mear- siguió.

-¡Pero han dicho reposo absoluto!- protestó él.

-Reposo absoluto no significa que me vuelva inútil- suspiró- puedo yo sola, y si no ya te haré un grito y vienes a salvarme de las terribles aguas del inodoro.

Le costó un montón convencerlo de que tenía que ir a trabajar y que ella podía apañárselas sola. Aunque la verdad es que quería hacer una cosa sin que él se enterara… pero de todas formas necesitaba ayuda.

Y el único que lo podía ayudar era…

Remus estaba apunto de terminar el turno de la mañana en la librería cuando recibió una misteriosa nota de Kathy:

"Necesito tu ayuda. No le digas nada a Sirius. Ven al apartamento enseguida. Gracias"

Así se dirigió él hacia allí, sin entender que quería la chica y, cuando le contó sus planes, no pudo intentar negarse a ayudarla. Pero ella le había soltado que lo haría con su ayuda o sin su ayuda, por lo que al final accedió.

Y allí iban ellos dos, en dirección a la Mansión de los Holmes, para contarles a sus padres que la chica esperaba un hijo.

Remus se mordía el labio con impaciencia mientras esperaban que la puerta se abriera, abrió la elfina domestica de la familia, que ni se inmutó ante la presencia de Kathy.

-Señorita, tiene prohibida la entrada a esta casa- anunció la elfina.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que les digas a mis padres que tengo algo importante que decirles- explicó Kathy-. Pregúntales si puedo pasar o no- la elfina dudó pero al final entró dentro de la casa, cerrándoles la puerta para que no pudieran ver nada.

Minutos después volvió a abrir.

-Dicen que no puede pasar, que me diga que quiere contarles.

Kathy suspiró.

-Diles que espero un hijo de Sirius Black- y dicho esto se volteó, arrastrando a Remus.

Y ahora estaban los dos en el apartamento de Sirius, sentados en el sofá, acababan de recibir un vociferador de parte de sus padres, diciéndole menos guapa y felicidades de todo.

Kathy observaba los restos del vociferador con una mirada melancólica.

-¿Qué esperabas?- pidió Remus, irónico- ¿Qué se lo tomaran bien?- Kathy lo miró sorprendida ¿Y ese tono de voz?

-Bueno, esperaba un poco de apoyo, quizá indiferencia o comprensión- dijo ella, guardando la tranquilidad.

-No seas tonta. Primero reniegas de ellos y luego te plantas en su casa con un "papi estoy embarazada". Si fueras mi hija hubiera sido peor- dijo él, sin medir sus palabras, y dejándola atónita ¿Era el mismo Remus Lupin que conocía?

-Tranquilo Remus- pidió ella, un poco molesta- Yo solo decía que…

-Actúas de manera inmadura y luego no te atiendes a las consecuencias- cortó él, aún sin darse cuenta de que se estaba pasando.

-¡Remus!- exclamó ella, levantándose del sofá, pero él siguió.

-Kathy, aún eres una cría y lo demuestras cuando de comportas así- Remus se levantó también del sofá- No creo que estés preparada para tener un hijo y…- bofetón- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Te he pedido ayuda! ¡No que me eches la bronca! ¡Fuera de aquí!- le gritó Kathy, al momento que se abría la puerta de entrada y entraba Sirius, quien observó la escena atónito- ¡Que te vayas!- rugió de nuevo.

Remus se giró y se marchó de la casa sin decirle nada al recién llegado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pidió Sirius, acercándose a su novia que se había vuelto pálida.

-Nada ¿Me puedes acompañar a la cama? Estoy algo mareada- dijo, para cambiar de tema.

-¡Kathy!- exclamó alegre Lily cuando ella entró al vestuario que había dentro de la Iglesia, donde la novia podía prepararse, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Lily- ¡Estas preciosa!- exclamó la pelirroja: la castaña iba con un vestido corto de color celeste, muy vaporoso y con mucho vuelo, un chal a conjunto y el pelo suelto pero con un peinado de peluquería.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!- bromeó ella, refiriéndose al vestido de Lily.

Era con un corte palabra de honor, pero con una gran falda, de varias capas de telas semitransparentes con mucho vuelo. Llevaba el pelo lleno de bucles, recogido en un moño con orquillas en forma de flor plateada. Parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas.

-¿Lista para el gran momento?- preguntó Kathy, sacando de la bolsa una cámara para grabar el encuentro.

-Cariño, todo apunto- anunció el padre de Lily, entrando con una gran sonrisa. Al final aceptaron lo de la boda.

A la boda habían asistido todos los miembros de la Orden, varios compañeros de curso (Lily quiso invitar a su odiada Lisa, pero James no le dejó) y familiares de las dos partes. Quizá el único que no estuvo presente fuera Remus.

-¡Viva los novios!- gritó Sirius, mientras James le pegaba un coscorrón para que se callara de una vez y Lily subía al elegante coche que los había ido a buscar, que los llevaría a cada de Lily, donde tenían el equipaje para marcharse de viaje.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas- se despidió James, vestido de smoquing, estrechándole la mano a Sirius, que iba vestido igual.

-¡Chicos chicos!- los llamó Kathy- Una foto, que no cada día se puede ver a un Merodeador tan elegante- bromeó

Y así fue como James y Lily se fueron a celebrar su luna de miel.

Cómo se habían metido en aquel lío Remus no lo sabía, lo único de lo que tenía consciencia era que quería salir de ese marrón en cuanto pudiera.

Haciendo el turno de los hermanos Prewett y los Potter, Remus, Sirius, Peter y Marlene se habían topado con la mitad de los Mortifagos.

Y allí estaban ellos, peleando a muerte con sus enemigos.

Un rayó pasó rozando la mejilla de Remus, que lo esquivó con cuidado.

Los habían encontrado de esa manera tan estúpida…

Minutos antes, en cuanto llegó Remus, Sirius parecía haber perdido el control y lo embistió contra un árbol, preguntándole de mala manera que porque no había ido a la boda de James, que porque no había aparecido cuando Kathy estaba en el hospital, y mil cosas más de las que ya no se acordaba.

¿Qué más le daba a Sirius porque no quería ir con ellos? Le parecía demasiado obvio… si iba, se acordaría otra vez de ella… y no quería. No quería ponerse triste de nuevo.

Y gritando gritando, los habían encontrado los Mortífagos.

-¡Marchaos!- gritó de pronto Marlene.

Remus se volteó, horrorizado. De los ocho Mortífagos, Marlene había dejado fuera de combate a cuatro, pero el quinto de le adelantó, y le clavó un cuchillo en el abdomen. La sangre brotaba de la herida con demasiada fluidez, le pareció a Remus, que corrió hacia ella, pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-No hay tiempo- dijo, mientras Peter desaparecía de la lucha.

Remus miró un último momento a Marlene McKinnon y, tras parpadear, se encontraban en la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Ahí estaban Hagrid, Moody y Elphias Dodge, que los miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- pidió extrañado el primero, pero Moody fue más perspicaz.

-¿Y McKinnon? ¿Qué ha pasado?- los tres chicos parecían al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-Marlene…-empezó Peter, pero no supo continuar.

-Cayó en combate- resumió Sirius, con un hilo de voz, mientras Remus se mordía el labio inferior.

Era la primera vez que veían morir a un compañero.

-Debemos avisar a su familia- comentó Remus. Pero Moody negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?

-Dumbledore nos prohibió exactamente hacer esto- explicó Elphias- dijo que, si caía uno, lo más probable era que lo convirtieran en un Inferi.

-Irán a casa de los McKinnon, usando el cuerpo de Marlene para cruzar las barreras protectoras que estableció Dumbledore allí- siguió Moody- No hay nada que hacer- terminó con un suspiro- Solo avisar a Dumbledore.

Y tenían razón. Horas después, cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a casa de los McKinnon, se encontró con una masacre. Sus padres, Marlene, sus hermanos pequeños y hasta el perro estaban todos muertos y mutilados. Habían saqueado la casa, se habían llevado las reliquias familiares y los objetos de Magia Negra vigilados por el Ministerio. En el cielo estrellado brillaba la Marca, anunciando lo que había dentro de la casa.

De eso, pero, ya habían pasado varias semanas.

Era 31 de Diciembre, y estaban todos en el apartamento de Sirius y Kathy ultimando los detalles para celebrar fin de año juntos. Tras la muerte de Marlene los chicos habían estado muy hundidos, pero la llegada de las fiestas les había echo recobrar la alegría y la perdida de una compañera los había unido a todos de nuevo.

James y Lily habían regresado de la luna de miel un par de días antes, y mientras él les contaba vete tu a saber que a sus amigos acerca del viaje, Lily y Kathy estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Extrañados todos se miraron.

-Voy yo- dijo Sirius, cuando Kathy sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y, segundos después, se oyó al chico proferir una exclamación alegre de sorpresa.

Todos corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa para ver quien era. Y no pudieron, como mínimo, repetir la expresión de Sirius.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Johanna, más espectacular que nunca con un vestido de noche negro, recién llegada de América, y a su lado, quizás aún más espectacular, estaba Caroline, a quien no veían desde hacía un año. Se había cortado el pelo hasta los hombros y estaba algo más delgada de lo normal, pero lucía una sonrisa de triunfo poco común en ella.

Remus las observó a las dos boquiabierto. Eran las dos últimas personas que esperaba ver en la puerta.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Hay pobre Remus! ¡Que se le van todas y luego todas aparecen!**

**Que triste, solo quedan 4 capítulos, y lo único que puedo adelantar es que será… trágico, muy muy trágico. (Soy mala, lo sé)**

**Ando, para variar, con tiempo escaso, así que agradecer los reviews y esperar que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Un super beso y mil gracias,**

**Erised.**


	25. Una boda ensangrentada

**Capítulo 25: Una boda ensangrentada**

-Papá…- murmuró James.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer en aquellas situaciones, se le caían las lágrimas mejilla abajo y ni siquiera le reconfortó el notar que Lily le cogía la mano con fuerza.

Suspiró al ver como su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara, que él mismo había heredado

-¿Cómo se os ocurrió hacer algo parecido?

Mientras James y Lily estaban de luna de miel, a su padre se le pasó por la cabeza la genial idea de irse a China, también de viaje.

El caso era que los padres, ya viejos, habían contraído una extraña enfermedad mágica, de la cual no se tenía constancia en Inglaterra ni se conocía la cura en ningún lugar del mundo.

-Déjalo- lo mandó a callar su padre, de mal humor, se encontraba suficiente mal como para que si hijo le metiera broncas-. No me hagas de madre que estoy en el lecho de muerte- bromeó, aunque no andaba lejos de lo que decía.

-James, cariño- lo llamó su madre-. No se lo tengas en cuenta- suspiró, James la miró, sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo-. No llores cariño.

-Mamá…-murmuró James.

Se sentía como un niño de cinco años, pese a que ya era mayor, pero ¿Cómo no llorar cuando te estás despidiendo de tus padres para siempre?

-Hijo- lo cortó su madre-, queremos que os quedéis con la casa de el Valle de Godric. Toda la vida a pertenecido a la familia, no queremos que se quede sola, además, si todavía no chocheo mucho creo que aún no tenéis casa. Quedaos con ella ¿Vale?- James asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de impotencia.

-Y no te gastes toda la herencia en bebidas- le advirtió su padre.

James lo miró horrorizado ¿Qué imagen tenía su padre de él? ¿Tenía que estar bromeando hasta cuando iba a morirse?

-Es broma. Cuida de Lily ¿vale?- le mandó su padre, con lo que la pelirroja se sobresaltó al entender que se referían a ella.

-Lily, cariño, ¿Vigilarás que no se meta en líos, verdad?- pidió su madre.

-No soy ningún crío…-murmuró James, ofendido de que las últimas palabras de sus padres fueran esas. Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas con James?- pidió el padre de este.

-Para nada- repuso-. Esto… encantada de… haberles conocido- se despidió ella.

-Igualmente cariño. Sepas que nos alegra mucho que estés con James. Eres fantástica Lily- le dijo su madre, antes de que ella se fuera de la habitación.

-James hijo- empezó su padre-, aunque seas un liante y en muchos años solo nos hayas traído más que líos…-James iba a protestar.

-Sepas, cariño, que eres de lo que más orgullosos estamos en esta vida- siguió su madre- Te queremos mucho, mi amor, y nos has hecho muy felices- siguió su madre, haciendo que James empezara a llorar de nuevo.

Se dirigió hacia sus padres, para darles un último abrazo.

-Dale un abrazo a Sirius de nuestra parte- James asintió.

-Hijo, ¿Te importaría dejarnos un rato a solas?- pidió su padre- Para… hablar- dijo, en lugar de despedirse el uno del otro.

James asintió y tras eso abandonó la sala, sin poder evitar romper a llorar de nuevo.

Dorea y Charlus Potter murieron juntos a las tres de la madrugada del 2 de Enero de 1979.

James se negó en volver a casa esa misma noche, le parecía demasiado doloroso, por lo que tanto él como Lily decidieron ir andando hacia el apartamento de ella, que no quedaba muy lejos del hospital, donde habían estado hasta el último momento sus padres.

Hacía una noche fría y oscura, el cielo amenazaba tormenta y por la temperatura lo más probable fuera que nevara y aumentara el grosor de la que ya estaba acumulada en el suelo y algunas superficies.

Evitaron el tumulto de gente que se acumulaba ese Martes por la madrugada en las calles principales de la cuidad, y fueron por callejones, aunque así quizá daban un poco más de vuelta.

James no quería hablar, tampoco sabía que decir, por primera vez en la vida se sentía solo y desprotegido. Sus padres habían cuidado siempre de él y lo habían sacado de más de un lío y ahora ya no estarían nunca más allí… ni en los momentos tristes ni en los felices.

Suspiró y miró a Lily que intentaba esconder las lágrimas.

-No llores- le dijo él, abrazándola, mientras ella empezaba a llorar más-. Venga, cariño- la animó él.

-¡Soy estúpida!- exclamó ella- ¡Debería ser al revés! ¡Debería ser yo quien te consolara a ti!- sollozó entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila. No pasa nada- susurró, abrazándose a ella sin poder evitar llorar ahora él también.

Justo entonces empezó a nevar, cosa que hizo volver a James a la realidad, aunque no fue lo único.

Unos estallidos, como te pistolas, llamaron su atención y sacó la varita al momento.

-Buenas noches, Potter- saludó una voz conocida desde la oscuridad.

Pese a que iba totalmente vestido de negro y con el rostro tapado por una máscara, James supo quien era: Severus Snape los apuntaba con una varita, acompañado por otros dos Mortífagos.

Remus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la saleta del apartamento de Lily y Johanna, esperando que la última le trajera algo para beber de la cocina.

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada cuando recibió una lechuza de Johanna, con una pequeña nota "Ven. Por favor."

Había tardado veinte minutos en decidir si iba o no, y diez en vestirse, arreglarse un poco y plantarse allí. Quisiera lo que quisiera no sería nada peor a lo que pasó la pasada noche (es decir, el uno de Enero tras la medianoche).

Estuvieron celebrando la fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, bebiendo todos (a excepción de Kathy, por el bebé) y, obviamente, el alcohol no tardó en hacerse presente.

Las estrellas de la noche fueron, como no, Johanna y Caroline, en especial esa última, que nos contó su vida desde haberse despedido de todos un año antes.

-Y bien, Remus ¿Cómo vas de novias?- le pidió, cuando Kathy se quedó dormida en el sofá, Sirius y James acompañaron a Peter a vomitar en el baño y Lily fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

Remus se quedó paralizado ante esa pregunta, y notó como Johanna, sentada al otro lado de Caroline, le mandaba una mirada fugaz.

Remus se encogió de hombros

-Me encanta esta respuesta, muy reveladora.

-Pregúntale a Johanna- dijo cortante Remus.

Seguía usando ese tono y tratándolos a todos de mala manera, estaba de mala leche, y sabía porque, pero era la única forma de no estar triste…

Caroline se volteó hacia Johanna.

-¿Y bien?- le pidió, oliéndose algo. La morena miró con rencor a Remus y luego espetó:

-Éramos novios antes de que me fuera a América.

-¿Erais?- pidió mirando ahora a Remus.

-Exacto, éramos, porque la señorita fue tan egoísta de preferir ser famosa a mi persona- repuso Remus, levantándose del sofá.

-Perdona, pero la señorita tiene vida y trabajo, aparte de su persona- contraatacó ella, imitándolo.

-A eso me refiero. Eres una egoísta. No pensaste para nada en los demás y te largaste.

-¡No seas exagerado Remus!- se quejó Johanna, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Exagerado?!- exclamó él- ¡Por Dios! ¡Me gustaría saber que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido al revés!

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Johanna.

-¿Si yo me hubiera ido al culo del mundo por trabajo, dejándote sola y sin una triste explicación decente, como te lo hubieras tomado?- pidió Remus, dejándola sin palabras.

Tras esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta y, una vez más, se fue sin decir nada.

Johanna miró a Caroline, como esperando a que le diera la razón a ella.

-Si es verdad lo que dice él, creo que te ha ganado en la pelea- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Johanna se encendió de rabia y también se fue de la fiesta, cruzándose con Lily que volvía con una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-¿Y esa adonde va?- le pidió a Caroline, que negó con la cabeza.

Y ahora estaba en el apartamento, donde habían hablado a solas por última vez hacía unos tres meses ¿Le daría al final una buena explicación? Johanna apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con dos vasos llenos de café.

-Toma- le dio uno a Remus, para luego sentarse a su lado, no sin dejar un poco de espacio entre los dos.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Y bueno, que querías?- pidió Remus.

-¿Qué quieres, Snape?- pidió James, que de pronto se había olvidado de toda la pena, y estaba dispuesto a una pelea, aunque sabía que resultaría más peligrosa que a las que estaba acostumbrado.

-Cosas, Potter- repuso, avanzando hacia él sin bajar la varita en ningún momento-. Primero que me des tu varita.

-Ven a buscarla- tentó James.

-James- le susurró Lily, en tono de advertencia-, déjame a mi, en cuanto puedas saca la varita- y antes de que pudiera decir algo Lily había hecho un paso al frente, cosa que hizo dudar a Snape.

-Evans- murmuró él, cortante.

-Severus- dijo Lily-. No sé que quieres pero me da igual, no estoy de buen humor, y ya sabes que es mejor no tentarme- siguió, avanzando hacia él, cosa que hizo que la atención que fijara en ella.

Uno de los Mortífagos, el que apuntaba a James, dejó de apuntarle a él para apuntarla a ella, momento que aprovechó James para sacar la varita.

-¡_Animo Linqu_i!- gritó, dándole de lleno en el pecho, mientras Lily se arrodillaba a toda velocidad, para evitar un rayo del otro Mortífago.

La pelirroja sacó la varita y disparó al otro Mortífago, mientras Snape desaparecía del lugar. Segundos después aparecieron en el lugar varios Aurores, compañeros de trabajo de James y Lily.

-¿Estáis bien?- pidió uno de ellos, mientras los otros ataban a los dos Mortífagos.

-Perfectamente- contestó James, mirando a Lily, que le sonrió desde el suelo, lugar en el que aún estaba sentada tras arrodillarse.

-Solo me he mojado el culo- comentó Lily, refiriéndose a la nieve del suelo- ¿Vamos a casa?- pidió, inocentemente la pelirroja, pero esas palabras hicieron volver a la realidad a James… sus padres…

Pero no podía hundirse.

Si algo le había enseñado Moody era que en cualquier momento de debilidad podía estar acabado, y lo sucedido en hacía un rato lo dejaba claro. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Vamos a casa- le contestó a la pelirroja.

-Remus…-empezó Johanna-. Pensando en lo que me dijiste la pasada noche… la verdad es que tú tienes toda la razón. Fui una egoísta, y te dejé…- Remus iba a decirle algo, pero se calló, a esperar a que terminara-. La verdad… es que no tendría que haber vuelto hasta pasado medio año pero… me di cuenta de una cosa…

Miró hacia Remus, con sus ojos vidriosos ¿Estaba a punto de llorar?

-Me fui por mi, pero volví por ti, porque me di cuenta de que sin ti no podía vivir- dijo, con un hilo de voz- Y… si estás dispuesto a perdonarme… querría volverlo a intentar, sino me iré de tu vida para siempre y…-pero él la cortó con un beso apasionado- ¿Eso es que si?- pidió esperanzada y con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

Remus asintió efusivamente.

Por primera vez en tres meses… no necesitaba estar de mala leche para no estar triste. Estaba feliz, se sentía agradecido con todo el mundo, no podía evitar sonreír, se sentía bien. Sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo a Johanna.

-Remus… ahora que Lily se irá con James y demás y yo me quedo sola en el apartamento…¿Qué te parece venir a vivir conmigo?- pidió esperanzada, la mañana siguiente cuando los dos se despertaron en la cama de ella.

Remus se sobresaltó.

No habría nada que le hiciera más feliz que irse a vivir con ella pero… ¿Qué haría las noches de luna llena? ¿Debía contarle la verdad?

-¿Te importa si me lo pienso un poco?- pidió con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible.

-Piénsatelo todo el tiempo del mundo- contestó en un suspiro de felicidad la chica.

-Felicidades, Dorcas- saludó Lily, entrando en al pequeña habitación donde se preparaba la novia antes de la boda. Se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

Dorcas iba vestida con un típico traje de bodas muggle: un vestido blanco marfil, recto y con algunas capas de tul algo más cortas. Llevaba su larga melena negra recogida en un elaborado moño.

-Gracias- respondió Dorcas, con una sonrisa, pese a que se veía algo triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Lily, cuando la morena no pudo mostrar más la sonrisa.

-Marlene- contestó-. La hecho de menos…

-Todos la echamos de menos- contestó Lily, con mirada melancólica-. Sirius y Remus se sienten culpables porque por su culpa se delataron, pero Dumbledore opina que hacía días que sabían de nuestra posición porque fue un ataque bien planeado.

-Opino igual que Dumbledore- añadió Dorcas-. Bueno, el hecho es que no hay nada que hacer ya. Marlene no está. Quería pedirte un favor Lily.

La pelirroja la miró sorprendida.

-Tú dirás- contestó, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Te importaría ser mi testigo hoy en la boda?- le casi suplicó- Tenía que ser Marlene, y con todo, se me olvidó de pedírselo a otra persona…

-Será todo un placer- contestó Lily con una amplia sonrisa. Luego miró el reloj-. Creo que debería ir ya a sentarme, o me quitarán el sitio- añadió justo antes de salir de la sala tras despedirse de Dorcas.

Avanzó por un pequeño pasillo y llegó a la sala principal de la Iglesia, decorada con flores blancas y llena de bancos, donde estaban todos los invitados. Lily se dirigió hacia los de la izquierda que era donde estaba la novia, y en las primeras filas, donde la esperaba James.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Menos nerviosa que el novio seguro- comentó Sirius, al otro lado de James, refiriéndose al prometido de Dorcas, que miraba de un lado a otro sonriendo como un estúpido.

-Ya me gustaría a ti verte allí- lo picó James.

-Cuando la futura señora Black quiera- repuso este, refiriéndose a Kathy que estaba sentada a su lado pero que hablaba de algo con Remus y Johanna por lo que no se enteraba mucho.

-¿Qué?- dijo la castaña.

-Nada cielo- le contestó Sirius, con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- le preguntó, refiriéndose a su estado.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-He estado peor pero tampoco estoy perfecta. Quizá algo mareada- contestó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por el vientre, que aún no mostraba señales de embarazo.

La música empezó a sonar desde un órgano cerca del altar, mientras el cura se preparaba para iniciar la ceremonia y el novio dejaba de mirar de un lado para otro y se ponía serio y rígido, con la vista fija a la puerta de donde debía salir la novia.

Pero la novia no salió.

Los invitados empezaban a preguntarse que sucedía cuando se oyó un grito, procedente de fuera de la sala.

Un grito de dolor y desgarrador que resonó por toda la sala principal de la iglesia.

-¿Era Dorcas?- pidió preocupada Lily, levantándose del banco, a la vez que más invitados, mientras el novio salía corriendo hacia la puerta.

Pero no llegó, pues cuando la puerta se abrió un encapuchado le disparó un rayo verde que lo fulminó al instante.

Todos los miembros de la Orden, que se encontraban en la boda, sacaron sus varitas al momento en que aparecía un mortífago desde cada una de las vidrieras de la iglesia.

-¡Todo el mundo al suelo!- ordenó con voz potente Moody, mientras la mayoría de los invitados, que eran muggles y no entendían nada, obedecían sin preguntar.

Solo quedaron de en pie los miembros de la Orden y los Mortifagos.

-En cuando puedas, huid Johanna y tú, y si es necesario desaparece- le ordenó Sirius a Kathy, que estaba escondida debajo de uno de los bancos.

-Pero, el bebé…- se preocupó ella, pues no era bueno desaparecer al estar embarazada.

-Si te matan no habrá ni bebé ni nada- cortó Johanna, que estaba al lado de la castaña.

Y, justo cuando Sirius se puso en pie de nuevo, empezó una batalla campal entre los Mortifagos y los de la Orden.

Maldiciones volaban por doquier sin acertar a ninguno de los combatientes pero impactando en los otros invitados, que eran los daños colaterales.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó uno de los hermanos Prewett.

-¡Vamos hacia la puerta!- propuso Lily, dirigiéndose hacia allí, pero nada más cruzarla se le heló el corazón.

Tirada en el suelo, con sus grandes ojos azules completamente abiertos, al igual que la boca, estaba Dorcas, mirando hacia el cielo y con todo el vestido de novia empapado de su propia sangre.

Muerta.

Recobrando la respiración y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Lily se acercó al marco de la puerta donde se apoyó intentando recuperarse del susto.

-¡Lily! ¡Cuidado!- gritó la voz de Remus, y la pelirroja esquivó por milímetros una Maldición Asesina, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo, codo a codo con el cadáver de Dorcas y manchándose de la sangre de la morena.

Asustada miró el cadáver de su compañera.

-Lily- la llamó James, agachándose a su lado- ¿Estás bien?- pidió preocupado. La pelirroja asintió- Levántate, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

-¿Y los invitados?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ya se encargan los Prewett y Remus- añadió, tirando del brazo de Lily- Vamos, vamos- la apresuró.

Lily miró un último momento el cadáver de Dorcas para luego echar a correr.

Pero los Mortífagos no estaban dispuestos a dejar marchar a la gente de manera tan fácil.

Dentro de la capilla habían echado un hechizo para que no se pudiera aparecer ni desaparecer, e habían bloqueado la puerta para evitar que la gente saliera.

-Johanna, ve con Remus- le mandó Sirius, para luego agacharse al lado de Kathy- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, la castaña asintió, con la mirada un poco ausente- Escúchame, ahora saldremos de aquí.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, fijando la mirada en la de él.

-Por esa ventana- señaló una de las vidrieras de la Iglesia.

Un hechizo perdido impactó contra una de las vigas del techo, que se desplomó encima de todos los invitados, cesando los hechizos y ataques.

Se hizo el silencio en lo que había sido la capilla.

Lily corrió hacia atrás, seguida de James, y los dos se pararon en la puerta de entraba, que en esos momentos estaba tapiada por los escombros del tejado.

James se paró a su lado, con un nudo en el estomago.

No se oía nada, pero sabían que sus amigos estaban allí ¿Qué debían hacer?

La pelirroja sacó la varita cuando una voz la paró.

-Estate quieta- ordenó alguien desde detrás de la pareja.

Los dos se voltearon y se encontraron cara a cada con Lord Voldemort.

Las expresiones de James y Lily dejaron de ser de miedo por la posible perdida de algún amigo, al más profundo odio, pero aún así no atacaron. Estaban rodeados por los mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro, cuando ellos apenas eran dos.

Lily buscó a James con la mirada y, sin palabras, entendieron lo que debían hacer.

-¿Quién sois para mandarme órdenes?- preguntó Lily desafiante a la vez que mostraba respeto.

Los Mortífagos rieron al ver que su señor sonreía a la pregunta de Lily.

-Yo soy el futuro señor de todos- contestó él con soberbia.

-¿Y porque?- inquirió James.

Debían ganar tiempo, si ganaban tiempo conseguirían distraerles hasta que llegara Dumbledore.

¿Pero sabría él lo que sucedía? ¿Aparecería a tiempo?

Pero la pregunta de James no causó el mismo efecto que la de Lily. Voldemort sacó su varita rápidamente y le mandó un hechizo a James, quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

Luego se volteó hacia Lily para atacarla, pero ella ya había creado un escudo protector.

James se acercó a ella, sacando la varita, al tiempo que el resto de los Mortifagos, quienes empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones.

No les sorprendió que no les mandaran ningún Avada Kedavra, quería atraparlos vivos para torturarlos, pero no se lo permitirían.

-Lily- le susurró James- ¿Cuánto puedes hacer durar la barrera?

La muchacha reflexionó preocupada antes de contestar.

-Pocos minutos más.

James recapacitó.

-Cuando la rompan, mandaré un Patronus a Dumbledore pidiendo ayuda, pero quizá por aquel entonces estemos muertos…

-Y con nosotros caerán la mitad de ellos- continuó Lily, con una amplia sonrisa-. No nos matarán James, nos quieren para divertirse y lo sabemos.

-Pero ellos no lo saben esto- terminó James.

-¿A la de tres?- preguntó Lily.

James asintió.

-Una, dos y… ¡Tres!- se rompió la barrera.

Cada uno saltó hacia otro lado, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones al tiempo que las esquivaban.

Cayó un mortífago, y en varios segundos otro par.

Lily y James luchaban espalda a espalda, técnica que les enseñó Moody: no tenías puntos débiles al tiempo que eras cuatro ojos.

Otro mortífago abatido, no sabían si vivo o muerto, lo importante era que eso significaba un peligro menos para ellos.

Pero se les escapó un detalle. Un insignificante detalle que casi les costó la vida.

Estaban rodeados por delante y por detrás, en dos líneas paralelas, pero no se acordaron de que Lord Voldemort los observaba de lado.

Este, se quedó mirando la escena hasta que creyó patética la acción de sus seguidores.

Les mandó una maldición y les obligó a separarse.

Entonces fueron vulnerables.

Entonces todos los hechizos y maldiciones les atacaron.

Sintieron dolor.

Tuvieron miedo.

Cesó todo.

James se levantó como pudo, herido y maltrecho, se acercó a la pelirroja, que estaba hecha una bolita temblando de dolor en el suelo.

La abrazó, al tiempo que oía las risotadas de los mortífagos.

Ahí se terminaría todo, allí acabaría su vida.

De pronto, pero, se dio cuenta de que Lily reía.

¿Reía?

Y al momento entendió porque.

La pelirroja se volteó y encaró el suelo, escondiendo una risita pícara, miró al techo.

-Démosles su misma medicina- le susurró a James, al tiempo que los mortífagos empezaban a cesar sus risas.

Sacó la varita a toda velocidad y mandó un hechizo al techo, al tiempo que conjuraba otro escudo.

El techo cayó como el de la capilla y los mortifagos intentaron desaparecer de allí. Algunos lo consiguieron pues se acercaron a su amo, quien los protegió, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Justo después de eso, Albus Dumbledore apareció en la profanada iglesia.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Tachan!**

**Antes que nada, decir que JUSTAMENTE HOY hace un año que publico esta historia ¿Qué? Yo estoy muy contenta mañana es mi cumple, así que reviews a modo de regalo (xD es broma)**

**Y bien, respecto al capítulooo… ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá muerto alguien? Tachin tachan… ¡Cada vez más cerca del final!**

**Un beso, y comentarios please.**

**Eri.**


	26. Toda la verdad

**Capítulo 26: Toda la verdad**

Febrero llegó con la sombra del cruel y sanguinario asesinato de Dorcas Meadows que conmovió toda la comunidad mágica casi mundial.

Varios de los familiares muggles del prometido murieron, pero no se dieron más bajas en los miembros de la Orden, quienes consiguieron salvarse a ellos mismos y a varias personas más con hechizos escudo que pararon la caída del techo de la iglesia.

Sobrevivieron todos los miembros de la Orden y sus acompañantes, con apenas varios rasguños.

De ese suceso había pasado apenas una semana cuando Dumbledore mandó llamar a Sirius a su despacho, en Hogwarts.

El joven fue enseguida, contento de poder volver a visitar esas paredes que lo habían visto crecer, llenas de alumnos que lo conocían y lo saludaron. Los vio a todos muy pequeños, con el uniforme de su casa y la mochila en la espalda, saludándolo alegremente e intentando entablar conversación con una de las leyendas vivientes del colegio, uno de los Merodeadores. Sonrió al ver tantas caras sin ningún tipo de preocupación aparte de exámenes y los envidió.

Subió por el vestíbulo cuando los alumnos le dejaron en paz para irse a clase y, tras disfrutar de un agradable paseo lleno de recuerdos que le bombardearon la mente, llegó delante del despacho de Dumbledore.

-_Los palitos de trigo muggles son deliciosos_- dijo delante de la gárgola, que se apartó para dejarle pasar.

Subió la escalera de caracol y llegó el despacho de Dumbledore, lleno como siempre de artilugios plateados, con un gran escritorio de madera en el centro donde estaba sentado Dumbledore, ante la sorpresa de Sirius, con expresión seria.

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor?- preguntó extrañado, sentándose en la silla que le había conjurado el director.

-¿Cuántas veces deberé deciros que no me llaméis así?- bromeó el hombre, relajando por unos instantes la expresión antes de volver a ponerse formal.

Sirius sonrió un breve instante, la sonrisa de Dumbledore era muy pegadiza.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado?- preguntó el joven Black.

El director recapacitó unos instantes antes de alzarse y darle una respuesta.

-Mis espías me han informado de que la joven Holmes y tú estáis en el punto de mira de los mortífagos- explicó sin más dilaciones.

Sirius notó como se le helaba la sangre y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Inconscientemente pensó donde estaría Kathy, y se tranquilizó al recordar que se encontraba trabajando en San Mungo. Ese era un lugar seguro.

Aún así, había algo que no le cuadraba. Entendía que él estuviera en el punto de mira de los mortífagos, pero ¿Por qué Kathy? Ella no estaba en la Orden.

Así se lo hizo saber al director.

Dumbledore dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, absorto, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

-Hay algo, Sirius, que no te he contado, ni a ti ni a Katherin, de la cual ahora me arrepiento- explicó- En realidad a ti no te buscan, sólo a Katherin.

Sirius lo miró desconcertado.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- inquirió, oliéndose que algo no iba del todo bien.

-Supongo que no habrás olvidado los incidentes del curso pasado- empezó el director- cuando hubieron esos incidentes causados por las arañas.

Él notó como le empezaba a hervir la sangre al recordar aquello.

-Algo que no le conté a nadie fue lo que descubrimos- omitió el pequeño detalle de que fue descubierto por James y Lily- qué era lo que buscaban con esos incidentes.

-¿Qué era?- inquirió, aunque empezaba a saber la respuesta.

-La extraña habilidad que presenta Katherin Holmes…

-No cortarse- susurró Sirius.

-…Sobrevivir a cualquier daño físico, a cualquier enfermedad, a cualquier incidente- siguió Dumbledore- el don de la invulnerabilidad.

Sirius se quedó petrificado. Siempre había estado a su lado, la conocía mejor que nadie, pero no se había percatado de aquello.

Por mucho que pensara, no conseguía recordar que la joven se hubiera puesto enferma durante mucho tiempo, que se hubiera hecho siquiera un rasguño jugando, lo único que le venía en mente era lo sucedido en el Vestíbulo.

Se desangró pero vivió.

-¿Por qué la quieren?- inquirió cortante.

-Quieren su sangre. Ryddle la necesita, quiere ser invulnerable.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Se levantó furioso de la silla.

-Entonces ¡¿Cuándo nos atacaron en casa era por eso?!- rugió cabreado.

Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado.

-¡¿Y el ataque en la boda de Dorcas?! ¡¿Fue porque querían a Kathy o porque estábamos los de la Orden?!

-Las dos cosas- confesó Dumbledore.

Sirius bufó, desesperado, y se sentó en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

-¿No había pensado que si sabíamos esto, quizá, se podrían haber evitado muchos sustos y muertes?- inquirió en un susurro.

Dumbledore no contestó.

-Ahora quieren al hijo, no a la madre. Se necesita la sangre de un varón.

Sirius se levantó, no queriendo escuchar más, y yéndose del despacho.

Estaba enfadado, y no saldría nada bueno si seguían hablando de aquello. Ahora, su máxima preocupación, era encontrar a Kathy y saber que tanto ella como el bebé estaban bien.

Pero ¿Debía decirle lo que acababa de contarle Dumbledore?

La aludida se encontraba trabajando en San Mungo, como cada día, aunque desde el incidente de la boda hacía horario reducido y se encargaba de las cosas más elementales. Había sufrido una crisis de ansiedad ese día y se había hecho varias heridas, por lo que le recomendaron que para mejor seguridad del bebé no trabajara mucho.

En ese momento se dirigía a la sala de empleados, para almorzar, cuando su mirada se cruzó con una de azul celeste que hacía años que no veía.

El imponente Lucius Malfoy, podrido de dinero y con una sonrisa arrogante, la observaba en el fondo del pasillo.

Ella siguió avanzando intentando no sentirse incómoda por ser observada de aquella forma ¿Qué haría allí?

Su larga melena rubia platino resaltaba encima de sus ropas caras y negras, apoyado en un elegante bastón de madera negra, con un mango de plata.

-Felicidades- dijo, cuando ella pasó por su lado.

Kathy se volteó desconcertada.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó educadamente.

Malfoy sonrió y levantó el bastón, señalando el vientre de la chica.

-Dije que felicidades.

Kathy, alterada, lo miró unos instantes.

-Gra…gracias- respondió turbada.

El hombre se volteó, con paso distinguido, desapareció por una de las esquinas de los blancos pasillos de San Mungo.

Kathy no tubo mucho tiempo para pensar esa extraña felicitación puesto que una voz conocida la llamó por el lado opuesto al que se había ido Malfoy.

Se volteó contenta para quedar cara a cara con Sirius, que había llegado corriendo y ahora jadeaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada, dándole un beso de salutación.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió él, alterado.

Kathy arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué viene eso?- volvió a preguntar.

Sirius sonrió al ver que la joven estaba bien.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?- propuso él.

-Mientras dejemos de hacer preguntas, perfecto- le contestó ella.

Cogidos de la mano enfilaron pasillo arriba cuando Kathy notó una punzada en el vientre.

Se paró de golpe, al tiempo que todo a su alrededor se difuminaba, el blanco dejaba paso al negro y Sirius gritaba su nombre.

Cayó al suelo desmayada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Sirius.

Miró el despertador: las doce del mediodía. Había vuelto a dormirse.

Se incorporó con delicadeza; el medico le había dicho que debía ir con cuidado tras la amenaza de aborto de la semana anterior.

Kathy se arregló un poco el despeinado pelo al pasar por delante del espejo del recibidor.

Volvieron a llamar, dándole más prisa.

-¡Ya va!- exclamó a unos metros de la puerta.

Al llegar allí la abrió, sin mirar quien era, pues casi siempre se trataba de alguno de los vecinos. Pero esa vez no era el caso.

Remus Lupin, con lágrimas en los ojos hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una salutación.

-¡Remus!- exclamó Kathy, acercándose a él de golpe y poniéndole una mano en el rostro- ¿Qué sucede? Pasa, no te quedes aquí.

Lo acompañó hasta el sofá del salón, donde se sentaron los dos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió ella, asustada.

-Es Johanna…- empezó el joven.

Ella le había pedido que fueran a vivir juntos.

Remus estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en aquello, y le dio la respuesta la noche anterior.

-Jo- la llamó, desde el dormitorio de su casa.

Aunque no vivían juntos ella se empezaba en visitarlo cada noche y traerle algo rico para comer. Él no se negaba, al parecer había aprendido a cocinar en América, porque los platos estaban deliciosos.

La morena apareció por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó de forma dulce.

Remus suspiró antes de empezar.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de ir a vivir juntos?- la morena asintió- Pues antes de eso hay algo que debo contarte.

-Tú dirás- lo alentó ella.

Remus tomó aire.

-Cuando yo era pequeño mi padre se metió en un lío. Un mago ofendió a mi madre, por ser muggle, e insultó a toda la familia. Mi padre, muy enfadado, se peleó con ese mago- empezó.

Johanna lo observaba atentamente y desconcertada ¿Qué relación tendría aquello con ir a vivir juntos?

-El caso es que aquel mago era Fenrir Greyback, el licántropo.

Johanna hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír el nombre. Remus dudó en continuar.

-Como venganza… Greyback…

¿Debía decírselo o no? ¿Si lo amaba se lo tomaría bien?

-Greyback… me mordió- reconoció al final- y me contagió. Soy un licántropo.

Al momento que esas palabras salían por su boca, se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado. La cara de Johanna era un poema. Estaba asustada, confundida y aterrorizada. Nada bueno.

Antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada ella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de allí. La abrió un par de veces más antes de salir corriendo.

Oyó como se cerraba la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama.

Siempre había sido así; siempre lo sería.

Se quedó dormido en una extraña posición.

Cuando por la mañana siguiente se despertó fue al apartamento de Johanna, quien le abrió la puerta Lily.

Al parecer la morena había recogido todas sus cosas y se había ido sin decir nada a nadie. Ni una nota, ni una pequeña carta para Remus. Nada.

Lily le preguntó a Remus si sabía algo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Se había asustado.

La había asustado él.

Ahora se había ido. Por su culpa.

-Seguro que no es eso- intentó animarlo Kathy, pese a no estar muy segura.

Ella sabía que Remus era un licántropo, se lo había contado Sirius cuando se transformó en perro por primera vez delante de ella. Y no le parecía algo tan problemático ¿Por qué a Johanna?

-Venga, anímate- lo alentó, mientras él le daba un abrazo.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, para cesar las lágrimas.

En ese momento llegó Sirius, quien observó la escena en silencio, encontrándola algo extraña ¿Qué hacia uno sus mejores amigo abrazado a su prometida? Sintió un ramalazo de celos, pero no dijo nada. Últimamente estaba de los nervios y no quería que nadie se acercada a Kathy.

Se despojó del abrigo y se sentó con ellos, dándole la mano a Kathy, marcando instintivamente su territorio.

Remus le repitió la historia para Sirius antes de irse a su casa. Destrozado.

Esa noche, Lily y James, junto a los hermanos Prewett, corrían como almas que lleva el diablo por nada más ni nada menos que cuartel general de los Mortífagos, por llamarlo de una forma.

Dumbledore los había mandado allí en busca de cierta información que sería muy útil para la Orden, pero antes de conseguirla los descubrieron.

Ahora huían para salvar sus vidas, para que no les alcanzaran.

Para vivir.

Oyeron como uno de los hermanos Prewett caía al suelo. El otro se paró.

-¡Marchaos!- ordenó Gideon, mientras ayudaba a su hermano Fabian a levantarse.

James y Lily dudaron. Los Mortífagos ya estaban allí, y si se quedaban podrían luchar para defenderse, mientras que dejarlos ahí sería dejarlos a un cara a cara con la muerte, donde perderían.

-¡Qué os marchéis!- rugió Fabian, al tiempo que los Mortífagos los rodeaban.

James y Lily se voltearon para obedecer, pero se encontraron con una figura espeluznante. Alta, estirada, pálida, con los ojos rojos. Lord Voldemort los miraba con una amplia sonrisa maligna.

-Habéis caído en la trampa de las serpientes, mis pequeños ratones- comentó por lo bajo-. ¿Cómo creéis que vais a salir de esta, esta vez?

-Del mismo modo que la otra vez- contestó James.

Voldemort lo miró a él, esperando que hiciera algo. Por otro lado, Lily ya había mandando un hechizo contra el techo y había empezado a correr hacia la puerta de salida.

Voldemort se volteó, miró al techo y se protegió con un hechizo.

James corrió hacia donde estaba Lily. Los dos salieron fuera y, rápidamente, desaparecieron.

Era la tercera vez que escapaban de las garras de Voldemort, cada vez más justos, cada vez con menos tiempo. Lily estaba preocupada. Una cuarta vez no caería en la misma trampa el Señor Oscuro, ¿Cómo huirían?

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Creo que alguien me lo comentó… No, no nos hemos olvidado del ahorcado, y creo que en este capítulo ha quedado claro ¿No?**

**Por otro lado… ¡¡Ahh!! Solo dos capítulos más y se acabó… que triste me será… buff :( Pero bueno, tarde o temprano debia terminar lo que no esperaba era que tuviera casi 400 rr y que fuera a durarme más de un año.**

**Otra cosita: perdón por no haber podido actualizar, pero tuve muchos muchos exámenes y andaba más que ocupada pero ya los terminé.**

**Ahora, agradecer a: Litap, Lily Potter Weasley 95, Nixi Evans, Jana Evans, pekelittrell, Judith Malfoy y Sophie Diggory la molestia de leerse los 26 capítulos para llegar hasta aquí y, encima, dejarme review **

**Aunque quizás lo que más me pica la curiosidad es que el hits de fanfiction me dice que el último capítulo lo leyeron 138 personas… y me pregunto que, si llegaron a leerse 25 capítulos, porque no dejaron review.**

**Bueno un beso a todos y hasta la vuelta, que será el penúltimo capítulo **

**Besos**

**Erised**


	27. Lo siento

Capítulo 27: Epílogo

**Capítulo 27: ****Lo siento**

La iglesia de Saint Helen estaba casi vacía. A excepción del novio, sus cuatro amigos del alma, uno de ellos con pareja, y unos cuantos estrafalarios personajes, no había nadie para ocupar más sitio.

El cura estaba desconcertado ¿Por qué habían escogido ese lugar tan grande si no habían invitado a más gente? Quizá no habían querido presentarse. No le extrañaría, con esas ropas tan raras, y esos nombres tan extraños.

Miró la chuleta que tenía dentro de su más preciado librito para trabajar, y leyó el nombre del novio "Sirius Black". El apellido le sería fácil, pero el nombre era extraño. No se acordaba de cómo pronunciarlo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería preguntárselo a él, pero cuando se volteó para buscarlo, el novio había desaparecido.

Se acercó a los del primer banco. Un hombre despeinado y una mujer pelirroja, que hacía tripita. Seguramente estaría embarazada, como la novia, aunque de pocos meses.

-Perdonen- pidió con amabilidad- ¿Dónde está el novio?

El despeinado miró a su alrededor antes de mirar a la mujer pelirroja.

-Seguramente estará con la novia- contestó ella.

-Pero si eso lleva mala suerte- repuso el despeinado. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera pedirles que fueran a buscarlo, el novio apareció con una amplia sonrisa. Al llegar ante el cura le explicó porque se había marchado.

-Es que ayer se encontraba mal- le dijo-. Vómitos.

El cura alzó una ceja.

-Bien, bien- repuso rápidamente-. Ya podemos empezar.

Dicho esto cada uno ocupó su lugar y guardaron silencio. Empezó a sonar una música de órgano y todos esperaron a la novia.

El cura vio como el novio empezaba a impacientarse. Los invitados voltearon la cabeza hacia adelanta, cansados de mirar hacia atrás.

Se terminó la canción y el músico miró al cura. Este al novio; que miró a la pelirroja.

La mujer se levantó y, tan rápido como los altos tacones y la ajustada falda del vestido le permitían, corrió hacia la cámara donde la novia se cambiaba. O eso supuso el novio.

Segundos después se oyó como gritaba el nombre del novio y, según supuso el cura, de su acompañante, porque los dos se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

El cura los siguió, pero cuando llegó allí preferiría no haberlo hecho.

La novia estaba en el suelo, cubierta de sangre procedente de su vientre. La habían abierto en canal. Estaba muerta.

El novio la abrazó, llorando, manchándose de sangre él también. La mujer pelirroja se abrazaba a su despeinado, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Había una pequeña nota escrita encima del tocador. El cura la cogió sin decir nada a nadie. Estaba escrita apresurada, con un delineador de ojos, en las muy grandes.

_Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Busca el lado positivo; así se acabará todo.__ Si no lo hacia os matarían a todos. No más muertes por mi culpa._

Ponía arribar del todo.

_Lo siento. Te amo._

Solo eso.

El cura no entendía nada ¿Se había dejado matar para salvar a alguien?

-¿Por qué se lo dije?- se lamentó de pronto el novio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando a sus dos amigos.

El resto de invitados habían llegado y miraban la escena doloridos.

-¡No debía haber dicho nada!- siguió el joven, abrazado al cadáver de la mujer.

El cura escuchó las conversaciones, ajenas a él, como un invitado más.

Al parecer algo le había dicho el novio a la novia, acerca de que alguien muy malo los buscaba porque ella tenía algo. Ese algo era el bebé. Como había pasado ya sus poderes al bebé su don ya no funcionaba en ella.

El cura no entendió nada. De pronto, todos se fijaron en que él estaba allá. Un hombre viejo, de barba argentada, se acercó a él. Le sonrió, tranquilizándolo.

-_Obliviate_- susurró, apuntándolo con un trozo de madera.

**¡¡NO MATAR A ERI!!**

**¿Ya se fueron los instintos homicidas?**

**Vale, estoy llorando por esto que he escrito, y pocas veces lloro, y menos por lo que escribo.**

**Voy a serenarme y contestaré los reviews.**

**Lo siento por el final triste.**

**Un beso,**

**Erised.**

**PD: dentro de dos semanas… subiré el **_**último**_** capítulo.**


	28. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Recorrió de nuevo el camino desde la entrada de la verja hasta el pasillo numero seis. Luego avanzó hacia la lápida cuarenta y siete. Pasados seis meses, la hierba había cubierto de nuevo la zona del agujero.

Se arrodilló y sacó un pañuelo.

Había estado lloviendo las últimas semanas y, tal como supuso, la lápida estaba hecha un asco. La limpió con presteza, recreándose en los relieves del nombre. Al terminar respiró profundamente. Pasados seis meses, todavía se le hacía duro todo aquello.

La inscripción de Katherin Black brilló centelleante de nuevo. Pese a no haberse casado, no quería que su niña restara bajo el apellido de quienes tantas adversidades les pusieron. Ella tampoco lo hubiera deseado.

Dejó delante de la lápida un ramo de rosas rojas. Hermosas, como lo había sido su niña. Aún no lograba entender cómo la había perdido. Cómo localizaron la iglesia los Mortífagos. Pero, sobretodo, no lograba perdonarse haberle dicho a la mujer qué era en realidad lo que buscaban los Mortífagos.

Y todo para nada.

Lord Voldemort necesitaba un varón. El hijo de Kathy y suyo había sido una niña, enterrada en la lápida de al lado. Katherin Black II. La mataron, nada más ver que no era lo que buscaban. Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a esperar otra generación para conseguir ese don. Y lo mejor era liquidar enemigos. Un bebé ¿Qué más daba?

Los miembros de la Orden encontraron el cadáver en una de sus misiones, pocos días después de la muerte de Kathy.

Los Mortífagos encargados de esa misión habían cometido un grave error. Mataron a la portadora del don de la invulnerabilidad para nada. Voldemort había estado furioso, pues los tres encargados de aquello murieron _misteriosamente_ a los pocos días.

Se arrodilló de nuevo en el suelo, y puso la mano sobre la fría lápida de mármol.

Sabía que Kathy lo había hecho para salvarlo a él, pero hubiera preferido mil veces ser él quien estaba enterrado a varios metros bajo tierra.

Intentó no imaginar en que estado se encontraría la antes suave piel de Kathy, sus sedosos cabellos y sus rosados labios.

Se levantó, escondiendo unos ojos lagrimosos detrás de sus gafas de sol, completamente negras, salió del cementerio, dando por terminado su visita semanal a su esposa y a su hija.

Las primeras semanas habían sido las más duras. Los padres de Kathy aparecieron para intentar matarlo, solo su hermano, el que tantas veces los había ayudado a los dos, consiguió pegarle. Por poco no le rompe la cara, literalmente.

Pero por muchos golpes y heridas que pudieran hacerle, su dolor era cien veces peor. Siempre lo sería, porque jamás se lo perdonaría. Dumbledore había acertado en no decírselo todo hasta que fue necesario, y él lo esgarró contándole a Kathy la verdad. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Seis meses después, pero, había entendido, al fin, que la vida no terminaba allí.

Ahora James y Lily eran quienes estaban en el punto de mira del Señor Oscuro: Su hijo debía de ser algo muy especial, pues esta vez solo estaba concentrado en encontrarlos. Realizarían _Fidelio_, un potente hechizo de protección y camuflaje, él era el único aparte de Dumbledore que lo sabía, pues en principio debía de ser su guardián secreto.

También estaba Remus, solo como él, quien necesitaba su ayuda, su apoyo y sus sonrisas incondicionales, y Peter, que parecía cada vez más asustado por el mal que los acechaba.

Por ellos debía sonreír, pese a vestir ropas negras como su apellido, de luto, por Kathy. Ella se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos. Ahora él debía terminar su tarea.

Sería un ángel guardián. De negro.

**FIN**

_No tengo palabras. Casi dos años me ha llevado todo esto. Estoy sorprendida de mi misma y, sobretodo, de los que habéis llegado hasta aquí desde el principio o desde hace tres horas. De veras, os lo agradezco._

_Un beso enorme para todos vosotros y un gran abrazo._

_Esta historia queda íntegramente dedicada a todos los que habéis dejado uno de los 600 reviews que hay en estas dos partes (¡600! ¡Es alucinante!)_

_Un gran beso de nuevo, porque no puedo llorar ya que estoy en una biblioteca pública y me mirarían mal._

_Seiscientas gracias._

_**Erised Millennia Black**_

**High School 12-07-06**

**La leyenda del ahorcado 21-04-08**


	29. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

_Me preguntaba si os gustaría la idea de que hiciera una tercera parte de la historia. Desde el nacimiento de Harry hasta el encarcelamiento de los Potter. Tengo casi todo planteado, pero si no os gusta la idea, no lo haré. _

_Es como un regalo por todos lo que me leyeron hasta aquí._

_Espero vuestras respuestas._

_Eri._


End file.
